Shades of Cool
by Jlatbh
Summary: In order to become head of her clan, Hyūga Hinata has accepted an offer by Uchiha Sasuke that she cannot refuse; train under the Uchiha survivor to become more powerful and take her father's place as head. Though Hinata agree's, can the heiress become head within the time limit and will Sasuke let her past his shades of cool to find the warmth and compassion she knows he possesses?
1. Chapter 1 - 5 Months

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 1 - 5 Months**

 **Short Description: Hinata has 5 months to become stronger or the title of head will be stripped from her.**

* * *

Hinata sat at her vanity mirror. Her right hand held the comb, a strip of wood with six narrow teeth to untangle her long tresses. Before she sat at her vanity and proceeded to brush her hair as if it was the most tangled mess in the world, she had been in the washroom with the hot water running and the steam in the closed bathroom nearly blinding her. Hinata had washed her hair three times to make sure that their was no sign of any dirt or sweat. She also made sure to condition her hair with her favorite lavender conditioner she made herself. No, she would not look like an idiot today of all days.

"Hinata, you look beautiful." said Kameko, a member of the branch family and Hinata's caretaker.

Sighing, Hinata nodded her thanks. Kameko had been waiting patiently for the Hyuga heiress to finish herself up so they could both proceed to go to the meeting her father, Hyuga Hiashi, had instructed for noon, which was exactly five minutes from now. Hinata was beyond nervous to see what her father had to say to her and Hanabi in a meeting that he could have simply said in his office with only the the three of them. Nevertheless, Hinata decided that it would be better if she presented herself with much more grace than ever.

"Are you ready?" asked Kameko, a smile on her lips.

Hinata nodded and stood. The heiress had great guilt for Kameko. Though she was only a few years older than Hinata herself, she was far too young to be a caretaker to anyone. Especially the clumsy heiress. Hiashi had demanded that Hinata have someone walking with her at all times after a meeting he had put together a few years ago. Hinata, again, being clumsy, tripped over her two feet and went tumbling down the wooden stairs when she and Hanabi had been called down to be seated next to their father. Her embarrassment never subsided after that and having Kameko walking either besides or behind her did not help, either.

"I wonder what the meeting is about." spoke Kameko as she and Hinata walked towards the meeting hall.

Hinata nodded. "F-Father s-seemed very persistent to have the m-meeting."

"That indeed." Kameko nodded. "Maybe he has special news."

Hinata stayed quiet. Her father barely had anything "special" to say to his two children, and when he did it was towards Hanabi, her younger sister who excelled in all she did. Unlike her older sister. Sure, Hinata excelled in a few occasions, but nothing that ever caught her fathers eye like her younger sister has.

"Do not be insecure, Hinata-sama." Kameko's voice echoed through the heiress' ears. "What ever Hiashi-sama has to say, I am quite positive that it is important and beneficial to the clan."

Hinata sighed. Hiashi was not a man that had many kind words. Yes, there was a strong adoration Hinata shared for her father, as well as Hanabi - her younger sister. However, her father (though it seemed) to have a hard time in showering his eldest daughter his love. And if he did, it would be given in grunts and moans or, occasionally, nods.

"Let us be going, Hinata-sama." said Kameko. "We wouldn't want to be late."

Hinata nodded. She knew how frustrated the Hyuga head would be upon realizing someone - anyone - was late to a clan meeting.

As Kameko and she strolled down the spiral stairs to the Hyuga main hall, she could not help but feel her heart beating out her chest. Goosebumps began to rise on her skin as she felt pearl eyes like her own follow her every move (almost as if waiting for her to stumble and fall like she has done a few years back). The heiress began to breath slowly to herself like Kameko once coached her to do upon the many sea's of eyes.

"Now," said Hiashi, rising from his knees. "We shall begin the meeting."

Hinata had took a knee before her father. She had been besides her sister when she took a knee. "Hello, imouti-chan." spoke Hinata to Hanabi.

"Hello, onee-san." Hanabi nodded. "Is everything alright? You look nervous."

Hinata sighed. Hanabi, though younger than Hinata, was very intelligent and observant. The younger heiress knew when her sister was indifferent. Hanabi adored her older sister and would do anything in her power to see her content and stress free...the best she could.

"Everything is alright, Hanabi." Hinata whispered.

Hanabi knew better, but she did not press the issue. Instead, the younger heiress adverted her eyes to her father.

"Hanabi." spoke the Hyuga head.

Hanabi stood onto her feet and bowed. "Yes, Oto-san."

"How is your progress going with your training?" Hiashi asked, though her already knew the answer. Hyuga Hiashi had always been involved in his children life and well being (even if he was with Hanabi more than Hinata).

"My progress is improving, Otoō-san." spoke Hanabi. "As a Hyuga, my progress is to strive."

Hiashi nodded. He was satisfied with her answer.

"Hinata..." spoke Hiashi, his eyes adverting to her eldest daughter.

Said daughter lifted to her feet much like her sister has and bowed. "O-Oto-san."

Hinata lifted her eyes and stared at her father. His own eyes shown no emotion, as usual, and his stare seemed to burn deep inside of her. "How are you, Hinata?" asked Hiashi.

"H-Hai, Otō-san." Hinata murmured. "I am well."

"How is your own progress within your training, Hinata?" asked Hiashi.

"I-Improving, Otō-san."

Hiashi coughed.

Hinata squirmed.

Hanabi sighed inaudibly.

Hiashi hummed. "Improving slowly." he spoke. "While Hanabi's improvement seems to accelerate."

Hinata frowned. As did Hanabi.

"Do you wish to become head?" asked Hyuga Hiashi, his eyes fixed on his eldest born daughter.

 _'Yes!'_ Hinata wished to say aloud and with confidence. But she couldn't. She desired nothing more than become head f her clan, but deep within her gut, she knew it was not he main priority. Yes, she wanted to become stronger and powerful to prove her clan that she, Hyuga Hinata, was not a weakling as they thought. She wished to demolish the main branches family juinjutsu - the curse mark - and have her family not be separate withing two. The heiress no longer wished to hear the screams of agony whenever a branch family member did not - or could not - satisfy the main branch enough and had to endure the pain of the juinjutsu.

"If you cannot answer, Hinata, then you would have no choice but to cease the title as head and award it to Hanabi."

Hinata gulped and her eyes widen. That was an idea she did not want to do. Her and Hanabi were close, and when they had the chance to talk with one another privately, Hinata had heard her sister mention many times that she desired to not become head - for she was still a child and did not have the opportunities to experience the childhood she (Hinata) and other's (like Neji) had. Upon hearing her sister confess, she promised that she would grow powerful enough to gain title as head.

"N-No, Otō-san." Hinata shook her head. "I-I wish to have the title as h-head."

"Is that so?" her father asked almost in a taunting voice.

 _'Yes.'_ Hinata thought. _'This is the one thing that I have left. I cannot fail.'_

"Yes, Otō-san." whispered Hinata. "I wish to become head of o-our clan."

Hiashi stared at his daughter. After all these years, he watch Hinata grow from a young girl into a woman. He was proud of her - though rarely shown. He fought alongside her in the war, and though she had her mistakes, Hinata was powerful. But, this was not a war. This was a clan, and powerful clan that took centuries to build and control. Hanabi was as strong as her eldest sister despite having been a few years apart. Hanabi spoke with confidence and did not cower or tremble when eyes were laid upon her. Hinata on the other hand...

"Alright." Hiashi voiced after reaching his thoughts. "You have five months."

Hinata furrowed her brows. "F-For-"

"To become strong enough to fight against Hanabi." Hiashi interrupted. His eyes watched both of his daughters eyes wide and gasp. "Whoever is successful becomes head of the Hyuga clan."

"O-Otō-"

"You're all dismissed." Hiashi spoke above his daughter. He himself began to leave upon the many Hyuga branch families, some throwing her apologetic looks while others murmured.

Hinata hung her head.

"It'll be alright, onee-san." Hanabi placed her hang on her elder sister shoulder.

"I-I...I don't know what to do, Hanabi." Hinata whispered. And she was not lying. "I do not wish to fail you nor burden you with the title of head."

Hanabi watched her sister sob. It broke her heart, though like her father, she barely shown the emotion she desired. "I believe in you, onee-san." Hanabi whispered to Hinata, coming closer. "But...I do not want to see you put yourself down."

* * *

"You shouldn't do that."

Hinata gulped.

It was now the evening time. She was sure her clan were preparing for dinner (without her of course).

After leaving the Hyuga compound, she was met with Konoha's mid afternoon warmth that felt nice on her skin.

It had been mid afternoon, the heat surrounding Konoha felt nice upon her skin.

Hinata had left her home at the Hyuga compound and took a walk upon Konoha, her mind one her father's demand.

 _'Five months should be enough.'_ she thought to herself. It had to be, for if it was not, she would not be given the title.

Hinata rarely felt angry, and whenever she did, it was almost always towards herself. Constantly, the heiress would blame whatever her life consisted of would be here fault (even if it was not). Rarely would she ever put the blame or the sadness or anger she felt upon anyone.

Now, it was different. She felt just like a failure and did not know how she had let herself be this way. She knew her clan and she knew her fathers along with the elders. She knew that they would not go easier on her after the war, but it was hope. It was unfair. Truly unfair that she had become a burden to her father (and sister) that she was the eldest of the main branch. She knew her father had thought nothing of her but as a weakling. She knew, though Hiashi had not spoke it aloud, that he had wished Neji was his own son - a son to rule a clan one day. She had seen the sparkle in her fathers eyes whenever he trained with Neji and seen the Hyuga clan genius potential.

 _'But that was but a dream.'_ Hinata thought. _'Now longer coming to reality.'_ For Neji was gone...and never to return. That, and the elders would never allow a branch family member to rule the clan. It just was not realistic.

However, though it was unfair for Hinata, her fate had been decided the day she was born. She was to be head of her clan - to become a powerful kunoichi! This was her destiny and she would not let her sister decide her own destiny. Hanabi was born in the main branch, but not to become head. Hanabi was but a child and a child she will remain until her rightful moment. No, Hinata could not let Hanabi be forced into becoming something so demeaning and stressful at such a young age.

"O-Oh..." Hinata stuttered, her eyes filled with tears. When did she start crying.

As the byakugan user turned around, she eyed the stranger a few feet away from her. True, he was not an actual stranger. Hinata knew of him. He was a great friend of Uzumaki Naruto and a love interest of her friend, Haruno Sakura (and many more females of Konoha and probably around the nation).

"U-Uchiha-san..." Hinata murmured, her eyes wide. Suddenly, she felt small. Her hands went up to wipe her tears, only to find them dripping with blood.

 _'That's right.'_ she thought, her pearl eyes examining her cuts that oozed with blood. She had arrived at the training grounds and decided to train for the day, wishing her mind will take her elsewhere. It had not, but it left her in her own day dream that she was unable to sense the Uchiha coming.

 _'How did I not sense, Uchiha-san?'_ she cursed at herself mentally. _'If he was a true threat, I would have been killed.'_

Not that Hinata did not think of Sasuke as a threat. She was cautious of the Uchiha returning to his home village by the demands of Naruto. After serving a few months behind bars, he was out to roam the village as he please (much to his despair, he openly showed his disgust for Konoha). Though, he did have eyes on his from time to time and could not leave the village to go on a mission if it was not with Kakashi or Naruto present.

"G-Gomen-nasai...I-" Hinata stuttered, unable to form words.

Sasuke eyed the small girl with amusement. He knew who she was. And it was obvious she knew of him, as well.

As much as Sasuke regretted not killing himself in the war when he had the chance to to prevent from coming back to Konoha, he had to admit that the village was amusing. From the villagers either following him in amazement or shunning him with hate, to Naruto requesting he actually become friends with most of the villagers to even Kakashi proposing that he read one of his Icha-Icha Paradise novels. Honestly, Konoha was a mess and if he was given the chance to leave and never come back, he would.

 _'But I have my own mission here.'_ he thought to himself as his eyes wandered from the Hyuga heiress to the poll she was viciously striking.

"Like I said," Sasuke spoke, "you shouldn't be doing that. As someone who fights mostly with their hands, it's a bad idea."

Hinata redden with embarrassment. Even Sasuke knew her moves and technique's better than she did and he was not a Hyuga.

"O-Ohh..." Hinata sunk to the ground. All of this was coming onto the poor girl rapidly and she could not contain herself any longer. She was tired of always being judged and read for filth. Nothing she did was right and even when it was, it was never good enough.

"Hyuga-"

Sasuke coughed and widen his eyes as he was interrupted by Hinata falling backwards and let out a yelp. He furrowed his brows as he began to walk closer to her. He wondered why in Kami's name had she fallen back ( _'Rather dramatically'._ might he add.)

"I-I can't d-do this." the heiress cried out. Sasuke was unsure if she was talking to him or forgotten he was their in the first place.

Sasuke examined Hinata. She was wearing the bulky jacket she was accustomed to wearing, however it was slightly unzipped and Sasuke could see the familiar fishnets that most people wore beneath their clothing. Her hair had been in a loose ponytail and her bangs covered her forehead wetly with sweat from her heavy training. "You're tragic." Sasuke quipped.

Hinata huffed. "I know." she breathed out in, what seemed, one sentence.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't know how to handle the opposite sex. He never had to. While on team 7 in his genin years, Naruto or Kakashi kept with Sakura. While with Orochimari, her formed team Taka, and even there Karin knew what to do and what not to do. Jugo would often help with her episodes while Suigetsu seemed to almost always start them.

If Hinata was any other female, Sasuke would had walked away not giving a care in the world.

But she was not. In actuality, Hinata had something that Sasuke desired. And that was the reason why he had been following her for the past three days now.

"Why are you a mess now?" Sasuke asked, kneeling down the Hinata.

"I-I..." Hinata bit her lip. "Have to become s-strong."

Sasuke titled his head he was intrigued.

"I have 5 months t-to become head of my clan and I-I have no clue where to start-"

"I can help."

Hinata snapped her mouth shut. She had not a clue as to why she had been conversing with Uchiha Sasuke with her problems for this was the longest the two spoken in... _forever_! True, the both graduated together in the Academy and belonged in respected and powerful clans, but they hardly spoken. Sasuke was not a nice child as she observed in the her genin years when he shunned people away.

"S-Sumimasen." Hinata shook her head. She lifted herself up, cringing how her hands ached with pain. "I-I must be leaving...Uchiha-san-"

"Sasuke." the Uchiha groaned, rolling her eyes. "I am not the one for honorifics." he murmured.

"S-Sasuke...kun..." Hinata let his name roll off her tongue. It felt weird. "Gomensai, S-Sasuke-kun." Hinata bowed.

As Hinata began to take her leave, Sasuke spoke up. "Striking a wooden post will not guarantee power."

Hinata sighed. She knew of this.

"I can offer assistance." Sasuke spoke, his voice lowering. "For a favor in return."

Hinata turned around, her eyes wide. "A favor?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded. Though his favor was already in the making before finding the Hyuga sparring with a wooden post, this made it easier for him to get what he needed from Hinata.

"W-What favor...?" asked Hinata. She was skeptical. What could Uchiha Sasuke, one of the strongest in the village, want from someone like Hyuga Hinata?

"That is not of importance now." Sasuke waved his hand to dismiss her curiosity. "Though I can tell you that it isn't anything major."

 _'Then what could he want?'_

"You w-wish to train with me?" asked Hinata, her eyes wide. "What - I - a-are you-"

"If you do not wish for me to assist you then I will not bother." Sasuke shrugged. He began to walk past her. "But f you do, I can tell you that you will become successful in becoming head."

Sasuke knew what to say to get people to agree with him. It was a gift he had since he was a child.

"Are you sure, Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata. Her eyes were gleaming with hope.

Sasuke nodded. He seen himself in Hinata - his former self. The Sasuke that desired to become powerful and gain his father and brothers attention. He wanted to become strong enough to be known just as his father and brother was. Yes, he knew what Hinata was going through and only he could help her overcome it.

 _'Without leaving he village, massacring a few people and becoming a hated person along the way.'_ Sasuke chuckled darkly to himself.

"I-I have 5 months." Hinata repeated herself. "D-Do you think I can become h-head in 5 months, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke frowned.

As did Hinata.

Suddenly, Sasuke lung himself at her, his Sharingan activated. Hinata yelped, and with instinct, activated her Byakugan.

"Hmmm."

Sasuke managed to halt in his tracks in front of the small and terrified girl. His eyes looking into her own.

"Though you have instinct, you did not move out of the way or get into a defensive stance." Sasuke noted, shaking his head. "We have to work on that."

Hinata felt a shiver on her spine as Sasuke, Sharingan activated, stare down at her. Hinata could not speak. She let herself nod.

"I am willing to train you, Hyuga, if you are willing to listen." Sasuke deactivated his dojutsu. "I am aware you have potential, but potential is nothing when the user refuses to acknowledge it."

Hinata gulped. She too deactivated her Byakugan while she listened to the boy in front of her eyes.

"Also, as I spoke before. I would need a favor in return. However, that will be discussed later on into your training."

"S-Sasuke-kun-"

"Shut up." Sasuke lifted his hand. "I will be meeting you here tomorrow for day 1 of your training." Sasuke instructed.

On Sasuke's reached onto the side of his hip where he had a pouch. "Heal your hands and rest for the night." he informed.

Sasuke grabbed a small, circular tube and threw it towards the heiress who caught it (barely) with a cringe and a yelp at her cut hands. "W-What is this?" she asked curiously.

"Ointment." Sasuke spoke. "To heal your wounds. Sakura insisted I keep one with me at all times, that annoying girl."

Hinata nodded, letting a small grin grace her lips for the first time that day. "Thank you."

"Hn."

Sasuke watched as Hinata rubbed the ointment onto her palms, smelling the familiarly fresh peppermint.

"Sakura a-adores you..." Hinata spoke without hesitation. "To give you such an ointment that is rare in Konohakagure."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I could not care less about one sided feelings." he replied. "I will be expecting you here tomorrow morning to begin your training. As for now, rest your hands."

And without a word from the heiress, Sasuke strolled off, his back facing her as he did. Hinata watched until his figure was no longer visible and thought about how in the world she had _Uchiha Sasuke_ as a trainer.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **I am back and better with a new SasuHina story.**

 **It's something new for me so I hope all of you will enjoy it. As always, please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Overwhelming

**Shades Of Cool**

 **Chapter 2 - Overwhelming**

 **Short Description: Hinata learns a new technique from Sasuke.**

* * *

"We should involve other people." Sasuke said suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

Hinata glanced up at him. "Hmm?" she hummed.

"I would like to show you a few technique's I learned over the years." Sasuke explained. "And sparring with other people would be the best way to do so."

Hinata nodded. In all reality, she barely sparred with anyone. Her father, Hanabi and Neji were the main ones she would spar with. Kiba and Shino sparred together, but never with her (even if she persisted she would be alright to). "W-Who do you have in mind?"

Sasuke took a minute to think. He would start Hinata off with the basic training. He would not be too rough with her, but being soft was something he would not allow himself to do, either. But when he was a pupil of Orochimaru years ago, he persisted that Sasuke train with everyone around the small hidden village. But who could Hinata train with?

"S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata whispered, catching his attention.

"Well..." Sasuke dragged off. "Everyone."

Hinata gulped. It was day 1 and she learned that with Sasuke - expect the worst.

"We'll start you off with Lee for today." He told her.

 _'He'll kill me!_ ' Hinata pouted. Lee was far too energetic for her. She did not have a problem of the boy bouncing off the wall and running everywhere he went...as long as she was not doing the same.

"Then once your stamina is at a good pace, I'll teach you an easy technique." Sasuke assure.

Hinata nodded. "O-Ok..."

"And the technique I teach you will be trained with someone of my choosing." Sasuke instructed. "But there is Lee."

Hinata's eyes widen. There, indeed, was Rock Lee. Not so far from the duo but he had been doing one hand push ups and counting loudly. "110, 111, 112...!"

"He's doing his daily 500." Sasuke sneered, rolling his eyes. The boy was too energetic for him, too, but gladly he did not need to train with him like Hinata had to.

The duo walked towards Rock Lee, who had been sweating and panting tremendously. Upon their arrival, he smiled. "Hi, guys!" he said cheery.

 _'Ew.'_ Sasuke cleared his throat. "I'm training her." he spoke bluntly.

"Uhhh..." Lee cast his round eyes on Hinata for confirmation. When she nodded, Lee shrugged. "Alright?"

"And her stamina isn't great. I want her to train with you until she brings it up." Sasuke instructed.

Lee's eyes brightened. "Oh, of course!" he cheered. "I was doing my daily 500 push-ups, Hinata! Would you-"

Hinata began to shake her head when Sasuke spoke. "She needs to start off easy. Why don't you run with her? She needs a partner."

Lee nodded enthusiastically. "Perfect!" He began running in place. "I'm ready whenever you are, Hinata!"

Hinata smiled warmly and then turned to Sasuke to give him a look of pain.

"Do not give me that look." He hissed to her. "You didn't even start yet."

"B-But...S-Sasuke-san...I'll die." Hinata whispered.

Sasuke refrained from chuckling at her. _'Dramatic.'_ he thought. "How do you plan on ruling a clan if you cannot run around the village?" he snapped.

 _'He's right.'_ Hinata sighed to herself. Nodding her head, she went besides Lee. She bowed to him. "I-I'm ready."

"Take off that horrid jacket. You'll pass out from the heat." He hissed at Hinata, already tugging at her jacket. He wanted to burn the hideous thing.

"B-But, it's windy!" Hinata argued. Sure, she was comfortable training without her jacket with Sasuke while they sparred, but to be running around the whole village without it? It seemed scandalous.

"If you pass out, girl, I am not carrying you." Sasuke threatened.

Defeated, Hinata threw off her jacket and placed it around her waist.

"Ready, Hinata?" asked Lee, still running in place. "I won't go so fast, alright?"

"Do not give her any special treatment!" Sasuke snapped from behind them, starling Lee and Hinata. "She needs to catch up to your level, anyways. Now go, and when you are done meet me Naruto's place."

Hinata nearly died. She widen her eyes (which she never had to do so many times until today) and turned towards Sasuke. "N-Naruto?" she stuttered. "B-But-"

"Lee won't be the only one training you." Sasuke shook her off. Swiftly, he turned and darted off into the trees, an obvious short cut to Naruto's apartment. _'The idiot it probably still asleep, either way.'_

Hinata took a breath. What has she gotten herself into?

* * *

"So lemme get this straight. You...are training Hinata?" asked Naruto with a yawn.

Sasuke nodded.

"And you need me to help her with some type of training?"

Sasuke, again nodded. He was annoyed. Did he have to repeat himself several times to get the idiot to understand?

Naruto fell back into his seat and yawned once more. He was not expecting Sasuke to show up at his home. Yesterday, Sasuke had told him that he would be halting their sparring matches in the morning because he had a project to take care of until further notice. Naruto did not realize that Hinata was the "project".

"Why you?" asked Naruto, furrowing his brows. "She could have came to me."

"Because, I am better than you." said Sasuke. "Besides, I offered."

Naruto began to laugh, shaking his head.

Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"Oh..." Naruto moaned. "You were serious."

 _'Stupid.'_ Sasuke thought, mentally slapping the blonde boy.

"Why did you offer something like that? Wouldn't that be a "waste of your time"?" Naruto quoted Sasuke.

It was true. It probably would due to the fact that Hinata was too kind for her own good. But it was a challenge, and Sasuke did enjoy a good challenge when it showed. And Naruto's surprise was expected. Children in the academy (those who had been bold enough to approach the Uchiha survivor) had pleaded and begged for Sasuke to train them so they could be as powerful as him. Sasuke refused every time. The only children he would train would be his own.

"She was terrible." Sasuke told his friend bluntly.

Naruto chuckled but shook his head. "Hinata is a strong one." he said. He lifted himself up and went towards his kitchen. "Do not underestimate her, Sasuke. Dattebayo!"

It was time for Sasuke to leave, he did not need to hear Naruto yell out his favorite phrase. _'But I need to wait for the girl.'_ Sasuke sighed.

"What are you planning on teaching her?" yelled Naruto from his kitchen. A few glass shattered on the floor as he rummaged through his counter tops and shelves.

"The basics. Defense would be first...then maybe knock out."

"Knock out?" Naruto had walked back inside the living room where Sasuke had been standing. "You know, you could sit down."

"In this mess?" Sasuke asked, looking around. "I am fine."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Asshole." he muttered beneath his breath. The blond took a seat and hummed. "You said knockouts? Do you think Hinata...can do that?"

"I do not know. You were the one who told me to not underestimate the girl." Sasuke stated. "Can she?"

Naruto shrugged and took a sip out of his coffee. "She can." he said after the war coffee went down his throat.

Sasuke eyed Naruto. "But?"

"She's _too_ kind." Naruto chuckled. "It's good and all, but anyone could take advantage of that."

 _'Anyone Indeed.'_ Sasuke moaned inaudibly. The Uchiha already knew of the heiress kindness, the blond did not need to inform him. His mind drifted to her and Lee. He could imagine her wheezing right now. She needs a lot of work done before she can lead any type of clan.

"What am I suppose to do when we train?" Naruto asked, downing the rest of his coffee.

"Be a test dummy." Sasuke spoke, smirking.

Naruto glared. "Teme, you-"

"You and your shadow clones would do the trick, idiot. I am going to teach her a technique called the overwhelming strike."

Naruto laughed. "Did you come up with that?"

Sasuke growled, then before anyone knew it, he and Naruto were in their daily shouting match, throwing insults and curses at one another.

* * *

Hinata stood at the bottom of Naruto's steps and gasped for air. She clenched her stomach as she did.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" asked Lee, a concern look in his eyes. _'You worked her too hard.'_

Hinata shook her head. "You a-are a challenged, L-Lee-san." she giggled, but her throat began to clench.

Lee chuckled himself. "I get that often." he told her. He grabbed her forearm and helped her up the stairs until they were outside's Naruto's apartment. "Here we are."

Hinata nodded. Breathing for a few more minutes until she no longer sounded like Akamaru when he got done chasing Kiba around, she turned towards Lee. "T-Thank you." she nodded her head. "It does f-feel good. Afterwards, at least."

Lee laughed and shook his head. "No problem," he said. "Tomorrow, same time?"

Hinata nodded. "In the morning. S-Sasuke-san want's me to run before we spar." she explained.

"Even better!" Lee gave a wide smile. "Tell Naruto I said hello, Hinata, I have to do my daily 500 before noon!"

Hinata watched the tall boy run down the steps, counting each step he took. "Oh!" Lee called. "Do not forget to eat a big breakfast before you run tomorrow!" He had truly killed her, but she was grateful.

She knocked on the door a few times and waited for someone to open it.

"Well, you look a mess." said Sasuke, once Naruto had open the door.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha. "You made her run with _Lee_ , what did you expect?"

 _'What did he expect?'_ Hinata thought. "H-Hello, Naruto-kun." she bowed.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto simpered and open his door wider. "Come on it!"

Hinata walked past the blond Uzumaki with a blush, Sasuke noticed. "No time for flirting." he said.

Naruto rolled his eyes while Hinata became redder. "Don't be a bastard, Sasuke." Naruto hissed. "Are you thirsty, Hinata?"

Hinata turn her eyes to Sasuke, as if asking permission to drink any beverage. Sasuke turned his eyes away. "Y-Yes. Thank you."

Naruto dashed into his kitchen and rummaged through his fridge. Hinata moaned.

"What is your problem?" Sasuke hissed towards her.

"H-Hmm?" Hinata moaned, raising her eyes see him.

"We did not come here so you can blush all day, girl." Sasuke hissed. "You are to be expect to attack him without any second thought."

Hinata nodded, feeling too afraid to answer him back. Sasuke's eyes seem to become darker when he was annoyed.

Naruto came back with a toothless grin on his face. Sasuke made a noise with his throat while Hinata simpered softly. "T-Thank you." she said as she reached for the bottle in Naruto's hand.

"What in Kami's name is that?" Sasuke hissed at them.

Hinata froze while Naruto glared at the Uchiha. "Ramune." he responded.

"Ramune...soda?" Sasuke nodded his head. "Didn't I tell you that you were on a _diet_."

"A diet?" Naruto gasped. Naruto widen his eyes at the Uchiha. "Have you...seen her body." He whispered, well, tried to.

Hinata, again turned shades of red while Sasuke mentally face palmed. "If it is not water she will not be having it." Sasuke instructed. "We do not have time for this, we are going to the training grounds."

Sasuke motioned Hinata to walk out the messy apartment first while he walked behind her. Naruto watched them and shrugged. "Hell." he murmured and open the bottle of Ramune and began to drink. He walked after the two dark haired figures forward his and took a breath.

* * *

Sakura had been strolling down the path to Naruto's apartment in hopes of finding the blond ninja. When she had arrived, she knocked a few times and awaited her answer. After a couple of more knocks she sighed. _'He must not be home.'_ she said to herself. Oh well. In her right hand had been a basket of fresh dangos that her mother insisted she give to the Uzumaki. Then, if she was lucky, she would run into Sasuke and would be able to give him some, as well. (Or force Naruto to walk with her to give it to him). Either one was set.

Sakura began her journey across the village, often greeting and smiling at villagers that past her. She held the basket of dangos close to her best while she did. Where would Sasuke be at? She was not so sure. She had already tried his compound and was disappointed when he had not answered the door after her first five minutes of knocking (meaning he was indeed not home). It got harder to find Sasuke after he declared that he no longer wanted her to bring him food everyday.

"What ya doing, Sakura?" asked a familiar voice.

"Ino." Sakura sighed. "I'm looking for-"

"Sasuke." Ino finished. The platinum blond walked besides the girl and giggled. "Didn't he tell you that he did not want your mother's cooking?"

Sakura growled. "Mind your damn business, pig!" Sakura hissed at her.

"Whatever." Ino rolled her eyes. "I am in no mood for your insults."

Sakura, too, rolled her eyes. The duo walked a little farther into the village before Ino opened her mouth. "What's in the basket?" she asked.

"Dangos." Sakura replied. "Here, have them."

Sakura shoved the basket to her blond friend and sighed. Ino huffed. "Rude." she murmured. "What is with the attitude."

"Sasuke is avoiding me, obviously!"

As Ino and Sakura walked, the blond Yamanaka ate away at her dangos. Sakura began to ramble on about how she just wanted to do something nice for Sasuke since no one ever did. Ino rolled her eyes. "Maybe he doesn't want you to." she said, munching on her second dango.

Sakura shook her head. "But, why?"

"You're too straightforward. Always around him, never letting him breathe." Ino said. "You know Sasuke doesn't like that!"

"I know but-"

"But you annoy him." Ino giggled. Sakura seemed to be the only female in Konoha that had not gotten over her crush for the Uchiha. Ino was not afraid to admit that she use to fight for Sasuke's attention constantly, but after he left the village was when she realize he would never want her. Besides, she was too good for him. She grew from a little girl into a woman and she was happy that her obsession with Sasuke seized. Sakura on the other hand...

"I know but-"

"Dammit, teme!" A shout from behind a few trees came audible.

"Naruto." said Sakura and Ino.

"Well, here's your chance." Ino said, throwing the basket to her friend. "Let's go."

Sakura smiled and nodded. The duo walked towards the sound and came across Sasuke and Naruto. And...Hinata?

"Duck." Ino said, pulling Sakura (by her hair) down to the ground with her.

"Ow!" Sakura hissed. "You stupid boar!"

"Oh shush, not like you have any hair anyways." Ino retorted back at her. She cast her azure eyes to the trio they had came to see. "What are they doing."

 _'What is Hinata doing?'_ Sakura asked herself, eyeing the girl.

"Hinata has such nice breast." Ino cooed.

Sakura glared to the girl at her side.

"What?" Ino hissed, shrugging her shoulder. "She..she does." she defended herself.

Sakura shook her head and began to watch what the three of them were doing. _'Are they training?'_ she asked herself.

* * *

"Again!" Sasuke had said, an obvious annoyance laced in his voice.

Hinata nodded. She looked towards Naruto and waited for his nod of approval.

"What is she suppose to do again?" asked Naruto, scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke sighed. He turned towards Hinata. "It is a basic technique." he told her. "You should be able to succeed in this within the next ten minutes"

Hinata nodded again.

"It's called the overwhelming strike. This will make you undermine your enemies. While they are overwhelm with the sudden stun attack, it will give you the opportunity to either strike them or run."

Hinata nodded. She faced Naruto. She got into a fighting stance. "I-I'm ready."

"Alright, do not let your guard down." Sasuke whispered to her, eyeing her defense. "The dobe may not be the enemy, but you need to learn not to trust everyone." Sasuke took a step back. He gave Naruto the signal, and when he did, the Uzumaki began to run towards Hinata. With wide eyes, Hinata kept her defense up. "When you realize he is close enough, you will hit him with your shoulder. Your shoulder blade will connect with his head, stunning him for a few moments. Then you will plan your attack."

Hinata took a deep breath. He heart was pounding out her chest.

"Activate your byakugan. Always be ready." the heiress heard Sasuke command.

Hinata activated her dojutsu, seeing everything around her, even the chakra points of her enemy - the Uzumaki coming near her. _'Sakura...Ino...'_ Hinata thought, seeing the familiar pathways of the two girls hiding behind bushes. _'What are they doing?'_ she asked herself, but shrugged it off.

"Now!" she heard a yell erupt from Sasuke, who had since moved. Hinata yelped and widen her eyes. A flash of white had erupted in front of her and before she knew it, she was in the nearest tree (which wasn't far away) and had went face first to the ground (yet again).

"H-Hi-Hinata!" Hinata heard Naruto stutter, his voice cracking.

Hinata also heard a loud groan of annoyance from no one other than Sasuke.

Hissing from the pain in her pack, Hinata sighed. She deactivated her byakugan and began to open her eyes when she lifted herself up from the ground.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Naruto came running. Hinata glanced at the boy. His eyes had shown guilt.

Nodding, Hinata giggled at herself nervously. "I-I'm ok."

"What in the hell was that?" Sasuke roared at the small girl, making her jump and back away slowly.

"Sasuke-teme, you're scaring her!" Naruto hissed, pushing Sasuke away from Hinata.

Sasuke scoffed. "The easiest technique I give you and you cannot even do that!" he hissed at her.

Hinata flinched, feeling as if his words had pierced through he skin. She hid behind Naruto, feeling useless. Seeing and hearing Sasuke shout at her reminded her of her father. Though he no longer shouts at her (he claims he does not have to time) he did when she was a child. Whenever Hinata could not get a tradition Hyuga technique right or tripped on her two feet (which happened a lot whenever she was nervous) her father would shout and yell as loud as he could to startle her. He claimed that frightening her would make her better and not want to mess up so often. He was wrong. It made Hinata worse.

"Get out from those bushes. Why does everyone insist on being a nuisance?!" Sasuke shouted behind them.

A few gasps and yelps could be heard behind the bushes he had yelled at. Then, Sakura and Ino, both looked like they had been caught stealing candy and had been expected to be disciplined. Sakura had been clenched a basket to her chest for dear life and that made Sasuke mentally wish he had picked a better place for them to train.

"What do you want?" Sasuke jeered. He had no time for outsiders. "I am of no use of you two yet."

"Yet?" Ino gasped, rolling her eyes rather dramatically. "I do not want you anymore, Sasuke! So I do not care if you "have use for me" or not!" Ino crossed her arms.

"As if I will ever actually have use for any of you." Sasuke retorted. His eyes turned to Sakura. "Why are you here."

"I...I..was looking for Naruto." Sakura said. Which was not a complete lie, she did go to his apartment first. "I have dangos."

Naruto's eyes brighten. "Oh, wow, really?" he began to walk over.

Sasuke grabbed the Uzumaki by his neck and pushed him back. "We're training."

Naruto smacked the Uchiha's hand away and glared. Hinata gulped. "I'm hungry." Naruto replied.

"We're. Training." Sasuke spoke slowly, as if Naruto was an idiot that had not comprehended the first time he was told.

"S-Sasuke-San...can we take a-a break?" Hinata pleaded. She did not need the two men to start a fight over dangos in front of her.

Sasuke glared at her.

 _'If looks could kill...'_ Hinata gulped again.

"Do you not take this serious?" Sasuke's eyes stared at her.

Backing away, Hinata nodded. "I-I do, b-but Naruto-kun-"

"By Kami sakes, worry about yourself!" Sasuke yelled at her.

Startled, Ino began to think her life decisions. _'Was coming here for dangos even worth it?'_ she asked herself, seeing the deadly look in Sasuke's face. She shook her head. It sure as hell was not!

Sakura gasped. She had never seen anyone yell at Hinata. Hinata was so kind and caring towards anyone. No one had a bad thing to say about the poor girl. To see Sasuke yell at her without a care in the world surprised her. 'What are they even doing together?' It was not a first to see Hinata watch Naruto train with Sasuke from far, hell, Sakura even joined her a few times. But to actually _be_ training with them was something new.

Naruto scowled at the Uchiha. "It's not her fault." he told Sasuke. "Leave her alone."

Hinata shook her head. "It's alright..." she assured Naruto. It was time for her to become serious. Actually serious about this. If she could not defend herself or her clan, what kind of head would she be? Surely, not a great one. It was time she let her kindness aside and become as stone cold as the rest of her clan. (She knew she couldn't, but hey, it was a try).

"What are you guys doing?" asked Sakura, feeling that it was time to talk.

"Training." said Naruto.

"Is it not obvious?" Sasuke snapped at her.

"Well someone is snappy today." Ino rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the trio. Sakura began to walk behind her. "Training for what, exactly."

Sasuke watched the two girls approach them in disbelief. _'I don't remember giving an invitation.'_

When Ino approached, she gave a wide smile to Hinata. "Hey, Hinata!"

Sakura gave a grin to Hinata, as well.

Hinata began to lift her lips to a smile until she remembered why she was here. "I-I have to train." she told them.

Ino scoffed. "With Sasuke?" she shook her head. "Girl, you were better coming to us."

"Please." Sasuke scoffed back. Ever since he came back to this dreaded village, all he and Ino did was bicker like siblings.

Hinata gave a soft giggle. "I n-need to become head." she explained. "S-Sasuke-san is helping me."

Sakura turned her eyes to Sasuke. _'That explains it.'_ Inner her said. _'But why? Sasuke would never train with me when I asked.'_

"I'm helping!" Naruto beamed. "Maybe you guys can, too!"

Hinata turned her eyes to the Uchiha who seemed ready to explode. "I-If that is o-okay with Sasuke-san." she interjected.

"As if I care what he thinks." Ino giggled. "What do you-"

"You can assist her when I have use for you. Now, you will get the hell away from here!" Sasuke barked. "At this rate, you'll never become head."

Hinata frowned.

Naruto scoffed loudly. "Teme, it's the first day!" he complained. "Do you expect her to learn everything in a days work?"

Sakura stayed quiet and watched the banter go around.

"How long does she even have?" Ino asked.

"F-Five months." Hinata answered.

Naruto gasped with his mouth open. "That is more than enough time, teme! Give her a break!"

Sasuke sighed and backed away from the group. _'Idiots.'_ he thought. He began to rub his temples, feeling a headache coming. "I am the one helping her. You," Sasuke pointed to Naruto, Ino and Sakura. "are doing nothing but assisting me."

"If I am an assistant then I expect to be paid for my time." Ino retorted.

"Your services are not great, either way. Leave."

Sakura felt herself laugh, as did Hinata. The arguments were becoming funny by the time they progressed.

"You know-" Ino had been interrupted by Hinata.

"P-Please..." she sighed. "I-I need to train."

Ino glared at Sasuke. But shrugged. "Alright. I will be going." she said. "When my services are needed - and trust me, they will - you know where to find me."

"Hn." Sasuke did not bother to watch the annoying blond leave, he turned to Hinata.

"Me, too." Sakura said. She had been talking to Sasuke. "Here are the dangos."

Naruto had grasped the basket of dangos and thanked Sakura with a wide grin on his face.

Ino and Sakura began to walk away, Ino with a scowl on her face and Sakura deep in her thoughts.

* * *

It was now noon, meaning that Hinata had been nearly starving (and she was not sure as to why, either. She ate _way_ too much food at Yakiniku Q's). After Ino and Sakura had left, Naruto and her had tried countless times to succeed with the overwhelming strike, but to no avail. Sasuke's patience was like a ticking bomb that was going to explode any second now. He could not comprehend as to why in the world the Hyuga could not _stun_ Naruto. All she had to do was _hit_ him with her **_shoulder_**. Sasuke sighed.

"Don't worry." said Naruto, stretching out. "You'll get it."

Sasuke frowned. "She should have gotten it 50 tries ago." Sasuke muttered.

Hinata exhaled. She looked away from Sasuke. She, herself, was unsure why she could not hurt Naruto. She seen Naruto as someone she cared for, so of course she could not hurt him, even if it was for a minute. _'Maybe if it was someone else...'_ she sighed.

"Let's eat!" Naruto said. "Ichiraku's"

Sauske groaned.

Naruto squinted his eyes at the Uchiha. "I'm getting Ramen." he hissed. "Are you coming, Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head. "I-I'll stay with, Sasuke-san."

Naruto watched the two before shrugging. "Alright." he said. He waved to Hinata before turning away.

Sasuke turned to Hinata. "You could have went with the, dobe." he said, frustrated. The last thing he needed was for her to stay and be an annoyance.

"I-I wanted to train." Hinata said.

Sasuke scoffed. "Please."

Hinata frowned. "S-Sasuke-"

"How hard is it to _push_ someone away from you?" Sasuke suddenly snapped. "You are too caring, Hinata, and that is going to take the title as head away you."

Hinata stared at the ground. "Y-You're r-right."

"I'll make you a deal." Sasuke sighed. "The Wakakusa Yamayaki is coming up..." Sasuke said.

Hinata's eyes widen. The Wakakusa Yamayaki had to be one of her favorite matsuri celebrated in Konoha. "I-I..."

"If you can perform an Overwhelming Strike on me, then we will go together." Sasuke offered. "I know a place where the fireworks are best seen at."

Hinata nodded her head quickly, not thinking anything about it. Her clan had a strict rule about attending the Wakakusa Yamayaki, they thought it was unimportant to attend, but Hinata would always watch the fireworks from her bedroom window and admire how beautiful they were. This year could be different.

"You have some time to achieve it." Sasuke mentioned. "Let's eat."

* * *

"A-Are they're any other t-technique's that you will be t-teaching me, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke stopped chewing his food to look at the girl.

When Sasuke had insisted on eating, he brought Hinata to a small shop where they sold hot and ready meals to go. They ate it at a park bench quietly until Hinata had asked her question.

Sasuke swallowed his food. "You can barely learn the basics." he said, then bit into his bread.

Hinata flushed. "I-I know but..." she lifted the tea bought for her by Sasuke (who insisted since the girl had not bother to bring any money with her) and took a sip.

"I have plans to." Sasuke answered her. "But, only if you can accomplish the overwhelming strike."

Hinata nodded. A shoulder stun was something she knew she could accomplish, she was not sure why she could not do it on her first few tries. Whenever she seen Naruto charge at her, something inside the heiress froze and only could she move was when Sasuke would yell at her to get out of the way.

"I-I will." Hinata said to him. She watched Sasuke scoffed but smirked at her determination.

"Stunning Naruto has prove to be difficult to you." Sasuke spoke. "You like him. Couldn't see you stunning him."

Hinata flushed bright red. She gave Sasuke a look of horror. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke spoke again, "Please, girl, it's highly obvious that you adore the dobe."

Hinata looked down at her tea. Well, it was not a lie. Every time Naruto came her way, Hinata found herself drawn to his face. How determined he look, even if he was just to run her way to get stunned. The way his hair swayed back and forth and side to side as he did run towards her. Hinata sighed.

"We need to try it with someone you least care about." Sasuke took a gulp out of his own tea.

Hinata glanced at the Uchiha. "Who?"

Sasuke shrugged. "We'll find someone." Sasuke spoke. He finished the rest of him tea. "But for now, I want you to watch what you eat."

Hinata frowned, but nodded.

"I am not calling you fat." Sasuke eyed her. "But, not only that. Get your stamina up to par with Lee, he will be running with you in the mornings from now on."

Hinata nodded. She thought as so.

"You will meet me after and we will work on your technique's." Sasuke stood, looking around at his surroundings. "When I trained with Orochimaru, I did not have people going easy on me. I had a matter of 3 days to learn my technique's, by tomorrow, I expect you to have the overwhelming strike down."

Hinata gulped, but nodded. Stunning someone could not be as hard as she made it out to be. She could not harm anyone who she cared for, but if Sasuke could find someone who...she didn't _really_ care for, then that was a start. But, she was determined to continue her training with Sasuke, someone who had offered her his assistance. She was grateful.

"S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata stuttered as they began to walk.

"Hn?"

"Um..." Hinata glanced down at her feet. "T-Thank you."

When Hinata looked back towards Sasuke, he had been staring at the Hyūga with an emotionless face. Flushing, Hinata giggled nervously. "F-For helping me...become head o-of my c-clan."

Sasuke looked away and shrugged. "Whatever." he said to her.

"I-If you don't mind m-my asking..." Hinata said again, after a few moments of silence. "W-What is the c-condition?"

Sasuke did not open his mouth, but only look ahead of him.

"The c-condition f-for you h-helping me...?" Hinata asked again, looking towards the Uchiha.

"I am not sure you will even do it for me." Sasuke said after a few moments of thinking to himself. "But, I am willing."

"W-ell, what is it?" Hinata persisted. She was curious, even on day one when she was suppose to be worrying about training, but having something to owe Uchiha Sasuke was on the back of her mind. Her not knowing what Sasuke desired her in the end after all of this, even if she did not become head, was weighing in on her.

"You should be worried about ruling your clan." Sasuke spoke. "If I had a clan to rule, I would."

Something in Sasuke's eye made Hinata want to look away and hide, but she didn't. She couldn't. There was a story, somewhere in those coal eyes...a secret. A secret only Sasuke knew...

"O-Okay..." Hinata stuttered out. She had not realized how long they had been staring at one another. "W-What are we doing now?"

"You will continue the Overwhelming Strike. I will expect you to have it done by tomorrow." Sasuke instructed.

Hinata nodded.

"For now, we do warms up."

* * *

"Why do you think Hinata need's training?" Sakura asked Ino as they finished their shift at the clinic for lunch.

Ino yawned, obviously tired of Sakura's talk of the brooding Uchiha boy. "She said she needed to become head. Were you not listening?" she shrugged.

"Well, of course I was but. _Hinata_?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "She comes from a highly clan."

Ino nodded in agreement. "True." Ino was becoming bored with Sakura and the talk about Sasuke, or Hinata, or Sasuke and Hinata, or Sasuke and Hinata training or Sasuke or Hinata training together. It was what she had to listen to all day and she was becoming tired.

"So why would Sasuke, Sasuke, train her? I mean, no offense but Hinata is not easy to train. Remember the Academy."

Ino scoffed. "You sound jealous, forehead. Hinata was great in the Academy, the only reason why she didn't pass you was because she was shy."

Sakura glared at her friends. "What about the Chunin exams?"

"I'll like you to go against Neji and win." Ino scoffed again. "Hinata doesn't even _try_ to succeed."

Sakura nodded. _'Pig is right.'_ she thought to herself. _'But training with Sasuke...something else has to be going on.'_

"Are you seriously still obsessing over Sasuke?"

Sakura sneered. "Like you weren't obsessing too."

"When I was 12, Sakura. Sasuke has been back in he village for a while, do you actually think he wants you?" Ino laughed. "No, offense, Sakura, but Sasuke has no desire for any woman in the village."

"Not even Hinata?" Sakura asked out of the heat in the moment.

Ino stopped in her tracks and stared at her friend. "What in the...what's wrong with you?"

Sakura furrowed her brows.

"Hinata would never go for Sasuke." Ino laughed aloud. "If anything, she's like you. Never want to give up on their crushes."

Sakura frowned. She and Ino began walking again. "They're not crushes." she murmured.

"Please, forehead." Ino sighed. "Can we go for lunch without you talking about Sasuke? Can we go a day without it?"

Sakura sighed herself. "I-"

"I want you to shut up about the Uchiha, Sakura. Seriously. He and Hinata would never be together."

Ino began to walk ahead of her friend in a rush. Sakura stayed behind and watched her blond friend go, still having the Uchiha and the Hyuga on her mind.

* * *

"Don't die." Sasuke said bluntly, though it felt like he did not care one bit about her dying on the spot.

Hinata panted. She shook her head. _'Like he cares.'_

Sasuke had insisted they spar again. This time, Sasuke had no intention on going easy on her. Though he had not used his hands at all, or even intended to actually fight back with her, he had used his legs and his feet to trip or kick at her. Hinata had dodged some of them, but most of Sasuke's attacks had impact. Lunch through evening, it had been none stop sparring and Hinata's body was aching. She knew by tomorrow that her body would be sore and throbbing for today's training.

"You may leave now." Sasuke spoke, brushing off his pants. "You know when to arrive tomorrow."

Hinata nodded. She had to come before dawn, but even before dawn (if that makes sense). Then, she would have to run around Konoha with Lee, after that she would report back to Sasuke to complete the overwhelming strike and when she did, Sasuke would have to teach her another technique (one Hinata was not sure she could fully take). Her whole months would be full of training and dealing with Sasuke, no breaks unless it was to eat.

"Hurry up." Sasuke snapped at her. The girl was taking to long to walk.

Hinata glared at him. Sasuke felt himself smirk. "What was that?"

Hinata frowned. "W-What?"

"That look." Sasuke chuckled. "Did you try to _glare_ at me, girl?"

Hinata felt herself blush. She did try, but glaring was not her forte. She could not give anyone a simple look that wasn't a nice one, she just wasn't that person. So to say that her attempt to glare was weird had to be true.

Sasuke shook his head. "Yet, another thing we will have to accomplish." he sighed. "Now hurry up, I don't have all day to wait for you."

Hinata picked up the pace, but only felt more pain in her legs. She did not complain, however. She did not need Sasuke's belittling that it was the first day and he had been going easy on her the entire time. She desired a warm bath and some rest on her bed and nothing more.

Sasuke suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned towards the Hyuga. Hinata, her attention elsewhere, went face first into Sasuke's chest. "O-Ow..." she moaned to herself, still in his chest.

"Are you going to move?" Sasuke spoke after a while when Hinata had not moved.

Flushing bright like she always did (probably more than she has today) she removed herself from Sasuke's chest. She rubbed her forehead and glanced down at the ground. Sasuke's chest, though hard, was better than the ground her face always seemed to meet. "W-Why did y-you-"

"You're a kunoichi." Sasuke stated. "You should be alert at all times."

 _'Of course...'_ Hinata sighed. "I-I-"

"Follow me." Sasuke commanded, and quickly dashed through the tree's.

With a another sigh and a wince, Hinata dashed through the tree's as well, following Sasuke. "W-What-"

"As a kunoichi, you should be able to hide your tracks." Sasuke instructed. "I, as long with everyone else, should not sense your presence."

Hinata nodded for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Honestly, she felt like a bobble head.

"Starting today until the end of your training, you will come to me undetected. And when you leave, you will do the same." Sasuke instructed. "And when you leave, you will leave undetected, as well. You will walk, crawl, climb and be within the shadow's."

Hinata nodded again.

"Always have your byakugan activated when you are alone to see your surroundings." Sasuke watched her for a second before turning away. "Your training with continue tomorrow."

Hinata watched Sasuke sprint onto another tree branch and then another until he was gone.

Hinata exhaled. She, too, dashed from tree branch to tree branch, being as quiet and stealth-like she could be.

Day 1 of 150.

Sigh.

* * *

 **Alright I am back with another chapter since a lot of you guys seemed to enjoy and want to read further on. I hope Chapter 2 is good enough. Tell me your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Nostalgic

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 3 - Nostalgic**

 **Short Description: Hinata and Sasuke practice the new technique - the Overwhelming Strike - while Ino has a plan up her sleeve.**

* * *

 **Italics = Past tense/Thoughts**

* * *

 _"You're late."_

 _Hinata swung around with her eyes wide._

 _"H-Huh..?"_

 _When Hinata was instructed to go home by Sasuke the previous day, she had done what she had been told. Heal her hands. Upon coming home and seeing her sister, Hanabi had already knew what had happened and silently scolded her sister for not being as cautious as she could be - especially in a moment where she is most needed. However, she did assist Hinata with whatever she could at moments, wonder what was going through her sisters mind._

 _At night, Hinata slept and in the morning, she washed up and prepared for the day with Sasuke. Just the thought of it made her skin prickle with goosebumps. Sasuke and she had never held a conversation beside's yesterdays. She never desired to be around the Uchiha while in the Academy when Ino and Sakura (with other girls) fought for the attention he not in the least gave._

 _"You're late." Sasuke snapped, rolling his eyes. Hinata had noticed that his Sharingan was activated._

 _"Y-You said-" Hinata shook her head with her eyes widen. She was not mistaken! Sasuke had instructed her to be here in the morning. At 7, she awoken and by 8, she was already on her way towards the training grounds to reveal an annoyed Sasuke._

 _Sasuke lifted his hand to stop the young girls rambling. "You were suppose to be here at dawn."_

 _Hinata, if possible, widen her eyes even more. "At d-dawn?" she stuttered. "B-But-"_

 _"And throughout the day you will train with me until I see you are finished for the day." Sasuke instructed. "However, it is day 1 and you're already late!"_

 _Hinata gulped. How was she suppose to know that Sasuke mean at **dawn**? While in Team 8, she and her team had not trained until either 10 or 11 in the morning, and even then was highly too early for the three students and their sensei!_

 _"How could you become head if you cannot follow simple instructions correctly." Sasuke grumbled. "Follow me."_

* * *

Sasuke had kicked off his sandals and walked through his dark, quiet hallways. He reached the kitchen and began looking through the cabinets for any type of food available. Of course, as if food could magically arrive out of the clear blue sky. Sasuke grunted. He forgot to go grocery shopping (if you can call buying canned food, water and a few vegetables grocery shopping). Slamming he cabinet shut, he walked to the fridge, which was bound to be just as empty as his cabinets. Upon opening it, he felt the breeze of the cold refrigerated air hit him. "Hmm..." he hummed to himself when he grabbed a open bottle of water.

Gulping down the water, Sasuke sat at his breakfast table, crossing her legs beneath him. Though Pein ruined his compound when he arrived, the Uchiha compound had been restored and had been similar to his old home. Tsunade insisted on giving furniture to him, though she was sure the boy would not return, if he ever did, he would feel at home. He was grateful, even if he did not give his thanks.

The home felt quiet, just as it always felt whenever he arrived home since he was a child. There was no lights illuminating like he remembered them when he was younger. No children laughing up and down the streets, no family members sparring, no girls gossiping, no parents, grandparents of any other Uchiha to live with him here. He was truly alone in a huge compound that he called home, but did not feel like home at all.

Sasuke needed to restore his clan, and fast. How would he do it? He had plans that he had gone through mentally for years, but would it go into par? He was not sure, but he was hoping it would. It was true that he did not know the first thing of children. His own childhood had been stripped from him; so how could he give a childhood to his child if he was not sure how to.

Sasuke had many options before he settled for his main one. First, he thought of Sakura. It was a natural instinct. He knew Sakura well enough, as did she to him. He had been around Sakura long enough to know her wishes and desires, her likes and dislikes and her future and dreams. Haruno Sakura was attractive in a way that he felt disgusted in viewing. Though she was strong and attractive, he himself had not seen she and him together with a family. The pink haired girl was annoying. She tried too hard to please him and was clingy as teammates, imagine as husband and wife. (Or father and mother to their child. Sasuke did not see himself marrying).

His second choice had been Uzumaki Karin. As Sakura, he had grown alongside Karin. He too knew her weaknesses and her dislikes as she did with him. Though she was far less annoying than Sakura was, she was - still - a nuisance. Karin was a skilled kunoichi who could handle her own and, in Sasuke's eyes, had an advantage in being his own wife and mother of his child. She was not unpleasant to look at either. (Though her hair had turned him off few times he thought about doing _anything_ with her). However, as the same as Sakura, she tried too hard. Never had she ever forced herself upon him as the emerald Haruno girl had, but Karin was no better.

Sasuke's third option had been Yamanaka Ino. As fast as the Uchiha had thought of it, he reconsidered. Yes, Ino was a beauty queen. She had the looks, with her own fair skin (either pale in the winter and creamy once the spring and summer rolled around). Ino was slender, though she had her curves, as well. Her eyes as bright as Naruto's are, if not brighter (a royal azure color) while her hair was long and platinum blond, which now swayed down her back and past her hips. Yes, Ino was a beauty but she was also a stubborn and confident woman (and neither male in the village was bothered by her confidence, it was her bossy attitude that killed their vibe). Sasuke could not be with Ino for not only had he seen the bossy girl as a mere friend upon returning to the village (Ino had been one of the few who agreed to help him, along side Sakura). Ino was no longer that little girl that had a crush on him. The Yamanaka was now a woman and knew her worth.

Hell, even Tenten was one he thought of. But that would require work he was not willing to do. Tenten was cute, her hair was normal (unlike the other three girls he mentioned) and she was never a fangirl of his. She was strong, as well. He saw the way she fought during the war and was able to hold her own and help others if she could. She was skilled with weaponry and had confidence in herself. However, her dislike for him shown whenever he came around her. She was not as rude as Inuzuka Kiba had been towards him, but the way she curled her nose and often sighed or rolled her eyes made Sauske know where he stood.

Sasuke shook his head. He would not be alone when he had his children...he was sure of it. He knew that his clan would be restored. After the war and realizing how he had risked his life (especially knowing her was indeed the last Uchiha) was an eye opener. It would take time, but he would find someone superior enough to bare his children. For the sake of his clan and the Sharingan.

Crossing his arms, Sasuke looked around at his surroundings. _'Soon.'_

* * *

When Hinata walked through the main gate of her home, she was greeted by her sister. Upon arriving, Hanabi had glared at her older sister. "Where have you been?"

Hinata exhaled. "Training." she told her sister, then proceeded to walk past her and inside their home.

Hanabi followed. "Where did you go?" she asked.

"Training grounds." Hinata, again, answered to her sister. With each step she took, her body ached.

"Why did you not train here?" Hanabi pestered.

Hinata sighed. She decided to stay quiet, hoping her sister would get the message. She didn't. Hanabi kept asking, and when Hinata reached the restroom upstairs, Hanabi followed her elder sister inside. Hinata did not know what she would expect from her younger sister. Hanabi was determined and persistent. If said girl desired to know something, she would find out one way or the other.

"Please, Hanabi..." Hinata spoke softly.

Hanabi watched her sister. She looked exhausted, something she has never seen her sister as. Not even while she came back to her clan after the war. Hinata, now, seemed drained of all the life and will she had. Hanabi tilted her head. "Are you...alright?"

"Just tired." Hinata smiled warmly to her sister and nodded her in thanks. "I would like to bathe then sleep."

Hanabi sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"I don't want you to become distant." spoke Hanabi. "I understand that you have to train, but...I..."

Hinata had noticed her younger sisters flushed cheeks. It has now become obvious. Hanabi had missed her sister's presence around the house. Every morning, both sisters would eat breakfast and ever y afternoon, the duo would drink their tea and make quick conversation of their day so far. Hinata had missed 2 days worth of Hanabi and her's sessions and understood where her sister feelings were coming from.

"Follow me, imouto-san." Hinata grasped her sisters hand and led her inside her bedroom. There, she sat her at her vanity where she turned Hanabi towards her mirror. "What is going through your mind?"

Hanabi watched as Hinata grasped her hair brushed and began brushed Hanabi's hair, something their mother would often to to Hinata when she was a child. Hanabi closed her eyes, her body relaxing with Hinata's soft touches.

"I do not want to burden you, onee-san." Hanabi whispered.

"You could never burden me, Hanabi." Hinata smiled softly.

The younger Hyuga opened her eyes. Through the vanity mirror, she watched as her sister brushed through her hair softly, making sure not to be too rough on the soft tresses. Any knots that Hanabi had would be taking out with care (something she appreciated greatly).

"I don't wish to be head." Hanabi answered honestly.

Hinata adverted her eyes to the reflection of Hanabi.

"I'm only 14." Hanabi spoke. "I want to be normal. I want to go out on missions without a Hyuga escort."

Hinata nodded. She understood. Hanabi wished to be free of the Hyuga burden. Hinata knew how hard it is to be with an escort wherever she went. When she was assigned to the academy, she was free of such burden (because her father has deemed her unworthy of one. As for missions, her father had suggested she brought along an escort, but Kurenai insisted that she would be safe with her with Kiba and Shino alongside.

"I want to be free from everyone's eyes always upon me." Hanabi began to speak louder. "I want to be able to leave the compound without being foreign in my own village! Iwant to make friends that aren't within my own clan! I...I..."

"You wish to be free." Hinata replied, nodding her head. "As do I, imouto-san."

Hanabi lowered her head.

"And one day, we will." Hinata placed the brushed down gently on her vanity. While placing her hands on Hanabi's shoulders, she turned her sister to face her. "I promise, imouto-san. I will change things in this clan."

Hanabi did not speak. She did not have to. Hinata knew of her younger sisters thoughts and feelings of being within a clan such as the Hyuga.

Softly, Hinata pushed Hanabi's hair to the side and kissed her forehead. "I will protect you, Hanabi. I promise."

* * *

Hanabi waited for a moment before allowing herself to leave her sisters room after nodding her thanks. Guilt began to wash over her. After seeing Hinata's determination a few days ago to become head of the clan, Hanabi was not so sure if she should let her sister take her role as heiress. Yes, Hinata was strong, but to lead a clan such as the Hyuga? She looked at loss of any will from a day's worth of training, how could she lead a clan until, one day, a heir of her own would lead? Now, Hanabi also did not have the desire to follow in her father's footsteps and lead the Hyuga clan, but if it would help her sister survive years to come then she would.

Hinata took a breathe. She went to turn on the shower and waited until it was hot enough for her to get inside. When she did, it was as if all her stress and worries went away. It was true, she was drained from a today's training, but in a way, Sasuke gave her hope. Hope that one day, she would lead her clan like she has always dreamed of doing when she reached the right age. The hot water was soothing, burning the pain of today's training away and smoothing out her aching muscles. Hinata sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today.

Now that it was day 1 of training with Uchiha Sasuke, she knew that the man was indeed no joke. Sure,it was only the first day and the Overwhelming Strike did not seem to be as hard as she though it was. But, she did leave with a few scratches and bruises with some warm up's and sparring matches with the Uchiha. However, Hinata knew that Sasuke meant no harm and if he did, he would not allowed her to train with the likes of him.

 _'But is 5 months enough?'_ Hinata thought to herself as she let her self lean on the cold tile wall as the hot water burned her skin. _'It has to be enough.'_

It did. For in 5 months she would get her answer if she would become the head or would be branded the Hyuga seal and become lesser like the clan members though of her as. Just at the thought of getting the Hyuga seal made shivers ran down her spin and goosebumps erupt through her skin. The Hyuga sealwas something she did not wish upon even the most immoral enemy out there. Hinata had a kind heart and when her eyes laid upon her family's Juinjutsu, it made her heart break. Children and innocent elders who belonged in the branch family held the seal with such hatred and it made her wonder how Neji had not continued to despise her because of it.

The Hyuga seal did have it's advantages. Upon death, the secrets of the users Byakugan will be taken to the grave with them and sealed away so the enemy could never reveal such Hyuga secrets. However, the seal could be taken advantage of and Hyuga Hinata had seen it done so with her own eyes. The first time had been on her uncle he seemed to be but a blur of memory. Though, she remembered her uncle's scream of agony as his brain cells were being fried by a simple hand movement.

The second had been Neji. She knew that her cousin was traumatized to see his father (her uncle, Hyuga Hizashi) be in pain when her father had caused him a great deal of pain with the seal. After his father's death and having to serve the main house, he became hostile over the main family - especially Hinata. Though she understood now, before she had not. Neji had thought his father was forced to die for the sake of the Hyuga clan. He had not missed an opportunity to harm the heiress - Hinata, and though he apologized for it, Hinata was not angered.

The heiress remembered as if it was yesterday when her father had punished Neji with the cursed seal. They had been sparring and of course, Neji being the prodigy that he was, overpowered her with his skill and hatred towards her. If her father had not broken up the sparring match with Neji and she, she doubted that she would have not been injured. Hinata recalled standing behind her father, both hands cupped together and tears threatening to fall when she heard Neji's terrifying screams of misery. Her head had turned over to Hanabi, who she knew was watching from the shadows, was beyond frightened as she was.

Hinata coughed and shook her head. It was a promise she and Neji had made with one another years ago while they were still children. Neji had apologized for what he has done and Hinata had forgave him. She promised to become head for him (and Hanabi) and do whatever she could to remove the curse mark so the future of the Hyuga clan would not be branded with such a fate.

"I have to." Hinata spoke. Her eyes closed as she grabbed the scented bar of soap from where it always sat and began to wash her body. "I have to become stronger. For imouto-san...for Onii-san..."

* * *

"You're not going to invite me in?"

Sasuke groaned as he rolled his eyes. He turned around and strolled further into his home.

Uzumaki Naruto took this as an invitation and grinned. Kicking off his shinobi sandals, Naruto walked inside and slid the door closed. "Bastard! Where did you go!"

At an annoyed "Hn", Naruto got his answer. The blond stalked down the silent and cold hallway to reveal Sasuke seated on an expensive couch. However, he looked out of place and bored.

Naruto took a seat across from hin on a love seat. "So, aren't you going to offer me a drink?"

Sasuke stared at the blond. "You came uninvited."

Naruto glared. "So? You did as well and I still offered you a drink!"

"I haven't got anything for you." Sasuke shrugged. "Why are you here?"

Naruto sat back into the love seat and shrugged himself. "You are my best friend. I am visiting." Naruto looked around in the scenery. The dark and navy colors were very Sasuke (or should he say, Uchiha) like. The long, navy satin curtains that hang behind Sasuke were covered and looked as tho they were never opened by the lack of wrinkles on them. Naruto knew Sasuke was never the one for light but he did not expect for the Uchiha man to be such a hermit!

"And also," Naruto shook his head, coming out of his thoughts. "What are your plans with Hinata?"

Sasuke was interested now. He had wondered what was the real reason for the blond Uzumaki to be within his own home. Naruto often visited him but barely stepped inside. The blond insisted on training or going to get a bite to eat, but having Naruto inside was foreign. He figured the blond was too outgoing and bright to be in such of a depressing home such as Sasuke's.

"I am training her." Sasuke answered.

"No shit." Naruto scoffed. "I mean...why?"

"Is there a reason as to why I should or should not?" Sasuke tapped his fingers on his couch.

Naruto shook his head. "I know you, bastard." Naruto eyed the Uchiha, his eyes now serious. "And I know you only do things that benefit you."

Sasuke smirked. "Am I that much of an asshole?" The question was rhetorical, but Sasuke knew Naruto would answered.

The blond nodded. "You barely want to train with me!"

"Are you jealous?" Sasuke snickered. "I have seen her training the other day. She looked terrible and weak. As a Hyuga, and a heiress at that, she always be on their toes about thing. Her byakugan was not activated and she did not sense my presence until I spoke up."

Naruto listened to his friend in shock.

"The Hyuga was a mess and needed fixing." Sasuke took a breath. "If she wishes to become head, she would need an abundance of work."

"It seems that," Naruto stood, his eyes never leaving his friend. "you have been studying the Hyuga for some time now."

Shrugging, Sasuke replied, "I did my research. My clan had many documents upon the Hyuga as did the Hyuga on the Uchiha."

Sasuke, too, stood and eyed Naruto.

"So there is nothing else you want from Hinata?" asked Naruto, wary.

Sasuke tilted his head. "Why? he asked. "Is there something you desire with the Hyuga?"

Sasuke felt himself groan when he seen the soft tint of red grace Naruto's whiskered cheeks. His eyes darkened at the Uzumaki. "If you wish to date the Hyuga it will have to wait 5 months from today."

Naruto widen his eyes. "Wait, bastard-"

"I do not need the Hyugas mind elsewhere while I am training her." Sasuke interrupted. "Your crush and hormonal feelings will have to wait."

Naruto shook his head and waved his hands. "I mean, Hinata is attractive Hell, she's beautiful with a killer body but-"

"Is there a point to this?" Sauske interrupted once more. He did not need to imagine the body said Hyuga had. He had seen her body (along with other Hyuga females who had been in the ANBU when he been on missions with them) and knew the curves and beauty they possessed. However, he did not allow his eyes to dwell longer than 3 seconds at a time.

"The point is that Hinata is a friend of mines, bastard! And I know how rough and hard you can be on someone!" Naruto snapped. "I don't want to see any scratches upon Hinata or any tears in her eyes after training with you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Get out." He began to walk towards his foyer, knowing Naruto would follow suit.

"Hey! I'm serious!"

"As am I." Sasuke replied, sliding the wooden door open.

* * *

Hiashi furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the young boy in front of him, obviously energetic for the day. He wondered how said boy could possess such an energy at dawn but in Konoha, nothing amazed him anymore.

"Hello, Hyuga-sama! I am here for Hinata-sama!" said the high voice of Rock Lee.

Hyuga Hiashi stared down at the optimistic boy, his face as emotionless and stoic as always. However, under the intense gaze of the Hyuga head, Rock Lee kept his smile wide and his eyes gleaming. As the head observed Lee, he noticed that he was weird looking. His eyes wide and round, only having lashes on the bottom of his eyes. His hair, a shiny black, was cut into a short, bowl cut. His eyebrows were thick but weren't unkempt. But Hiashi had to admit, at first glance they looked like caterpillar's sleeping upon his face. What made the boy stood out was his green jump suit (that resembled Might Guy) and bright orange leg warmers. He wore bandages around his hands nd mid thigh and a flak jacket.

"What business do you have with my daughter?" asked Hiashi. His eyes never left the boy. He wondered if he and Hinata were a couple, but that though quickly left his mind. He knew of his daughter's affection towards the blond Uzumaki. At first, he disregarded it as a simple crush. But when he saw his daughter constant blushes and stutters whenever the boy was around or when his name came up, it was clear she was far too deep.

"She and I are training together!" Lee answered, giving Hiashi is signature "nice guy" posture that he seen Might Guy do to him many times before.

"Training?" Hiashi hummed.

Rock Lee nodded. "Well, Hinata and I are running around Konoha every morning at dawn for light training!" he answered, his eyes shinning with adventure. Hiashi took note that the boy was an image of his former sensei and he was not sure how much longer he could take.

Hiashi nodded and moved aside from the slide door. When one of the servants came to him saying that Hinata had a visitor, he was not as curious as he was. She had friends, he knew this. Often, the brown haired girl with the two buns (who was once Neji's teammate) visited her. Other times it was the loud blond girl and the pink haired one. But, when the servant said it was a male, his interest peaked. He wondered who it was coming to see his daughter and why the hell it had to be at dawn.

"One of the servants had informed Hinata of your arrival." Hiashi spoke up as he lead Lee to one of the guest sitting rooms. There, tea had been placed down for Lee and Hiashi. "Now, tell me. What else would you and Hinata be doing?"

Lee sat across from the Hyuga head,his legs crossed and a wide smile still on his lips. Hiashi wondered if his mouth ever gone numb.

"Like I stated before, Hyuga-sama, we run around the village as a quick warm up." Lee replied, sipping his tea. "I have been inform that Hinata needs to build her stamina."

Hiashi moaned and nodded his head in acknowledgment. He took a sip of his own tea. "I take it as you are training her?"

Lee shook his head. "No, Hiashi-sama. I have been asked by her actual trainer to help her build stamina! Sa-"

"Lee-san!" Hyuga Hinata ran and came to a halt at the guest sitting room. Se bowed to her father. "Oto-san."

"Hinata." Hiashi nodded. His eyes turned to Rock Lee.

"Ah, Hinata!" The bow stood. "Are you ready for day 2 of our run around Konoha?!"

Hinata nodded and felt the blush on her cheeks with her fathers eyes on her and Lee. She was not expecting the youthful boy to come to her home and achieve her, but what did she expect? She did not know where Lee lived and did not know how she would find him. She thought he would be in the same place as before and was hoping to see him waiting patiently for her.

Lee turned to Hiashi and bowed just as Hinata had. "Thank you for the tea, Hyuga-sama!" Lee thanked. "Let's get going, Hinata! You know how mad he will be if you're late!"

Hinata nodded. She did not need another run in with Sasuke.

As the two scurried off, Hinata giving her father another bow, they were out the door and into the village.

Hiashi stood. _'He who?'_ he wondered.

* * *

"You'd figured she'd be over Sasuke by the age of 18." Ino huffed, as she crossed her arms.

Choji burped loudly, after munching on his signature bag of chips.

Ino scrunched her nose in disgust. "Say excuse me!" she hissed bossily.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You did like him, as well, Ino." he the pony-tailed Nara said.

"Yeah, when I was 12!" Ino scoffed and crossed her arms. "It's pointless to be hung onto someone that obviously do not hold the same sentimental feelings."

Shikamaru grunted but sat back into the grass that they trio had been sitting on. They had gotten together for their daily Ino-Shika-Cho training sessions on one of Konohakagure grassy hills, and afterwards the former Team 10 would talk about anything and everything that came to mind. Mostly, Choji and Ino would talk with Ino gossiping or bossng them around while Choji nodded and munched on whatever food he had stashed. Shikamaru on the other hand would lay back and stare at the clouds, drowning out his teammates conversation.

"Then she has the nerve to get hurt when her feelings are not returned by that stupid Sasuke!" Ino grumbled, punching the ground lightly with her fist.

"That _'stupid Sasuke'_ was once the love of your 12 year old life." Shikamaru murmured. "Besides, it's Sakura. You cannot do anything about her feelings."

Ino sighed, shaking her head. "The least you can do is listen without talking, Shikamaru." she mumbled.

Choji burped once more, coughing after. "Ino, it is pointless to try to have Sakura understand." he spoke, wiping his hands on the grass, feeling the green strands tickle his hands. "Remember how you were when Sasuke left the village?"

Ino gasped. _'How dare he bring that up!'_ Ino hissed to herself. But they were right. Ino was a mess when Sasuke left the village years ago. 12 year old her cried for weeks to her mother and her father, even she and Sakura cried and gushed together a few times and amend their broken was hurt, but as she began to reminisce how she was at the young age of 12, it was idiot to cry for a boy. A boy who's feelings that was never returned.

Also, Sasuke was a wreck. An emotional wreck. When word came out about his family being massacre by his brother, the young Sasuke she would see in her early academy days were long gone. He did not smile anymore, his eyes were bright and shining. His eyes were darker than ever while a frown painted his face while his smile had been long gone. And while Sasuke (along with a few people) learned about Uchiha Itachi's reasoning on the Uchiha massacre, his feelings towards Konohakagure were different. He despised the village and having to be in the same village would be terrible. Ino could not imagine having to deal with Uchiha Sasuke as someone other than a close friend.

"That's it!" Ino jumped forward, slapping both Akimichi and Nara.

Shikamaru groaned. "Dammit, Ino. How trouble so you have to be?"

Choji moaned in agreement.

"Follow me, you two! We're going to find Sakura!"

Both boys knew this Ino. She was serious.

"What are we going to do?" asked Choji, climbing to his feet. Unlike Shikamaru, he knew better than to say no to Ino. (Shikamaru knew, he just didn't care). Ino's wrath was something to not be played with.

"We're going to find Sakura and figure out how Sasuke really feels!"

Shikamaru sighed. He pushed himself up from the grass. "And how will we do that?"

Ino could only smirk.

Shikamaru and Choji knew the answer.

"Ino-" Choji started.

"No." Shikamaru ended.

* * *

"Again!" Sasuke shouted, running towards the Hyuga female with all his might.

Hinata gulped. She was not expecting day 2 to be this way.

After running around Konohagakure with Lee, he insisted that they both do sit-ups until Sasuke came. Luckily, Sasuke came a few minutes after that. The heiress could not keep up with the infamous Rock Lee. She was at 35 when he was near 150. How? She hadn't an idea. Following that, was when Sasuke and Hinata had took their leave to the training grounds where she would perfect the Overwhelming Strike. She was now ready for the new opponent that Sasuke had gotten for her.

What the heiress was not expecting was for the training grounds to be completely empty and for Sasuke to say that _he_ was the one that she would practice the _overwhelming strike_ on. Said girl gulped and shook her head. She refused. It would be pointless to go against Uchiha Sasuke. Sure, Naruto was a strong opponent but it was lucid that he was not going to attack her, just sprint at her. However, Sasuke was a different manner. She knew the male would not hold back against her and would, surly, attack her

And Uchiha Sasuke was not pleased when she refused. Not one bit "It is obvious that it is I that you least care about." Sasuke had said, groaning. "If you perform the Overwhelming Strike on me today, you will succeed and move onto the other technique's."

Hinata stuttered and shook her head, a much annoyance to the Uchiha survivor. "If you cannot do perform it then it it useless for me to continue to train you. You can find someone else after this point."

Hinata panicked. "No! Sasuke-kun!" Hinata had shouted to him. "I can do it!"

While he was glad that, little by little, her stuttering was decreasing. However, he was not please by her lack of confidence. They had agreed that he would find someone Hinata least cared about to perform the Overwhelming Strike on, and he was that person. What was the problem?

And after a few hours of Hinata dodging his attacks, he come to realize that maybe he was not hated by the Hyuga heiress as much as he thought. No, she was frightened by him. She refused to come near him while he was upon attack mode. She refused to strike him when he had gone close to striking her (he stopped himself, of course. He needed her alive and well, not injured. That would nearly start another war if he even hurt the heiress of such a powerful clan).

"Activate your dojutsu." Sasuke instructed. He activated his Sharingan, Hinata noted how crimson red the Sharingan really was as she was witnessing it up close and how the black tomoe's seemed to swirl in his eyes.

Nodding her head, the Hyuga activated her Byakugan. Sasuke noticed how fierce her eyes became when she activated her dojutsu. Her pupils seemed to be more distinctive while her veins bulged. Sasuke had to admit that once her seen the Byukugan up close as a child, he was scared shitless at how frightening they appeared. Now, at the age of 19, he was amazed of the Byakugan and it's user's.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata nodded.

Sasuke scoffed. _'She's lucky. I never give a head start.'_

And without a second thought, Sasuke lunge at her.

Hinata took a breath. It was time for her to become serious. Sincere into her battle and not have a care into the world at who was coming at her. _'Even if it is Uchiha Sasuke, one of the strongest shinobi of our time.'_ Hinata gulped, her stance not breaking. On the other hand, her mind was all over the place. She was rusty as Sasuke said. She barely spared with anyone, and when she did it did not get anywhere. Kurenai noticed, and she was sure Kiba and Shino noticed, as well.

Sasuke swung at her, which cause the Hyuga girl to dodge said attack, and smack his forearm away from her. Sasuke was shocked, but recovered quickly. "I had not seen that move coming." he called towards her.

Hinata took it as a compliment.

She stood back and held her hand out, determined. Sasuke wondered where this determination had been but was glad it could be shown freely.

Again, he ran towards, his Sharingan swirling. Hinata took a breath, and flipped away, seeing him stumble forward. Back on her feet, Hinata took this as her time to sprint towards the Uchiha. "You can see my attacks just as much as I can see yours." Sasuke spoke, though to himself, it was loud enough for her to hear.

Hinata grinned, still sprinting. She began to attack the Uchiha with open-palmed blows. Hit after hit, noticing how swiftly Sasuke was dodging said attacks. Her eyes budged when her byakugan sensed a high and beating level of chakra, noticeably coming from her _sensei_ (Hinata though it would be weird to call the Uchiha _Sasuke-sensei_ , but did think it was cute if Sasuke was a Jonin having his own team). Hinata, palm open and ready, struck the Uchiha hard into his chest, hearing a loud grunt come from said boy's lips. And as instructed, Hinata pushed her shoulder into his stomach, sending him back. As she did, she proceeded to push herself away from the enemy - Sasuke.

Deactivating her dojutsu, she widen her eyes at the Uchiha. "I-I..." she began to stutter as she seen a hunched over Sasuke, breathing hard.

"You did it." he spoke, his voice low and hoarse. His breathing was hard, but overall, he was stunned about how she overcame the Overwhelming Strike instantly. _'All it took was for me to come at her, not the dobe.'_

"I-Iapologize, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata stammered, coming besides him with wide eyes. "I took it too far!"

"It seems as though the dobe was right. Sasuke smirked, lifting himself up. "I shouldn't have underestimated you."

Sasuke watched as the Hyuga girl blushed, her eyes now gleaming. "Does this mean I-I...w-we can go...?"

Sasuke nodded. He gathered himself together. "We can get something to eat." he replied. "Unless you want to go alone."

Hinata frowned. "Ano...I...I am hungry but,"

"But?" Sasuke tilted his head. "Do you want to go with Naruto? That dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I do not see your fascination with him."

Hinata redden, but shook her head no. "I-I don't mind eating with you..I..." Sasuke watched as the stuttering girl pushed her two index fingers together and stared at her feet.

"Look up when you're speaking." Sasuke hissed, his voice laced with annoyance. He was hungry and needed to know what the girls decision was before he left her in the dust to eat alone.

Hinata gulped once more. She lifted her head and looked within Sasuke's eyes.

"You said i-if I-I-"

"No stuttering." hindered Sasuke.

Hinata took a breath. It was like talking to her father. Whenever she spoke to her father and Sasuke, her nerves became bad and her stuttering never seize to halt. It annoyed her father just as much as it annoyed the man in front of her - Uchiha Sasuke. He rolled his eyes and turned away from her. "Report back here after lunch."

"What about the-the Wakakusa Yamayaki?!" She shouted to the Uchiha.

Sasuke turned. _'Ah.'_ he thought. _'She had not forgotten.'_ Truthfully, he hoped she had. Even if it was just the day before, Sasuke was not the festival type - especially not a Konohagakure festival's. Everyone was excessively cheery and bright, laughter erupted everywhere and it was constantly crowded and overbooked. No, Sasuke was not the type, but when his brother was alive along with his family, he would climb onto his brother's back and sit on his shoulders, marveling the fireworks as it shot out wonderful and different types of colors.

 _'But that was but a blur.'_ Sasuke thought bitterly.

"It's alright if you...do not wish to go." Hinata sunk her shoulders.

 _'Kami...'_ Sasuke thought, rolling his eyes. "I'll go with you."

Hinata simpered widely. "Really, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke noticed the look on the young heiress face. The way her eyes widen with happiness and her hands clasped together, her fingers intertwined with one another and her face gleamed with hope and satisfaction. It reminded Sasuke of his younger self.

 _'Nostalgic.'_

"We can." Sasuke nodded. "Now let's eat."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, another chapter guys! I cannot wait for yall to read the next chapter! I hope this chapter is good enough. Review and tell me your thoughts**


	4. Chapter 4 - Admiration

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 4 - Admiration**

 **Chapter Description: Sasuke has two new fans with big hope's and dreams while Hinata is given a new technique to master.**

* * *

 _The Shimura clan had been one of the many clans that had been around in Konohagakure for centuries. It had been the first set of clans (along with the Senju, Uchiha, Sarutobi and the Hyuga) to reside within Konohagakure. The Shimura clan were a highly eminent clan within the land of fire, known for their own hidden jutsu's and skilled member's. Shimura Danzo had been one of the most renowned member of said clan and also one of the most resented - even so that he had been shunned within the clan, especially after his death. While the Shimura clan were mostly to themselves within the land of fire, outside's gave their side eye's and opinions. Unlike the Uchiha clan, the Shimura were still respected._

 _Shimura Shinra were one of the many members of the Shimura clan, only the young age of eight and attending the Academy he knew how being a shinobi meant to his family. He read upon many scrolls and documents in his families shrine (even if he was not suppose to) and knew almost every member of the Shimura clan. The first time he learned of his great-uncle, Shimura Danzo, it was his last. His mother had caught him and (of course, did not want her son to know the sinister of the shinobi world and of their own clan at a young age) punished him. Every document and secret jutsu he had been reading upon were confiscated._

 _However, Shinra did not mind. He knew when he would become a genin that he would be one of the strongest in the land of fire, he was sure of it! As of now, he was forced to attend the Academy until he graduated and become a genin and have his own team (must to his despair). Being the top of his class and the most skilled out of the academy (while there were a few others beside him that were the same) Shinra thought of himself as better than everyone else in the Academy._

 _"Finally." the young boy sighed to himself, grabbing his belongings and running off and out of the academy doors. School was tiresome and having to be there with people below him was a drag._

 _"Hey, Shinra, where are you going?" asked a fellow classmate that Shinra could say was an acquaintance. The young boy and himself had hung out and sparred together a few times after class (sparring cause Shinra had no time for games, if he was to be one of the strongest shinobi in Konohagakure, he had to start young)._

 _"I have to go train, Tsubasa." Shinra replied, waving his hand._

 _Tsubasa, his light brown eyes blinking a few times before his nose wrinkled. "Again?" the young boy asked, his hand coming to brush away a few strands of dark brown hair away from his face._

 _Shinra frowned. "If I want-"_

 _"To become a strong and powerful shinobi of Konohagakure, you'll have to train everyday to achieve it." came a strong, yet feminine voice. Shinra furrowed a brow, as did Tsubasa. Both boys knew the voice, and much to Shinra's annoyance, it was close._

 _Hōki Sumire had her inky black hair tied into a pony-tail, a red ribbon tied around it while her bangs had been tucked to the left side of her face, covering her ginger colored eyes. Her skin was fair and clear, as a lot of the girls who attended the academy and had not yet reached puberty. The young girl had wore a sleeveless, black high collar blouse that matched her apron skirt that had a tint of red stripes on the side. From her fingertips to her elbows had been bandage, as well as her thigh's to her knee's with dark blue shinobi sandals._

 _"Sumire." Shinra groaned, rolling his eyes. To an adult witnessing Shinra, you would expect an old soul had possessed the young boy._

 _''Shinra." Sumire replied back, rolling her own ginger eyes and crossing her arms._

 _"What do you want? Maybe an autograph." Shinra turned away from the girl and faced his friend (he would consider Tsubasa as a friend). "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _As Tsubasa waved to his friend, he began to walk away, knowing that Sumire would follow an annoyed Shinra._

 _"Why are you following me?" Shinra hissed behind him, sensing the Hoki girl._

 _"I want to spar with you." Sumire spoke, shrugging her shoulders. "I want to see how strong you think you are."_

 _Shinra halt in his tracks. He turned towards the Hoki female and snickered. "You're a girl."_

 _Sumire frowned. "That does not mean I am not capable."_

 _Shinra shrugged. "I don't care." he began to walk. He had never had to fight a girl, he was unsure where he would strike her at._

 _"Hey!" Sumire yelled._

 _The Hoki Clan consisted of medic-nin and information gatherer's who though originated from Sunagakure, now resided in Konohagakure. Being known to work behind the scenes, the clan were mostly quiet and often forgotten about. Hoki Sumire could say she was different from her clan. She was loud and outgoing. She was strong and will-minded. Some of her peer's at the academy would say she was bossy and thought way too highly of herself. Unlike the woman in her clan (when hit puberty), she did not desire to wear make-up until she met her husband. Sumire was destined to be different - her own person._

 _"Dammit, bastard!" came a sudden shout from a few feet away and behind some tree's and bushes. While Sumire had been chasing Shinra, both children had not known where they were heading off to, the Shimura knew that he had to get the girl off track while the Hoki knew she had to fight the boy who thought he was too good to._

 _"Who was that." Sumire asked, her curiosity at peak._

 _Shinra, as well intrigued, began to tip-toe towards the bushes._

 _"You shouldn't do that." Sumire insisted._

 _"Leave me alone." Shinra waved her off._

 _Sumire fumed, but followed behind the boy to peak over the bushes towards one of the training grounds._

 _Both children's eyes widen._

 _"I-I's that..." Sumire gulped._

 _"Uchiha Sasuke!" Shinra awe, his eyes wide with admiration._

 _Indeed, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto had been going through their daily sparring match in the outskirts of Konohagakure. Here, they could use whatever jutsu they could and not damage the village. How both children made it this far was beyond them._

 _"He's so cool!" Shinra marveled, his lips curved into a wide smile and his eye's not blinking as if afraid he would miss a move the great Sasuke would make._

 _"My sister told me to stay away from him." Sumire whispered, reminiscing the threats her sister gave if she was caught near the Uchiha._

 _"Why?" Shinra gasped. "I heard he was the last Uchiha to ever live and that he was an avenger."_

 _ **'I heard he was a murderer.'** Sumire thought, but decided to keep her thoughts hidden. _

_Both watched as Uchiha Sasuke, with his right hand, gather lightening into his hand, the bright, light blue chakra forming made sounds of several birds chirping. With wide eyes, Sumire and Shinra watched the high concentration of electricity become louder until they both watched as Uchiha Sasuke began to sprint towards Uzumaki Naruto._

 _ **'He's going to kill him!'** Sumire shook her head, ready to close her eyes. She couldn't. As Shinra, she marveled at how strong and fast Sasuke could gather his chakra. She too has heard many rumors about the avenger, enough for her curiosity to wonder what was right or wrong about the powerful man before her._

 _Naruto had dodged the attack, of course. It was not as if Sasuke had actually going to hit him. Behind him, Sasuke hit a tree, thick enough to shatter some bones if it had been a regular person attacking it._

 _It was not a regular person._

 _Sasuke had fractured the tree in half, widening the eyes of both children and causing them to gasp._

 _"Show off." Naruto chuckled, clapping his hand._

 _Sasuke scoffed._

 _"We should go." said Sumire, knowing that it was forbidden for children to be anywhere near here._

 _Shinra agreed._

 _Both children knew, as they scattered away from the training grounds, both deep into their thoughts that..._

 ** _'I want to be like Uchiha Sasuke.'_**

* * *

"I should start bringing my own money." Hinata sighed, shaking her head. It was the second time that Sasuke had to pay for her food and it bothered her.

"I am not bothered." Sasuke voiced, sitting on a bench besides Hinata, but far enough for the both of them to have their separate space.

Hinata nodded her head. She grinned softly. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke grunted his response. The duo began to eat, Sasuke chowing down his own food having not eaten dinner the night before or breakfast this morning. Hinata had did the same, knowing how rapid she ran out the house to get out of her father's question and eyes. Lee had told her to have a big breakfast before their running session around the village. Hinata wished she would have listened.

Now, as Sasuke and Hinata down their food, the Hyuga wondering what her next technique would be and Sasuke wondering the same, their mind was clouded in a million of thoughts rushing through their head at once. How would Sasuke teach Hinata everything she needed to know within a span of 5 months? How could Hinata process everything she would be taught by such a skilled shinobi? Will Sasuke ever get the groceries he ever so needed?

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Hinata lifted her eyes, as did Sasuke, to the rose haired girl. Her olive eyes had a tint of mischief in them. One arm had been on her hip while the other laid limp on her side. Hinata had come to attention that Sakura seemed off.

"Hello, Hinata." Sakura's voice slithered.

HInata smiled. "Hello, Sakura-chan." the hyuga nodded her head.

Sakura grinned, then turned her head towards the Uchiha. "Are you and Hinata on a date?"

Hinata choked, her eyes widening. She began to cough.

Sasuke turned his head to watch the coughing girl, her face redden, as well as her hands.

From a few feet away, Shikamaru and Choji were sighing. "We should stop this." said Shikamaru.

"You know we cannot." Choji argued.

"She's embarrassing her." Shikamaru began to walk towards the trio, seeing Hinata ready to faint. " _Sakura..._ " he said, his eyes gleaming.

"Oh, Shikamaru! Sakura laughed. "Where did _you_ come from?"

Shikmaru hummed. "Hinata, are you alright?"

The heiress nodded her head. "I-I am..."

Sasuke groaned. Her stuttering was back. It annoyed him severely.

"So, Sasuke. Are you two dating?" asked Sakura, her smile growing wider. "Are you on a date right now, am I interrupting-"

"No!" Hinata shook her head wildly.

Sakura frowned. "That's tragic."

Sasuke tilted his head.

Shikamaru groaned. _'How troublesome.'_

"H-huh?" Hinata hiccuped. "W-Why is t-that?"

Sakura crossed her arms. She then shrugged. "I dunno." Her eyes adverted to Sasuke's. "I feel as though you and him would be a lovely couple."

Hinata felt her world go dizzy. She began to shake her head and yelp. "S-Sakura-chan...I-I-"

"Go away." Sasuke's voice spoke, for the first time since Sakura had arrived.

Shikamaru eyed the Uchiha.

"Huh? You don't think so, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

The Uchiha stood, his eyes adverting to Hnata. "Let's go. We have to continue training."

Hinata nodded, going onto her feet. She bowed to the Nar and the Haruno. "I-It was n-nice seeing y-you two." she stuttered and went to follow Sasuke who had already departed without saying a farewell.

As Sakura and Shikamaru watched the two figures disappear, Sakura moaned. "I did not get enough information." the Haruno moaned.

"Ino, don't you think you should be getting back to your body?" Shikamaru hissed, already knowing the side effects of the Shintenshin no Jutsu and how angered sakura would be once she found out Ino had stolen her body yet again.

Ino shrugged. "It's safely at Sakura's home." she laughed. "I got all the information I needed recorded on this hidden speaker daddy let me borrow."

Shikamaru sighed. "Ino..."

"Don't give me that look!" Ino snapped. "I'll give it to Sakura so she can know by Sasuke's lack of -"

"That does not confirm that Hinata and Sasuke are dating." Shikamaru reassured. "Besides, we know who Hinata likes."

Ino nodded. She brushed Sakura's hair to the side with her fingers. "Of course we know, Shika. But if this will make Sakura move on then this is what I will have to do."

* * *

"That's a stupid idea!" Sumire hissed.

Shinra rolled his eyes. "Coming from a stupid girl, it may be!"

Sumire and Shinra were now the age of nine, and though both of them were still rivals, they could say they became a little close after witnessing Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto sparring a few months back.

"What makes you think he will agree to training us?" Sumire crossed her arms. The idea Shinra had was insane! Sasuke had better things to do than train two wannabe ninja's still n the academy. He was probably going out on missions constantly and did not have time to himself, let alone two children.

"What makes you think he won't?" asked Shinra, hopeful. "Imagine him training us? We can become stronger and skillful before we even become genin!"

Sumire crossed her arms. She was unsure of how this would work. Becoming skillful before even becoming genin and graduating from the academy seemed like a dream she wished to fulfil. However, this was not any shinobi. It was Uchiha Sasuke. Both Shinra and Sumire stalked within the shadows as Sasuke walked through the village. They knew what time he and Naruto sparred and would always watch far from their viewpoints. They knew when Sasuke would take a short stroll to the village and buy a few things from the grocery store ( a few bottles of water and some vegetables - always tomatoes - and canned food that seemed unhealthy).

"Besides, he has been training with Hinata-sama!" Shinra smiled, his eyes shining.

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Your boyish crush will go nowhere with a heiress."

Shinra snapped his mouth shut.

Yes, he did have a crush on the Hyuga heiress.

Hinata had volunteered a few times at the Academy, along with Shino, Tenten and occasionally, Naruto. While others gathered around Naruto and demanded that he show them the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (including Sumire) and others followed Tenten to help their shuriken throws, he had been amazed at how lovely the Hyuga was. Her voice was soft, as was her eyes and smile. She laughed and answered all of the children's question as best as she could. She even show them her Byakugan.

"Ah! Shut up!" Shinra hissed.

Sumire drew her arm back and struck the Shimura boy across the head. "Be quiet!" she hissed lowly. "You're going to ruin our cover!"

Okay.

They were stalkers.

Some would even come to say fan's.

They had skipped their class once they heard Naruto and Sasuke talking on technique's he would teach Hinata. Upon realizing that Sasuke was training Hinata, Shinra had the great idea to ask (soon beg if the Uchiha had refused) to train under him. It seemed like a great idea - that was until Sumire had to be the depressing one within the duo and ruin his dreams.

Both ginger and dark brown eyes adverted their gaze to the Uchiha and the Hyuga in the middle of the training grounds.

* * *

Hinata wondered how Sasuke could be so calm at a moment like this.

Their walk back to the training grounds after their run in with Sakura was silent. Sasuke had not acknowledged her while Hinata could not bring herself to say anything. Her embarrassment was beyond anything it ever was.

Did Sasuke and she look like a couple? yes, they did train together and the majority of their day was spent alongside each other. They ate together and at the end of each day, they were the last people the duo talked to.

 _'Oh Kami...'_ Hinata felt sick.

"Don't faint." Sasuke said cooly. "You would ruin a day's worth of training. And if that happens, I'll have Lee run with you twice around Konoha."

Hinata gasped. She stared at Sasuke as if the Uchiha grew another head. "B-But-"

"Run." Sasuke interrupted.

"H-Huh...?" Hinata gulped. Sasuke was frightening her.

"Run to the training grounds." Sasuke repeated. "I am giving you a 10 seconds head start, and if you arrive before me I will let you have a cheat day after training."

Hinata was all ears now. "A cheat day, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded. "I'll buy you a cuisine of your choice."

Hinata gasped. "Really?" Inside, she was smiling and cheering. Outside, she was nearly about to do the same.

Sasuke nodded once more, his annoyance at peak. "Yes!" he hissed. "Only if you make if before I do."

Hinata nodded, she took off her jacket and tied it around her waist. She wore a black fitted training shirt and fishnets. "Now go." Sasuke spoke.

Hinata dashed away, already knowing to activate her Byakugan. She dashed through bushes and trees, knowing that there was bound to be a shortcut to the training grounds.

Sasuke smirked. He walked his normal pace like he said he would for 10 seconds, and when it was up, he too dashed through the village.

* * *

Hinata had won, only because Sasuke had been stopped along the way by Naruto who had been looking for him. Upon clashing with the Uzumaki, Sasuke cursed and pushed the boy away from him. In anger, Naruto punched the Uchiha upon the shoulder. "What's your problem!" he exclaimed.

"I have to get to the training grounds." Sasuke muttered, composing himself from the erge slapping the blond boy across the head for the punch on his shoulders.

"Ah, training Hinata?" Naruto grinned. "Did she complete the overwhelming strike?"

Sasuke nodded, not wanting to start a conversation with Naruto, knowing that the Uzumaki knew how to talk someone to death if you let him.

And after his nod, Sasuke was off again and dashing through tree's just to realize that he, indeed, had lost to Hyuga Hinata who seemed to be waiting patiently at the training grounds. She had been sitting with a soft smile while her legs had been crossed with her hands on her knees. "Sasuke-kun." she simper upon his arrival.

"I see you arrived before I have." Sasuke frowned.

Hinata nodded. She stood up, her hands on her hips. "Yes."

Sasuke nodded. _'Oh well.'_ he thought to himself.

"So," Hinata muttered, her eyes wandering around the training grounds. "how are we going to train?"

Sasuke hummed. "Air strike."

Hinata watched as Sasuke began to walk closer to her.

"With the air strike, you can attack - either if you are killing or just knocking out- an enemy from a high spot within the air. A tree, or a tall building."

Hinata nodded. It seemed simple enough. She passed the Overwhelming Strike, an Air Strike did not seem as bad. Sasuke was teaching her basic training that she knew, but was too cowardly to try.

"Who am I going to knock out?" Hinata asked.

"Whoever I see fit." Sasuke replied coolly. "I am sure we can find someone that is not me."

Hinata nodded, thanking Kami that she did not have to knock out Sasuke. Firstly, he would be expecting her to come, so her knocking him out would be unsuccessful. Secondly, she could not come close to Sasuke without feeling panicked or sick. She was unsure as to why, but Sasuke made her feel nervous and uneasy whenever his intense gaze was on her.

"Who is there?" Sasuke quipped, his eyes observing behind Hinata to a set of bushes. He noticed that they had been rustling when he arrived, but thought nothing of it. It could have been a stray cat or birds going around. But the chakra was far too large to be a small animal, but far too weak to be an actual enemy.

Hinata turned towards Sasuke gaze. "Huh?" she wondered. Activating her Byakugan, she seen two small figures (children) hiding behind the bushes. Their chakra pathways nw at peak. She noticed their heart fluttering fast. "Come out." she spoke to the two children.

* * *

"Do you think we're in trouble?" asked Shinra, his heart racing. "We've been caught! What if they tell-"

"Shut up!" Sumire punched the boy in the arm. "Let's just get out and tell them we mean no harm!"

Shinra gulped, but nodded. Slowly, both children got out from the bushes, their hearts racing and their body shivering.

Though they were afraid of being in deep strain, they were content to finally face the infamous Uchiha Sasuke - someone they had stalked for weeks now. Shinra eyes widen as he noticed (up close) the Sharingan and the Rinnegan at full effect. Sumire could not contain her excitement when she noticed that she had finally me the person she longed to be.

"Shinra?" asked Hinata, her Byakugan deactivated. "What are you doing here?"

Shinra reddened. He began to stammer and rub the back of his head. "Hinata-sama...I-I..."

"We were watching you train." said Sumire, her eyes never leaving Sasuke's. She was admired. If her clan, especially her sister, would see her any near the Uchiha avenger, she would have several heart attacks. But, what her sister know wouldn't killer her (and possibly cause another war).

Sasuke hummed. Her brought a hand and placed it on her hip. He turned sideways to Hinata. "How do you know the child?"

Hinata smiled. She placed a hand on Shinra's shoulder. "Shimura Shinra is an excellent academy student. At the top of his class and very skilled for his age." Hinata gushed. "I volunteered a few times and seen his skill up close."

Sasuke's eyes darkened. " _Shimura_?" his tongue clicked. "Why are you here?" Shimura Danzo had been the only Shimura (thank Kami) that he come across from. Upon viewing the small boy in front of him, it was obvious that he not know he was the murderer of one of his clans member, for the sparkle in his eyes when he blinked at the Uchiha several times, as if questioning if he was actually within his presence.

"Uh..." Shinra gulped. The man before him was beyond intimidating, especially with the Sharingan activated. He felt put on a pedestal. But this was him monn, possibly the only moment he would ever come face to face with the man her admire greatly.

"We think you're cool." Sumire answered, feeling her own cheeks redden.

Sasuke stayed emotionless while Hinata began to giggle. She thought it was cute how children looked up to Sasuke the way they did. Hinata herself witness first hand how cold the villagers could be while Sasuke strolled around the village. While she and him gotten their food, Sasuke received death glares and scolds. Others would quickly get out of his way. She heard parents warn their children about the Uchiha survivor and made them stay away from said man. It reminded her of when Naruto was a fear child.

"Is that why you two are not in the Academy?" Hinata asked. "You know it's not good to cut class." she scolded.

Shinra laughed nervously. "W-We know, Hinata-sama. But...we was hoping if...if..."

"If you can become our Sensei!" Sumire finished, feeling her veins become hot. She was now determined.

Sasuke was taken back. He eyed the two children, both red faced and trembling (with excitement, he noticed when he did the same as a child sparring with his brother). Their clothes had been dirty and wrinkled from probably hiding behind the bushes and following them throughout the day.

Hinata eyed Sasuke, her heart feeling whole. It was cute to see someone (especially children) look up to Sasuke. It made the Uchiha look less frightening. It told her that there was hope for Konohagakure villagers, that not _all_ of them despised the avenger. Even if Hinata was sure Sasuke would tell the children that he was far too busy to train them, it did make the heiress see the Uchiha in a new light.

"I am no Jonin instructor." Sasuke replied flatly.

"But...you're training her!" Sumire pouted, pointing to Hinata.

"She's different." Sasuke quipped.

"Why?" asked Shinra. The dark haired boy crossed his arms and stood in front of Hinata. "Is she your girlfriend?"

 _'Not again.'_ Sasuke thought. He was tired of the Konoha villagers with their constant nosiness and their interruptions. Here he was, ready to argue with a child on to why he refused to train said child. He felt like he himself was a child arguing with Naruto over petty remarks.

Hinata redden. "Shinra...please-"

"But, Hinata-sama!" Shinra interrupted. "I want to be a strong Shinobi like Uchiha Sasuke! I want to become more powerful now so when I am a genin I could go on great missions not boring ones!"

Sumire rolled her eyes. "You aren't that great."

Shinra glared at the girl. "And you are?" he quipped.

Sumire shrugged. "Possibly. I have to be if I desired to become Hokage."

Sasuke felt himself go through the deja vu.

Though Shinra reminded him a lot of the blonde dobe with his attitude and loud remarks, Sumire reminded him a lot of himself (minus the desire with becoming Hokage). Watching the two students interact with one another reminded him and Naruto and himself as children. Again, it was nostalgic.

"Shinra...Sumire..." Hinata sighed. "Sasuke-kun does not have the time now."

Shinra crossed his arms. "Well, when will he have the time?"

 _'Persistent.'_ Sasuke groaned. Knowing, by his size, that he was no older than 10 and no younger than 7. The boy had time, her was only an Academy student, after all. At the age of twelve, he would graduate from the Academy and when he does, he would like to be stronger than any average graduate would. Sasuke understood, for he desired the same.

"Can it be next week?" asked Sumire, her eyes hopeful.

Sasuke continued to observe the two children asking him questions, to asking Hinata questions to downright arguing about who was the strongest and could become a pupil of the _'Great Uchiha Sasuke'_. Sasuke himself was flattered. He could say that he found his fan-girls annoying, but these weren't fangirls begging for a chance to be with him. There were children who desired to become stronger to fulfil their dreams like he once had. He could say, coming to him would be a better idea than leaving the village like he had. Though, he was no Naruto. The Uzumaki was highly looked up upon in the village and gained his own group of fangirls and admirers that would beg for him to train them (he promised that he would when he had the time, but being a hero that was constantly sent on missions had corrupted that chance).

"Ugh," Sasuke groaned. He felt a headache growing. "Come back here tomorrow after the academy."

Hinata gasped. She crossed her arms and tilted her head.

Sumire and Shinra yelped. "R-Really?" they whimpered.

Sasuke found himself nodding. "You two are incredibly annoying." he sighed. _'But seeing as such they came all this way to be annoying...'_

Shinra laughed. "Wow, thanks!" He began to jump up and down in excitement.

"I don't think it was a compliment." Sumire whispered to him, causing Hinata to giggle.

Shinra jumped once more and gave Sasuke a thumbs up. "Thank you! We'll be back here tomorrow right after school!"

Sumire nodded. "Thank you so much." she bowed politely, but the girl could barely contain her excitement.

As Hinata and Sasuke watched the two children leave, she turned towards him and grinned. "They seemed to really like you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stayed silent. But deep within, he was please.

* * *

"Huh?" asked Konohamaru. "You want reports on Shimura Shinra and Hoki Sumire?"

Konohamaru crossed his arms as he listened to the Uzumaki.

"Yeah." Naruto replied. "Research reasonings. I have been informed that the two of them are highly skilled in the Academy."

Konohamaru hummed. Naruto waited for a response. He himself was unsure as why Sasuke asked, via scroll sent through his hawk, about the two Academy students. He suggested that it was urgently important and Naruto went through with it. He knew Sasuke meant no harm.

"They are." Konohamaru said. "Skilled that is."

Naruto nodded. He waited as Konohamaru rummaged through his paperwork to find what he was looking for. "Does this have to do with them not showing up today?"

Naruto shook his head and shrugged. "Not sure. I have been asked to get all I needed to know these two kids."

Konohamaru snickered. "They're kids, far too adult like for their age." the brown haired boy stacked a few papers and gathered them towards Naruto. "Shinra is a loud mouth who thinks he is better than everyone - his words exactly - while Sumire is more conservative, but seems to bump heads a lot with Shinra."

"Reminds me of the bastard and I." Naruto smiled, remembering his own Academy day when Sasuke and he did nothing but argue. If he met his younger self, he would have not believed that he would be friends with the Uchiha.

"Well, here you go." said Konohamaru, giving the last pieces of paperwork of Hoki Sumire to his blond sensei (well, one-time sensei). He would not consider himself one, he did teach Konohamaru a few things. The blond man was only 19 while Konohamaru was 15.

Naruto nodded. "Thanks, Konohamaru!" he flashed his old student a smile. "When are you free? We should spar sometime, get to know how good you are. Then get a bite to eat." While Naruto was a busy person himself, so was Konohamaru. At times, he did help around the Academy while off of missions, and when he did leave the village for his missions, it would be weeks or even months at a time.

"Tomorrow I should be after I help out around the Academy." Konohamaru smirked. "I learned a new Jutsu that I have been dying to use."

Naruto chuckled at the boy's readiness.

* * *

Hinata, Byakugan activated, leaped through tree's after tree's, suppressing her chakra as best as she could, though she had an idea that Sasuke knew where she was. After the events of Shinra and Sumire, Sasuke was keen on having her perfect the air strike before the day's end. The duo came to spar for a while, Hinata receiving a few kicks while Sasuke had a few chakra points sealed. It was a win/win and a fair enough fight. Now, Sasuke had instructed her to suppress her chakra while he'd find her (and all the while find someone she could perform the Air Strike on.

To Hinata, it was a game of cat and mouse. In her 360 vision, she did not see Sasuke anywhere. It was as though he vanished from thin air, but that did not stop the heiress. She leaped from branch to branch, making sure not to be as loud and blow her cover. Sasuke had inform her if he did indeed sense her chakra, that they would have yet another sparring match (and an extra lap she would have to run with Lee). And that was something Hinata had not been trying to do.

As she jumped from one tree branch to another, her Byakugan spotted a walking Shinra and Sumire. Her lips curved into a smile as she watched the two of them laugh and challenge one another to a (playful, she hope) duel to see who in fact were the strongest out of them. Her mind wandered to the Uchiha and could not imagine the emotionless young man becoming a sensei. Well, actually she could. But it would be a sight she'd pay to see! A few times she witness Kakashi and the way he treated his own Team 7 while in her Genin years and imagined Sasuke to be a version of the silver haired man.

Hinata shook her head, her gaze becoming clearer as she senses a familiar chakra level. _'Naruto...'_ she thought, her heart fluttering as her Byakugan focused on the man walking not to far away from where she was kneeling. His lips (curved into a soft grin like they always have since his own youth, not matter the constant taunts and belittlement from the villagers) and his eyes (gleaming with delight whenever he strolled through the village of Konohagakure).

It was then that Hinata senses another chakra level. Her body froze as she realized that it was Sasuke's chakra. He approached Naruto, and for a moment Hinata thought that she was caught by the Uchiha and was expected to do two extra laps with Rock Lee to following day. Sighing, she prepared to make her presence known when Naruto spoke forward. "Here's the paperwork you needed, bastard." Naruto said, handing Sasuke what he had asked for.

Nodding, Sasuke grasped the paperwork in his hands, his eyes going through the text.

 _'So I have not been caught yet.'_ Hinata thought. _'That...or Sasuke is a great actor.'_

The heiress got her answer when Sasuke and Naruto began talking once more. It dawn to her that she was hidden within the shadows as Sasuke had told her to do. She was hidden in a far spot, not too far, but not close enough for the two male's to see her.

"Where's Hinata?" asked Naruto, furrowing a brow. "You nearly killed me when I stopped you from going to the training grounds earlier."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto - dramatic as ever. "She's around."

"Around...where?" Naruto asked. "Is this another one of your training techniques?"

Sasuke nodded. "You can say that."

Naruto hummed. "Well, what is it now?"

Naruto leaned on a nearby tree, a tree not too far from Hinata's, and crossed his arms.

Sasuke took a kneel down on the grass, his mind wondering where the Hyuga girl had ran off to. He knew she was close, she could not have gotten too far away from him. He was sure he would have gotten her if Naruto had not gotten to him first (yet again).

"It's called an Airstrike." Sasuke answered cooly. "Say anything about the name and you'll leave here bloody and bruised."

Naruto muffled a chuckle. Sasuke was the insecure one when he named his technique's. "What is an _Airstrike_?"

"Same thing as..." Sasuke answered, his response going through death ears as Hinata herself, in her mind, answered for him.

 _'...as the Overwhelming Strike. Allows to knock out an enemy from a high spot, an obvious advantage when said enemy are focused upon you...'_

"Ahh, I see. You're waiting on her to attack." Naruto replied. He yawned, it was a long day. Listening to Tsunade go on and on about irrelevant things, having to go on weird side missions by the request of the Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, and finally having to be followed by a few girls who (like Sasuke) desired him for his sudden status as a hero and (he guessed) his looks. Though Naruto had enjoyed the attention at first, he grown annoyed with it. He was never rude to the girls who admired him, of course not. His mother would surely haunt him from her grave if he was caught being impolite to the opposite sex. At times, he did offer to buy them all Ramen or tea, depending on where they had followed him to. Other times he (politely) asked them to let him be for the time being.

Sasuke shook his head. "I would sense if she attacked me." he replied. "I would know if the Hyuga girl was here."

Hinata found herself grinning. Her cover was secured. Neither the Uchiha or Uzumaki sensed her presence and the heiress could say that she was proud of herself for once in her life. If she could share her accomplishments with Hanabi, she would. But, atlas, that would have to wait until the end of her training session with Sasuke. Also, she was positive that she made her leave now, both males would know of her presence before them and the cover she had been so proud of concealing would be blown.

Naruto hummed. As would sense the soft chakra of Hinata, as well. It was a different from Sakura's strong and demanding one. Ino, though softer than Sakura's, was strong nevertheless, and though Tenten was almost a pro at hiding her tracks, he could catch a small sense of her own chakra. "Hinata."

Said girl hitched her breath. _'Naruto-kun...'_ Did the blond man sense her? Was her cover blown?

Sasuke stared up at his friend and grunted.

"Her name is Hinata." Naruto spoke louder. "You cannot just call her "Hyuga girl" all the time."

Releasing her sigh quietly, Hinata simpered. Her cheeks began to redden as did her ears.

Sasuke took a moment to examine his friend. He was serious. His own cerulean eyes never left the avenger onyx ones. Sasuke, again, grunted then smirked. "Do you want her?"

Taken aback, Naruto blushed. "Stop being an asshole."

Sasuke stood from his kneeling position. He placed his right arm on his hip and hummed. "If you do not return her feelings then stay away from her."

 _'Do not faint.'_ Hinata told herself. But it was becoming harder by the second not to. Both males were talking about her, their mindsets not yet realizing that she was there listening upon them.

Naruto gasped. "Bastard-"

"Honestly, you're just making her look desperate."

Hinata gasped quietly. Did she honestly look desperate? Sure, she did stutter and blush whenever the Uzumaki was around and yes, she did have feelings for the once blond knucklehead of her village. But surely...she was not desperate.

"What in the hell are you talking about, bastard!" Naruto shouted. Her leaned off of his lean back state and clenched his knuckles.

"Stop shouting as if I am not before you." Sasuke hissed. He hadn't time for this. The sole purpose of Naruto's presence was for him to gather the information needed. Now that he had it, he had no reason to be with the annoying blonde.

Naruto growled. "Hey! What are you talking about, Sasuke?!"

"You are not clueless to her feelings." Sasuke snickered. "You simple ignore it."

 _'I pinched a nerve.'_ Sasuke thought, almost chuckling if Naruto did not step closer, his eyes glaring daggers. "And what about Sakura's feelings towards you?!"

"Tch." Sasuke had no time for this. It was a constant cycle. He and Naruto would argue and suddenly, Sakura's feelings came up. It bore and annoyed him. "I told her I have no feelings for her. Her decision to be hung on a one-sided crush is not my problem."

To any outsider, Sasuke would sound rather cold. But not to Naruto, he grown accustomed to Sasuke's cold demeanor and (often) rude remarks. Sakura on the other hand...with each passing day it was as if the girl wished Sasuke would change and grow to love her. Naruto hoped that Sasuke too would return her feelings, the blond only wanted his friend to be happy. Sasuke knew what he felt and knew his feelings would never be towards the emerald eyed kunoichi.

Naruto sighed. Unclenching his fist, he spoke: "I do ignore her feelings." he admitted. "I do not return them. I love Hinata, sure, as a great friend on mines. Kami...she jumped into save me while I fought Pein and risked her own life for me."

Sasuke needed to leave now. He was not an open diary for anyone to confess their feelings to. It was awkward for him and Naruto to be talking about girls that weren't Sakura (not that he talked about his former teammate often, her name always came out of Naruto's mouth first).

"But I do not love her. I know she deserves an answer from me. A confirmation to move on but...I cannot tell her. It'd break her heart." Naruto was defeated.

Sasuke, again, snickered. "Coward." he muttered.

Naruto glared. "Watch it."

From deep within the tree's, Hinata felt the tears threaten to fall, but she would not allow them. Not now.

Of course she heard Naruto's confession to Sasuke and all she could think of now was how she could be hung up on a man that did not return her own feelings. As Naruto said, she too loved the boy greatly. She watched (from the shadows as it always has been) as Naruto became more powerful than others gave him credit for. He was no longer the boy in the Academy but now a young adult ready for his next adventure. It was clear that she was important to the Uzumaki, but not important enough.

Hinata's Byakugan flickered and for a moment, she thought that it would deactivate. She was mistaken. The veins on her temples reached down her neck and upon her collarbones. As she stared harder at her opponent, Naruto, she could see ever nerve within his body. Every chakra pathway and every vessel moving within him.

Her heart racing, the crouching girl stood on the tree branch, her eyes never leaving Naruto. Her ears had drown out his conversation with Sasuke, but she no longer cared for what he had to say. She could feel her blood thicken and heated within her. And without a second though, she leaped from her tree branch, her right hand out before her (palm open).

Before she could register what she has done (or the Uchiha could, as well, for he had not seen the small and furious girl making her way until her open palm connected to the nap of Naruto's shoulder). The Uzumaki boy gasped and yelped for a few seconds, his eyes widen. A few of his own spit release from his mouth and a few feet away from Sasuke's widen eyes as his friend fallen to his knees, then onto his face, unconscious.

* * *

"I was not expecting to see you, Onee-san." said Hanabi as she sipped on her tea. She gave it a few more blows before going for another sip.

Hinata smiled softly at her sister. "I have not been able to be with you in a few days, Hanabi-san. For that, I apologize."

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "You do not need to apologize, Hinata." Hanabi placed her tea cup down. "I understand that you're busy these day's."

Hinata nodded, her smile not leaving her face.

She did not want to smile. Her cheeks began to hurt, but to have Hanabi not worry about her constantly made the aches and pains worth it. It was now the evening. After her run in with Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata could not look the Uchiha in the eye (who was astonished at the attack performed by the Hyuga) and before he could say anything, she had ran off and home to her compound. For the night, she was done. In the morning, she would start a new day while she ran with Lee around the village, and when she has accomplished that, she would meet Sasuke at the training grounds.

"How is your training going, Onee-san?" asked Hanabi, breaking her elder sister's thoughts.

"Hai, Hanabi-san..." Hinata giggled. "It's going great."

"I know when you're lying, Onee-san." Hanabi frowned."Please..."

"It is I who am the eldest sister, Hanabi-san." Hinata interrupted. She noticed that her tea was going cold, but she was not in the mood for tea. (Hanabi noticed, her sister was a tea maniac and to watch her sister smile and hum all the while not taking a sip of her favorite lavender tea was out of her character). "It is my duty to take care of you."

"But-"

"And take care of you I will." Hinata spoke, her eyes shinning with hope. She meant every word she said.

Hanabi sighed defeated. She nodded. "Alright, Onee-san." she said.

Hinata smiled once more. "Thank you, Hanabi-san."

Hinata rose from her spot on the luxury, yet vintage, cushion. She held out her hand. "Let me brush your hair. You can tell me about your day."

Hanabi, in return, gave a soft (barely there, but Hinata noticed it) smile. Taking her hand, Hanabi followed her sister down the hall to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5 - Innuendos

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 5 - Innuendos**

 **Chapter Description: Rumors are spreading like wildfire in Konohagaure concerning a Hyuga and Uchiha while Sakura goes and does something she'll soon regret.**

* * *

"Father has told me about you and that Lee guy, Onee-san." Hanabi had spoken.

Both heiress' had reached Hinata's bedroom. As Hinata seated her sister and grabbed her hair brush, she began brushing her younger sisters hair, often grinning and giggling at what Hanabi would say at how her day had been. Hanabi was only 13 years old, nearly 14. But, for a 13 year old heiress that spent most of her days within the compound surrounded by stoic Hyuga clan members, she was a hysterical individual who told her own jokes and phrases. Hinata found herself having a good laugh for the first time this week.

"Mhm." Hinata moaned, nodding her head. She knew her sister was watching her through her vanity mirror.

"Why" asked Hanabi. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "He's...weird."

Hinata chuckled. "Lee-san is his own person." Hinata said. She untangled the young girls hair softly. "He is a ball of energy and one of the kindest and respectful individual you'd meet."

Hanabi nodded slightly. "Interesting, Onee-san..." she hummed. "Do you like him?"

Hinata found herself groaning and reddened. "N-No, Hanabi-san." she shook her head. "He is but a friend."

"I never seen a friend that was not a girl come searching for you, Onee-san." Hanabi teased, giggling at her sisters redden cheeks and her excuse for a glare. "Or that creepy bug boy and the loud one thatnot only looks, but smells like a dog"

"Hanab-san!" Hinata frowned, scolding her sister. Well, tried to.

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "What?" she asked. "It is true. You should try to have him smell less like a dog." she defended.

Hinata found herself giggling.

"And that bug boy-"

"Shino." Hinata told.

"Yeah, bug boy Shino...how does he like those insects crawling on him?" Hanabi shuddered. "Gross."

Hinata beamed. Sitting with her sister and talking as if everything was normal. As if everything is alright and she does not have five months to complete her training and rule as head. No, in her room with Hanabi, it seemed timeless.

"It's part of his clan, Hanabi-san." she answered. When she met Shino in her younger age, she too was frightened by the man bugs that crawled out of his jacket. But, after getting to know the quiet boy, she learned that he was not as bad as she thought he was. He was as quiet as her, he did not force her to do anything she had not wanted and often encouraged her when needed. He kept the bugs away from her whenever they were on missions and she was thankful for that. Aburame Shino was a great friend to her, as was Inuzuka Kiba.

"Anyways," Hanabi yawned. "Back to the caterpillar brows."

"Hanabi!" Hinata laughed, she tried to hold it in but it was useless. Her sister had no shame in whatever she said. It never seize to amaze her!

"Otou-san had said you and he were training." Hanabi spoke. "Is that true?"

Hinata nodded. Hanabi, watching her from the mirror, frowned. "Why with him?" she asked.

"Lee-san is an extremely skilled shinobi." she answered calmly. The elder sister placed her hair brush down and began to massage her younger sister's head.

Hanabi purred. Her eyes closed. "I know but...Onee-san..."

"I have to get my stamina up to par. Lee-san will help with that." Hinata whispered. "We run around the village at dawn."

"Why so early?" Hanabi yawned once more. "Could you not...wait until..."

Hinata noticed Hanabi become relaxed as she combed her fingers through he scalp.

"Imouto-san...do not worry." Hinata hushed. "I will take care of you."

* * *

"And Hinata knocked him out?" asked Tsunade, a knowing brow raised.

Sasuke nodded.

Tsundae snickered and shook her head. She lifted the bottle of Sake (already half gone) and began to down the drink.

Sasuke grunted.

"Just what I needed." Tsunade cursed. "To heal this child while I was suppose to be getting the day off."

Sasuke watched as she down the few drops of Sake left before standing, her sandy blond hair swaying behind her as she walked to the bed where he laid Naruto on. "How did it happen?" asked the Sannin.

How did it happen?

At first, he and Naruto were bickering, Sasuke annoyed and having his own desire to leave and Naruto loud and hyperactive as always. It was as if she came within thin air and knocked Naruto out cold. The Uchiha could not contain himself when her eyes, Byakugan activated, turned to him before she ran off, dashing through the tall tree's that she has came from.

Sasuke had chuckled and shook his head. _'At least she listens.'_ he remembered thinking. _'And she perfected the air strike on her first try.'_

After waiting a few moments to process the scene before him, Sasuke had grabbed an unconscious Naruto and dragged him towards the best place he could take the blond. Senju Tsunade. Yes, it was a stretch, but he was willing. After her would be Sakura, and he had no time for Sakura keeping him longer than he needed to be (and desired). Besides...after today and how weird she acted, he no longer desired to be near her for a few weeks.

"It is not my business to tell. Nor my concern." Sasuke answered. He turned around and headed for the door.

"So you mean to tell me that Hyuga Hinata attacked Naruto out of the clear blue sky?" asked Tsunade. "You sure it was not your doing?" The former Hokage had her reasons as to why she thought Sasuke was the blame for the Uchiha's injuries. 1, Naruto and he were training constantly, so constantly that when Sakura was unavailable to heal their wounds, Tsunade would step forwards. It was an annoyance, but she grown accustomed to the two males coming to her battered and wounded. 2, Naruto was a nuisance. All of Konohagakure knew of this. And with that, there was nothing more to say. Even she, twice the boys age, desired to beat the Uzumaki to a pulp.

Sasuke frowned. Tsunade did not believe him. Sasuke had not a care in the world.

"I told you it is not my concern." Sasuke spoke. "I am leaving. Ask the dobe yourself when he wakes up."

Tsunade hear the door slide open the close. She frowned. "Arrogant Uchiha." she sighed. This would take a while by the looks of Naruto's chakra points, it was a familiar and tradition Hyuga technique. _'Juken...'_ she thought.

* * *

"You did what?" Sakura screamed at her friend, her eyes wide. "Ino! How...how could you do that!"

"Blah blah, Sakura." Ino rolled her eyes. "You wanted to know what Hinata and Sasuke was and I got the truth."

Sakura frowned. Well, she was right.

When Sakura had awoken, her eyes darted to Ino who was sitting across from the young girl, waiting for her awake. And when she did, Ino was prepared. She had the tiny speaker that she prepared to give to Sakura upon awakening...and to tell her the complete and honest truth. There was no room for lying or keeping secrets.

Sakura had screamed and shouted at her of course. She said that taking someone's body should be illegal and this and that. She was not as angered until Ino told her that she confronted Hinata and Sasuke.

Sakura felt like dying.

"So...are they...you know..." Sakura bit her lip, her emerald eyes darting around Ino's apartment. Ino was always a girly person. She had many pictures hung of her and Sakura, her and her time and family and a few of Mirai, the adorable young daughter of her late sensei. Her walls were a bright yellow, allowing sunshine (when needed) to bounce off the wall and illuminate throughout her living area.

"I think they are." said Ino. Sure, she was lying now. But she adored her friend more than anything and if Sakura needed to know a lie, then so be it.

Sakura frowned. Her heart felt numb. "O-Oh.." she muttered, not meeting her friends eyes.

"Sakura..." Ino dragged.

"It's alright, Ino." Sakura sighed. She stood. "I have to go."

"No you do not!" Ino protested. She stood forward her friend. "Stay the night."

"Tsunade-sama is expecting me at the medic later on tonight." Sakura shook her head. "I need to work, Ino. To clear my head."

Ino frowned. She crossed her arms and looked away. "Sakura. Get over yourself." Ino hissed.

Sakura gasped. The pink haired girl clenched her jaw. "You do not understand..."

Ino flew her arms around. "You're right, Sakura!" she shouted. "I do not understand? How could I?"

Sakura watched as Ino stomped towards her kitchen. The sound of tea being brewed could be heard. Sakura stood still as a shouting Ino (from her kitchen) scolding her. "Sasuke is handsome, hell gorgeous! But is he worth it, Sakura? This is the same man that denied you for years..." Sakura clenched her fist. "...then on occasions, tried to kill you. He has called you annoying and wished you nothing but harm!"

Sakura was now drawing blood from her closed fists.

As Ino entered her living area, she placed two cups of tea down on her coffee table. She took a seat on one of her couches. "Please, Sakura. I love you and wish you the best. But Uchiha Sasuke...he is not the best. He is the worst thing you could ever be hung up on."

Sakura began to breathe louder.

"Get over your childish crush on a man that will never return your feelings. He's-"

Sakura could not take it anymore. The pink haired kunoichi was angered. How dare Ino sit and belittle her as if she was not a human being with feelings? As if Ino herself had not been chasing Sasuke along with her and other girls in their youth? As if the both of them had not cried when he left and cried when he refused to come back. Who in the hell was Yamanaka Ino to judge her when all she wished for was to love and nurture the man she has adored from her youth.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled, her fist connecting with her blonde friends wooden floors, causing a massive tremble. "Shannaro!"The tea in Ino's hands had dropped on her lap, causing the Yamanaka to scream and squirm as Sakura's powerful punch connected with the wood and beneath the concrete, shattering it completely. The tea on the coffee table and the coffee table itself bounced off the wall, as did several of Ino's pictures and pots of flowers. A cloud of smoke erupted through the Yamanaka's apartment, causing both Haruno and Yamanaka to cough and gasp for hair.

"M-My house..." Ino gasped when the air cleared. Her furniture was wrecked. Her flowers scattered the floor, as did her pictures. Sakura's hand, still engraved into the ground, caused rumble of concrete and dirt. "You ruined...my house..." Ino hissed, her heart fluttering out of her chest. Her blood began to boil.

Realizing what she done, Sakura stood. Her gasped. "I-Ino...I-"

"Get out, Sakura." Ino interrupted, her voice rather calm. "Just leave."

Ino disappeared into her house, not saying another word to the guilty Haruno who took her leave, deciding that a simple apology would not satisfy Ino (or anyone who had a huge whole, caused by a powerful impact by her superhuman strength) and would be better if she did leave as fast as she could. She needed to be by herself and understand why the hell she ruined one of her best friends home out of pure anger.

* * *

""Hn." Sasuke hummed inaudibly. "I was not expecting you to come."

Hinata had her eyes on the ground upon her arrival. She stayed silent as she waited for Sasuke to continue talking.

The Uchiha eyed the Hyuga, or better yet, her body. She had wore different clothing. She no longer sported the lavender and cream colored jacket with her navy blue trousers and ankle-shinobi sandals. No, to Sasuke's surprise, she wore a sleeveless kimono style blouse (light lavender like her previous jacket). Around her waist laid a dark purple obi. On her hips laid navy shorts, matching her previous trousers that she departed of. To match the new and approved outfit, was thigh-high stockings and black knee high ninja sandals.

"You've changed." Sasuke noted.

Hinata felt her neck redden, but she nodded. "I thought these clothes...would fit better." she muttered. "For training."

Sasuke nodded slightly. They had fit better on her, and with this, he seen her figure more closely and made sure to dart his eyes away from her every three seconds so he would not come off as a creep.

Sasuke had not been the only one surprised by her new choice of clothing. Hanabi was gasped when she woke up early to see her sister off with Rock Lee. She often teased her sister on how conservative she was with her bulky clothing and how - one day - she should let loose. Hinata had always been conservative and did not show much (always was left to the imagination of others that were not her teammates - people she was comfortable around). Hanabi was more loose than her elder sister, not afraid to show a little, but also made sure not to show a lot. Her choice of clothing always made others annoyed. Ino once said that she knew the heiress had a wonderful body under her towel while they bathed in the hot springs and gushed on how she should show it off more. Sakura suggested that her choice of wardrobe should change a little, that the bulky jacket would get humid and tiring at times. Tenten often wondered how she could possibly train in something so sultry and heavy.

As for Hinata, training in her usual clothing became tiring and atlas, she decided that her jacket and trousers were to go until winter would fall upon them. In the mornings while it was still cool, she felt sweaty and tired easily while she ran with Rock Lee in her hot jacket. She vowed that would not happen again. Even Lee widen his eyes at her outfit and even blushed a little. He smiled wide and gave her a thumbs up then complimented her attire.

"I see." Sasuke spoke. He turned away to look at the sky, it's blue color forming. "We should start today's training with a new technique."

Hinata nodded. She still had not looked up from her spot on the ground.

"I have been told many years ago by my mother that it was rude to not look a person in the eye." Sasuke conveyed.

Hinata sighed, but felt embarrassed in herself. Her and Sasuke's parents must have not been different. Often, Sasuke's words reminded her of Hiashi greatly. His snaps and annoyed looks made her wonder if Sasuke's father was like her's.

The pale eyed girl adverted her eyes from the grassy field to Sasuke's. She regretted it.

The Uchiha eyes had already been on her, of course, but his stare burned holes into her skin.

"Tell me, Hyuga," Sasuke spoke, walking a little closer to her. "How did you perfect the air strike?"

Hinata hoped that Sasuke would have not asked how she was able to complete anything from yesterday's training. Her mind tried desperately to forget the events of the day before but Sauske was someone that desired to know everything that was going on around him. When the Hyuga had leaped at his friends before his eyes, he was shocked to see the strongest Shinobi in the village (not including him) be knocked out but a kunoichi (that was not Sakura) was an astonishment. He had not sensed the heiress, and that too, astonished him.

"I-I..." Hinata gulped. "I got a-angry." she confessed.

Sasuke furrowed a brow. "Angry?" he asked. "That is what motivates you? Anger?"

 _'I'm not sure...'_ Hinata thought.

Hinata confused the Uchiha. For hours the heiress was unable to push the blond Uzumaki out of the way to perform the Overwhelming Strike. For hours she was being pushed into the ground by him or into tree's or bushes, and now she was able to knock out the Uzumaki from within the shadows? He was not understanding it all. It took her to spar with the Uchiha for her to overcome the Overwhelming Strike, and even then she gushed and apologized. After knocking Naruto clean to the ground unconscious, she had not said a single word and ran away only to return the following day.

Though, anger had a way around people. As a child witnessing his mother and father bicker, he noticed how his mothers kind and calm demeanor turned menacing and crazed. She spoke things that he would not imagined her to speak and even gave a few blows. While in Team 7 in his Genin years witnessing Sakura become angered by Naruto and throw jabs at the Uzumkai in sheer anger. Sasuke guess that anger in woman got the best in them at times.

"I was expecting you to attack me." Sasuke admitted. "For I could not find anyone in the village you did not care for."

Hinata frowned.

"You knocking the dobe amazed me." Sasuke smirked. He placed a hand on his hip. "And you did it undetected, as well."

Hinata placed both of her hands together and, faintly, blushed. She nodded her

"You are improving. Little by little and day by day." Sasuke confessed. "Though there's room for improvement."

Hinata nodded.

"Now, for the last basic technique. The Cover Strike." Sasuke said.

Hinata nodded. _'Sasuke-kun must like the word strike.'_

"Similar to the Air Strike, you will have to knock out an enemy while in cover." Sasuke explained. Hinata wrinkled her nose in confusion. The Uchiha noticed. "While undercover or hiding out of sight, there will be obstacles. If you have to get on the other side of a bridge but there is someone guarding it, hiding and catching said person off guard will be performing a cover strike."

Hinata nodded. "Is that what I will be doing today, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." he spoke. Hinata knew by now that was the Uchiha's way of confirmation.

"W-Well, on who?" Hinata asked. She played with her fingers. "I-I do not know who I can possibly attack once more. Naruto-kun is probably angered-"

"Forget the dobe." Sasuke interrupted, flicking his wrist. "He'll suck it up. Besides, he doesn't know it was you."

 _'Thank, Kami.'_ Hinata sighed in relief. She could admit that it was her first time striking anyone in a way that she stroke Naruto. She had never found herself angry in a way that she could knock someone unconscious like he had. But, her other half had told her that the Uzumaki deserved it. She listened as he confessed to his best friend that he knew of her feelings and decided to ignore them because he had not felt the same feelings as she did. Her heart shattered, and when it had she knew no mercy. After knocking him unconscious, she ran to her compound and found herself guilt as ever.

"Now," Sasuke replied. "Have you eaten?"

Hinata was taken aback. She shook her head. Despite Rock Lee's warning of her eating a huge breakfast before starting the day, she always ignored it. She found no time in getting up before dawn to get ready and find her way running around Konoha and then to meet Sasuke for her days worth of training. Usually, she would only eat lunch with the Uchiha and then come home to bathe and sleep just to restart the process the next day.

Hinata shook her head.

Sasuke began to walk past her. "Let's eat." he said.

Hinata gasped. "E-Eat? Now?" she asked. She was not use to eating early with Sasuke. Shops were beginning to open and kids were starting to gather the streets hurrying off to their classes.

Sasuke turned to face her. "Yes." he replied flatly. "Besides, I am a man of my word."

"Huh?" asked Hinata.

"You completed the Air Strike. I told you if you completed it, I would buy you a cuisine of your choice."

Hinata widen her eyes. She gasped once more. "O-Oh yes!" she nodded her head frantically. "T-Thank you, Sasuke-kun, however I bought my own R-Ryo..."

Sasuke watched as the girl rummaged into her pouch on her thigh and gathered a few Ryo. She smiled widely. "See?" The heiress was truly proud of herself. She had not forgotten her money this time and thought about paying Sasuke his money that he spent on her meals.

"Put that away." Sasuke frowned. "You're making my mother roll in her grave."

Hinata shivered and yelped. "W-W-What?"

Uchiha Mikoto made sure from a young age that Sasuke knew how to treat the opposite sex. She made sure that whenever his fangirls surrounded him that he would not be rude and take whatever they handed him and to make sure he smiled and gave his thanks. That if he saw a girl in need, he would offer his help. That whenever he and the rest of his classmates were done with the Academy late and he seen on of his female classmates walking alone he was to walk them home safely. Sure, he had been an asshole as he grew older after the massacre. Sakura had not deserved the names and insults he flung at her or the abuse she suffered because of him, but he could not take back what was in the past.

Hinata followed the Uchiha out the training grounds and into the streets, making sure to place her money back inside her pouch. "W-Where are me going?" asked Hinata.

"You have not yet decided." Sasuke replied. "Hurry up."

Hinata began to walk faster. Her lips began to rise. "S-So I can choose wherever?"

Sasuke groaned and nodded. She was testing his patience. _'Haven't I told her already?'_

"Okay..." she muttered. As the duo kept walking, Hinata spoke. "How about the Dango-ya?"

Sasuke halted in his tracks to turn and stare at the heiress.

Hinata frowned and bit her lip. "N-No?" she whispered.

"It's morning." Sasuke deadpanned. "Who in the hell eats sweets in the morning?"

 _'Who eats sweets at all?'_ he wondered. It was no secret that the Uchiha hated sweets.

Hinata scratched her head. "O-Oh, well, we can go somewhere e-else..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the girls sudden sadness. He was sure if his mother could, she would slap him across the head for lashing out on a female like he did constantly with Hinata. He wondered how many times she would have struck him for the way he spoke upon Sakura. "Fine." he said. "You can get something. I am not fond of sweets."

Hinata gasped. "W-What? Really?"

Sasuke nodded. Hinata could not bring it into her mind that someone could not like the sweet things there was in life. Hinata had a sweet tooth. She loved the sweetness of tea from Amaguriama and cinnamon rolls and the dangos she would get at Dango-ya. The sweetness devoured her taste buds whenever she would eat it. She was sent straight to heaven with the sugary taste.

"Not even a little, Sasuke-kun?"

"No." Sasuke hissed. Her excitement about sweets sickened him. He was more of a bitter and salty type of person. The sweets he use to taste gave him a headache. Itachi adored dangos and pocky and often brought him some. Whenever Sasuke forced himself to eat it (trying to be like his elder brother) he would spit it out and wash his mouth. The sweet taste was truly sickening to him. "We're here. Get what you want."

Eyeing the girl enter the small shop and widen her eyes at the amount of sugary items (that she was bound to have a difficult time deciding what she desired) Sasuke groaned. She was a child in his eyes. A child that would get excited with the littlest things in life. A child that had no care in the world, all the care they had was placed upon something small - like a toy or in Hinata's case, sweets. Sasuke sighed.

"What can I get for you today?" asked the lady behind the counter, a small old lady. Her thin lips curved into a welcoming smile as her wrinkled hand, trembling as she placed it atop the counter and stared her eyes - a dark-ish brown - at Hinata.

Hinata placed her hand on her chest, her eyes skimming quickly through the hanging menu above the old woman's head. "Lavender tea, sounds good." she spoke. She turned her head slightly towards Sasuke. "Would you like some tea, Sasuke-kun?"

At the familiar name of the Uchiha, the older woman widen her eyes. Her eyes darted from Hinata to Sasuke and back to Hinata. "You know him?" she whispered.

"Huh?" Hinata whipped her head back to the old lady. Smiling warmly, she nodded.

The older lady gasped. She was truly taken back by the calm response of the heiress. She knew the Hyuga, she was a frequent customer along with the Inuzuka and the Aburame. They were not a bother for two out of three of them were quiet and conservative. But witnessing her come with no one other than Uchiha Sasuke was a shocker.

"Are you and the Uchiha...together?" the old lady could not help but ask. Her curiosity peaked. At the young girls redden cheeks and the Uchiha's rolled eyes, her answer (that she wanted to believe) was set. "No need to answer, child. Lavender tea for the both of you?"

Hinata nodded, her mouth closed shut.

"Coming right up. I will be back." the old lady grinned and strutted off to the back of the shop to retrieve the tea.

Hinata took a seat across from Sasuke as she waited for their tea to be done. She crossed her legs and turned her eyes up to the forming blue sky.

"What an annoyance." Sasuke muttered.

"What?" asked Hinata, adverting her eyes to the Uchiha.

"The old woman." he muttered. _'Everyone was a nuisance in this village.'_

Hinata hummed. "That's Minako." Hinata spoke. She placed her hands on her knee. "She and her sister Mimori own Dango-ya and always ask personal questions."

"And you allow it?"

"I suppose so, Sasuke-kun." Hinata shrugged. "I am not bothered by their curiosity. I come here often with Shino-kun and Kiba-kun and they always ask questions."

"Hn." Sasuke had not cared. "They're intrusive."

After a few moments of waiting in silence, Minako came with a tray. She placed the tray gently on the table before them. Her eyes darted to the Uchiha a few times while she placed their tea on the table and off the tray, as well with some napkins, two spoons and a few sugar packets. "Anything else you two needed?"

Hinata hummed. "Can I get an order of cinnamon buns?" she asked.

Minako nodded. "Of course, child." she turned towards Sasuke.

The Uchiha face wrinkled in disgust. "You're ordering cinnamon buns at this hour?" he asked. He wondered should he be concerned at her eating habits. When he agreed to coming to Dango-ya, he did not know she would order one of the most sweetest menu items there was.

"Y-You said I can get whatever I wanted..." Hinata voice trailed.

Sasuke grunted. "Whatever." he spoke, not wanting to spend another moment inside the shop. The sugary aroma surrounding them made him sick. "I will not be ordering anything."

Minako made this her time to leave, she chuckled. _'Lover's quarrel.'_

They sat in more silence until Minako returned with three fresh cinnamon buns. The heiress mouth watered as it was placed in front of her. Hinata gave her thanks to Minako and took a bite out of the cinnamon bun, liking the warm icing melting within her mouth. It had been a while since she had her favorite desert. At least 2 weeks. After Sasuke had told her she would be on a diet, she had to stop her visits to Dango-ya and Amaguriama (even if it had been a few days since he told her). Noneoftheless, she felt as though it has been years without the sugary goodness. "Arigato, Sasuke-kun." Hinata nodded her head. She picked up a second bun and began munching on it.

Sasuke had not answered. He stood and took out a few Ryo and began to walk towards the counter where the Minako stood. He placed two Ryo's down and nodded towards the old lady. He turned and went back to his table with the heiress.

"We should get going, Sasuke-kun." said Hinata, standing and placed her last cinnamon bun in a napkin. "You need to eat, as well!"

The two took their leave with Hinata waving her goodbye's to Mimori and Minako. Both of the older ladies waved back.

"Was that Uchiha Sasuke?" asked Mimori to her older sister by a few years. "With Hyuga Hinata?"

Minako chuckled. "Sure is." she answered. "They're together."

Mimori widen her eyes. "Together...as in together together?"

"What else could it mean, you old hag?!" Minako hissed. "Clean your ears!"

* * *

"Are you considering training Shinra and Sumire?" asked Hinata after a few moments of silence. After they left Dango-ya, the duo had searched for a shop where Sasuke could find his own meal for the time being. After a half an hour of the two eating (Sasuke his rice and slice tomatoes and Hinata her last cinnamon bun) they sat quietly at a park bench as usual. This time Sasuke grabbed a few papers that had been neatly folded from out his pocket.

Sasuke shrugged. "They're children." he answered.

"They look up to you." Hinata simpered.

"I do not see the reason." Sasuke replied flatly. "I am not Naruto."

Hinata pouted. "Well, you do not have to be Naruto-kun to be an inspiration, Sasuke-kun." Hinata crossed her legs. "Did you not have anyone you looked up to?"

At her question, Sasuke found his memories going back to the only person that came to mind. Itachi. True, his brother did manage to give him childhood trauma that made him leave and betray the village along with the two friends he manage to make as a child, but that did not change the fact that Itachi was someone he greatly adored and strove to gain approval and endurance throughout his life. Even after death, he desired to make his brother proud (even if he did say he was, indeed, proud).

"No." Sasuke replied after a few moments. "No one."

"O-Oh..." Hinata dragged on, turning her head away from Sasuke.

She had someone she looked up upon. Her father, someone she strive to make proud of her, even if it meant busting all her strength on training constantly with the last person she'd thought she'd train with. Neji, her cousin who seemed like the brother she never had the chance to have until it meant him becoming part of a clan that did not deserve his genius. Naruto...a boy who she watched and encouraged within the shadows Who she spent long nights trying to be like, even if it was his confidence or his outgoing personality, she was unsure. Naruto was a true inspiration.

"Let's spar." said Sasuke. It was not a request, it was a command.

Hinata gulped. "N-Now?" she asked. "What about the Cover Strike."

"That can be done after a sparring match." Sasuke stood. He folded the papers and placed them back into the safety of his pockets. "You cannot improve if you do not spar efficiently."

Hinata nodded. Still, as she followed Sasuke back to their usual spot in the training grounds, she found herself becoming frightened with the fact that she and Sasuke sparred once before. She knew that the Uchiha would not go easy on her.

* * *

"Do you have any idea why Hinata would knock you out?" asked Tsunade at an awoken Uzumaki.

Uzumaki Naruto had grunted a few times when he opened his eyes. Azure eyes blinked at the sudden light while his eyes tried to adjust in them. He noticed the soft creme color of the room. He was in one of the medic's room as always - he been in here quite a lot. Usually, Sasuke and he would spar to a pulp then come see Sakura. But, the voice was not the stern voice of Haruno Sakura.

"Baa-chan..." Naruto muttered, shaking his head.

Tsunade groaned. It took everything in her not to punch the boy back into unconsciousness. "Naruto..." she hissed through gritted teeth.

"What in the hell happened?" he asked. Trying to move his arms to place himself up, he hissed at the sudden joint pains.

"You don't remember, huh?" Tsunade rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms under her formed breast. "Sasuke brought you in."

"That bastard..." he hissed. Unable to even lift his head up, Naruto decided it would be best to lay defeated. He began to rack his brain into what in the hell happened between Sasuke and he before he was knocked unconscious. "We weren't...were we fighting...?"

"From my understanding, you and the Uchiha were not fighting." Tsunade answered. She uncrossed her arms and brought her hands onto her hips. "Do you remember anything else?"

Naruto stayed silent. He knew, from little memories here and there, that he and Sasuke had met up. Why? He forgotten. "No..." he shook his head.

Tsunade frowned. "Does it have something to do with Hyuga Hinata..."

"HInata-chan..?" Naruto muttered. Closing his eyes, he tried as hard as he possibly could to remember what his mind made him forget. "N-No...it could not be about her."

Tsunade was loosing her patience. If Sasuke would have given her a valid response onto what the hell happened between Naruto and Hinata, it would be better. She knew Hinata was not a raging machine that went about her day attacking people, but even if she was, this was not anyone. This was Naruto. Most of the village knew of her adoration towards the Uzumaki boy and for her to sit and try to imagine the heiress attacking Naruto was difficult.

"Shit." Naruto cursed.

It took a few moments and push from Tsunade for Naruto to recall what exactly he and Sasuke were conversing about. It had been Hinata, and he confessed his lack of feelings towards her. Sasuke had called him out, and in response, Naruto admitted his wrong doings. "Sasuke...attacked me...?" Naruto spoke, but it was more of a question. He was not too sure in what in the hell happened.

"Oh?" asked Tsunade. "What makes you think that?"

 _'Do you want her?'_ Sasuke's voice ranged through his head. Naruto blinked a few times and shook his head. It was the only form of response he could do. "He asked...if I wanted her..."

"Why in the hell would he asked that?" asked Tsunade. She was now interested in Naruto's answers.

"I-I...ignored her feelings and Sasuke..." Naruto muttered, he was still weak. Whatever the Uchiha (or so he thought) done to him was powerful enough to make him weak after hours of becoming healed. "...he called me out for it."

"Then...?" Tsunade pressed. Sasuke had not offered any detail on the situation and Tsunade wondered if this was the reason why. Sure, the Uchiha and she were never on good terms but the least he could do was give an explanation on to what she would be dealing with concerning her patients.

"I guess...here I am." Naruto answered. "That is all I remember before waking up in here."

Tsunade hummed. "Stay in bed for a few more hours." she told. She turned around and began to walk out of the door. She wondered what was Sasuke's true intentions when he brought the Uzumaki boy inside her infirmary and if his answers were true, or were Naruto's. _'Naruto is blunt.'_ she thought. Surely, he would not lie about how he gotten injured. Many times he boasted on how Sasuke was able to land a few punches on him and vice versa.

Tsunade was clueless. Whatever it was going on involved Hyuga Hinata.


	6. Chapter 6 - Sasuke-sensei

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 6 - Sasuke-sensei**

 **Chapter Description: Sasuke has agreed to train two other students while also getting assistance from someone else to improve Hinata's training.**

* * *

"S-Sasuke-kun...do you think they can handle that?"

Sasuke pondered on Hinata's question. His eyes never left the two children before him - the Shimura and the Hõki - who eyes were as wide as Hinata's were when Sasuke explained their training method.

It was now about 4:15, the two children had sprinted out of the Academy upon realizing it was the end of their school days. Neither one of them gave their friends a goodbye before they found themselves sprinting towards the training grounds.

Upon arrival, the duo watched while the Hyuga and Uchiha fought - sparred - for a while, marveled at how fast the Hyuga was when she was not letting her guard down. That, and how the Uchiha seemed to be up to par with almost anymore. Sumire noticed how the quiet Hyuga she had met a few days prior to today was not as calm as she let out. Though Hyuga Hinata was a kind individual, she was one to not be messed with.

"What do you think Sasuke will teach us?" asked Shinra as he and Sumire watched the sparring match before them and waited.

Sumire, shrugging, ignored the continuation Shinra's rambling. Well, tried to.

"Probably something cool!" Shinra gushed. He eyed the two sparring adults with a wide smile. "Maybe even that lightening attack he did in Naruto!"

At this thought, Sumire scoffed. It was a deep scoff that erupted from her throat and nose - the most unattractive scoff a girl could ever do. "Be realistic." she crossed her arms, ginger eyes turning to dark brown ones. "We're nothing but children in his eyes after all. Why would he teach us something as powerful as the Chidori?"

"Chidori?" Shinra furrowed a brow. "It's called the chidori? Wow! So cool!"

Sumire, being the young age of nine and finding the opposite sex annoying as possible, could only roll her eyes and turn back towards her possible sensei. It was at this point that she knew whatever she had to say - either logical or not - would go through deaf ears. All day throughout the Academy, Shinra was excited and cheerful, even telling half the class that he would become the most skilled student at the Academy (only Tsubasa being the one to ask questions, for everyone was tired of the boys attitude and cockiness). It was Sumire that told him - with a punch on the shoulder - that they could not tell anyone who they were going to be trained by.

When Shinra asked Sumire why they could not boast about the infamous Uchiha Sasuke agreeing to train them - if they were going to be trained, the two still did not know if he agreed or not - to become stronger shinobi of Konohagakure. "Because...he is not well liked within the village." was Sumire's answer and only explainable answer. Now, after a few more moments of silent jutsu's and punches and kicks, Hyuga Hinata fell backwards with a loud gasp.

"Hinata-san!" Shinra gasped. "Are you alright?"

It was at that sudden moment that the two children before the young adults were acknowledged. Sasuke had hummed while turning away from the heiress and to the wide eyed children. Hinata had laughed a few humorless laughs and lifted herself up, panting while dusting off her clothing. She told Shinra she was alright and ready for another round (much to Sasuke's amusement. She was not). Sumire was the first to speak, asking if Sasuke had truly decided if they would train the both of them.

Sasuke himself was unsure. Hell, he was unsure if Hinata was trainable, but after a few days of non-stop training (either basic or not) he come to the conclusion that it could not be as difficult as he truly thought. Though, Hinata was certainly dissimilar than two children- one being a Shimura (Danzō's great nephew to be exact) and the other being a Hōki (a female one who was not destined to be a shinobi in the beginning). But atlas, who was Uchiha Sasuke to talk down on others self-chosen destiny?

Sasuke nodded. "Though I am not a Jonin, I am positive the both of you can develop new skill's along side me."

Shinra eyes widen as did his grin.

Sumire held both of her hands at her chest and simpered. "R-Really?" she stuttered, unable to hold in her excitement.

"I suppose so." Sasuke nodded. "Though, it will not be accessible."

"Whatever it takes! Shinra shouted. "I can do it!"

Hinata had giggled. Seeing Shinra's excitement had brought memories of a certain blond individual...

"So, what are you going to teach us, _sensei_?" asked Shinra. He took his time to run up to the Uchiha and smile wide in his face.

Sasuke stayed quiet. He was at loss of words. As he grew in Konoha, he had one idea on his mind and that was the have his own revenge upon his mind. After his match with Itachi and slaying him, he knew that his revenge would be on Konoha. And when his mind changed yet again, he decided that though his return to Konoha would be final, he would not want to do hardcore labor for said village. Yes, he went on missions for the village - that was true - but never did he break his back as Naruto and lots of Shinobi of Konohagakure did for said village. Not in his life.

However, now, seeing a small child with wide eyes filled with admiration, adoration and hope (eyes he once had, but was gone decades ago) seemed to make the Uchiha feel something deep in his stomach. He thought he was going to be sick, honestly.

"First," Sasuke spoke after a few moments of staring at the young boy who reminded him of his friend. "We have rules."

As Sumire and Shinra sat closely together on the grassy field of the training grounds, Hinata watching closely behind, Sasuke began to speak said rules. "Our training sessions will be kept hidden. Your loved ones or those close to you cannot be notified."

Sumire rolled her eyes. "You hear that, Shinra? _Don'_ t be such a big mouth!" she hissed.

"Shut up!" Shinra frowned, squinting his eyes.

"Also," Sasuke interrupted the two, knowing that a bickering match would start if he hadn't. "I will be expecting the two of you here everyday after the Academy. Each morning, you would have a big breakfast and start your day off at the Academy. After, I will be expecting the both of you here. I will have you train until evening."

Hinata listened closely as she was a student listening to her instructor give out instructions. It brought back nostalgic memories, she had to admit.

"Are you going to show us cool jutsu's?!" asked Shinra.

"Ugh!" Sumire hissed. "Stop interrupting Sasuke- _sensei_!" she punched the Shimura in the thigh.

Sasuke wondered. How long would it take before he had the duo out of his hands. The Uchiha sensed it would be a while.

"OW! Kami I should -" Shinra lifted an arm to strike the girl back. However, Sasuke intervened.

"As teammates, you won't get far."

Sumire and Shinra widen their eyes and gasped. "Teammates?" the shrieked in unison.

Sasuke, amused by their disgust, nodded.

Hinata bit her lip. "S-Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke could remember his own disgust when he and Naruto were upon the same team along with Sakura. He thought that the two would hold him back upon his own twisted revenge. (And they had, in a way). Though, he gotten what he desired for years, nothing in the world made him feel more alone.

"But Sasuke-sensei why do I have to be in a team with... _her_?" Shinra shudder. "You don't need a teammate when you're on missions!"

"True." Sauske nodded, noting that the young boy was indeed right. Sasuke was skilled enough to take down the simplest enemy alone. Having gone against Naruto himself, along with enemies as Kaguya and being in a war where the deadliest and skilled shinobi fault...he could say no one else could compare. But, as a child in his own team with Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, he realized that Kakashi's words were spoken true.

"My sensei once told me that the most skilled shinobi could use a little help." spoke Hinata for the first time in a while. "Kurenai-sensei..." she whispered as she though of her old instructor.

Sumire frowned. Never in her years did she want to be teamed with Shinra. The boy was loud, cocky and obnoxious. He thought highly of himself and that greatly annoyed her. The boy often boasted about his achievements and all of the ideas and objects he had that the rest did not. His mouth never ceased to stay shut longer than a few seconds. _'But...if this is what it takes...'_ thought the Hōki.

"Okay..." she muttered, defeated.

"Now," Sasuke spoke. "I will start the both of you off with a basic technique."

Sumire yelped.

Shinra gasped. _'Oh wow...!'_

"The Tree Climbing Technique."

Hinata gasped. She was taken aback. "S-Sasuke-kun...do you really think they can handle that?" she asked seriously. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the two children's face and noticed that they were indeed as shocked as she was. The Tree Climbing Technique was not taught until children were Genin, age 12. So how could Sasuke possibly think two 9 year old's could perfect such a skilled technique far beyond their age limit?

* * *

"Though The Tree Climbing Technique would be used at the age of 12, fresh out of the Academy, I have decided to train you both now." Sasuke spoke. Hinata had been instructed to meditate while she waited for Sasuke's instructions.

Sumire nodded. "I heard of such a technique in the Academy!" she boasted.

"Please. We all had. You're not special." Shinra muttered and crossed his arms.

"Excuse me?" Sumire hissed, her eyes turning deadly.

"The technique is used to gain an abundance of your chakra control." Sasuke instructed. He had strolled towards a large, nearby tree and stood in front of it. "With this training, it involves the user to focus on fixing an amount of chakra at the bottom of their feet."

Shinra stared down at his own feet, winggling his toes. "Uh, sensei. Do you think that is possible?"

Sasuke frowned. "If it is not, then you are a weakling and I will not be going further with this training."

Shinra gulped. He stayed quiet. _'I have to complete this technique he thought.'_

 _'But how...'_ Sumire thought. Her mind and Shinra had been the same. The duo were far afraid of loosing their chance to become a student of Uchiha Sasuke. This thought frightened them.

"With the gained chakra at the bottom of you feet, you can gain the control to climb the tree." Sasuke spoke once more. "Without using your hands."

Far away (only a few yards) he could hear Hinata humming to herself (or possibly to he and the children since she had been loud enough to hear). "If the stream of chakra is weak, then...you will fall. However, if the user is too strong along with their stream of chakra, the tree will break and you will be pushed away from it."

"So it has to be neutral?" asked Sumire.

Sasuke nodded. "Hn." he muttered. "Now, I expect the two of you to complete the technique within a week."

Sumire dropped her mouth while Shinra yelped and fell backwards. "A week?" they both shouted.

Sasuke frowned. The children were going to have his ears bleed by the end of the day. He was sure of it.

"If you cannot complete it within a weeks time then my time and effort will not be wasted on two weaklings." Sasuke replied harshly. "I have other matter's to attend to. With the information given, do as you must to succeed the technique."

Sasuke did not let the two children to have a chance to speak or ask questions they thought they needed before he turned and made his way towards Hinata (who had yet to complete the air strike). He had not forgotten that she was indeed one of the main person who he needed to train (for his own purposed he told himself).

Shinra moaned. "He's sure is strict." He knew that the Uchiha was not the kindest one in the village, but he had not known that he would be as blunt as he was!

Sumire nodded. "Right." she gulped. Her eyes stared at the tree as if it was one of the worst enemies she ever encountered. _'It was...'_ she thought as she lifted herself to her feet. Having heard stories of the technique and knowing that it was highly unlikely that two 9 year old Academy students could perfect it. _'Maybe that is what Sasuke-sensei wants. He wants us to quit now...'_

"I won't quit." Sumire muttered. She closed her eyes and thought as hard as she could about chakra and how in the hell she was suppose to make the stream come onto her feet.

* * *

"Ano...Sasuke-kun...but why not start them off with a simple technique? Such as a shadow clone?" Hinata had asked when she and Sasuke had been interrupted (sparring) when Shinra had fallen onto his back for the 8th time, along with Sumire.

Sasuke stayed emotionless. "That's easy."

"Exactly. They are children after all." she whispered. Knowing the children, they were having a hard time developing such a skilled technique when they could barely perform a shadow clone - one of the easiest technique there was.

"If they could perfect the Tree Climbing Technique within a week without giving up, then they're worthy to stay." Sasuke spoke. He grabbed a kunai from his waist and stared at the heiress. "If not...they're gone."

Sasuke threw the Kunai at the Hyuga, only for her to dodge it. "But don't you think that is a bit harsh?"

"They wish to be shinobi. Shinobi I shall make them." Sasuke replied. "Have you ever thought of using weapons?"

Hinata shook her head. "I have been told my eyes and Byakugan are my weapons."

 _'Something only the Hyuga believe in.'_ Sasuke thought. "That is why the Byakugan is wanted throughout the nations." Sasuke spoke. "However, you would have to use some form of weapon, either heavy or light. Even range."

Hinata bit her lip, unsure. She barely held a sword. She was far too clumsy to carry one around as if she was the skilled one within the village. She was sure she would trip within her own two feet and end up stabbing herself in the gut. "I-I c-can't-"

"Stop with the "I can't" and start saying "I will." You will achieve nothing being insecure." Sasuke hissed. "I will teach you how to achieve the cover strike with a weapon."

Hinata shook her head. "B-But...I-I cannot harm anyone w-with a weapon!" she protested.

Sasuke snickered. "You can. Just do not kill them."

Hinata groaned softly. Sasuke's mind was set, and what she noticed about the Uchiha was when his mind was set, there was no backing down from it. She was against using any weapons upon anyone, but what could she say? Could she deny it all together and risk Sasuke refusing to train her? That was not a risk she was willing to take!

"A-Alright." she muttered defeated. "W-We aren't moving fast?" she pondered. Of course, she knew with the Uchiha that "moving too fast" to become more skilled was not in his vocabulary or line of thinking. However, she was not Naruto or Sakura (known as the new legendary Sannin of their current generation) and could barely keep up with the Uchiha (on a good day). Only a few days had passed since he offered to train her and now weapons would be involved? Could she possibly survive a technique he would teach her a month from today? _'But...for Hanabi...'_ She'd do anything.

"Moving fast?" Sasuke asked, his eyes coming to squint at the Hyuga. "It is as though you think you and I are a couple." Sasuke snickered. Did he need to remind the girl that there was no such thing as "moving too fast" when he trained under Orochimaru? Surely she was not as dense to think that they would be sparring for the next 5 months and he instructing her petty and useless technique's?

Hinata widen her eyes. "N-No...!" she stammered, feeling her cheek begin to blush. "I-I-"

"I have not a care in the world, Hyuga." interrupted Sasuke rudely. "As you instructor, will teach you any technique I see fit at any rate I see fit, as well."

Hinata bit her lip. Nonetheless, she nodded.

"And if you see it as a dispute, then I cannot force you to stay." Sasuke's eyes turned towards the children who he (almost) forgotten that they were there. (Surprisingly because Shinra was the loudest child he came across of other than Naruto and Sumire was not one to keep her thoughts bottled up when she thought the Shimura was annoying her). Sumire dark hair had been tied in a low ponytail and sweat prickled down her temples and onto her neck. Shinra had been panting, his knees gave out and he was now kneeling on the grassy surface. "Nor will I waste my time on continuing your training."

"N-No..." Hinata shook her head. She followed Sasuke eye's and saw the two children. Her heart went out to them - it did. She was once in their shoes (obviously older and a Genin) when Kurenai had taught them the tree climbing technique. She had been the last one to complete it, Shino being the first. It embarrassed her that no matter what, she was always dead last when it came to her teammates. That sadden her - and rarely that sadness turned to anger. But, she was not a child anymore. She was not to give up easily, her life and the life of her sister was on the line.

"Very well." Sasuke smirked. He closed his eyes for a mere second before opening them. "Surely, you know such a person that specializes in weaponry?"

Hinata nodded. If Sasuke and she were speaking of the same person, she knew exactly who to go to.

* * *

"She did _what_?" shrieked Tsunade.

Ino crossed her arms and nodded. Her anger was long gone, it was not replaced with sadness. When she arrived to Tsunade's office (to find a stunned Naruto) she was in tears. She had slammed the door open without giving a knock (much to Tsunade's annoyance). Before the former Hokage could speak, she shouted at the woman and went on about how Sakura (her former student) had completely ruined her home.

"Sakura-chan? Huh...sounds like her." Naruto muttered, giving a few chuckles.

"Why are you laughing?" Ino hissed. "This is not a laughing matter my home is destroyed!"

Tsunade pushed - rather roughly - Naruto back onto the futon and turned towards the Yamanaka. _'Great.'_ she thought. _'Another problem on my day off.'_

Ino wiped her tears and growled, her anger coming back. Naruto noted how quickly the mood swings the female gender possessed within a short period of time.

"Ino, what happened?" asked Tsunade. She was now at her desk, ready to down another shot of Sake. She earned it after what she was about to deal with concerning the two blonds.

Ino sighed. "I-I...kinda switched into Sakura's body and-"

"So Sakura-chan had a reason to ruin your home?" Asked Naruto, nodding.

"Shut your mouth." Tsunade hissed. "Continue, Ino."

"And...I kinda seen Sasuke and Hinata together so I told Sakura they were an item."

Tsunade - now interested - nodded. While their age, she was on missions and barely in the social scene - even if she was the granddaughter of the first Hokage. Now in days, the teens and young adults surround themselves with gossip and petty drama. But, the blond woman had to admit - it was entertaining.

 _'Sasuke and Hinata...'_ Naruto thought, his brain racking for an explanation.

"Are they an item?" asked Tsunade. She sounded like a young adult herself.

Ino snickered. "Who cares! She ruined my house when I told her! She was jealous and had a fit!" Ino clenched her fist. "All because I told her to get over herself! The nerve of that billboard brow wench!"

Tsunade took another shot. There cease to not be an entertaining day within the streets of Konohagakure. "We'll get your home fixed, Ino. I'll talk to Kakashi about your sitation. It's hard to catch him, however." Tsunade stood. "For the mean time, do you have anywhere to go?"

Ino nodded. "I can stay at Shikamaru's...I suppose." When she moved from her mother's home (despite her mother's protests) she made it a promise to herself that she would not go back (even on hard times such as this). She desire to prove to her mother that she was indeed becoming a young adult and could live on her own without troubling herself.

"Then it's settled. Get your belongs from there and leave the door open." Tsunade licked her lips. "If I see Sakura, I'll make sure to ask why in the hell she ruined your home." she assured. _'Especially for the likes of Uchiha Sasuke.'_

Ino nodded and bowed. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama." She scurried off, glaring at Naruto. She made her way down the flight of stairs and out to the village, fists clenched and head boiling. Never would she ever ruin a home because of facts a friend threw at her. It was truly sickening and if she seen Sakura, she was sure she would want a round in with her.

* * *

"You're terrible with weapons." Tenten noted, her eyes gleaming with amusement. "And why are you and Sasuke together again?"

Sasuke had been speaking of Tenten when he mentioned weapons to Hinata earlier. He knew how skilled and equipped the young girl was when he first witness her jutsu and many set of weapons.

The duo - Hyuga and Uchiha - had strolled out of the training grounds after Sasuke had instructed the two children to not move away from the grounds if they wish to be his pupils. After walking half way through the village, they stopped where Tenten would surely be at - one of Konohagakure's weapon shops where she currently worked. Upon arrival, the brown haired girl had been sharpening kunai's. "Oh, hey Hinata." she smiled towards the heiress. "Hello, Sasuke."

It was awkward watching the two walk side by side (though not closely together - the two kept their distance) and approach her, Sasuke being behind Hinata while his eyes roamed through the many Kunai and shuriken's and a few swords they held in display.

Sasuke grunted a response to Tenten.

Hinata grinned. "Hello, Tenten-san." she bowed her head. "How have you been?"

"We aren't here for small talk." Sasuke quipped. "We need a few weaponry."

Tenten frowned. But as her eyes shifted towards Hinata, she decided to not have a come back towards the rather rude Uchiha. "Alright." she shrugged. "It depends on what you're looking for. To your left we have Kunai and Shuriken."

Sasuke hummed. "How about a sword?"

Hinata gulped. Her head shifted towards the Uchiha. "A-A what?" she asked.

"Do not act dumb." He hissed to her.

Tenten frowned. "Is the Katana for Hinata?"

Sasuke nodded. He took a few steps past Tenten and stared at the display of swords.

Tenten eyed the heiress. "Hina..."

"It's alright Tenten." Hinata assured. She made sure to give the girl a small grin to put out that she was alright with Sasuke (even if it felt weird of ever thinking of her and Sasuke in the same thought).

"Are you sure, Hinata?" asked Tenten. Her voice hushed to a whisper. "I did not expect the rumors to be true, however..." Tenten's hands motioned to Sasuke.

Hinata furrowed her brows. "Rumors?" she asked. "W-What rumors?"

Tenten giggled. "C'mon, you know."

Hinata shook her head.

Tenten ceased her giggles. "Oh...you don't know." She whipped her head around to find Sasuke far engrossed into the swords to be listening into their conversation. "Well, they are rumors that Sasuke and you are together."

Hinata (as per usual) felt herself go red. Her skin began to heat while the hair on her arms began to stand. "N-No!" She stuttered. The heiress shook her head back and forth wildly. She felt a headache coming soon if she did not halt her actions now. "He's training me-"

"Relax, Hina." Tenten grasped her shoulders. "They're called rumors for a reason."

"B-But why w-would people-"

"Hinata. You're so cute." Tenten laughed. "And innocent, too."

Hinata could not understand why the girl before her was laughing.

"When people see two young adults of the opposite sex hanging around one another for a while, they start to talk." Tenten explained. "It use to happen to me and Lee or Neji all the time!" the brown haired girl closed her eyes and beamed.

Hinata lowered her head. "O-Oh."

"Right." Tenten opened her eyes and turned towards the Hinata. She grasped her arm and tugged her over to the Uchiha. "I know they're rumors after all. But be prepared to hear them quite often, Hina! Especially since you're around someone so infamous."

Hinata gulped. _'Is what Tenten-san speaking true? Are there rumors of Sasuke-kun and I dating?"_ Hinata shuddered. _'Did Oto-san and imouto-san hear such rumors?'_

"Alright now. So, did you decide on what you need?" Tenten asked Sasuke. "Oh, and are you and Sasuke training?"

Hinata nodded.

Tenten tilted her head. "Quite a stretch, isn't it?"

"H-He offered." Hinata bit her lip. "O-Oto-san said I have 5 months..."

"5 months until what?" asked Tenten. Though, she feared she already knew the answer.

"To become powerful to succeed as head of the clan." Hinata whispered. "Sasuke-kun had offered to train me alongside him."

Tenten gasped. She was, sadly, correct. Growing alongside Neji, she knew the Hyuga clan and their cruelty towards the branch family and when Hinata and Neji had gotten along, she realized how Hinata herself, being a heiress, had not been any different. She heard the curses members of the clan had spoken of about Hinata many times within her time behind the Hyuga walls. It sadden her, but the brown haired girl could not do anything to make the Byakugan users change their ways. "Hina..."

"I am in need for you assistance." Sasuke's voice interrupted Tenten's. Both girls turned towards the sudden voice.

"Huh?" Tenten moaned. "Having trouble finding a Katana? I'm sure we have more in the back."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I have the perfect Katana." he spoke. "In all honesty, I did not come here for a Katana."

Hinata took a breath. _'Why are we here then?'_

"I have come to ask for your assistance in aiding the Hyuga." expressed Sasuke. "There is only so much you can teach someone in 5 months. If you are willing, I would want the Hyuga to be able to be skilled in weaponry."

Tenten widen her eyes. She whipped her head to the heiress. "Is that what you want, Hina?"

Honestly, it was something Hinata had not wanted. She was content with having her kunai and shuriken's, however a Katana? That was out of her league. After nearly tripping over her feet when she was asked to spar with one of the branch family members with a traditional Hyuga katana, she vowed that day would be her last day of touching one.

Until today, she never thought about it.

"Yes." Hinata gulped. Her heart quickened. "I'm ready."

Tenten clasped her hands together. "That's great!" she cheered. "I can close the shop early today! We haven't had a lot of business either way. I can help you with whatever you need!"

"So, Sasuke. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

"Alright Hina, as you know, when a ninja uses weaponry in combat, it's known as bukijutsu." Tenten explained. Across from her stood Hinata, and next to her stood Sasuke, though the young Uchiha looked bored out of his mind with the short lesson Tenten was teaching the heiress, for he already known from Kabuto and Orochimaru years prior. "All ninja use a weapon at some point within their life, so I am sure you'll get the hang of it quickly."

After the trio had left the shop, they arrived at the training grounds. Sumire and Shinra could be heard panting loudly, but noted that neither of the children gave up on becoming a pupil of Uchiha Sasuke. Tenten decided not to ask what the two children were doing there - for she found it no need. Instead, she placed her weapons that she saw fit into training on the ground before her. Then, she had turned towards Hinata and explained all the basic information she would need to know with handling weaponry.

Smiling reassuringly, Hinata nodded once more. She noted that how fascinated Tenten was when she spoke of weapons, it reminded her of Hanabi when she told her about her day, or Naruto, when be boasted that one day he'll indeed become Hokage and spoke of his own dream and wishes. It was refreshing.

Tenten rummaged through her pouch that laid around her hips. She took out a sharp, silver Kunai and a small, but sharp and deadly, shuriken. "I'm sure you're familiar with the shuriken and kunai. The be in combat with the shuriken or kunai would be called "shurikenjutsu". Every ninja is taught shurikenjusu from a young age, either if it's in the Academy or within clan matters."

Tenten placed the two weapons back into her pouch. "The member's of the Uchiha Clan were known specialist with the shurikenjutsu." Tenten spoke,her eyes travelling to the Uchiha. Hinata's eyes, too, traveled to the quiet Uchiha. Sasuke, upon hearing his Clan's name, perked his ears. Instead of agreeing with the bun head or acknowledging her all together, the Uchiha adverted his eyes and hummed.

"Alright." Tenten coughed. "By the looks of selected weapons back at the shop, Sasuke wants to each you kenjutsu." Tenten, who had placed a Katana on the ground when they arrived to the training grounds, picked up said Katana and handed it over to the heiress. With shaking hands, Hinata took the sword. "Kenjutsu is more common in combat and can be used as a weapon and shield."

Taking a few deep breaths, Hinata gulped. "O-Okay."

"Get into a defensive stance." Sasuke growled, his eyes growling annoyed at the fragile female before him cowering with a sword. _'Kami, it looks as though she'd kill herself before an enemy.'_

Hinata clenched the Katana within her hands tightly. Slowly, she got into a defensive stance, something her father had taught her years ago but gave up on when he noticed she was not stable to handle a sword. What made Sasuke think she was stable to handle one now?!

"Great, Hina." Tenten smiled. "Soon, you'll be a master!"

Sasuke snorted. "I won't wait upon it." He would not lie to the young girl like the bun haired girl would. Hinata wasn't a terrible fighter. She held her own against him when the sparred and had great potential with her dojutsu, but someone who lack confidence and stability couldn't possibly become as great as they could.

Rolling her eyes at the Uchiha, Tenten frowned. Choosing to bite her tongue, she turned back to the heiress. "Alright, Hina, let's get to practicing."

Behind Tenten had been her own Katana that she carried behind her back. Grasping it, she placed it in front of her and gotten into her own defensive stance. "I want you to block me attacks."

"W-What?" Hinata gasped. Tenten was one, if not the only, the best weapon masters within Konohagakure and possibly, the nation. She watched as the girl gone against many great ninja and shinobi and held her own. Not only that, but mastered in fuinjutsu.

"It'll be alright, it's not as if we're actually going to fight." Tenten assured. "I want to show you the basic's of fighting with a Katana."

"All you have to do is block." Sasuke snorted, his patience wearing at.

Gritting her teeth, she decided it was best to ignore the Uchiha once more. She witness how witty the avenger could be when he and Ino snarled insults and comebacks at one another like sibling rivalry. "Okay," she sighed. "Use your sword as a shield. Block my attack."

Hinata nodded. As she got into her stance and noted that Tenten was coming towards her, she gulped. Surely, Tenten wouldn't actually strike her, but still having Sasuke eyes upon her and she trained with Tenten was nerve wrecking.

Quickly, as Tenten went to strike Hinata, her arms (as if automatic) went to shield the brunette's attack. As the swords collide, a sharp scraping noise could be heard.

"Great, Hina!" Tenten gasped. "Now, now that you caught my blade, you want to make sure you parry around me and then go into the attack."

Tenten first showed Hinata how she would do so. By parrying around her and grasped her wrist tightly. Then, the brunette went in for the attack (without attacking, of course). "Now, we'll do that again. But I'll teach you how to do the downward katana strike."

Hinata nodded. "O-Okay."

"Now," Tenten moved a few steps away. "Take both hands and wrap it around your attack firmly." Both girls did, with Hinata watching Tenten closely.

"Activate your Byakugan." Sasuke could be heard a few feet away.

Doing as she was told, she activated her kekkei genkai.

"Lift your sword above your head in a downward strike. After that, go in for the attack and naturally let your arms forward to the enemy's heart level." Tenten instructed, demonstrating with her own sword. "Yes, like that." she smiled as Hinata did the same.

 _'At least she's improving.'_ Sasuke noticed.

"Now, the upward strike. It's just as the downwards once, but just up." Tenten placed her left leg in front of her and demonstrated. She whipped her sword upwards and stopped at Hinata's heart, only being a few inches away. "You need to make sure you stop at the enemy's heart level or you'll create an opening."

 _'Stepping forward...cutting through the heart...'_ Hinata thought as she did the upwards strike. Hopefully, she'd never have to cut through anyone's heart.

"You're improving." Tenten smirked. "You see how anyone can improve without belittlement, Sasuke?"

Biting his tongue, Sasuke placed a hand on his hip.

"Now, since you were taught the upward and downward strike, one of the other basic technique would be the diagonal strike." Tenten, getting into her stance, held out her Katana. "Like the other two, you want to get to heart's level, nothing higher or lower."

 _'Noting higher or lower...'_

Grasping her arms back, and striking rapidly to the side (or diagonally) Tenten brought the katana inches away from Hinata's heart. "Now, you do the same."

She was improving slightly - but slowly, Sasuke noticed. As Tenten spoke, the girl was not good on belittlement, though she was not sure how he could encourage her without her getting flustered and embarrassed. He hadn't had time for her to pass out because she though he was flirting with her, so she would receive belittlement until she gotten herself together.

"Now, the last one of the day. Simply thrusting the katana." Tenten adverted her eyes to the two children, now arguing and hurling insults at one another, and sighed. "Follow as I go."

Hinata parted her feet, her byakugan eyes not leaving Tenten's body.

"Keep mindful to keep your head down as you do this, but never loose sight of the enemy."

Placing her right leg in front her left, her katana grasped within both hands forward her and her head slightly down, but her eyes on the enemy, Hinata waited for Tenten's next instruction.

"Now, just thrust forward and aim for the heart." Tenten said, thrusting herself forwards and aiming for her enemy's imaginary heart.

 _'Aim for the heart...'_ Hinata's own heart raced as she copied Tenten's moves a few times as she was told. If her younger self heard that she would be practicing kenjutsu, she would have fainted in the spot. Having such a sharp and deadly weapon within her hands felt as though her old self, weak and fragile, was becoming to fade. Day by day as she trained with Sasuke, though it has not been a while, she noticed that she was no longer afraid to be herself and become open like other's wanted her to be.

"You're all set." Tenten clapped her hands. "See, that wasn't so hard, right?!"

Hinata shook her head. "No...thank you, Tenten-san."

"Ah, don't worry about it, Hina!" Tenten laughed. "Anything for you. Besides, it wasn't as though I taught you anything major."

To Hinata, it was major and she greatly appreciated it.

"Now, I should get going. I can teach you a few more technique'st tomorrow around the same time if you'd like." Tenten offered, gathering her Katana.

Hinata bowed. "I'd like that, Tenten-san. Thank you again." she replied in her same soft voice.

"Aright. See you later, Hinata. You as well Sasuke." Tenten took her leave.

As Hinata went to turn herself towards Sasuke, the Uchiha spoke. "I'll be expecting you to perform the cover strike with your katana tomorrow. Practice when you're off."

* * *

"No progress." Sasuke hummed. "You two are as useless as I thought."

Hinata frowned. "T-They're not yet G-Genin."

Shinra fell to his knees, his legs giving out on him. Sumire fell soon after, her chest rising and falling rapidly, trying to find any type of oxygen she could swallow. It had been several hours and the once bright blue sky was now becoming to dark. The birds no longer chirped around them and no longer did the warm breeze surround them. Crickets could be heard while the wintry air floated within the environment.

"B-But-" Sumire croaked.

"I am aware, Hyuga." Sasuke answered suddenly to the heiress. He turned away from the two children to gaze at his trainee. "Yet, they wish to train as though they are."

Hinata sighed in defeat. In a way, they did. They were no older than nine and already wished to become as strong as Uchiha Sasuke, not only an avenger of his fallen clan but someone who fought and trained daily to achieve his own greatness that others (especially Shinra and Sumire) desired. Still...they are children who have not yet graduated the Ninja Academy.

"I will no longer have my time wasted with the two of these children." Sasuke spoke, his eyes wandering around the training grounds.

Shinra frowned. "No!" he shouted, his clenched fists hitting the grassy ground beneath him. "You said you'll train-"

"I have instructed the both of you to come here after the academy." Sasuke interrupted. "Never once have I said that I will train either one of you."

Sumire grunted as she tried to lift her head up from the ground. It was as though the earth's gravity was weighing upon her. "S-Shinra...shut up."

Shinra whipped his head from the Uchiha to the Hoki,. "Huh? What do you mean?!"

"He isn't...going to train us." Sumire coughed out. "We're..too...weak..."

Hinata, as she listened the the two children (Sumire rather insecure) and Shinra (rather hurt) by Sasuke's harsh demeanor, the heiress could not help but feel as though she was now a young child listening to her father belittle her, speaking harshly of her as though she was not in the room to hear. Sure, Sasuke had not been as cruel as her father was, but to the two children who wished nothing more but to be like the man before them, it was as though their dreams were crashing before their eyes.

"No!" Shinra roared. "I will not give up! No matter what you or anyone says!" he pointed at the black haired girl.

Sumire opened her mouth to speak.

Shinra growled. "I will become stronger! Even if I;m going to have you as a teammate or not, Sumire!"

Sasuke felt himself smirking, but it lasted a mere second.

Sumire gasped, the ginger eyed girl clenched her jaw.

"I would rather you not give up so easily, Sumire." Shinra snarled. "You've come all this way to just back down now?"

 _'His speech...reminds me so much of...'_ Hinata hummed.

"It's becoming dark." Sasuke noted. He placed a right hand on his hip. "The two of you should be heading home."

As Sumire stood (with fumbling a few times and tripping before her feet) she bowed to the Uchiha. "T-Thank you." she muttered, her cheeks flushing.

Shinra frowned. He stood as well, crossing his arms on his chest. His body ached for a warm, soothing bath and a comfortable bed to rest upon. However, his pride wouldn't allow it. Still, he wished he could stay at the training grounds until he mastered the Tree Climbing Technique to it's fullest. "Bye." he grumbled rudely. If his mother would had heard him, he was sure he would receive a blow to the head.

As the two children sorrowed away, Sumire far behind Shinra, Sasuke spoke aloud. "I will be expecting the both of you back here tomorrow after the Academy."

Shinra's ears perked up.

Sumire's skin prickled with goosebumps.

"Within a week, I will be expecting the Tree Climbing technique to be mastered." Sasuke told. "If not, your time with me will be no longer."

Hinata felt her lips curve into a small smile.

Sumire felt her heart race.

Shinra felt his eyes widen.

Both children turned their heads to the Uchiha for confirmation.

"If you can complete the technique within the time limit...I will treat you to a cuisine of your choice."

Hinata felt herself giggle. _'If it worked for me, it'll work for them.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys, enjoy this chapter. It took me a while to do but at least I'm here now!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Compliance

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 7 - Compliance**

 **Chapter Description: It's another training day with Sasuke, Hinata, Shinra and Sumire and with rumors flying about Sasuke and Hinata, Naruto comes to question it.**

* * *

Nearly a week had gone by, and Shinra and Sumire could say that training with Uchiha Sasuke was not what they expected. True, they stalked the young adult around and knew that he was a quiet and reserved individual who though his time was golden to those who came across him. However, now that they trained under the Uchiha (barely, for all he instructed them to do was try to climb a tree) both children knew that Uchiha Sasuke was a tough sensei.

After day 1 when Sasuke had told them to watch what they ate (only eating a big breakfast, a small lunch and a medium size dinner - rich with vitamins and protein) Shinra took it seriously. Every morning he ate a big breakfast (much to his mothers curiosity and grandmothers amazement) and ran to school to gain stamina (like he heard Sasuke once saying to Hinata-sama).

After each day of the Academy, Shinra and Sumire would sprint towards the training grounds, bow to their sensei and Hinata then get with their training. Sumire had improved, only being able to stay on the tree for a few seconds at a time. Shinra, despite his boast that he would be the first to the top of the tree, had not made much improvement. They boy feel as soon as both feet left the ground.

Sasuke noted that the Shimura was not the one to give up, however. Each time he feel on his back, the boy stood, dusted himself off and went back to his training. Hinata noticed, as well, that both children were determined. Though they complained constantly about one another (and how they could not stand the other) they had grown. While Hinata volunteered in the Academy, Shinra was a loud mouth (though he still his) that boasted about each and every achievement while Sumire was a more reserved, but was not afraid to tell off anyone who thought deserved it. In a way, the duo grown.

"I wonder what Sasuke-sensei has after the Tree Climbing Technique." Shinra panted, having fallen off the tree once more. This time, he landed on his feet.

Sumire shrugged. "Who knows. This is killer though."

Shinra nodded in agreement. "Whatever it is, I hope it's easier."

"You should know Sasuke-sensei by now, Shinra." Sumire scoffed. "He hasn't gone easy on us yet!"

Sumire took a few deep breaths. Her mind spanned to when she and Hinata had conversed. During a break when Sasuke had had suggested that the both of them along with Shinra and Sumire grab something to dine on. While Shinra harassed the Uchiha with questions, Sumire stood back with the heiress. She offered a kind smile and welcoming silence. Sumire was not the one to ask for advice or help, but seeing as though Hyuga Hinata was a ninja herself...

Sumire had asked the heiress what she had done upon the same technique she had been instructed to do now. Hinata had hummed and told Sumire the truth. She was not as skilled as she brought out to be, not as she was now. She told Sumire that it was her persistence that allowed her to succeed. "After all, chakra is a spiritual. If you focus on the tree and clear you mind of your surroundings, I'm sure you'll get it!"

 _'Clear my mind...and I'll get it.'_ Sumire thought to herself. Taking a few more breaths, Sumire felt the loud chirping of birds die down. The bushes and leaves blowing through the heavy wind seemed to disappear, as well did the loud panting of Shinra.

Soon, Sumire found herself running straight towards the tree, finding herself running upwards. As she run upwards, her hair swooped around around her. Her ears prickled and she heard her feet pounding on the tree bark as she rushed onto the tree.

"W-Wow!" Shinra gasped with wide eyes. He watched the black haired girl reach the top of the tree and kneel down. From the distance, he could see her chest rising up and down in a pant. "S-Sumire did it."

The ginger eyed girl smirked to herself. "I did it!" she cheered.

From a few yards away, his back against a small, leave-less tree, Sasuke hummed. "Well done." he called to Sumire. The girl clapped her hands together. "Now come down."

As Sumire did as she was told, Shinra clenched his fists. _'Stupid Sumire!'_ he hissed in his head. _'She's always trying to steal **my** shine!'_

"Sumire-san! Congratulations. Right on time, as well." Hinata smiled. She had been instructed by Sasuke to practice her kunai and shuriken throws. Upon overhearing Sumire's cheers and witnessing the young girl atop of the tall tree, she felt herself become proud. It was as if Hanabi had come home to her and gushed about the mission she had completed.

"Huh? Is it time for dinner?" asked Sumire as she dropped to her feet, feeling the grass tickle her toes though her sandals.

Hinata nodded. "Do you know what you'd like to have?"

Sumire pondered. _'That's right! Sasuke-sensei said I can have any meal I wanted! Great!'_

Shinra growled and turned away.

"Haha! Can we go to Yakiniku Q's, Sasuke-sensei?" Sumire asked, a wide smile on her face.

Sasuke grunted. "Fine." he spoke. "Let's go now. It'll be getting dark soon and I would rather not risk your parents finding you."

Hinata and Sumire walked ahead while Sasuke turned towards Shinra. "I'm going to continue. You can go without me."

Sasuke frowned. (Though, was it an actual frown if he rarely smile?) "You wouldn't want to overdo yourself."

Shinra snickered. "Well maybe I need to! How could I let a girl get ahead of me!" he hissed. He clenched his fists and began to run towards the tree once more.

Sasuke felt as if it was deja vu.

"I won't stress myself talking you out of training." Sasuke spoke. He began to walk after the Hoki and Hyuga. "You know where to locate us. If we are not back by sun down, go home."

* * *

A few days prior from Sumire completing her technique, Hinata has yet to complete her own. Like Tenten said, she had came back to following days to practice with Hinata on her kenjutsu. Still, she ran in the early mornings with Lee then sparred with Sasuke before Tenten would arrive and teach her a few more basic Katana technique's and methods. Sasuke had requested that she perfect the cover strike while in a sparring battle with him. How she would do that was beyond her.

"Like with the air strike, I want you to hide within the shadows and then attack me undetected." Sasuke instructed. And, as he said is how he meant it. Throughout their days, Sasuke and Hinata sparred. Tenten, on occasion, watched as the two sparred (noticing that Hinata became faster of her feet) and gave a few tips on the sidelines. When the brunette had to leave (which was around the time the Academy let out) Shinra and Sumire would stammer from behind the bushes, bow to the both of them, then get to their own training.

Sasuke wondered why the heiress had to take days upon days to complete a certain training method, but he stopped questioning it. After all, she was not the same as him. However, she was close and Sasuke knew after her five months, she would be closer to his level then she ever thought she'd be. "A-Are you sure-"

"Yes, Hyuga." Sasuke snapped. It had been the third time she had asked if he was sure that she should be trusted with a katana. His nerves were growing with her nervousness.

"O-Okay..." Hinata sighed. She was truly defeated. Sure she and Sasuke sparred the past few days with Katanas (one which was his and the other that was borrowed from Tenten) and though she had gotten better, she was still rusty compared to Sasuke. She did not want to trip within her two feet and fall a top of the Katana (something she was sure could happen dealing with her).

"Cover your tracks." Sasuke spoke, turning his head away from Hinata. His eyes turned towards the two children struggling with the tree climbing technique. "I will do the same."

Hinata nodded.

"Now, run." Sasuke forwarded his eyes back to the heiress. Gulping, Hinata placed the Katana behind her back and strapped it around her shoulder. She turned and ran off deeper within the training ground, dashing through tree's, bushes and branches. Before Sasuke had to tell her, she activated her byakugan, observing her surroundings.

* * *

"Thank you, Sasuke-sensei." Sumire spoke as she bit into her steak, savoring the taste of barbecue. Rarely did she eat out, and when she did it was only cheap places where she had a coupon to like Ichiraku's. Her clan, mostly her sister, was against going out and spending money when they're was "perfectly edible food at home".

Sasuke grunted. He bit into his own food his eyes on the marble table.

Hinata beamed. "Itadakimasu." she replied in her usual soft voice.

Quietly, the trio began to eat their dinner. The chatter from the other customers surrounded them as they chewed on their food peacefully. For Sumire, the young girl would often halt her chewing to look around her, her eyes roaming at the sea of eyes watching them. Deciding to ignore it, she swallowed her food and placed her chop sticks besides her plate. Slowly, she gasped her glass of water (something Sasuke told everyone had to drink upon arriving) and took a sip.

"Sumire-chan?" Hinata furrowed her brows. "Everything alright?"

"Uh..." Sumire placed her glass atop of the wooden table. "Why is everyone...looking at us?" she asked, her voice lace with confusion.

Without caring, Sasuke began to eat once more. He grown accustom to the villagers stares upon him every foot he stepped within the village. Their eyes did not phase him (not like they ever did). However, Hinata and Sumire were both newbie's when it came to disapproving stares.

"O-Oh..." Hinata reddened, turning her head slightly to confirm that the customers were staring at the trio and whispered among themselves. Hinata began to hide behind her hair.

"Ignore them." Sasuke grunted, chewing down his steak. "It's of no importance."

Sumire nodded, biting her lip. "Sorry, sensei..."

Sasuke glanced at the girl before returning to his food.

Hinata sighed inaudibly. If there was rumors going around (and there was - confirmed by Tenten) then Hinata showing her face around Sasuke in public prove to be a risk. Though, obviously, the rumors are false, still, she had her own reputation to be held. It was not as though she was afraid that Sasuke would ruin said reputation, she couldn't care less what the villager's thought. Konohagakure being the village that it was, word travelling as fast as the speed of lightening and she was sure sooner or later, her father would hear of said rumors.

"Well,"

Sumire whipped her head to the sudden voice that seemed louder than the other voices surrounding them. Her eyes widen.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped, her mouth agape and her eyes wide with shock.

Naruto flashed a small grin. "Hey, Hinata." he said, though his eyes did not reach his smile, Hinata thought nothing of it.

"A-Are you...okay?" she asked uncertainly. She was unsure if the blond knew that she was the one who knocked him unconscious or if he spoken to Sasuke since then.

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto chuckled. "All good as new! Tsunade-baa-chan told me to just take it easy. But you know me, I probably won't be taking it easy."

Hinata offered a small and short smile.

Sumire gasped once more. This was, only the second time, that she seen Uzumaki Naruto in person and so close. She was marveled.

"Anyways, I came to see Sasuke." Naruto adverted his eyes to the Uchiha who decided, up until his name was said, to ignore the Uzumaki and continue eating.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Frowning, Naruto crossed his arms.

"How did you know I was here." Sasuke replied, his voice rather low.

"You know how Konoha is. Word travels." Naruto shrugged. And, when Sasuke decided that Naruto was worthy of their eyes to meet, Naruto flashed a knowing look. " _You **are**_ the talk of the village."

Giving a scoff, Sasuke replied, "When aren't I?" Though it was more of a statement then a question.

"More today then ever before." Naruto said. "You and someone...else." Hinata had not noticed, but Sasuke had when his eyes adverted to the heiress when he spoke of a "certain someone else". Humming, Sasuke sat back a little, pushing his plate of food away. He grasped his glass of water and drunk it until it was empty.

"I have to go." Sasuke replied. He placed the glass down and turned towards Sumire. "You know when you're to arrive."

Sumire nodded. "O-Okay, Sasuke-sensei!"

Naruto shook his head. _'Sensei?'_

"You," Sasuke turned towards the heiress. "know the routine."

"H-Hai." Hinata nodded. "I'll take Sumire-chan home."

Sasuke didn't reply. He, while having a few eyes on his, stood and faced Naruto. "Let's go, dobe." he said. "Since you stalked me."

Sumire turned towards the heiress. Hinata gave her a welcoming grin. "We can leave as soon as you're done." she assured.

"I", Sumire glanced to where the two ninja's scurried away from. "am done."

Hinata tilted her head. "Are you sure? We have not even been here for more than a half an hour."

Sumire nodded. "I am sure. I was looking forward into doing something before I went home. So you do not need to walk me."

Frowning, Hinata shook her head. "It wouldn't be a bother." she replied. "Beside's, it is past curfew."

Sumire groaned. She forgotten about curfew. Konohagakure now had a curfew for minors (anyone younger then a Genin) around 7 o clock when the sun began to set. As the Hoki was still in her academy schooling, she was considered a minor and would be in serious trouble if she was caught roaming the streets at night while the ANBU patrolled. That, and she would have to hear her sister's mouth when she returned home. "I forgot." she sighed,.

"No worries." Hinata piped up. "Where is it that you had to go? I do not mind accompanying you."

Sumire found herself starting at the Hyuga. Hyuga Hinata was a beauty, of course everyone in the village agreed. She was kind and welcoming. Her eyes, though weird upon first glance, became as welcoming and warm as her smile and as soft as her voice. "A-Arigato." Sumire stuttered, her cheeks flaring when she realized she had been staring far too long. "I just wanted to give Shinra some food."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that." Hinata nodded.

And with no other words spoken, the duo left with a to go box in Sumre's hands. As they walked towards the training grounds in hopes of finding Shinra still training, Sumire could not help but wonder what the heiress was to Uchiha Sasuke. She wondered for a few days while she constantly seen them together, though barely speaking unless it was about training and technique's. Still, it made her curious.

So she asked.

"So," Sumire caught herself breaking the silence. "Is Sasuke-sensei _your_ sensei too?"

Hinata kept her eyes ahead of her. Without thinking, she shrugged. "I suppose so." she answered. "Though, my training is far different then yours and Shinra-kun."

"Why is that?" asked Sumire.

"Well, I have to become stronger for my clan." Hinata replied. "And Sasuke-kun is willing to help."

"Your clan?" Sumire pondered. "And you and Sasuke-sensei friends? He must like you to agree to help you!"

Hinata found herself, for what seemed too many times for her to feel comfortable, blushing.

"Or...are you two..." Sumire smirked. When she noticed the redden cheeks on the pale heiress, she decided to tease. It was something she would do if she was in the academy surrounded by school girls. "boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Hinata gasped. She felt herself choking, finding it hard to swallow. "N-N-No!" she yelped, her face becoming hot.

"Just kidding!" Sumire laughed, closing her eyes for a second before opening them. Ginger eyes gleamed with mischief. "I think I see Shinra there, Hinata-sama! Hey Shinra!" as the Hoki girl shouted for the boy a few yards away strolling towards the way Hinata assumed was to his home, she decided it was her time to breath.

 _'What in the world...'_ she thought to herself. This was not the first time she heard of this and knew it would not be the last. Though Sumire was but a child, her questions embarrassed her to the end and wondered if other people would grow to ask her the same questions. If so, would she and Sasuke still be able to train together as comrades? Or would she have to tone it down a bite and only be with the Uchiha while the trained..."

"Huh?" Shinra twisted his head around to see his teammate. "Oh, Sumire. Hey."

Sumire glared. "Not so happy to see me, huh?"

Rolling his eyes, Shinra waved her off. "If you're here to boast then you might as well leave. I have to get home before my mom comes looking for me herself." the Shimura spoke before he began to walk. The last thing he needed was his mother, frantic, panicking and angry, to search for him.

"Well, if I knew you'd be a jerk I wouldn't have gotten you food!" Sumire hissed at the boy.

Stopping in his tracks, Shinra widen his eyes. "Huh? You got me food?" he asked, his head whipping to see if the small, squared bento box was indeed his. "Oh wow, Sumire! Thanks so much!" he laughed. The Shimura danced his way to the girl and grabbed the box. "I wonder what it is? Steak? Pork? Chicken? Oh boy!"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle when the box excitedly thanked the girl and began to munch on his food.

"I was soooo hungry at the training grounds." he told. "I stayed and tried to complete the technique."

The trio - Hinata, Sumire and Shinra - began to walk down the dim lit trail to take the two students home.

"How is it coming?" asked Hinata.

Shinra frowned. He bit into his steak. "I'm getting higher, at least. Still can't focus on my chakra enough."

"With a little more practice and patience, you'll be sure to succeed, Shinra-kun."

Even though Shinra enjoyed Hinata's kind words of wisdom and hope, they could not always go through to him. After a week of barely any progress, he was beginning to think that he was not destined to be a ninja (or a ninja training under Uchiha Sasuke) at all. He could not focus enough, and when he did it was only for a mere second. Sumire was better than him (though he would never tell her or admit aloud to anyone) and that alone made his furious. Sasuke had given them a week, and on the second to last day, Sumire completed it with ease. "Well, here I am." Shinra said. He turned to wave to Hinata. Then, he nodded to Sumire. "Thanks for the food."

"Uh, sure." she said, scratching her arm awkwardly.

As she watched Shinra stroll into his home, his back sulking, she turned towards Hinata. "Do you think he'll complete the Tree Climbing Technique?"

Hinata, blinking a few times, nodded.

* * *

"I suggest you learn how to cook." Naruto spoke as he entered Sasuke's kitchen, noticing how spotless it was from the lack of cooking the young man did.

Sasuke grunted. "I did not invite you here to eat." he said. "So it does not matter."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for your attitude."

Sasuke opened a cupboard and grasped a small, glass. He turned towards the fridge and slid it open. "Then why are you here?"

Naruto sat at Sasuke's breakfast table (If it could be considered that. He knew more than anyone that Sasuke barely sat at the table let along his home when he did not need to sleep). The blond boy leaned back into the seat and sighed. "What is it between you and Hinata?"

Sasuke's eyes strolled around his fridge until it landed on some (possibly expired) Sake in the back of his fridge. Grasping it, he flung it out and began to pour it into his glass.

"Don't ignore me." Naruto hissed.

Sasuke gulped own the bitter taste of the sake. "Why is it anyone's business?" he asked after a while. "I cannot breathe without a rumor flying around."

"So it's just a rumor?" Naruto asked, his eyes staring at his friend.

Sasuke shrugged. "I do not find it of any importance to answer, honestly." he replied. Was it anyone's busness who he spent his time with (either if it was just training or not).

"Kami, Sasuke!" Naruto hissed. "Dammit it is important-"

"Is it only important because you want her?" Sasuke interrupted. He leaned against his counters and pour another glass of Sake. "You don't want her...that is why you ignored her."

Naruto frowned.

"And which is why she knocked you unconscious in anger."

Naruto gasped. "So Tsunade was right? She knocked me out?"

Sasuke nodded.

"B-But..."

"While we was speaking, she must have been there listening." Sasuke concluded. He down his Sake. "I had instructed her to hide her tracks while I find her. She must had found us and heard the conversation."

Naruto groaned. "Damn..." he cursed.

 _'Damn indeed.'_ Sasuke thought, pushing back a burp.

"I should apologize." Naruto clenched his fists.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't care." he spoke truly. "Do not do it on my time,however."

Naruto tilted his head and squinted his eyes. "What in the hell do you mean "your time", bastard?"

"When I am training her, dobe." Sasuke hissed. "I have no time for any distractions. The girl is work just as she is I do not need any lovers quarrel getting between her training."

Naruto frowned. He crossed her arms. "Why are you so keen on training her? You refuse to train with anyone else beside's me so what makes Hinata different?"

Sasuke pondered. What did make her different?

Maybe she was different because the two of them were not as different as they thought.

They both of them came from royal and powerful clans and possessed their own kekkei genkai and have special technique's within their clan.

As he been told from stories, she was in the shadow of her sister while he of his brother, and both of their father's focused on one child that out-shown the other.

"You were never interested in anyone else before. Especially a _girl_." Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

Sasuke groan. "I am interested in her and her clan abilities." he spoke, it was not a lie. The byakugan amazed him and knew that, like his Sharingan, that the byakugan had many unknown features. "That, and I found this."

As Sasuke went into his pocket cloak pocket and took out a folded paper that looked as though it would crumble in seconds if not careful.

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

"Here." Sasuke muttered, throwing the paper at the blond. Said paper had fallen into his lap. Grasping the paper slow and gentle, Naruto unfolded the paper. "What you read stays between-"

"You and me." Naruto nodded in agreement. They were friends after all. As the Uzumaki's eyes scanned the paper, his eyes began to grow wide. "Oh...wow...where did you get this?"

"Clan manners. Tsunade said she kept them while she was in office as the Godaime." Sasuke answered. "She gave them to me without going through them. I found that a while back..."

Naruto began to re-read the text, hoping to find anything between the lines. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged. After take a few more sips of Sake, he answered: "I agree with it."

* * *

"I cannot let my sister down." says Hinata as she leaned against the tree of the training ground, the wind blowing through her hair as Sasuke stood across from her. His eyes adjusted on the ground before him.

One would wonder how he had gotten there into this situation/conversation with the heiress. It was simple at first, he arrived when she had. She bowed, he grunted. Before they sparred, Hinata asked her daily questions and her questions turned into a life story of the sort. Sasuke stood only grunting out a few response.

Hinata told him a lot, and only once did he question (out of the open book of her life she voluntarily read for him): "Why is becoming head important?"

Hinata was not expecting a response out of the Uchiha when she spoke to him. At first, she thought he would grunt and tell her to shut the hell up and get ready to spar. To her surprise, he listened closely (his grunts as her replies). "It was my destiny to become head, either way." her soft voice sighed. "I can change the ways of my clan."

Again, Sasuke grunted. "I doubt that."

Frowning, Hinata turned her head away.

Sasuke knew that look, for he seen Sakura with it whenever he offended her. "Hyuga-"

"F-Forget I said anything, S-Sasuke-kun." she stammered.

"It was not a offensive remark." Sasuke spoke above. "Your clan was much similar to my own clan when they strove to greatness."

Hinata took a breath.

"Not only that, but such a powerful clan as the Hyuga would be quite difficult to change their Anarchy type tradition."

Hinata and Sasuke talk about her title as heir and how she admits she does not want it, but would take it because it would leave Hanabi with a better life.

"I suppose you're correct, Sasuke-kun." Hinata smiled sadly, her eyes adjusting to her hands on her lap. "But I cannot let the dreams of my sister perish because I had not tried my hardest."

Sasuke nodded. He understood the girls frustration as well as her determination. Years ago, before the downfall of his clan, Sasuke and she wore the same shoes. He too strove to be the greatest and head of his clan and knew the difficulties he faced while Itachi had their fathers attention. Now, he could at least say, that it was no longer any trouble with becoming head of his clan.

Sasuke chuckled bitterly.

"Enough about my complications, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said, "What do you have for today's training? More kenjutsu?"

"You have the basic idea of kenjutsu. Rusty you are, but the basics." Sasuke stood straighter. "I think we should try shurikenjutsu."

Hinata nodded. Throwing shuriken was not as extreme as holding a sword against Sasuke and she had he time with practicing shurikenjutsu. By now, she knew with Uchiha Sasuke - expect all sorts of training.

"Are you good with shurikenjutsu, Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata as she stood herself and began to stretch.

Sasuke stood silent before answering, "Why do you ask?"

"Tenten-san said the Uchiha were skilled in shurikenjutsu." Hinata spoke softly.

Nodding, Sasuke grunted.

Hinata took it as a matter he did not wish to discuss.

So she hadn't.

"Uh..."

"I would like you to get use to bukijutsu." Sasuke interrupted, finding his way out of her question. "Using weaponry could be proven useful in battle."

Hinata nodded. She clasped her hands together.

"We will practice shurikenjutsu for now. When Sumire and Shinra arrive, we'll switch to Kayakujutsu."

Hinata gulped. Her eyes widen a bit. "Kayakujutsu?"

Sasuke nodded. "It shouldn't be a problem."

Hinata was new with kayakujutsu - using explosive tags while in combat. But she had to constantly remind herself that with the Uchiha, nothing is never too fast while training.

"You're right." Hinata bowed. "I'm ready."

Nodding as well, Sasuke placed a few shuriken in front of her.

Picking them up, Hinata prepared to throw one.

"You have two hands and a total of ten fingers." Sasuke spoke, his eyes on the sky above them. "Make them useful."

Blushing, Hinata nodded. "S-Sorry..." she trailed. She knew it wouldn't be this easy.

Hinata grasped several shuriken within her two hands.

"Now, throw it at the tree where the target is placed." Sasuke instructed. He motioned towards a far tree across the training grounds.

Before she was told, Hinata activated her kekkei genkai and clenched the shuriken within her hands.

Without a second though, she threw the shuriken's towards the target. Within seconds, they hit said target.

"Decent." Sasuke spoke. "Not in the middle as it should be."

Hinata frowned.

"Do it again." Sasuke commanded. "I have enough shuriken to last until you do hit the target."

And again she did. She did it for the next few hours, and while some of the shuriken did hit the target, it was deemed unacceptable because "Not all of the shuriken" hit the target as Sasuke said. While Hinata trained and Sasuke stood with one arm hidden behind his cloak, Hinata spoke. Sasuke had not told her to be quiet or seemed annoyed with her questions or random statements.

So Hinata continued.

The Hyuga asked if Sasuke thought Shinra could pass the Tree Climbing Technique. Sasuke answered that if he and Naruto could do it, so could he. When Hinata had asked what else he would teach them, he answered that he reflected that the Suimen Hokō no Gyō - The Water Surface Walking Technique - was next. Hinata argued that maybe the shadow clone should be next, something light and easy. Sasuke remarked that she had no business in commenting in affairs she was not wanted in.

Fair enough, she thought.

Sasuke had told that he desired to show the two children the more difficult technique's first, for that the easier technique's would pass quicker with better chakra formation. In order, he spoke: The Gake Nobori no Gyō (Cliff Climbing Technique), Manji no Jin (Manji Formation), Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique), Henge no Jutsu, (Transformation Technique) and Bushin No Jutsu (Clone Technique) would be taught in that order.

Hinata wondered why Sasuke would teach some technique's that could be taught within the Academy. When she asked, Sasuke told that it would be easier if the duo was skilled before hand and Hinata understood that - even if Sasuke swore that he would not train the two persistent children - that it was clear that (by as much as he thought into training the two) that he would not leave them as he said he would.

At this, Hinata smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this chapter was a good enough chapter. I do apologize for being gone as long as I was.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Team Sasuke

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 8 - Team Sasuke**

 **Chapter Description: With new skills come new responsibility while Hinata's responsibility never seems to end.**

* * *

 **Italics are either flashbacks or future moments. I will state when they are.**

 **Future Tense.**

* * *

 _"Hinata-sama." came a low voice as she entered the gates of her compound. Hinata turned her head to see a clansman, though apart of the branch family._

 _"Oh, Keitaro-san." Hinata bowed. She wondered what Keitaro would be doing roaming around at this hour of the night, but she was not going question him._

 _"I have been awaiting your arrival." Keitaro spoke._

 _Hinata frowned. She wondered if there was a meeting today that she had heart began to skip at the thought of hearing her father's mouth of how ashamed he was of her not attending a meeting of their clan and how she could never be a leader if she was not even here to attend a meeting._

 _"Ano...Keitaro-san..why?" Hinata began to feel uneasy. As if there was something he knew that she hadn't._

 _"Hiashi-sama had instructed that I'd wait until you've arrived."_

 _Feeling herself blush, Hinata bowed. "I- see, than you, Keitaro-san." Hinata began to ask herself how long he had been told to wait for her outside the compound and felt sorrow prickle inside her. Knowing her father, he had poor Keitaro standing out waiting all day._

 _"Now that you've arrived, Hinata-sama, it'll be best if you've seen Hiashi-sama."_

 _Nodding, Hinata bowed once more to show her gratitude and went onto her way. Arriving into her home, she kicked off her sandals when she walked through the sliding door and made her way down the hallway to her father studies. Her feet were cold among the dark hardwood floor, but she grew accustom to them._

 _"Oto-sama." She knocked lightly when she arrived at her father's study._

 _"Enter." the deep voice that belong to no one other than her father._

 _Sliding the door open, Hinata entered. She bowed before her father, who stood before her as she entered._

 _"Sit."_

 _Hinata gulped. It was past supper, and though she had not been with her family these past few days for supper, she knew that today things were different._

 _"Now, tell me Hinata," her father sat, as well, his eyes never leaving hers as he spoke. "What have you and the Uchiha been doing?"_

* * *

 **Earlier That Day**

* * *

"Woah!" Tsubasa marveled, as did the other surrounding students as their eyes gazed upon the tall tree. "S-Shinra..."

"Kami..." Miriamu, a short blonde haired girl gasped, widening her eyes.

Sumire took a bite into her onigiri. She furrowed her brows a her in school friend. "What's up?" she asked.

Miriamu stayed quiet, her mouth agape and her eyes wide. Sumire followed her friends eyes and turned her head slightly to look behind her.

The children of the Academy had been on lunch and recess time. Sumire had surrounded herself with one tolerable person - Miriamu. The short, blonde hair girl with the same ginger eyes as her had been chattering like she always had (Sumire always sat listening to her). When Sumire noticed that the chatty girl had stopped her speech, Sumire began to wonder what had possessed her to do so.

 _'Shinra...'_ Sumire hissed in her head. She threw her Onigiri on the ground before her and stood. "What the _hell_ is he doing?!"

Miriamu gasped. "Sumire, language!" she told her friend.

Sumire ignored her. She looked at her surroundings and noticed that Miriamu and she were not the only two staring. The whole children of the Academy (and even instructors) were watching Shinra, all eyes widen and mouth agape.

"Ha, I told you guys you couldn't catch me!" Shinra's voice roared off the trees.

The Shimura had been swinging off a high tree, his legs crossed around the thick tree branch. His hair swinging back and forth with him. "You owe me lunch tomorrow, Tsubasa!"

Said boy redden his cheeks at his name being called.

"How did he learn to climb a tree without using his hands?" Miriamu gasped.

Sumire scoffed. "Please." she muttered, her eyes never leaving the Shimura. _'What in Kami is he thinking?'_

Shinra then grabbed both hands and lifted himself up onto the tree branch. Then, as if he had been a pro at mastering chakra, he began to walk up higher on said tree.

"Oh wow, look at Shinra." one student said, clapping her hands. "He's so cool!"

"I heard you had to be a genin to master that technique!" another student said. "He must be so skilled!"

Sumire clenched her fists. "Shinra!" she shouted, startling the children, and Miriamu, around her. She stomped her feet towards the tree while shouting, "Get down here!"

Shinra smirked. "Jealous, Sumire?" he chuckled. "I've finally mastered it!"

Sumire crossed her arms over her chest. She was not in the mood for Shinra's cocky demeanor, especially when she was the one who mastered it first out of the two. "You're going to get into trouble!" she shouted at him. "And you know what will happen if you _do_."

Shinra stuck his tongue out. "Stop being so boring, Sumire." Shinra waved her off, walking higher up the tree.

Sumire bit her tongue. She did not need to say anything that she would later regret. Inside, she ran closer to the tree, her arms besides her. Her feet landed on bark and liked she practiced with Sasuke-sensei many times before, she began to run up the tree, focusing her chakra on her feet. Below her, she heard more gasps and chattering behind her. "Shinra!" she yelled.

Said boy gulped as he watched his teammate (not officially) run after him. "S-Sumire." he stuttered.

"Have you forgotten I mastered this technique first?" she shouted as she ran towards the Shimura, her arms at her sides but fists clenched tightly.

* * *

"They're late." Sasuke noted. He was not the one to want to wait on anyone, so to say that Sumire and Shinra's tardiness was an annoyance to him actually was.

"Just by a few minutes." answered Hinata, who shuriken throwing were getting better by the minute.

"They know what time they are to arrive." Sasuke scoffed. "It has been the same for the last week I have been training them."

Hinata frowned. She admit that she worried for the two students when it became five minutes after they were due to arrive. Usually the two children would arrive earlier than expected. And after an hour or two of training, the two of them along with Sasuke and Hinata would go for an evening dine out (one that was in Sasuke's criteria of healthy yet rich with vitamins and protein for those he trained).

"Let's go." Sasuke huffed before storming off out of the training grounds. Hinata followed without a word with a small grin on her lips.

Together, the duo strolled towards the Academy (where would be the first place they would search for the two students) and to their luck, found the two students with their arms crossed before them. Surrounding them were Iruka (who Sasuke wondered why in the world was he still instructing at the Academy) and a few unfamiliar faces he had not recognized.

"You see, this is remarkable." Iruka spoke, his face shown with shock. "And we are curious where these two could have known to achieve such a difficult technique such as this one."

A woman, who resembled Sumire with the same inky black hair that she tied into a low ponytail and rather thin to be a shinobi of Konohagakure, however if you looked at her enough, you could witness the faint lines of muscle she possessed, spoke: "I never wished for her to be a shinobi." she sighed.

Sumire rolled her eyes.

"It's rather alright." Iruka chuckled awkwardly. "I-"

"How in the hell did you do this, bozu?!" an older lady interrupted, her dark eyes widen onto Shinra. Sasuke noticed the resemblance and was intelligent enough to add on that Shinra's grandmother was present.

"I can't tell you." Shinra whispered, his eyes low.

"Oh, keeping secrets, huh?" the elder lady frowned. "I thought we were rather close, bozu."

Shinra remained quiet.

"It's not a crime, honestly." Iruka spoke. "Though curious on how these two can manage to achieve the tree climbing technique, we are not alarmed or threatened."

"But-" the black haired woman opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another woman.

"Let the man talk, Hakuto." a woman behind the now named woman, Hakuto, spoke.

"Shijima-"

"No." Shijima, as her name now had been revealed. She gave Hakuto a knowing looked that made the black haired girl quiet.

"As I said, we were concerned if you thought it would be too early for these two to graduate." Iruka smiled.

Sumire gasped.

Shinra widen his eyes. "Graduate? You hear that ba-chan? Iruka-sensei said I can possibly graduate!"

"I heard." The older woman laughed. "We're going to tell your mother when she comes home today."

"Wait," Hakuto spoke. "Sumire tell me how in Kami's name you done this. I or anyone else in the clan have not trained you into that."

Like Shinra, Sumire lowered her eyes. She knew that saying the truth would land her into hotter water than what she was already in. Thus, she decided for the sake of her training with Sasuke-sensei, she would have to bite her tongue.

"Iruka,"

Sasuke spoke, making his presence known.

Shinra and Sumire yelped as they heard the familiar voice. "S-Sasuke... _sensei_..." Sumire muttered.

"Ahh..." Iruka muttered. "Sasuke. What do I owe the pleasure."

Sasuke, with Hinata (awkwardly) walking behind him, approached the gathering. His eyes landed on the two children. "You two," he spoke, "ae late for your training."

Sumire gasped, as did Hakuto and Shijima.

Hinata could do nothing but widen her eyes. _'I thought Sasuke had not wanted anyone to find out...'_

Shinra's grandmother smiled. "So, you are the reason my grandson comes home late every night." she joked. She turned towards said grandson. "Why didn't you tell me, bozu?"

"Huh, you aren't mad, ba-chan?" Shinra asked.

"Of course not! Uchiha-san is a strong shinobi after all."

"Sumire!" Hakuto quipped. "I've told you-"

"Not to associate with anyone within the village without your permission." Sumire muttered mockingly, her eyes rolling non stop. "Please, Hakuto."

"Do not-"

"Hakuto..." Shijima hissed lowly, her hands clenching. After said girl sighed and began to shut her mouth, she spoke once more. "Uchiha, why are you training my sister."

By hearing his name, Sasuke turned towards the woman who spoke to him. "They asked." was his response.

"Yeah, and he taught us the tree climbing technique!" Shinra laughed. "It only took us a week! Though Sumire caught on quicker than I did."

Saying Hakuto was livid was an understatement. She was beyond angered that her younger sister associated herself with the main person she warned her to stay away from. It was as though (with Sumire) that all her warnings and precautions went through one ear and out the other.

"I do not see the problem." said the old woman. "I'm Midori, Uchiha-san. I would not mind you training with this bozu."

Sasuke hummed.

"And who do we have here." Midori's eyes wandered to behind the tall Uchiha to Hinata.

The heiress blush. Bowing, she spoke: "Hyuga Hinata."

"Ah, you're a lovely one, Uchiha-san" Midori complimented. "You and your _girlfriend_ must be quite skilled in the ninja arts."

Yelping (and turning hot red) Hinata shook her head. Though her words choked in her throat.

Sasuke, once more, hummed.

"Sasuke, I did not know you were the training type." Iruka found it his time to speak. "I cannot stop you from training the two of my students but their guardians can."

Sasuke shrugged. "If they do or do not train with me is not my concern."

Sumire heaved. "But Sasuke-sensei was going to teach us technique's to become stronger!"

"Yeah, we can't stop training now!"

"You do not have to stop." Hakuto snorted. "Sumire, however, does."

Sumire felt her stomach tightened. Her eyes wandered from Sasuke's blank stare, to Hinata's sadden and guilt ridden one, to her sister (Hakuto) serious one. "That isn't fair!" she fumed.

Hinata bit her lip. She was never the one that surrounded herself in such awkward situations (but she gave herself a mental pat on the back for not fainting when Midori thought Sasuke and she were a couple). Though, she could not help but feel sadden by Sumire's situation. Here, a young girl such as Sumire, who desired to become a strong shinobi and inspired by one of the strongest ninja's in Konohagaure...just to be told that her actions were wrong.

"No,Sumire!" Hakuto hissed. "Have you no respect for you older sisters?"

The ginger eyed academy student stomped her foot and was ready to retort.

"But," Shinra raised his voice, halting Sumire's response to her sister. "Sumire and I work good together."

Sasuke blinked his eyes at the young boy before him.

"I cannot stay with Sasuke-sensei without Sumire. We're...a team." Shinra's voice, though barely above a whisper, could be heard throughout the ears of everyone surrounding them. The young Shimura's cheeks redden. "If she cannot train with me, then I won't train with Sasuke-sensei, either."

 _'Shinra...'_ Sumire stared at her...teammate. It was weird. Though Sasuke encouraged the two of them to train along side one another as ally's, she never thought either of them would voice that the other were just that.

Iruka hummed. The scene before him was a scene he never would see in a movie or read within a book. Though amusing, the point was still at hand. "Sumire and Shinra are highly skilled young students." he clasped his together. "Perfect a genin level technique within a short time period is remarkable knowing their age."

"And what are you suggest we do." asks Shijima to Iruka.

"I cannot force upon you to allow your sister to train with Sasuke." iruka responds.

"Exactly, Shijima." exclaims Hakuto in relief.

"But," Iruka continues, his eyes onto Sumire. "Both Sumire and Shinra have improve academically. Neither of them are rebelling in class nor are they failing. They are the first two in their seats when the bell rings for class and constantly participate in activities. Their training with Sasuke proves useful for the two. As I said, by the end of this year they can graduate years soon and become Genin if Sasuke is their trainer."

Sumire jumped, as did Shinra. "Y-You mean Sumire and I can become Genin and Sasuke-sensei can be our Jonin instructor?!"

"No," the Uchiha, who wanted nothing more but to leave the area with the two students he came here for and get back to his training, spoke. His deep voice sent shivers down Hakuto's body. She did not trust the Uchiha around her young sister. "I am, however, a Genin myself."

Hinata found the site of Shinra and Sumire, along with Midori, Shijima and Hakuto wide eyes, gasping and nearly falling over at the surprising information of Uchiha Sasuke being just a Genin himself.

Iruka chuckled. "That's right. Sasuke is still a Genin even if his power exceeds past a Jonin like myself."

"Wow..." Sumire marveled. "Sensei you're sooo cool!"

Hinata felt the side of her lips tug.

"You say she can graduate early while being with the Uchiha?" ashed Shijima.

Hakuto groaned. She knew where her sister's question were going.

"Yes. Sasuke won't be their Jonin instructor but he can teach the the basics of a genin before they become the rank." Iruka nodded.

"Well then," Shijima's eyes, similar to Hakuto and Sumire's - a deep ginger - adverted to her youngest sister. "I do not see the problem."

"Shi-"

"Hakuto." Shijima interrupted. "Leave it alone."

Sumire squealed. She ran to her sister and embraced her into a quick hug before turning toward Shinra, who too was excited for the his teammate (that he openly acknowledged today).

A few words were exchanged. Midori laughed and ruffled her grandsons hair, stating that he would be a fine shinobi alongside Sumire. She then, invites them all for dinner later on tonight at her home. Before Sasuke could deny, Hinata nodded her head and accepted. Shijima politely declines for she was due (alongside Hakuto) at the Medic later on in the evening but stated that Sumire could as long as she was home before curfew.

As Shijima and Hakuto left, there argument could be heard, Hakuto stating that Uchiha Sasuke was not to be trusted and Shijime arguing that she knew more about the Uchiha and where his minds stood then she did (a question Hinata would ask Sasuke later when the time seemed right).

Iruka and Hinata spoke a bit, he asked when she would volunteer in the Academy. She told him that when her schedule was clear, she would. (Though she knew the next five months her schedule was tight). Iruka chuckled, and soon the two academy students, Sasuke and Hinata were on their way with Iruka's curious mind wandering.

* * *

"This technique is used as a better chakra this method, you will gain a more efficient chakra control." Sasuke disclosed. Hinata leaned on a nearby tree and listened to Sasuke teach Shinra and Sumire about the Water Surface Walking Technique. The Uchiha stood above the water, his eyes on the two shocked children that couldn't believe someone was walking on water.

"That should be easy." Shinra laughed. He kicked off his sandals and threw them to the side. He began to run towards the water, his feet hot. He felt the chakra below his feet and smirked.

"Shinra I don't think-"

Sumire's words were muffled by a loud **_SPLASH!_** and giggles from Hinata.

Shimura Shinra groaned as he lifted himself from the edges of the water. "It didn't work!"

Sasuke took a breath. "This technique is much more difficult than Tree Climbing. You cannot master this within a day, possibly a week as you've done before." Sasuke began to walk slowly across the water to demonstrate. "This would be more difficult because of the amount of chakra needed changes rapidly. You need to have a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of your feet and use the force to walk across the water's surface."

Sumire rolled her eyes towards Shinra, shaking her head. How he thought he could master such a technique on the first try was beyond her.

Hinata began to walk towards the water, as well. Sumire and Shinra watched, their head and eyes following as the Hyuga girl walked above the water.

"Sometimes, you can have control of your actions that it becomes easy walking above the surface." Hinata said, her voice in a calming matter than made Shinra's heart skip beats. "You can come to stand above water and not noticed you're even doing it."

"Follow me." Sasuke said, his hands coming together. "Though I do not need to use hand signs like the two of you, it will be easier if you did upon learning. Sasuke placed his hands together vertically with his left thumb on top."This is _Hitsuji_."

Shinra and Sumire followed, their eyes never blinking, afraid that they'd miss an important detail.

"Focus your chakra onto you feet."

 _'Focus and build chakra...'_

 _'Onto your feet...'_

"Now try to walk upon the surface."

Sumire was the first, then Shinra. They were determined to walk upon the water surface even if it-

 ** _SPLASH!_**

Maybe it would take more time than they'd thought.

* * *

Sumire shivered, the towel that Midori gave her and Shinra arriving wrapped around her shoulders. She sat cross legged next to Shinra, Sasuke across from them in the same manner. Midori placed down tea on coasters for each one of them to take. "Arigato." Hinata and Sumire spoke in unison.

Sasuke nodded while Shinra took a sip of his tea. "Sasuke-sensei, the water technique is hard."

Sumire nodded in agreement.

"You can perfect it is you practice well enough." Hinata smiled. She lifted the tea to her lips and took a sip, her eyes watering. "This tea is good, Midori-san. I do not thin I have tasted this before."

Shinra smirked, straightening his back. "I's a secret recipe within the Shimura clan." he bragged, feeling as though his clan was those of many secrets.

"Indeed it is, bozu." Midori replied, smiling down to her grandson. She placed down a tray of fried dumplings - Gyoza. Sumire was the first to take a piece, her mouth water. Then Shinra (who took about three). Sasuke was the last, grunting as if it was a bother. Though, the change in his eyes as he bit into the savory meat inside the Gyoza.

"Hinata-san," Midori called for her. "follow me."

Hinata followed Midori to the kitchen, her hands behind her back.

Midori stood cutting vegetables. "Do you know how to cook?" she asked. "Surely, a woman of your age can. But, knowing your clan..."

Hinata shook her head. "S-Sometimes I watch the cook at my compound, but I never actually...er, did the cooking." Hinata blushed in embarrassment.

Midori chuckled. "Well, learning today won't be bad." She handed Hinata a knife after showing the girl how she was expected to cut the vegetable. Midori stood over a pot, stirring it lightly. "You and the Uchiha are an odd pair." she commented.

Again, Hinata felt embarrassed. She knew that she had to tel Midori that Sasuke and she were barely acquaintances, but the woman looked as though she would barely believe it if she did.

"But you and he are adorable." she gushed.

Hinata shook her head slowly, her hands still on the knife and cutting away at the vegetable. "S-Sasuke-kun and I are f-friends."

"Only friends?" Midori moaned. "Well, with the way he looks at you I would have thought differently."

Hinata stayed silent, her mind on Midori's words. _'How did Sasuke-kun look at me?'_ she asked herself. She never noticed the Uchiha's eyes upon her, and even if she did she would think it was out of annoyance or a simple glance her way. But to say Uchiha Sasuke was looking at her in a way that Midori was implying..."What w-way?" Hinata couldn't help but ask.

Midori snickered. "Like he's always watching you." she replied. "I would know, for I am always watching everyone that's around. To have the all seeing eye, I'd figure you'd know."

 _'Great...'_ Hinata thought. _'Even Midori-san knows my flaws...'_

"You moves, he moves." Midori continued. "Or vice versa. It's as though you are magnets."

"That's...weird." Hinata mustered out, shaking her head. Generally, she was confused.

Soon dinner was done and the feast began. Sasuke stayed quiet while Hinata spoke to Midori. Sumire and Shinra spoke about technique's and jutsu's they thought about learning while with Sasuke.

"Hinata, are you teaching them any technique's?" asked Midori, chewing onto her onigiri.

Hinata shook her head in amusement. "No, I am also being trained by Sasuke-kun."

Midori widen her eyes. "Ah," she hummed. "It seems as though Sasuke has his own team."

Shinra gasped. "That's right, Sasuke-sensei! You are a Jonin!"

Hinata giggled while Sasuke grunted.

Midori lifted herself from her side of the table and rummaged through a desk behind her before moaning. "Here we are. What is a team without a picture."

Sasuke grunted once more. Who knew this old lady would be a nuisance.

"Now, everyone get together." she instructed, pushing Sumire closer to Shinra (who moved closer to Sasuke).

Hinata smiled, her eyes squinting. Though she sat on Sasuke's left, she wrapped her arm around just enough to hold onto Shinra Shinra, embracing Sasuke in an unknown hug she had not realized she did. Slightly, she leaned her head on his shoulders, awaiting the picture.

Sasuke had not noticed, but his head leaned closer to her.

* * *

Sumire waved goodbye to her sensei and Hinata before sliding the door to her home behind her. Hinata waved back while Sasuke gave a short nod. Both Hyuga and Uchiha now strolled down the dusty path to their home in silence. It was a comfortable silence, neither one of them seen the point in making useless conversation (unless the other needed to.)

Hinata always broke the silence first.

"Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Hn." grunted Sasuke.

"Do you know Sumire's sister?" she asked, curious. "Shi-"

"-jima." Sasuke nodded. "Why do you ask?"

Hinata played with her two index fingers. "It's just, I heard that she knows you."

Sasuke shrugged. "She knows of me as I know of her." he answered. "She was an experiment of Orochimaru the first year I was there."

"O-Oh..!" Hinata gasped. She decided to stop asking questions.

Soon they became quiet, their surroundings as quiet as them. Not even their footsteps could be heard as they strolled upon them. Hinata's mind swirled back to Midori's words. Had Sasuke been the way the old woman made him out to be? Or was she just that - an old woman spreading false reports because she had no life of her own.

"Do you want this?" Sasuke's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"U-Uh, er..." Hinata stuttered, the question not becoming understandable.

"Do you want to become head as much as you say you do?" asked Sasuke, his right hand in his pocket. "You do not seem as inspired."

Hinata bit her lip. Her eyes widen as she looked ahead of her, not meeting his gaze. _'I do...I do...'_ she thought to herself, her breathing becoming faster.

A quick breeze rushed around them, her hair blowing behind her. Sasuke caught her eyes, the pearly white shown a similar pain. "I don't want it." she admitted. "I-I...I've wasted your time."

Sasuke shook his head. "You're not at fault."

Hinata bit her lip. "I do not know what's happening. I-I want to be Head but...not the way I am forced to." she admitted. Having to go head to head with her younger sister to become leader of a clan that possibly did not want her to be seemed surreal to her. "B-But Hanabi..."

"Ha..nabi." Sasuke sounded out, furrowing his brow.

Hinata nodded. "My imouto-san." she answered. "She's only 15...she does not want to become head. She w-wants to be a kid."

Sasuke nodded. He noticed by the breaking of her voice that this was a situation that would bother her until she made a decision for herself.

"If you do not want to then you cannot force yourself to." Sasuke muttered. "Though, if you do want to don't do it for the sake of everyone else."

Hinata adverted her eyes to the tall Uchiha, lifting her head up to look at him. As always, his face was as emotionless as his eyes. "Er, w-what do you mean?"

Sasuke glanced her way, his black eye watching her white ones. "If you want to do anything don't do it for anyone but yourself."

"I-"

"You're too kind." Sasuke look away after seeing Hinata's flushed cheeks. He coughed. "You cannot please everyone so why do it?"

"I-I don't know..." Hinata gulped, shaking her head. "Maybe I am too kind." Hinata laughed bitterly to herself.

Sasuke had no replied, and when Hinata was at her home, she smiled sadly to Sasuke before turning to open the gate.

"Hyuga." Sasuke called for her.

Hinata whipped around to look at the Uchha. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

Sasuke shifted his weight. "Do what you want. Not what everyone else wants you to." he said, his head tilting slightly. "If you desire to become heir then do it for yourself."

* * *

Hinata's breathe hitched. She felt her heart pounding and knew that her father could hear it just as loud as she could. Her palms began to feel sweaty. Living within the Hyuga compound, you had to grown accustom of eyes being on you. You'd never know when the Byakugan were activated. However, even though she was sure none of her family members were watching her, she felt as though hundreds of white eyes laid upon her - awaiting her answer.

It was late, she knew. Keitaro had came for her, stating that her father needed to speak with her. Now that she was sure there was not a meeting she missed, her curiosity peaked when she arrived at her father's studies. Maybe he desired to know how her training was going with Lee-san. It had been a few days since she spoke with her father - maybe he was curious about her sudden change of lifestyle.

 _"What have you and the Uchiha been doing?"_ her father's voice boomed through her ears, the same question he asked moments ago replaying in her head.

How Hyuga Hiashi had come to know about Uchiha Sasuke and she was a question she longed to ask, but did not dare to. She knew the rumors of Sasuke and she around the village was spreading like wildfire. However, her father was never the one to listen to rumors without evidence. That, and he did not leave the Hyuga compound without a valid reason.

Has someone from the branch family heard?

Or seen for their own eyes?

Surely training with Sasuke was not as horrid as it may be. Lee was the first to learn the agreement between Sasuke and she, and the boy was not shocked nor disgusted. Neither was Naruto or Tenten. Sure Ino and Sakura were surprised, but neither one of them tried to persuade her to not continue her training with the Uchiha.

"Hinata." Hiashi voice. The stern, stoic voice of Hyuga Hiashi was ringing through her ears.

"I-I..."

Hiashi assumed the worst. Here his elder daughter sat, stuttering and blinking. Her eyes not meeting his and she looked as startled as she possibly can be. Her skin, though already an ivory color, seemed to become paler by the second.

"Are you and the Uchiha involved with one another?" the question Hiashi asked slipped off his tongue and left a bitter taste.

Franticly, Hinata shook her head. "N-No, Oto-san, I-I-"

Hiashi felt himself grow sick.

"Is he taking advantage-"

"N-No, Oto-san!" Hinata placed her hands onto her father's desk. "Sasuke-kun and I are-"

"Kun?"

Hinata took a deep breath. "Y-Yes..."

"I never knew the Uchiha and you were close." Hiashi spoke, his face deadpanned. "You can be defected..."

Hinata gulped. _'Defected?'_ she asked herself. Her father did not believe her truth. And even if she had the chance to tell her father, she knew by the way this was going that she would not be heard.

Within the Hyuga clan, purity was key - especially within the main branch and you were a female. Being the traditional family for centuries, the Hyuga clan thought that doing anything before marriage was a sign of tarnishing the Hyuga name. Growing up alongside her families tradition, she seen a few Hyuga's become disowned from the clan because they had either decided to marry outside of the clans acceptance or lose their innocence before marriage.

Hinata knew that she did not need to become one of those who became disowned. Hanabi depended on her.

"Has the Uchiha and you been together this entire time?" asked Hiashi. "Has he been the reason why you've been returning late?"

Hinata nodded. "Oto-san, S-Sasuke-kun is training me." Hinata blurted out, her heart beating out her chest.

"Training you?" Hiashi furrowed a brow. "What for return?"

Hinata shrugged. "H-He has not asked for anything in return, Oto-san." she replied. _'Yet._ '

"He is a man, Hinata." Hiashi hissed, his eyes rolling onto her flushed cheeks. "There's always something a man like him wants."

Hinata bit her lip. She blinked back tears. It was as if her world was seconds from falling apart. "Oto-san..."

"You cannot stay here." Hiashi spoke the words Hinata was afraid to hear. "I cannot have the Hyuga name be tainted because you wish to associate with a traitor."

Hiashi stood, his eyes removing them from his daughter.

Hinata let a tear fall.

Then a second one.

After than, another before they all came down at once.

"Grab your belongings and leave." Hiashi said. "In five months, come back and you will be tested to see if you can become head of this clan. If not, then a Hyuga you will no longer be."

Hinata stood. She bowed before turning, wiping her tears. Her father's eyes watched her. "G-Goodbye, Oto...H-Hyuga-san..."

She dreaded saying goodbye to Hanabi.

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter might be kinda slow and boring but hey, it's an update. I'm trying to make an effort and not have every chapter be about just Sasuke and Hinata training because I know that can be fairly boring. I am working on updating more like I use in the beginning and not leave you guys hanging as often. Here it is, another chapter of Shades of Cool! Let me know what you guys think of it.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Encouragement

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 9 - Encouragement**

 **Chapter Description: Old friends are reunited during the same time as Sasuke finds himself taking care of old business.**

* * *

"It's been a long time, Hinata."

Said girl nodded, sniffling.

When her father had told her she had been disowned from her clan, she went to her room (or former bedroom) and cried for a few minutes in silence. She let her tears fall, not caring if her father was watching her from his studies with his kekkei genkai. She felt vulnerable at this moment. She felt useless. Nothing could save her, and little by little...her father was pushing her away.

After bracing herself, she packed her belongings - only lightly. She packed her clothing and a few training gear, her necessities, a few pictures of her and Hanabi she had at her vanity and a picture of Kiba, Shino, Kurenai and she. After, she went into her sisters room where she knew she'd be sound asleep in. For a moment she stared down at Hanabi and lightly stroking her hair, watching as the young girl breathed peacefully.

Hinata almost didn't wake her up. Hanabi seemed peaceful and Hinata did not wish to break her sister from her peaceful state. However, she knew she'll regret not saying goodbye to her sister while she had the chance to, knowing that she'd not be allowed within the Hyuga walls until five months from now.

"Hanabi," Hinata whispered, her fingers stroking her sister's hair. "imouto-san..."

Hanabi blinked for a few seconds, trying to register why her sister was in her room at this late of the night. Sitting up, Hanabi stared at her sister, her head tilting to the side. "Nee-chan..." Hanabi blinked more to adjust her eyes in the darkness. The only light could be seen through tonights bright moon shining through her windows.

"Hanabi...I have to...go..." Hinata coughed out, her voice painfully low.

Hanabi frowned. "Go where?" she asked. When Hinata had not replied, Hanabi sat straighter to take a decent look at her sister. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were red and puffy. "Nee-chan, where are you going?"

Hinata gulped.

"On a mission?" asked Hanabi, the only knowing solution she could ask. She knew her elder sister was dramatic when she said her goodbyes when she left on a mission, but never did she shed tears.

"Y-Yes," Hinata replied, regretting it a few seconds afterwards when she witnessed Hanabi's form. She knew lying to her younger sister was wrong, but she did not wish to see Hanabi's face if she said she was disowned by their father. Hanabi would never forgive him.

"Nee-chan, you're so dramatic." Hanabi huffed, throwing her head into her pillows. "Couldn't this wait until morning?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, I leave tonight." she muttered.

Hanabi closed her eyes. She yawned. "How long?"

Hinata stayed quiet.

How long would it be before Hanabi realized that she would not be going on a mission? Though her leave was temporary, it could be permanent if she could not skilled enough in the next five months.

How long will it take Hanabi realize that her father disowned her older sister and his first born - the rightful heiress to the thrown? Hanabi was no fool, she would speak with their father one day and Hiashi would then tell the truth of the disownment of Hinata and Hanabi would be forced to accept the sad truth that her elder sister tried to hide from her.

"Until I can take my title as head." Hinata answered. "I will be back, I promise."

When Hanabi stayed quiet, Hinata kissed her forehead before saying a final goodbye to her sister. It was all she could do before she found herself wandering the night with her head down low, the lowest it's ever been in her years of living.

"You've been gone for so long." said Kurenai, placing a cup of tea in front of her student.

"G-gomen..." Hinata stuttered, taking the tea in her hands.

Kurenai frowned.

As did Hinata.

"G-Gomen, Kurenai...I-I..." Hinata took a sip of the tea in hopes of calming her nerves. "I-I had nowhere to g-go..."

"Sshh,"Kurenai hushed, giving Hinata a knowing eye. "You're welcomed here. As long as you need."

Kurenai were one of the first to know of Hinata's situation at home. She met Hyuga Hiashi and knew the man well enough to know that his name in the clan was far more important than his daughters feeling in his heart. There was no doubt that the man loved his daughter, but to say he did not know how to show it was an understatement. Countless times when Hiashi and she had meetings about Hinata's training, confidence, emotional state or simply whatever, he bashed the poor girl on how she was unable to be head of such a high and noble clan.

Kurenai had been dozing off when she felt soft knocks at her front door. She had been planted across her couch when Hinata arrived. The girl was a mess. Hair all over the place, eyes red and puffy, streaks of tears down her cheeks with a bag around her shoulders. Kurenai knew the problem without her former student having to tell her.

She did not ask any questions. It was Hinata who spoke. She sat across from Kurenai on a love seat and told the truth as to why her father had disowned her, but she was not expecting to hear Uchiha Sasuke's name.

Kurenai often strolled the village with Mirai and was bound to hear the latest gossip as she passed through. She did not believe for a bit that her student was involved with Uchiha Sasuke. Kurenai knew her affection towards the blond Uzumaki for years now and knew that Sasuke was far out of Hinata's zone. Her student barely looked his way when the Uchiha made his presence known.

But, here the heiress sat, eyes teary and words stuttering that her father though Uchiha Sasuke tarnish her Hyuga name. Out of her three students, Kiba had been drama filled while Hinata and Shino had been more quiet and reserved.

 _'How the tables have turned.'_ Kurenai thought.

"Are you and Sasuke together?" asked Kurenai.

Hinata shook her head. It did not offend or embarrass her when Kurenai asked. "H-He's training me."

Hinata got into detail with Kurenai, a detail she knew she'll have to repeat when she seen her two friends tomorrow (Kurenai mentioned that she would be out the majority of the day and Kiba and Shino offered to help out since Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were busy). Kurenai eyes were wide and her ears were perked.

"How is that going? Your training with Sasuke?"

The next few hours consisted of Hinata confessing to Kurenai. How Sasuke would be teaching her many technique's besides the one he already had. How she trained with Tenten with weapons and managed to knock out Naruto and attack Sasuke. She spoke on her embarrassment when people would stare at the two of them when they walked in public and whisper along with the rumors of them dating. She confessed that Sasuke was indeed the one to come to her when she and he met in the training grounds and agreed to help her in one condition that has yet been named.

Kurenai smiled at the recaps of her students life while she beeen gone, though her curiosity wandered to the condition Sasuke desired.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked, her eyes low on the ground.

Sasuke had been sitting beneath a tree when Hinata arrived after her run around the village with Lee. Her hair was in a low ponytail and sweat itched the side of her foreheads. Sasuke grunted a response and stood. Her question caught him off guard.

"Do you t-think we act like a c-couple?" she muttered her question, her cheeks flushing.

"Where did that come from?" asked Sasuke, a brow furrowing.

"G-Gomen...it's just..." Hinata clenched her fists. "M-My Oto-san...he thinks you..."

Sasuke mentally groaned. Hyuga Hiashi was bound to find out about his daughter and he training and knew it would not be a good look for Hinata to be around him - someone so infamous.

"He think's...you and I..."

Sasuke knew where her words were going by the dark blush of her cheeks. He glared at the young girl and scoffed. "Well, that is none of his concern now that you're an adult." he replied.

Hinata gasped.

Well, was the Uchiha lying? Surely Hinata could do whatever she desired with a man. She wasn't a child who should be scolded for hanging around the opposite sex often, neither was she a crazed person who fiend for the opposite sex either. It annoyed Sasuke that a man and a woman couldn't be seen together in public without rumors flying. The both of them weren't smiling or laughing while holding hands and blushing. They barely spoke together while in the public eye of Konohagakure, and when they did it was about training.

Sasuke shook his head. "This village can never stay in their own business." he turned his head to the side slightly. "If we are a couple should not concern others."

Hinata pouted, her eyes adverting to her feet. She wondered if she was the only one denying that Sasuke and she were a couple.

"Though we are nothing more than training, you have to know that people will talk." Sasuke said.

"I-I know, i-it's just..." Hinata gulped. Did it concern him if her father disowned her or not? Surely he would not care for he and she had done nothing wrong by training together. "O-Oto-san...-"

"Tragic I'm not taking what everyone believes I am." Sasuke muttered what was suppose to be in his head. He widen his eyes when he realized his words been spoken aloud. He gulped.

Hinata bit her lip, unsure on what to say.

"What did your father say?" asked Sasuke, unable to meet her eyes. He was never the one to speak on what his mind though, so he was just as confused as the Hyuga when he heard the words he spoken.

"H-He disowned m-me." Hinata mustered out, her face falling.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek. _'What?'_ he thought. _'She's been disowned?'_

Sasuke found the Hyuga clan to be rather dramatic at times (of course Hinata had to get her theatrics episodes from somewhere) but to disown one of your own because of rumors that stood without evidence was something Sasuke found far irritable. Especially if the only reason he and she met were because she was forced into training for 5 months.

"Let me speak with him." Sasuke offered, his voice low.

Truly, he had a plan. And this, Hinata being disowned, was not part of his plan. His condition revolved around the Hyuga clan, and if they were not there for said condition then his entire plan was simply down the drain. He would not allow this. His plan took weeks of observation and walk through's just for it to be soiled by a nuisance old man.

Sasuke groaned.

"N-No!' Hinata hiccuped. Sasuke going to speak with her father will further his consideration in them being together (and she being defected as he thinks). The last thing she needed was for her father to disown her completely. She would not longer be a Hyuga by name, but only by blood.

"Why?" asked Sasuke. "You're going to let him disown you from a clan you were destined to rule?"

Hinata bit her lip.

"You cannot keep letting them walk all over you, Hyuga." Sasuke spat, his eyes darkened.

Hinata gulped. "I-I..." In a way she knew Sasuke had a point. When would her confidence rise and she would stop letting her clan, mainly her father, stomp on her as if she was nothing but an insect? "I-I can come back i-if I defeat my sister."

Sasuke furrowed a brow. "Defeat her...in battle?"

Hinata nodded.

Sasuke found himself groaning once more. His plan was, truly, about to change.

"I have an extra room." he offered quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. If anyone was hear now to hear him offer a room (well, anything) to someone else (especially a female) they would be shocked. Sasuke was not the one to offer anything to anymore, and if he did offer something that person would have to be some type of importance.

And it had to be normal for him to want to spare a room to her. She was training under him now, and he had more than enough room in the Uchiha compound that they wouldn't even need to cross paths while staying there. She was a damsel in distress and his mother would surely haunt him if he didn't at least offer some assistance.

Hinata shook her head. "I-I'm staying with K-Kurenai-sensei." she replied. "Thank you, however, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn. Whatever." was his response. "Is living with her going to affect your training?"

Hinata shook her head, replying that Kurenai knows of her current situation with her clan, Sasuke and she. Sasuke nodded and took a quick breath. His eyes landed on the heiress and he instantly regretted it. "We won't be training as of now."

"W-Why?"

"I have matters to attend to." Sasuke replied. "Meet me back here later on when the two hellions are out of the Academy."

Hinata nodded. It was weird of Sasuke to have the morning busy with something that was not training.

Hinata bowed as Sasuke hurried off, her mind pondering what was his sudden rush.

* * *

"Why didn't you come to us?" asked Kiba, sighing as he shook his head.

Hinata frowned at her friend, feeling as though she let him down. It was a feeling so was use to, nonetheless.

When Sasuke scurried off to his own matters, Hinata had came back to Kurenai's home to see Kiba and Shino, along with Akamaru, playing with Mirai. She wished to see them, yet not so soon. Kurenai had told them that she would be expected here today and though her former sensei did not confess Hinata's situation, both Inuzuka and Aburame knew their was a problem with Hinata.

While Mirai played with Akamaru, Hinata took her time to tell them about her life since she's been gone and to say Kiba was beyond aggravated was an understatement. Kiba and Shino openly disliked her father (and a few clan members) for the wrong doings and mistreatment of Hinata. Kiba, however, displayed his dislike more openly and frequently than Shino had.

"If you think training with Sasuke is best," Shino trailed, nodding slightly.

Hinata smiled softly. Shino was never a man of many words, but when he did speak his words were often kind.

"What in the hell does he want out of it?" asked Kiba, fishing his brain for a reason as to why the Uchiha would come to Hinata willingly to train her. "It seems suspicious in all of this."

Hinata frowned. "N-Nothing..." she said, a lie.

Hinata was not the one to lie to anyone, especially her closest friends. However, she knew telling Kiba, someone who was willing to be as dramatic as she was in situations he thought were best, would cause problems with her training with Sasuke. The last thing she needed was for Kiba to accuse Sasuke of wanting something he couldn't have (even if she didn't know what exactly the Uchiha wanted).

"So he's doing it out of the _kindness_ of his heart?" Kiba snickered. "Please, Hina, I heard the rumors of you two being seen together."

Hinata flushed bright red. _'Was there a person who did not hear such rumors?'_

"Kiba." Shino deadpanned, his head turning to the Inuzuka. "Leave her be."

"Hey, hey!" a cheery voice boomed.

"Ino, you don't have to be so loud." another one came, more quiet and stoic.

"Maru!" Mirai cheered, her smile widen as she bounced on Akamaru's back.

Ino and Shikamaru strolled to Kurenai's front porch, a smile stretched on Ino's lips. "Hello, Mirai." she gushed, taking the girls hand and giving it a light squeeze. Said girl laughed.

"Hello to you guys, too." Ino said to the former Team 8.

"Kurenai said you guys would be busy today." Kiba disclaimed.

"Our schedule changed." Ino said.

"And I've been dragged down here by Ino." Shikamaru sighed. He sat behind Hinata on the wooden porch.

"So, Hina. Let's catch up!" Ino grasped the girls wrist and pulled her up and proceeded to stroll inside Kurenai's home. "We should make snacks."

"O-Okay..." Hinata trailed off as the two of them made their way to the kitchen.

Upon arriving, Ino took out a few fruit and began cutting them as she talked. She spoke of her week working at the medic and informed Hinata that she was ignoring Sakura. Before Hinata had the chance to question, Ino spoke how the Haruno completely destroyed her home in a rage when "she spoke the truth of Sasuke's feelings". Ino began to cut the fruit more ruthlessly as she recalled her friend destroying her sitting room over hearing Ino talk about her and the Uchiha's relationship.

"It's because I told her about Sasuke not wanting her." Ino rolled her eyes, placing the fruit inside a round bowl for them all to eat, knowing Kiba would be picky and not eat, Shino would politely say no but give his thanks and Shikamaru most definitely asleep on the porch. Leaving her, Mirai and even Akamaru eating the fruit.

"O-Oh..." Hinata frowned.

"Yeah, she's so obsessed over Sasuke. It's sad." Ino propped a piece of grape in her mouth. "I haven't talked to her in a few weeks it seems after that incident. Now I'm living with Shikamaru and let me tell you, that man is soooo lazy."

Hinata's mind drifted to Sakura and wondered if the Haruno girl was indeed alright. She could not judge Sakura for loving Sasuke. Hinata herself watched and admired Naruto from afar,, her admiration for him being in the dust for years until she confessed to him just to be ignored. It hurt to hear Naruto himself admitting to ignoring her because he did not share the same feelings. Even so, she could not let it defeat her for she had a clan to rule and a sister to take care of.

Ino placed the knife in the sink. "But what's going on with you and Sasuke?"

Hinata felt herself sigh. Great, another person who knew the rumor. "W-We aren't t-together."

Ino giggled. "I know that, silly! I'm talking about your training!"

Hinata, embarrassed, blushed.

* * *

"You two can begin your training until Sasuke-kun comes back." Hinata instructed, her voice soft as she spoke to Shinra and Sumire.

The children did as they were told, it only being the second day of the water surface technique and the duo seen results. Though they weren't able to walk above the water just yet, there feet was slightly floating inside the water and were able to walk a few steps before falling in.

Hinata herself trained as well with the nearby targets, her Byakugan activated as she through the shuriken. She pondered as to where Sasuke was. The Uchiha was never late, and when he was it was usually someone holding him back. Possibly Naruto, for Sasuke couldn't avoid the blonde for long before he came searching for him.

 _'Or Sakura-chan...'_ thought Hinata. When her and Ino spoke - more liked gossiped - in the kitchen while they made snacks, she could not believe that Sakura destroyed Ino's home out of rage. Yes, it was like the emerald eyed girl to take her anger out with her first, but the heiress would have never thought that she would destroy a _home_.

"Sasuke-sensei!" Shinra shouted with glee.

Hinata shook her head.

Sasuke had been walking before them, his face as emotionless as ever.

"H-Hello, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded to Shinra, then to Hinata.

"Now that you're here, sensei, I have something to give all of us!" Shinra began to chucl while he and Sumire jumped out of the lake. He rummaged through his pouch and pulled out three separate, glossy papers. He handed one to Sumire, then Hinata and lastly to Sasuke with a wide smile. "Ba-chan gave us separate copies."

Hinata examined the photo and looked as though her emotions were about to spill out of her any moment now. "Thank you, Shinra-kun. Give my thanks to Midori-san, as well."

Sasuke analyzed the picture within his hands. It was the picture Midori had annoyingly requested during dinner the day before. "Team Sasuke" as she put, though he was no Jonin instructor.

In the picture, Sasuke had been frowning, but it was a used frown that could be mistaken for a smile because it was not as deep as his usual frown. If that made sense.

Next to him was Hinata, her head slightly onto his shoulders and her arm around him (one would think that her arm was around the Uchiha if he himself did not know she was grabbing the Shimura).

Shinra had been smiling wide with his eyes wide and fist in the air while Sumire had been closed to Shinra with her eyes closed but a wide grin on her face.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and placed the photo inside his cloak. "It is highly unlikely I would have use of this."

Sumire frowned. As did Shinra and Hinata.

"W-Why?" asked Sumire.

"I am nothing but an instructor. I cannot train you as my own team." he replied. "Get back to training."

Shinra and Sumire scurried off, the words of their sensei hurting them, but decided to keep their thoughts hidden.

"I think you can become a Jonin instructor." Hinata said. She folded the picture and placed it inside her thigh pouch. "You can easily pass the Chunin and Jonin exams."

"I do not wish to become an instructor of a team of brats." Sasuke spat. "Shimura and Hoki are enough."

Hinata decided that pressing the subject was something she needed not to do. Instead she nodded and began her shuriken throwing. After about an hour, she was becoming prominent and more skilled with her throwing. Sasuke noticed.

"You're confidence is excelling. Slowly, but surely." Sasuke noted, nodding his head.

"Arigato..." Hinata nodded.

"Hoki. Shimura." Sasuke called for them. The two children came without a second calling.

"Yes, sensei?"

"We're doing a new technique." Sasuke spoke.

Shinra furrowed a brow. "Huh? What about the water surface walking?"

"You'll be completing that along with a new one." Sasuke adverted his eyes to Hinata. "You all will be doing it together."

Hinata furrowed her brows.

Sumire beamed. "Alright, sensei!"

Sasuke noted that how quickly the both of them were to completing the water surfacing walking technique, so it would be down to another basic technique for them to follow. If it was Shinobi the two of them wished to be, Shinobi he will make them.

"So what are we going to be doing, sensei?" asked Shinra.

"These technique would be different from those taught before." Sasuke answered.

"H-How different?" asked Hinata.

Sasuke grunted. "Children are the best thieves there can be." he replied. Sasuke rummaged through his pockets and placed a paper in front of the two children. "Get this."

"U-h, sensei?" Sumire gulped. "I don't have any money."

"Neither do I." Shinra frowned.

Hinata yelped. _'Children are the best thieves...?'_ she pondered. "You want them to steal?"

Sasuke found himself rolling his eyes. "When and if necessary, yes." he answered. "They will have to learn how to gain advantage and information as a team."

Sumire felt her stomach twist and turn.

"Now, go. And make sure not to get caught." Sasuke told the two children.

They scurried off, making their own plan on how they were to get the items on Sasuke's list.

"As for you, I will be teaching you how to not stand out as often." he instructed. "Though as quiet as you are, that should not be a problem."

* * *

 _"What is this meeting for, Uchiha?" asked Hyuga Hiashi, his eyes shown with disgust and hatred._

 _Sasuke could not believe he was here. Neither did Hiashi or the Hyuga elders (and the few other members of the Hyuga clan had seen him arrive).When her did arrive at the gates, he felt the aura and tension that surrounded him. He was welcomed (or more like surrounded with hatred) inside the halls (cold and quiet, for it to be filled with roaming Hyuga's) of he compound and found himself before Hyuga Hiashi before he knew it._

 _Whispers and glares surrounded him as he stood before Hyuga Hiashi and the elders. For a moment, the Hyuga stared at the young Uchiha forward him, his eyes roaming around to get a further look at the Uchiha. Pondering as to why in Kami's name was the avenging Uchiha in his compound but thought of his daughter who was associated with said Uchiha._

 _"Hyuga-san." Sasuke bowed, though his bow was more of a short nod._

 _Hiashi took a seat on a cushioned mat, motioning for Sasuke to do the same. Slowly, Sasuke did. A servant of the branch family placed down two cups of tea. "What is it that you want?"_

 _"On the behalf of your daughter." Sasuke replied, his eyes never leaving Hiashi's._

 _Hiashi grunted._

 _"I have not defected her." Sasuke replied in a whisper. "For I am nothing but a trainer to her."_

 _Hiashi hummed, taking a few sips of his tea._

 _An elder snickered. "You're lying, Uchiha."_

 _Sasuke ignored the elder and kept his eyes on Hiashi._

 _"What is your reason?" asked Hiashi._

 _Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek. He was here now, and though he came to clear Hinata's name, he was here on business, either way._

 _"You must have a reason to wanting to train my daughter." Hiashi stated. "Unless you two are indeed involved?"_

 _Sasuke shook his head slowly. He took out a few papers and unfolded them from his cloak. He placed them onto the table and waited for Hiashi curiosity to peak and read them._

 _"What is that?" asked an elder._

 _Hiashi was not expecting the papers be placed in front of him. He had not seen them in years - decades. To say he thought (and hoped) that the documents would have burned or perished through the years was nothing but the truth. Hiashi found himself sighing before throwing the papers onto the table before him._

 _"That is what you want?" asked Hiashi. "What is the point of you training her?"_

 _Sasuke didn't know how to respond. He did not see training Hinata as a hindrance and if she needed the help, he would give it. In the end, his desire was to train her as he said he would and expect a favor in return when he addressed it to her._ _"She wants to become head."_

 _"Do you believe she can become head?" Hiashi asked, his curiosity at peak. The Uchiha was a man of many surprises._

 _Sasuke nodded._

 _Hiashi found himself glaring at the young Uchiha in front of him. He could not help but feel as though Uchiha Sasuke had plans that he himself could not place his mind on._

 _"And with this, do you believe she would follow it?"_

 _Sasuke did not know how to answer. But, with his favor still in hand, he nodded. Hinata (Sasuke knew) was a woman of her words. All Sasuke had to do was set out his condition when he needed._

 _"Well," Hiashi took a sip of his tea. "If Hinata defeats her sister in five months, the proposition will be set forward."_

 _Hiashi placed his tea cup down onto the coaster and gave Sasuke a stern look. "If she does not...well, the documents will be useless."_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Quick chapter and surprised that I uploaded it so soon! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, there will be more soon to come! Comment and tell me what you think._**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Other Woman

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 10 - The Other Woman**

 **Short Description: Sakura began's to feel as though Sasuke has another woman. Hinata and Sasuke become embarrassingly closer.**

* * *

Shinra and Sumire scurried off to receive he items on Sasuke's list (no more than 3 items) Hinata asked why they would need to steal the items. As Sasuke and she strolled out of the training grounds, he answered, again, that a child would be the best thief there was. "They're small and hard to get to. They can reach places adults cannot." Sasuke had replied. "And if they're loyal to you, they'll give you some of their loot."

"What if they get caught?" aseked Hinata.

Shrugging, Sasuke replied, "Well, they know how to run away."

Hinata nodded. She and the rest of Team 8 (along with other teams) had to steal during their time in missions (and the chunin exams), so she could not blame Sasuke for preparing the two children for what the life of a shinobi actually was. In a way, this would help them. She wished she had someone prepare her for what it would be outside of the Hyuga walls.

"Now, crowd blending should take no more than 10 minutes." Sasuke said as they reached the main streets of Konohagaure. It was becoming the evening time where the streets were their busiest.

"H-Hai..." Hinata nodded.

"Konohagakure are fairy friendly people. It would not be hard to walk up and join a conversation while staying low and out of sight." Sasuke instructed. _'Nice unless you're an Uchiha or Jinchuriki.'_

"When staying hidden, this could be one of the main key's. You can even walk in crowds with your head low, but always stay alert." Sasuke spoke. "Do not walk too fast and lose the group, but neither walk too slow."

Hinata nodded.

"Now go."

"Get off of me!" Sumire shouted, throwing a punch at the older man who grasped her leg.

"You've got caught stealing!" the older man shouted back towards the small girl.

Well, as Sasuke said. They had legs to run if they got caught stealing.

Shinra and Sumire retrieved 2 out of the 3 items, and now as they were about to retrieve the last one, they were caught. Within one of the oldest shops in Konohagakure (a weapons shop) laid a Kunai (where Sasuke instructed they go and retrieve).

Having gotten the other two items, both children were fairly confident about getting their last item. That was until the shop owner noticed what the two children were doing and began yelling at them to put it back or pay for it.

Sumire, grasping the last item on the list - the Kunai - and made a run for it while Shinra would distract the owner. Only, before Shinra could step before the owner, he was pushed backwards by family who yelped and exclaimed that he needed to be away from such a situation as this.

Now, with the shop owner grasping her ankle, Sumire began to hiss as he started to twist it. In her left hand where she kept the kunai, she threw it behind her and punched the older man once more, this time with more force.

"You brat!" he hissed. He let go of her ankle and scurried off to take back the kunai she had stolen.

Unbeknownst to him, a fast kunai came sprung out from the bushes and scrapping past his reaching man fell backwards. Spring out behid the bushes was Shinra who reached for the Kunai and cheered. "Let's go, Sumire!" he called as he began to run.

Sumire followed suit just as the man began to regain himself and follow them. Both children dived through crowds and push pass civilians of Konohagakure. "I think we should try the technique!" Shinra shouted. "We don't only have to use it climbing tree's!"

"Right!" Sumire agreed.

* * *

A lot had happened within the month in Konohagakure. With Shinra and Sumire after running from the shop owner, they were praised by Sasuke (in a Sasuke praising way) and after another hour or two of practicing the water surface technique, they all went to dinner (at a restaurant of their choosing as before) and ate peacefully. At the restaurant, Sumire and Shinra bragged of how they gathered the items (must to Hinata's dismay) and how to shop owner chased them around the village.

Unknown to Shinra and Sumire, the shop owner was Sasuke using the transformation technique as a shadow clone, thus he knew everything that happened between them and retrieving the kunai.

By the end of the week, the water surface technique was completed by the Hoki and Shimura and they were onto the next technique - Cliff Climbing. Said technique took almost 2 weeks to master but in the end, it was. Sumire and Shinra were much faster and on their toes, as was Hinata. Both children had became skilled in blending within the crowd to hide easier from enemies and a basic technique Sasuke called "Little Shinobi" - thievery.

As for Hyuga Hinata, her confidence had risen slightly. She had not seen another Hyuga in a month and never felt such happiness surround her. Her speed has quickened - as did her skill. The basic technique that Sasuke had taught her came in handy when she sparred with the Uchiha (or at times with Kiba and Shino when they come to visit her at Kurenai's home). Two day out of the week, Hinata would spare with Tenten and learn more kenjutsu techniques.

When she woke in the mornings, she found it easier to wake an extra thirty minutes earlier than needed. She would tend to Mirai so Kurenai wouldn't have to and make breakfast as she went (thanks to Midori's fast and easy cooking lessons when she invited _'Team Sasuke'_ for dinner). After preparing breakfast, she would clean herself up and run around the village with Lee. Now, the young taijutsu specialist did not need to go easy on the heiress for she was now capable of keeping up with him. After their run, Lee have given her an extra pair of training weights and suggested that she use them if she wanted to be even _faster_.

Kurenai seen her progress just as much as Sasuke (and the others who associated themselves with the heiress). Originally when Kurenai heard of Hinata training with Sasuke, she was skeptical. The Uchiha was far more stronger than her and most of those within the village. He would surely break Hinata (or so she thought). After a week of Hinata returning to the Uchiha for her training faithfully, Kurenai knew that he was doing something she could not.

Hinata began to walk straighter, her hair behind her back instead of in her face, hiding it. Her shoulder low, but firm while her head stayed high. Her stuttering decreased greatly, as did most of her sudden embarrassments. No longer did she blush when she heard the blond Uzumaki's name or cower before him as she has before (much to her friends and former sensei amazement)

Yes, Hinata did make a sudden change with just a month of training with Uchiha Sasuke. For the better.

It was now the fourth Saturday of January - the day Hinata had been waiting for. The Wakakusa Yamayaki. During the festival, a torch is with sacred fire at Konoha's shrine and carried down the shrine by a parade of ninja monks to the tallest hill - being the Hokage Monument for the village to see. After the hill is ignited by the ninja months, over 200 fireworks are launched while the hill continues to burn for 30 minutes. It offers the most beautiful view in Konohagaure. Hinata was practically jumping with excitement when Sasuke and she, along with Shinra and Sumire, were done with their training an hour early to prepare for the festival.

"Sasuke-sensei, are you and Hinata-chan going to the Wakausa Yamayaki?" asked Sumire as they began to walk out of the training grounds.

Sasuke grunted, but nodded.

"Are you...going together?" Sumire asked again, her eyes searched her sensei's face for any type of emotion.

Sasuke adverted his eyes to her. "Why?"

"Because we want to go with you guys!" Shinra shouted with glee. "My grandma usually goes but she always stays around her boring old friends."

Sumire pouted. "My family doesn't do festivals. But Shijima said I can come as long as I would be with you two."

Sasuke took his eyes off the young Hoki girl and shrugged.

Sumire cheered. As did Shinra.

"You two should be getting ready." Hinata said, placing a hand on both of there heads. "Wear the best kimono's you have. You can meet Sasue-kun and I by the Shrine."

"Hai!" Both nodded before making their way home.

Hinata simpered softly. She turned towards Sasuke and gave him a nod. Both began to walk to the path of their respected home without a word said to one another.

* * *

"Uh, oh hey, Sakura." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

He had been preparing for tonight's festival (only 10 minutes from now if he desired to arrive on time) when he heard a soft knock at his door. He sighed before opening it to find Sakura (much to his surprise - he did not know the girl could knock softly) on the other side of the door. She was dressed and ready. Her kimono being a soft pink color that reached her ankles. Around the hem of said kimono was a darer pink. from the waist down, the kimono had been stitched with small flowers.

"Hello, Naruto." Sakura smiled. Her hair had been tied behind her head and held with two glass chopsticks.

"Wow." Naruto marveled. "You look amazing."

Sakura smiled. "Are you ready?"

Naruto hummed, but nodded. He gather his black sandals and strolled out of his house with Sakura. From last years Wakausa Yamayaki, he had been told to not be such an "eye sore" and thus, only wore a simple off-white yukata. As he and Sakura walked towards the shrine, he gave her a side glance. He had seen her twice since he has heard of her ruining Ino's sitting room - today being the second time. From what he heard from Tsunade, she has been keeping herself busy at the medic and could use a break. However, whenever he has come to visit her, a nurse at the medic would tell him that she was unavailable at the given moment.

Naruto pondered on what came through the pinked haired girl. She was no longer distant, for she came to him now. Her face seemed much more lively and her skins brighter than usual. Her smile had not ceased her lips since she met him at his home. But, whatever Sakura had in her life that made her smile like she was now Naruto would not replace in the world.

As for Sakura, her mind was in shambles. After she left the medic early enough to get ready for the festival, she was stopped by Sasuke. Her mind began blank as her heart fluttered. Sasuke had asked if she was going to the festival tonight and when she nodded as a reply, he said he would need to speak with her later. After stating so, he walked off behind her and towards his home.

The Haruno girl made it her mission to shower longer than usual, using her favorite cherry blossom shampoo (that she gotten as a present from Hinata a few months back) and brush her hair into the perfect style she could. She lavished her skin with scented body wash and then the softest lotion she possessed to make herself presentable for whatever Sasuke needed to speak for her tonight. She even painted her nails for this occasion.

"Look, it's Ino, Shikamaru and Choji." said Naruto as they reached the Shrine.

Indeed, Ino-Shika-Cho were at the shrine, along with others around the village awaiting the festival to began.

Ino had be sporting an all lavender kimono with light feathering of the bottom. Her hair had been down her back, as always, but this time given it a much wetter look while her side banks stayed on the ride side of her face.

Shikamaru, as casual as Nartuo, sported an all blank yukata with a white band around his waist while Choji sported a red and yellow yukata with a black band around his waist. However, his usual wild brown hair had been brushed back into a low braid (thanks to Ino for she thought his common wild hair was far too savage for an event such as the Wakakusa Yamayaki).

"Hello, Ino." sad Sakura as Naruto and she arrived.

Ino smiled back. She was no longer angered at her friend for clashing her sitting room into shambles. She had since moved out of Shikamaru's home and back to her own when it was fixed (thanks to Tsunade for is she went to Kakashi, she would have still been on the waiting list). Sakura had arrived the next day and apologized countless time and was forgiven. Though forgiven, Ino never forgotten the situation.

"Ahh, the youth's in today's generation." said no one other than Rock Lee as he and Tenten strolled to their group of friend.

"Who knew you can get sexy, Tenten." Ino gushed teasingly.

Tenten wore a bright yellow kimono with dark red flower stitching on her shoulders and fading to her chest. Her normal brown hair had still been wrapped in two buns on both sides of her head with two roses besides the buns.

"She is looking quite alright, isn't she?" Lee puffed out his chest. "I picked the two roses to make her look even more outstanding."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Alright, Lee. We get it."

"Well look who it is." said Shikamaru. "I never new Sasuke would come."

"Huh? Teme?" Naruto turned to see Sasuke a few feet away from the group. "You never came to the Wakakusa Yamayaki before!"

Sasuke grunted.

Sakura felt the heart rise to her face as she stared at Sasuke. The Uchiha had sported a navy blue yukata with a black band around his waist. His yukata had been opened slightly to reveal his chiseled chest. Ino, as well, had been gaping at the Uchiha.

"Well, it looks as though the gang is here." Choji said, pointing to three new members arriving. "No wait, we're missing-"

Behind Sai and Kiba, who both wore grey Yukata's and Shino, wearing a hunter green one, stood Hinata who seemed to be floating towards them.

"Hinata." Naruto gasped.

The group gasped lowly as their eyes gathered onto the heiress. They knew of Hinata's situation and knew that the Hyuga's did not believe in the importance of the festival. When the Wakakusa Yamayaki came forth, Hinata or Neji - while alive - would not be present. This year was different. The heiress had been wearing a black silk kimono,. Through said kimono were (like the rest of the woman in her groupd of friends) stitched flowers, dark red carnations. As the kmono reached the bottom, the more carnations could be viewed.

However, it was not only her kimono that had her friends gasping, it was her hair. Her dark, midnight blue hair had been tied to a high ponytail and her once bone straight tresses were not curled. On each side of her face had half a hand full of hair left out of her ponytail, also curled. It was not just the heiresses difference in appearance, but her glow when she arrived.

"Hello." Hinata bowed.

Naruto gulped.

Choji blinked.

Lee began to let tears fall from his eyes.

Shikamaru's interest peaked.

Sai began to smile.

Shino found himself breathing harder.

Kiba widen his eyes and gasped.

Ino felt herself blush, as did Tenten.

Sakura felt herself go numb.

All the while, Sasuke found himself staring. Longer than 3 seconds.

"Is everything alright?" she asked when her hello was not given back.

A few stutters of no's and head shaking erupted through the group. Hinata felt herself beam once more. "Hello, Sasuke-kun." she bowed to her trainer.

Again, Sasuke grunted. He blinked, feeling his eye sting and began to water from not blinking for over a minute.

Sakura strolled past Hinata, giving the heiress a smile before reaching Sasuke. As she did, the ninja monks began to walk out of the shrine with sticks of fire blazing in their right hands. The monks began to walk ahead of the crowd and soon, the crowd follow the monks towards their destination. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura said over the loud talking of the crowd.

Sasuke glanced at the girl.

"I-I'm here." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke turned away. "What do you want?"

At his question, Sakura furrowed a pink brow. "Y-You said you wanted...to talk..."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded slightly. "I needed to ask if you would train Hinata." Sasuke replied. "She would be much more skilled as a medical ninja, as well."

Sakura halted in her tracks, having a few villagers push pass her. Sasuke kept strolling, having met Hinata and two children unknown children to Sakura (Shinra and Sumire). She felt herself blink and a few tears left her eyes. Her fists clenched while she watched Sasuke's form turn into a small figure then a shadow until he was gone.

 _'Was that all he wanted?'_ thought Sakura. _'Was for me to help Hinata?'_

Sakura was dumbfounded. Her feelings were hurt. Her heart felt as though it shattered into a million pieces and burned with the hottest embers there was. Sasuke did not want her nor did he acknowledge her. He did not care for her, but for Hinata.

Sakura lifted her hand and released the glass chopsticks from her hair and let the short tresses fall around her shoulders. "I'm...going home." she told her then turned to walk off into the night, hearing the crowd of content villagers and music played as they made their way to the Hokage monument.

* * *

As the fireworks bust through the sky of full rainbow colors, spinning and spiraling across the dark lit skin, Hinata felt her smile fireworks in Sasuke spot truly was a beauty and a sight to see away from the crowded area. Shinra sat on the ground a few feet away from Sumire, they too marveling at the shimmering fireworks within he sky.

When Sasuke and she were strolling away from the crowd, Shinra and Sumire found them. Hinata noticed how adorable Sumire looked with her hair tied in a low bun with her bright blue ribbon wrapped around it with her own light blue colored kimono. Shinra was handsome as well, his dark hair gelled back and dark grey yukata. Hinata could not bottle her emotions and gushed when they arrived.

The four of them, or Team Sasuke, hiked together to the secret location, Shinra saying that he could not wait to see the fireworks and Sumire agreed. Hinata stumbled a bit, not accustomed to the long kimono while hiking and a few times, Sasuke hand would gently push her when she stumbled backwards.

Kurenai suggested the kimono she wore. The duo,along with Mirai, went shopping for kimonos to wear for the festival (since all that Hinata had were formal ones at her former room in the Hyuga compound). It did not take long to find one Hinata felt attracted to, which is the one she bought. Kurenai even recommended that her hair would be styled differently before leaving for the festival. Hinata was glad she decided to be a better version of herself for her first time at a festival.

"How did you find this place, Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata. Her eyes stayed glued onto the fireworks show.

"I came here with my brother." Sasuke answered. "It was his spot before it was mines."

Hinata blinked. Her eyes cut to Sasuke for a moment. "It has value, this spot." Hinata asked, though it came out more as a statement.

Sasuke grunted n what Hinata made out as an agreement.

When the last few fireworks displayed, Hinata thought back to Sasuke (now public) past of Konohagakure and wondered how someone like him could be so strong to return (even if he was forced to or not). For the village of Konohagakure, though her home, had been nothing but cruel to the Uchiha before his departure with Orochimaru. With the massacre of his clan reminded each time he walks the lonely streets of his compound, Hinata struggled pondering about if she would ever as much as lose a single person she care for.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata called for him as they walked down the path towards the village sea of people.

"Hn?"

"You're very brave." she told him, her eyes ahead of her as she walked.

Sasuke stayed quiet. He thought about asking the girl what she meant, but decided against it. Instead he gave her a nod he new she'll see.

"Arigato. For allowing us to see the fireworks display."

The rest of the walk remained in silence besides the conversation of Shinra and Sumire. Sasuke had been deep in his thoughts and pondered her sudden compliment of his bravery.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sensei!" Shinra waved as he ran towards his grandmother.

"Me, too, sensei!" Sumire said. "I have to get home before Hakuto has a heart attack."

Sumire made her leave that left Sasuke and Hinata alone until a certain blonde interrupted it. Naruto came stumbling from outside a local bar, tipsy but able to function. He offered Sasuke a drink but when the Uchiha denied it, Naruto slurred out the word, "Pussy" that had Sasuke and he in a drinking match. Hinata, Ino (who was slightly tipsy herself) and Tenten (who drunk a whole bottle and still was able to hold her own) watch and giggle before them. Hinata was not a drinker and even when told to drink a shot would become lightheaded and flushed. She stayed away from the alcohol.

"Let's have a drink, Hina!" Ino mumbled as she struggled to pour the Sake into her glass.

Hinata shook her head. "I can't, Ino-chan." she giggled as she watched Ino struggle to open the cap.

"Ino, you've had enough." said Shikamaru, groaning.

"Leave me alone." she hissed. "You...you...you..."

Shikamaru grasped the bottle of sake from her hand and threw it to the floor. Ino gasped dramatically and went to grab it , almost falling over if Shikamaru hadn't grabbed her. He gave Hinata a knowing look. "Well, looks like the night is ended here, Hinata." he sighed. "How troublesome, Ino was never the one to hold her liquor."

Hinata waved as Ino and Shikamaru stumbled off.

"Hinata look's cute." Naruto said to Sasuke as he downed his eighth shot.

Sasuke frowned. He too another shot, as did Naruto.

"I never seeeeeen her dress so cuuuuuuute before." Naruto chuckled, taking shot after shot before he felt his face get hot.

"Shut...up." Sasuke muttered. He looked around for Hinata but found himself getting dizzy. He knew that if he drunk with the dobe that it would cause problems the following day.

Naruto coughed. "No, you shut...up." he slurred out. "Why did it take me so, so long to say...to say..."

"Up?" Sasuke chuckled lightly, feeling the dizziness get to him.

Naruto nodded, laughing hysterically.

A few more shots taken.

"I think, I think you...do you like Hinata?" Naruto asked, his words only making sense to a drunken Sasuke. "I think I like Hinata...she smells...smells like...like..."

"Lavender." Sasuke answered.

Naruto began to nod. "She smells like lavenderder...lavenderderderr..."

"Naruto-kun...Sasuke-kun...it's time to go." Hinata voice softly, her hands on both of their shoulders.

"Hinatatata..." Naruto called. "You're back and you smell even more like...like...lavenderder..."

Sasuke chuckled, as did Naruto.

Hinata became amused. She had never heard Sasuke laugh before.

"Let's get going." Hinata said.

* * *

It took a half an hour to get the two of them up and walking. Sasuke's house was the closest, so she went there first (and stayed for there wouldn't be a second time to take Naruto home). Seeing as walking Sasuke to the Uchiha compound while having both men basically wrapped around her was difficult and time consuming, she decided that having Naruto stay at Sasuke's home wouldn't and couldn't be as bad.

Naruto laid across the couch as she made her way with Sasuke up the steps to his bedroom - another 10 minutes because the man kept falling backwards and he was far too heavy for Hinata to carry. Upon reaching his room, Sasuke laid on his back and inhaled with his arms stretched out. "You're here, Sasuke-kun."

"Hyuga..." Sasuke slurred out. "You smell like...lavender."

Hinata giggled, her cheeks turning red. "Is that bad?" she asked, jokingly.

Sasuke shook his head (just to regret it because the dizziness that came with it was not enjoyable). "You smell...nice. Very...nice..."

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek. "W-Would you like some water?" she asked, standing to go get the Uchiha some water. She cursed, as she filled a tall glass with water, that her stuttering was back. "Here you go, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke lifted from the bed to grasped the glass of water. He drunk it slowly, gulping it down as if it was acid to his throat. "Hyuga."

"H-Hai?"

Hinata watched as Sasuke placed the cup down besides his night stand and nearly miss. She stood to push the cup further on the nightstand when something caught her eye.

On the nightstand, now in a photo frame, was the picture Shinra had given them of Team Sasuke that was taken in Midori's kitchen over a month ago. Hinata could not help but beam when she knew that Sasuke were fond of the children just as much as they were fond of him.

"You're...pretty." Sasuke's voice muffled and he laid down atop of the mountains of pillows. Who knew Sasuke was a pillow person.

Hinata reddened. Her eyes snap to the Uchiha who, with barely open eyelids, stared at her. Suddenly, without warning, he began coughing. Hinata (rather awkwardly) patted his back.

The next was a blur. She was not expecting it, but Sasuke was quite strong while in his drunken state. Without thinking, the Uchiha grabbed her and wrapped her into an embrace, his face between her breast (that were more noticeable with the silk kimono she was wearing) and muttered about how soft his 'pillows were'.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata yelped.

"Hyuga..." Sasuke murmurs, and for a moment he falls into a light sleep while Hinata lays uncomfortably unable to release herself from his grip. When Sasuke reopens his eyes and exhaled, he speaks. "I like...your hair..."

"A-Arigato..." Hinata murmured, feeling as though her body was hot from her embarrassment, along with Sasuke's own body heat. The next few moments consist of Sasuke murmuring how her hair looked nice and how she smelt of lavender. When Hinata came to the idea that Sasuke was asleep, she began to wiggle out of his embrace only for the Uchiha to hold her tighter. After 5 tries, she gave up and excepted her uncomfortable state and decided that in the morning, she would be released and things would go back to normal.

It was possibly 3 in the morning when Hinata was jolted away by Sasuke, who seemed to be squeezing her at this moment. She had not realized that she'd fallen asleep in his tight embrace until she was awoken by Sasuke practically clutching onto her while whimpering. It was truly an odd sight to see the Uchiha - her own trainer along with Sumire and Shinra - whimpering - when he was the most strongest and fear shinobi in the 5 nations - while clutching onto her. Strands of his hair glued to his forehead due to sweat. His face could be detected through the moon, shining through his dark satin curtains.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." Hinata pushed one arm out from his clutch and began to shake him lightly. _'Sasuke-kun must be having a nightmare.'_

Hinata knew of nightmares and recognized when said nightmares were tormenting their victims. She had her own fair share of nightmares as a child (and still to this day). While younger when Hanabi had nightmares, her sister would climb into her bed and tremble while speaking of such nightmares. Hinata would always calm her down by smooth and quiet humming whilst stroking her head and back.

Hinata did so, stroking the Uchiha's head while humming the same soft tune she did with Hanabi. It took longer to calm the Uchiha down, but when the whimpering halted and the Uchiha's embraced became less tight (she still could not leave due to his embrace tightening when she made any movement). Her eyes shifted to his face, noticing the look of pain gone. His face now remained backed to the same, emotionless Sasuke she knew, a much more calm Sasuke she grown accustom to.

Naruto grunted, feeling the pain in his head. His temples banged as though a tiny person in his head had been banging against them. His hand came and wiped slobber off of the side of his mouth. His azure eyes began to roam his surroundings and noticed, by the cold aroma, dark furniture and little accessories that he was inside Sasuke's home. "What a night." he coughed out.

He stumbled to get up and make his way towards the stairs to where the bathroom would be at. He dragged his legs up the stairs with his right hand on his forehead, trying to seize the pain. As he made his way inside the bathroom, he unzipped his pants and began to relieve himself, sighing in relief. "I think I just lost 10 pounds..." he moaned. Naruto adverted his eyes across to Sasuke room (he hadn't closed the door, which wasn't weird for her and Sasuke were both men now and during their missions as genin - and a few missions since he been back in Konohagakure - they weren't shy in front of one another).

Naruto, azure eyes wide, gasped. He zipped his pants up and flushed the toilet with his foot before stumbling out of the room to tiptoe closer to Sasuke's bedroom. He rubbed his eyes with his hands for a moment as if his eyes were deceiving him. "Teme..." he whispered. "And..Hinata-chan..." Naruto yelped and fell backwards.

Naruto cursed at himself and began to crawl away from the door, his heart beating loudly and mind racing. _'So the rumors are true.'_

Sasuke grunted. He needed curtains. The window that hung before his bed always shown the brightest of sunlight in the morning (much to Sasuke's antisocial and depressed despair). As the sun shown, his head began to bang. He knew drinking with Naruto would leave him fucked the next morning - which is why he did not enjoy drinking with the Uzumaki. That, and Sasuke knew of his competitiveness and pride he and the blonde ninja possessed and both nevermore gave up.

Hinata blinked, her eyes adjusting through the bright room. Her body felt hot and was confused. Her room at Kurenai's home (a guest room that was given to her a week after she arrived) always been cool during the night and waking up warm was highly unlikely. Squirming, she blinked a few more times before her vision became exact.

Sasuke exhaled and pushed himself further into the pillows, feeling that they were warmer than usual. He wasn't complaining, however. He enjoyed his room cold during the night while his pillows and comforter stayed warm. But, these pillows were were warm, but far too war. Comfortable, but greater than he had ever felt before. That, and he felt something against his cheek...as though if...

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked directly into his "pillows" and felt his cheeks redden. _'Huh...'_

Sasuke's eyes widen at the pair of breasts in his face. His eyes trailed up to the neck before his eyes adjusted onto redden cheeks before he looked into white eyes.

"S-Sasuke...kun..." Hinata murmured, her eyes adjusted to Sasuke just as he did. "You're h-holding me too t-tight..."

Sasuke, fingers entangled into the silk fabric on her back, froze for a few seconds. He untangled his arms from around her and pushed himself away. "Gomen..." Sasuke murmured.

Hinata smiled lightly and began to stretch, having only been in one position for the entire night. Her face was hot as she knew Sasuke was beyond embarrassed and staring at her with regret.

"I was...drunk. I don't know-"

Hinata shook her head. "I do not mind, Sasuke-kun." Hinata fixed her appearance, covering her breast, who were slightly exposed during the night, with a sigh.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

Hinata furrowed her brow. "I don't-"

"Why didn't you Juken me?" Sasuke asked, his eyes wide. Confusion came though him. How is it that the Uchiha could lay between her breasts and hold her tightly as he did and she _not_ be angered?

"W-Why would I do that?" Hinata tilted her head.

"Why...wouldn't you?" asked Sasuke. He began to stand, but halted. _'No now...'_ he cursed himself. He sat back onto the floor, hiding himself between his bed as Hinata frowned and looked as confused as ever. Sasuke cursed mentally again when he felt the pain between his legs. His underwear began to feel tight and pondered if he could leave without being caught. Yes, in the mornings he would get a boner, however this could be relieved with a quick trip to the restroom. But...today...after waking up to a pair of...

Sasuke grunted again, feeling a twitch in his underwear.

"Y-You grabbed me and d-didn't let go." Hinata explained. "I-I do not mind, though, Sasuke-kun." she sat straighter.

Sasuke shook his head. Yesterday was but a blur after a few drinks with Naruto, but little by little he did start to remember. "What else did I do?" he asked. He was positive that he embarrassed himself more than even yesterday.

Hinata closed her eyes for a moment. Her blush was far more bright (Sasuke noted that) and her lips turned into a small simper. Opening her eyes, she twirled her fingers and spoke; "I never knew...that you thought I was pretty, S-Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stood still, his eyes not blinking while his heart seemed to beat faster. Before he could ask or speak once more, Hinata stood and bowed stating that she would go make tea for him to cease his hangover. As she walked down the stairs, Sasuke let out a few curse words, mentally kicking his own ass.

"Naruto-kun, you're well?" asked Hinata upon seeing the young man leaning against the refrigerator.

Naruto nodded his head, not able to look towards the Hyuga. "I didn't know you stayed the night, Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled, though her redden skin did not go unnoticed by the Uzumaki upon her arrival. "I stayed to keep an eye on you and Sasuke-kun."

Naruto nodded. He smile, brought his hand behind his head and chuckled. "Thank you, Hinata-chan. We don't deserve you."

Naruto sat on the table and watched slowly as Hinata rummaged through the cabinets for tea (that she knew Sasuke possessed for Midori had given them a few packets as gift awhile ago). Upon finding them in the far back of the cabinet, she smiled and began to make the tea. "Green tea would help with your and Sasuke-kuns hangover." Hinata told to the Uzumaki.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Naruto replied.

Hinata also began to cook, finding herself frustrated by the lack of aliment the Uchiha had and knew now hat he depended mostly on eating out. However, he had a few vegetables, mainly tomatoes, and a few frozen fish that looked as though today would be the last day to eat it.

Sasuke strolled down the stairs 10 minutes later and frowned when he seen the Uzumaki sitting on his table and drinking tea. "What are you doing here?"

"I am just as confused as you, teme." Naruto shrugged, his eyes roaming to the Hinata and back to the Uchiha before he took a sip of his green tea.

"I brought you here." Hinata answered. "You two were-"

"Drunk." Naruto chuckled.

Hinata nodded and giggled. "It was hard to bring you two anywhere. I hope it isn't a problem that I brought Naruto-kun here." she turned towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke grunted and turned to sit down across from Naruto. He grasped a cut that had been laid down (not caring if it was for her or not) and started to gulp it down. "What in Kami's name are you staring at?" Sasuke hissed lowly to the Uzumaki.

"How was..." Naruto lowered her voice and leaned forward. "...your night?"

Sasuke lowered the cup from her lips and dropped it onto the table. He glared at the Uzumaki and found himself clenching his jaw. The Uzumaki sat back and took more sips of his tea, hiding the knowing smirk forming onto his lips. The Uchiha adverted his eyes onto the table and groaned. Naruto knew of his situation and he found it amusing to tease the Uchiha the best way he could.

Hinata placed down grilled fish onto the table 20 minutes later and two plates for Naruto and Sasuke. Not thinking anything else, both men dug into the fish and munching onto it. This was the second time Hinata cooked for Sasuke. The first time was when she brought lunch for the both of them unexpectedly.

"Are you going to eat?" asked Sasuke as he noticed the heiress standing.

Hinata shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Sasuke frowned, but nodded.

"Before I leave, I forgot to tell you that an ANBU came earlier. They said Kakashi wishes to speak with you." Naruto spoke.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she made her way towards Sasuke home, her arms crossed before her. It was a half an hour before she was needed at the medic. After her departure yesterday from the Wakakusa Yamayaki, she found it that she was quite dramatic the day before. Yes, she thought Sasuke actually needed her for something (and actually wanted her presence) but atlas, she ruined her entertainment because of her own self-pity.

"I suppose I can train, Hinata..." Sakura spoke aloud, sighing. It couldn't be a problem. She herself did not have a issue with the heiress besides her relationship with Sasuke (whatever relationship that was). She knew that Hinata did not adore Sasuke, but yet had to train with him to grow skilled for her clan.

Plus, how bad could it be to train Hinata? She was respectful and did not bother anyone. She kept to herself most times and was very kind-hearted when it came to those she cared about. Sakura never had a problem with the Hyuga and felt sadden when she found herself bashing the young Hyuga in her mind when she was, indeed, not at fault.

"But they are always together..." Sakura groaned, finding herself close to the Uchiha compound.

"I will be meeting with you and the Rokudaime later on, Sasuke-kun." a low soft voice making Sakura stop in her tracks. Her eyes widen as she watched Hinata leave out of Sasuke's home. Her hair disheveled then the day before.

Sakura watched gasping when she watched Hinata leave down the opposite way the Haruno was coming until her figure could not longer be seen. Instead of doing what she came to do, Sakura turned and sprinted back to her home. She no longer desired to see Sasuke.

 _'Why would Hinata be coming outside of Sasuke-kun's home...?'_ Inner Sakura thought as she ran back towards her home. "Isn't it obvious...they're together."

Then it made sense. Why Sasuke would ask her to help Hinata. Why he was willing to train with her without a second thought and the countless rumors despite Hinata's constant denials. Sasuke and Hinata were together and to see the heiress come out of his home today proved it.

Sakura felt idiotic. Of course she could not compete with someone like Hinata. The Hyuga heiress was beautiful. Her hair was a simple color and didn't stand out as hers did. Her eyes were one of the most powerful and sought out eyes in the five great nations. She was a heiress to a powerful clan and once she knew her abilities, could master anything there was against her. Not only that, but her body wasn't as slim as hers. The girls knew of Hinata's well developed body when they gathered together at he hot springs.

Sakura frowned. She reached her destination in under 5 minutes and found herself sitting on the steps by her door. Utterly hopeless, utterly sadden.

* * *

"Now wait a moment, you want me to allow my sister to go where?" Hoki Hakuto hissed while she widen her eyes at the Rokudaime - Hatake Kakashi.

Shijima groaned. "Why is it that you always come when they ask for me?"

"Because this was concerning Sumire!" Hakuto responded back wittily. "It's as though I am the only one that cares for our sister's well being!"

"I assure you that there is no need to yell." said Kakashi.

The night before the Wakakusa Yamayaki, his former student came to him and requested that he and Hinata go on a mission. Kakashi was no fool and knew of the rumors that spread throughout the village. However, he also knew of Sasuke training the heiress and her disownment from her clan. Kakashi had asked why he desired a mission with the Hyuga, his response was that it was not for them, but for two academy students by the name of Shimura Shinra and Hoki Sumire.

Now, Kakashi thought (at first) that the idea was absurd. Sure two students of the academy could not go on a mission without 1, passing the academy and 2, having their own instructor. The Rokudaime knew of Sasuke's training with Hinata but not of the two students he mentioned. Sasuke had told him to see the potention the 9 year old's held during a training session and when he had watched from the shadows, he knew that the Shimura and Hoki indeed had potential.

"They have yet to pass the academy, so if you wish to not let them on a mission then I cannot change your judgment." Kakashi spoke, mostly to Hakuto.

Midori chuckled. "I do not see the problem myself."

"Despite my sister's judgment, neither do I." Shijima said, her eyes turning to Hakuto when she opened her mouth to speak. "The Uchiha and Hyuga seem to be respectable shinobi who could keep the children safe if anything would to happen."

Hakuto sighed in defeat. There was no use to having her sister see what she saw in the Uchiha.

"Then, it is settled." Kakashi adverted his eyes to Uchiha Sasuke and nodded. "In the next hour, you and your team along with Hyuga Hinata will be off on your D-Rank mission on the outskirts of Konohagakure.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter and I am fully proud of myself for updating back to back like I have with decently long chapters. I enjoy this chapter so I hope you guys do, as well! Tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Realization

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 11 - Realization**

 **Short Description: Rumors are spreading while Team Sasuke are away on a mission.**

* * *

"I guess you were right, Ino." says Sakura

Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura had been within the medic for at least 2 hours now, their mind on healing the patients as a duo. The two medics barely spoken, but when they had it was only little comments there about the patient or simple comments about their life outside of work. As Sakura worked, her mind drifted to the scene when Hinata left Sasuke's house in the same closed she work the day prior. Her mind was stuck onto the Hyuga and Uchiha together, and Ino noticed. When she asked the first time, Sakura shook her head and declared that it was nothing. After Sakura began to doze off into her own world once more, Ino snapped.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke and Hinata...they are together." Sakura's word hushed to a whisper

Ino gasped. She shook her head and giggled. Of course Sakura was thinking of the Uchiha. Her mind stayed on the avenger all day everyday for hours upon hours, so the blond girl should have know that it was him that her mind was troubled with. However, she had not told Sakura that she lied about Sasuke and Hinata being together so she stayed quiet.

"He asked me if I can help train her become a medic ninja."

Ino nodded. "That would help her." replied Ino. "Is that what's bothering you?"

Ino grabbed a nearby pen and began scribbling onto a clipboard as Sakura spoke. The Haruno girl sighed. "I...when he said he needed to speak with me..I was hoping..." Sakura groaned, shaking her head. What was she expecting? For Sasuke, out of the clear blue sky, to confess his dying love for her? To beg for forgiveness and to be with her? It was insane, but yet...that's exactly what she desired.

"Then I saw Hinata coming out of Sasuke's home today when I went to tell him I would help Hinata." Sakura mumbled.

Ino coughed. She widen her eyes. "What?" she asked. Was her ears deceiving her. Forehead girl must have been lying, for Hinata and Sasuke were nothing but trainng one another, yet why would she be comfortable going to his home.

Sakura nodded. "I seen her coming out early this morning. She was dressed in the same kimono as yesterday."

Yelping, Ino dropped her clipboard onto the table and turned towards Sakura with wide eyes. Hinata...and Sasuke...together? When she taken Sakura's body she didn't actually think they would take her words and actually get together...it was only suppose to make Sakura - her friend who she adored - to realize that Sasuke's eyes weren't on her. ' _But I didn't know it was on Hinata's.'_

"Why are you so surprised?" asked Sakura. She leaned against the white, tiled walls of the medic. "You tried to tell me when you took my body and I didn't want to believe it." she sighed.

Ino gulped. "Sakura..."

"Gomen, Ino." Sakura pushed herself off the wall. "For almost ruining our friendship because of my love for someone who...who doesn't even..."

 _'Sakura...'_

* * *

"Is that a camera?" asked Sumire as she met Shinra at the gates.

"Uh huh!" Shinra smirked. "I'm going to bring it so I can have memories of my first mission."

Sumire rolled her eyes.

"What other students do you know go on a mission _while_ in the Academy?" Shinra nearly jumped in his shoes. "With _Sasuke-sensei_!"

When Midori was summoned to the Hokage office, Shinra had came with her. He seen Sumire there with her own sisters. They were both instructed to stay outside while they went inside to talk to the Rokudaime. When they came back, Hakuto had a scowl while Midori had the widest grin. She had told them to pack for they were going on a mission with Uchiha Sasuke.

"I wonder what we're going to do." says Shinra. "And where we're going."

"Not far." says Sumire. "I heard it's just on the outskirts of Konohagakure for a day."

Shinre smiled wide. "Oh, wow!" Shinra had never Konohagakure before (the Academy school trips starts at age 11) and became ecstatic that he (and Sumire) would be the first two who could leave with their sensei (who really wasn't their sensei) and go on an actually mission.

"It's not like it'll be a _real_ mission." Sumire rolled he eyes. "We'll probably be finding a cat or something."

Shinra scoffed. "You're always-"

"I assume the both of you are ready." Sasuke spoke as he arrived before the two children. He frowned at their yelps. "Always be alert."

Shinra and Sumire nodded, "Yes, sensei!" they replied in unison.

"Alright." Sasuke nodded. "We will be going."

Behind Sasuke stood Hinata, with a warm and small smile placed on her lips as she held a medium sized bag around her shoulders. As they walked out of the gates of Konohagakure, Shinra waved to on lookers while Hinata giggled to herself. The look on Shinra's face was one anyone could remember. His smile was stretched wide across his face and his eyes shined bright with joy. Even if Sumire looked annoyed at her teammates actions, she herself was joyous of their first mission with Sasuke.

"So what will we be doing, sensei?" asked Shinra five minutes into the walk. "Where are we going?"

"To Sora-ku." Sasuke replied abruptly.

"Sora...ku?" Sumire tilted her head. "I never heard of there before."

Sasuke hummed. "It's an abandoned village." he replied.

Shinra and Sumire gasped.

Hinata knitted her brows. She began to pick her pace up to meet the Uchiha's. "Did Kakashi-sama tell us to go there?" she asked. She herself has never heard of anywhere by the name of _Sora-ku_ and was just as curious as the two children.

Sasuke eye's did not dart to hers, for he was far too embarrassed by their previous events. However, he did not wish to show her just how embarrassed her was and shook his head. "I decided. He agreed." he answered. "It's not as far and I am quite familiar with the village."

Hinata nodded her head slightly. The majority of the way to Sora-ku, the heiress remained quiet and instead listened on to Shinra's and Sumire's conversation with Sasuke's slight hums of response. It was not until the following hour - when Shinra and Sumire walked ahead of Sasuke and her, in their own world, when Sasuke spoke to her.

"Hyuga."

"Hm?" HInata replied almost instantly. She grown accustomed to Sasuke calling her by her last name. Whenever he did so, the heiress ears perked and her previous interest gone and all her interest onto the Uchiha.

"What happened the following night?" he asked, his eyes on the two children as he walked.

Hinata tilted her head. "You don't remember?" she asked.

 _'Of course I don't if I am asking you, woman.'_ he hissed to himself, his jaw clenching. Instead, Sasuke shook his head. " and pieces."

"Ah." Hinata giggled. "You and Naruto were quite the work to gain control of while in such a state." Hinata recalled the memory of the blond Uzumaki falling down several times while Sasuke stumbled into her one too many moments. But, it was a memory she would never forget and cherish.

"What else happened?" Sasuke asked. He knew that she knew that he wished to hear the moment when he and she laid in bed together and why in the world would she allow such a thing to happen.

"Hmm...I brought you to your room and also got you some water to drink." Hinata recalled. She think smiles slyly.

Noticing that the heiress had stopped her speaking , Sasuke glanced down at her. "What?" he asked when he seen her smile.

"You...never got rid of the picture." Hinata replied.

Sasuke frowned. "What picture?"

"Of all of us that Midori took." Hinata smile widen when Sasuke looked away in a huff. "Admit it, Sasuke-kun...you like us." Hinata teased. Seeing Sasuke outside of his usual emotionless self was refreshing. It was as though he was human - and he was, but Hinata rarely seen the humane said of him.

"What happened, Hyuga." Sasuke hissed lowly. He desired nothing more than to change to subject. He did not need Hinata thinking he liked anyone, let alone her and two children who clung to his sides like glue. Though, he would say he was fond of them out of anyone else in the village, still to admit that he _"liked"_ them as the heiress said was a reach. "Why in Kami's name did I wake up with you on my bed?"

Hinata found herself biting her lip. The questions were going to come up eventually, but she never knew Sasuke would demand them so soon. Yes, she was embarrassed when the Uchiha gave her compliments (for Sasuke was not a compliment person) and even laid himself atop of her. However, it was nothing she would grow disgusted with. "Well...w-why not?" she asked.

Sasuke darted his head her ways. His brows were knitted together in confusion as if the Hyuga girl has said one of the most idiotic sayings he head. Maybe she had.

"Y-You were obvious u-unstable as Naruto-kun..." Hinata stuttered, her eyes darting around the path before them, dodging Sasuke's eyes. "A-And you said I-I was p-pretty and s-smelled good..."

Sasuke breath hitched. He said what?

"A-Arigato, by the waty Sasuke-kun..." Hinata blushed, feeling embarrassed that she had just thanked him for a compliment given when he was drunk. Sasuke was as equally embarrassed. "A-And you just g-grabbed me and fallen a-asleep."

"You could have..." Sasuke sighed. He pictured himself doing this - his drunken self - and the thought of this embarrassed the Uchiha far than he can imagine.

"You looked comfortable." Hinata whispered, her eyes glancing his way slowly. "So I decided t-t-to let you be. I honestly do not mind, Sasuke-kun. Plus, you had a nightmare and-"

"Nightmare?" Sasuke replied. He tilted his head. So she was indeed there for his night terrors that he had frequently, almost every other night. He was sure that she thought he was as insane as the rest of the villagers did. "What about-"

"Sensei! Are we there yet?" asked Shinra. He stood a few yards away and had a rough look on his face.

"You idiot!" Sumire hissed. "If we were there you'd see a village!" she pushed the Shimura on the shoulder.

"No one was talking to you!" Shinra retorted.

"Don't ask idiotic questions then I won't respond." Sumire replied.

"Hn." Shinra crossed his arms. "I don't take orders from flat chested girls."

Sumire gasped.

Hinata widen her eyes. "I-I think w-we should-"

"Yes." Sauske nodded. It would be best to separate the two children before they fought for what seemed the 4th time this hour.

* * *

"How long is nee-chan on a mission, oto-san?" asked Hanabi during their morning tea sessions before they were due for Hanabi's training. It was a tradition within the clan that her father and she had tea before they practiced and sparred. It was a tradition that was given to Hinata before she was deemed unworthy by her father and so passed down to Neji. After his death, it went to Hanabi.

Hyuga Hiashi placed his tea cup down and tilted his head. A servant bit the inside of her cheek as she went to place more tea inside the Hyuga head's tea cup. "Mission?" asked Hiashi.

The servant slowly backed away from the table. Hiashi had not known that Hanabi, his daughter, did not know of Hinata's departure of the clan (due to Hiashi's own disownment) and watched his daughter with a furrowed brow. The servant and the rest of the branch family, with the majority of the main branch besides Hanabi, knew of Hinata's disownment by her father and the reason - Uchiha Sasuke. Little was said about the elder heiress around Hanabi in hopes of not disturbing the young girl, however unbeknownst to them, she had not known.

"Nee-chan told me she was going on a mission a month ago." Hanab whispered, her eyes adverting to her tea. "Did she tell you of her mission, Oto-san?"

Hiashi grunted. He had no desire to talk about his elder daughter and wished Hanabi did not further on with her questions of her sister and worried about her own training. However, he knew Hinata did not have the heart to tell her sister of her predicament. Neither did Hiashi.

"I heard that she just went out on a mission this morning." says the servant. "Just as she returned...from her previous one."

THough it was not a lie for the servant (from the shadows) watched as Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke (confirming that Hinata was associated with the Uchiha avenger) and two other small children left the village for an unknown mission. If the heiress actually did come back from a mission before her current one was beyond her.

Hanabi widened her eyes. "What?" she hissed. "I didn't even get to see her!"

Hiashi took a sip of his tea. "You need to be focused on your training." he told her. "Hinata can handle herself in missions. If she wished to surpass you."

Hanabi frowned. "It's be a month, Oto-san..." Hanabi replies, her eyes adverting to her fathers cold ones. "Do you not miss her?"

Hiashi stayed quiet, his eyes not blinking as he watched his young daughter. "If you wish to become head of this clan you would need to worry about more important matters." he answers. He places the tea cup down and lifts himself up from the cushioned pillow on the ground and motions Hanabi up with his right hand. "Let us go train now, Hanabi."

* * *

"It's been a while, Sasuke-kun." says a feminine voice. Her chocolate colored eyes roaming the Uchiha's features while her cheeks reddened.

Hinata furrowed a brow between the two.

Sasuke nodded.

"I'll take you to Baa-chan." the brown eyes girl smiled wildly. She grasped onto Sasuke's sleeve while she drags him into the home upon arriving.

The following hour walk had Sumire with Hinata, and Shinra with Sasuke - separating the two from fighting. When they arrived, Hinata was surprised to see how quick Sasuke seemed to be on his toes around the abandoned village. He spoke little of the village when they walked, only saying that he has been there a few times. "Who are these people you brought, Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm Shinra!" says Shinra with a wide smile. "I'm Sasuke-sensei's student!"

Sumire rolled her eyes. She wished to retort to the boy, but decided against it. "As am I." she spoke up.

The brown eyed girl widen her eyes. "Oh wow!" she giggled. "Sasuke-kun...you have your own genin team?"

Sasuke grunted.

"I'm Tamaki." the girl smiled warmly, her eyes brightening. "You two surely are precious."

Shinra blushed, turning his eyes away from the young woman. In response, Tamaki giggled before turning her eyes back to Sasuke. She tugged onto his sleeve more. She chattered to a quiet Sasuke while she strolled down the hallway, taking them to their destination. All the while, Hinata frowned slightly as she watched. Sasuke didn't seem uncomfortable. While Sakura would be in his presences, even if she was most needed, Sasuke would sting away as if her touch disgusted the girl - Tamaki - giggled and fluttered her eyes to Sasuke, she couldn't help but wonder what their relationship was.

"I haven't seen you in years, Sasuke. Where have you been?" asked Tamaki as they turned a corner.

Sasuke muttered a few things and Tamaki nodded.

Hinata frowned deeper.

"Here we are." Tamaki released Sasuke's sleeve and turned towards a wooden door. She knocked three times before opening it. When she entered, she bowed. "Ba-chan." she spoke. "Sasuke and his Genin team have arrived."

"Ahh..." an old voice spoke from within the room. Tamaki moved aside and ushered the four of them inside the room. She slid the door behind them and walked slowly down the hall. Hinata examined the room. It seemed traditional as one of her many training rooms. Hardwood flooring with white walls, a few banister here and there. In the middle of the room sat Vajirasana. Her hair was long and grey, which was tied to the back of her neck. On her head were small, black cat ears. She wore an orange scarf that wrapped around her neck as if the room stood frozen and a purple dress that reminded Hinata of her Yamanaka friend in Konohagkaure.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun..." the older woman squinted. "You've grown."

The older woman motioned for them to come. Sasuke was the first to sit upon the cushion. Next was Shinra then Sumire, then atlas, Hinata.

"When I received a letter stating that your genin team would be coming Sora-Ku, I was amazed." the older woman spoke. "It was just yesterday you were their age coming here yourself."

Sasuke hummed. "They're 9." he spoke. "Attending the Academy."

Neko-baa widen her eyes and examined the two students. "Ah," she nodded. "They're just as skilled as their sensei, I see."

Shinra smiled. "Yeah! Sasuke-sensei teaches us cool moves all the time!"

Hinata smiled - as did Neko-baa.

"I have a favor to ask the two of you." Neko-baa asked. "I am as old as you can think of and while Tamaki is out now, she won't be thrilled to do another task."

Sumire furrowed a brow. "What do we need to do?"

Neko-baa pointed to a large vase across the room. It was a decorative painted with cats of all shapes, sizes and colors. _'Typical.'_ thought Hinata. "I was wondering if you could go outside with that vase..."

"Is this our mission?" Shinra widen his eyes. He jumped forward and towards the vase. "Oh boy I wonder what's inside!"

"Shinra, wait!" Sumire followed.

Neko-baa laughed. "Oh no," she shook her head. "I want the two of you to help feed my cats. I have hundreds of them around the yard and they need feeding before they go on a rampage!"

Shinra frowned. "W...What?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "What type of mission is this, sensei? We came all this way to feed some cats?"

Sumire stayed quiet, but it was evident on her face that she was just as annoyed as her teammate.

"If you are able to feed the cats, then the real mission comes along with it." Neko-baa answered. "My cats aren't the nicest one, so if you can complete this without a fuss, then I have agreed with your sensei for the more difficult part."

Shinra widen his eyes. "Okay!" he cheered, flashing a wide smile before grasping the large vase. "Help me move this vase, Sumire, it's heavy!" he yelped.

Hinata giggled while Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two students struggling to move the decorative vase filled with cat food outside the room and throughout the grounds. Once the door slid close behind them, Sasuke turned towards Neko-baa. "We should not be here no longer than a day or two. Two the most."

Neko-baa shook her head. "It's not a bother, Sasuke-kun." she told him, squinting her eyes. "I would rather see more of you."

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"I have the mission ready for you Genin team, as well. Nothing too bad. I have been informed by you and Lord Hokage that they were ready for a challenge like this."

Sasuke nodded.

Hinata turned towards Sasuke. "Uh, what's the challenge?" she asked him.

"Nothing _too_ dangerous." Sasuke replied.

Hinata widen her eyes. "S-Sasuke-kun...!" she gasps. "What if-"

"They'll be fine" Sasuke interrupted. "You out of all people should know of their abilities by now."

Hinata sat back. Of course, they were now stronger and more skilled due to having Uchiha Sasuke as their sensei. However, they were still far too young to be on a mission, especially a mission that involved something more than feeding cats - something that was dangerous, but not _too_ dangerous to hurt or even kill them. Still, the anxiously paranoid side of Hyuga Hinata was showing.

Neko-baa smiled. "I can see you are fond of the children." she said to Hinata.

Hinata nodded, biting her lip. It wasn't a lie, for she was like this with her own sister and a few young members of her clan. Even with young Mirai who was as adventurous as ever as a toddler. She was a mother hen - as her friends and those who knew her would say - and was protective when it came to those she cared out fondly.

"As Sasuke-kun said, Hyuga-sama, there is nothing to worry about." Neko-baa nodded. "This is just a test to examine their abilities and strength."

Hinata let go of the breath (that she had not even realized she was keeping) and sighed in relief. She placed a hand on her heart. Neko-baa cackled and Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to stop his lip from curving. _'She truly is dramatic.'_ he thought to himself.

"You'd be a good mother, HYuga-sama." Neko-baa complimented. She lifted herself from her cushioned seat and clapped her hands together. "Now, enough small talk. The two of you must be exhausted from your way here."

Hinata lifted herself up, as did Sasuke. Her cheeks were redden at the compliment. "A-Arigato." she whispered her response.

Neko-baa strolled and made her way towards the door. After sliding it open, she made her way down the hall. The old woman was fast ahead of them and took sharp turns before stopping at a room. "Here we are." she slid the door open and motioned for the two of them to get inside. "I will be preparing dinner soon. It should be done within the next hour or so." she spoke to them. "Relax and I will send Tamaki to retrieve the both of you when dinner is ready."

Neko-baa wandered down the hall before Hinata could speak to her. The Heiress frowned, then bit her lip. Her luggage, along with Sasuke's, were already inside the room. "I-I-"

"I think," Sasuke spoke, interrupting her sentence (yet no surprise on Hinata's part) and took a seat on the floor centered in the middle of the room. "that she assumes you and I are together."

Hinata's redden and gasps. "I-I can tell her t-that-"

"Shut up." Sasuke interrupted. "It's not as though you and I are not acquainted."

Hinata shook her head. "I-I know, b-but-"

"You're stuttering again." Sasuke laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. The last thing he needed was for Hinata to make a commotion.

"I...I know. But...it's..."

"Inappropriate?" Sasuke finished. He opened one eye and starred at her for a second, just enough to witness her nod her head in agreement. "Hn. It didn't seem appropriate earlier."

Hinata redden. She knew what Sasuke meant. "I-"

"Go to sleep." he said, halting her sentence. He moved over to the farthest end of the bed and closed his eyes again. Hinata watched him. In a way, this could have been a form of revenge. Hinata had went as far as teased Sasuke (only a little) when he was awoken from his drunken state. I guess, in a way, Hinata could not blame Sasuke. They were acquainted with one another. They spent their days with one another each day and even that was not enough. They had shared a bed - even if it was unwillingly on both parties - so what was the worse that could happen now.

Biting her lip and giving a short sigh, Hinata laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Dinner came and went. Neko-baa seemed to prepare a feast for her guest. Shinra gulped down as much as he could while Sumire shook her head in disgust at her teammate. Sasuke ate, as well, which was a surprise to Hinata. Yes, she witness him eat but never this ate whatever was placed in front of him, and even Shinra was shocked to see his sensei eating an abundance amount of food. After dinner, Sasuke made his way outside towards the grounds while Hinata stayed inside with Sumire and Shinra. A few times she caught eyes with Tamaki, who every time their eyes did lock, the brown eyed girl would look away in a flash.

It was now dark and the moon shown through the many windows in Neo-baa's sitting room. Sumire had excused herself earlier and made her way to bed while Shinra spoke to Neko-baa about how difficult it was to feed so many cats at once. Hinata looked at her surroundings and noticed that one person was gone - Sasuke. She had not seen the Uchiha since dinner hours ago and wondered where he could be for so long. Usually, he would be training. However, he would had told her to come with him.

"Sumimasen." Hinata bowed before lifting herself up and out of the room. She made her way outside of the home and into the grounds. She smile as a few cats surrounded her and meowed. She pet them before making her way further outside to find Sasuke.

Once the Hyuga heard a few purring sounds, her eyes caught sight of Sasuke. He sat beneath a tree with a few rolls of break in his hands. He took a bite of it before breaking a piece off to a cat next to him. The cat was a light brown in color with dark green eyes. It looked no older than a kitten.

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata spoke unknowingly. She marveled at how the moonlight shown across Sasuke's pale face. His skin seemed to glow and did his eyes when he lifted them to stare at her.

"It's impolite to stare, Hyuga." Sasuke spoke, dropping the last piece of bread onto the ground by the kitten. Said kitten dove to the bread, purring as he ate it.

Hinata gulped.

"You seemed surprised." Sasuke muttered. "How could a monster like myself feed something as innocent as a kitten?"

Hinata shook her head. She took a seat across from him. A cat from before - that had followed her - crawled into her lap. She stroked the cat as her lips curved into a smile. "I never thought you were heartless."

Sasuke snorted.

"Especially since I seen the picture on your nightstand." Hinata giggled.

Sasuke squinted his eyes. She was teasing him yet again. He was aware of the picture she spoke of. Team Sasuke as Midori said it. It laid in a frame on his nightstand and there was no other words to put into it.

"You never told me of those nightmares." Sasuke changed the subject.

Hinata frowned. "I'm not sure." she answered. When she saw Sasuke's face become annoyed, she spoke once more. "You wouldn't let me go, so I have fallen asleep. Sometime during the night I awoke with you squeezing me. You were sweating and shivering..."

Sasuke stood quiet. There was no words to say. Yes, he would wake up in a sweat sometimes when he laid alone at night. However, he wondered how Hinata reacted when she witness this from her own eyes. He was probably deemed as insane to her - someone cowardly as to let nightmares startle him.

"Hanabi...my imouto-san...she use to have nightmares, as well." Hinata continued, her eyes clouded with the memories of her sister. "I would always hum her back to sleep and stay with her. I did the same to you."

Sasuke snapped his head towards her. He widen his eyes a bit. "You didn't have to stay."

"Again, I did not mind."

Sasuke clenched his fists. "I'm not a child." he hissed lowly. "I didn't need-"

"I am aware that I was not needed, Sasuke-kun. However...I didn't want to leave you like that." Hinata stroked the cat who purred in her lap. She smiled warmly. "Everyone has a vulnerable side."

"I wasn't vulnerable." Sasuke spoke.

Hinata tilted her head. She knew of Sasuke and his pride. It was the same pride her cousin possessed and knew that it would take some time for her to break down his walls. "You aren't." she shook her head. "It's getting cold out, would you like to come inside?" she asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked. "You wouldn't want to get a cold."

Sasuke stared at the young girl before him. Her eyes shown with worry while her head tilted. As Sasuke stared, barely blinking his mind wandered to a woman who Hinata reminded him of. "Mother..." Sasuke muttered.

"Ano...Sasuke-kun?" Hinata gently pushed the cat off of her lap and crawled towards the Uchiha. "Are you-"

"You remind me of my mother." Sasuke repeated louder. "She didn't like when I stayed out too late at night."

Hinata remained quiet, allowing Sasuke to speak.

"Of course, I never listened. I needed to train if I wished to become the best." he spoke, but it was as though he was speaking more to himself than to Hinata. "I wished I would have...listened to her more."

Hinata sighed lowly and lifted her hand to touch Sasuke's. At the touch, Sasuke flinched. He jolted his hand away from Hinata and shook his head. "We should go inside." he said, his eyes low and ignoring hers. "I have to teach them the Manji Formation."

Sasuke stood onto his feet and made his way inside the home. "Let's go...Hinata."

Hinata watched as Sasuke made his way inside the house. She flushed. This was the first time Sasuke had spoke her name sober.

* * *

"Huh, Sakura?" Naruto frowned. "Are you okay?"

Naruto had been making his way towards the training grounds when he noticed a certain pink haired kunoichi sitting at a park bench. Sakura had her head down in her hands when Naruto arrived.

"Uh, Naruto..." Sakura wiped her face from the tears he had not know she had.

"What's wrong...?" Naruto asked. He took a seat next to her and placed his hand on her back.

"Naruto do you...do you..." Sakura bit her lip.

Sakura was on a lunch break. Ino had offered to come along with her, but Sakura refused, stating that she desired to be alone. She sat at this park bench and barely touched her bento. Ten minutes had passed and she found herself crying in her hands.

"Do I what, Sakura?" Naruto asked, furrowing a brow. He was use to seeing Sakura sad, but rarely did she cry anymore.

"...do you find my pretty?" Sakura gulped, her emerald eyes blinking towards him. Naruto was taken aback. After shaking his head at her question, he nodded. "Don't lie."

"You're one of the most beautiful girls in Konohagakure, Sakura." Naruto told her. "What's going on?"

Sakura shook her head. She lowered her shoulders as she spoke. "It's ridiclious." she told him. "I don't even know why I'm crying over him..."

Naruto sighed. Now he understood. _'Sasuke...'_ he thought. Sakura kept her feelings for the Uchiha as long as he could remember, longer than he can keep his own feelings for her. Yes, he did love Sakura for who she was, but no longer was he in love with her. He adored her to no end and would be there for her even if she didn't wish for him to be. However, it was hard loving someone who did not return those feelings, and in a way, Sakura knew the same feelings. "It'll be alright, Sakura..."

"No it won't!" Sakura snapped. "I don't know how to stop loving him...I...I'm just..." Sakura took a few more breaths. "I could never compete with Hinata."

"Hin...ata?" Naruto shook his head as if his ears was deceiving him. "What makes you-"

"I seen her coming out of his house earlier today." Sakura spoke. "I could never step foot inside of his house and _Hinata_ gets to?"

"Well," Naruto gulped. What could he say? It was the truth. He was there when he witness Sasuke and Hinata tangled within the sheets on Sasuke's bed. However, he was unsure if they did anything the previous night, all he knew was that Sasuke seemed to be a breast person. "he is training her."

"Right." Sakura scoffed. "She has that luxury."

"Sakura, there is nothing to be jealous about Hinata." Naruto rubbed her back. "She's beautiful, but so are you. She's strong, but so are you."

"She comes from a powerful clan with their own dojutsu." Sakura sang, continuing on with Naruto. "She has curves that every woman die for. Her hair isn't an annoyingly bright color and her eyes are unique. Her-"

Naruto crashed his lips upon Sakura's, silencing her of her rampage of self insults. When Naruto released her lips, he spoke. "She's a beauty, but she isn't you."

Sakurq widen her eyes. She was unable to speak.

Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry, Sakura. You should get going, and so should I." he said, lifting himself up. "Don't be so hard on yourself. For _both_ of our sake."

Naruto scurried off, mentally slapping himself for kissing a vulnerable Sakura. He was expecting a beat down when she got to her senses.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Way He Is

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 12 - The Way He Is**

 **Short Description - Sasuke's begin's to have flashback of his own childhood memories and regrets.**

* * *

 _Nee-chan...I miss you. When will you be returning? Outo-san has told me you are away on a mission, but for how long? It has been a month, and I pondered on the last time we spoke and you'd say you'll miss me. I regret not hugging you as tightly as I could and giving you all the attention you deserved._

 _Enough about me and my selfish needs. How are you? Where are you? I know you like to sight see, is there anything worth viewing wherever you are?I hope this get's to you..._

 _Hyuga Hanabi, your imouto..._

Hinata reread the letter she received earlier this morning and couldn't take her eyes off of it. It was evident that Hanabi missed her just as much as she did to her. Hinata's guilt in leaving her in the compound increased when she received and read the letter. When she awoken by hearing soft tapping on the only window in the room she and Sasuke shared, she was surprised to see that it was one of the Hyuga's eagles. The bird flown in and sat atop of her shoulder as she reached for the scroll that wrapped around it's leg.

Hinata clicked her pen and sighed. She began scribbling on the paper, leaving as much detail off as possible. Of course, Hanabi had not known where she was or her situation. She knew her sister was a curious one and that her father had left her with little to no explanation as to where her elder sister stayed. Hinata wished to keep her response small. She answered her sister and wrote that he was alright and the mission would be completed before she knew it. She wrote how she missed her dearly and when she was to return, they would spend the day together like they had before that meeting a month ago.

"To Hanabi..." she told the eagle, giving it a stern eye. "only to my imouto-san..."

The bird squawked before flapping it's wings. Hinata reopened the window and watched as the eagle flew outside until it was no longer in view. Closing the window, Hinata sighed. Her eyes drifted to Sasuke and wondered how the man could sleep through the loud mammal but would be alert whenever she shifted in the bed. Shaking her head, Hinata sat down on the low bed and sighed. She let her head lay on the cushioned pillow and found herself staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes were closed (of course, the man was asleep) and he seemed at peace. During the night, Sasuke was quiet. Yes, his breathing could be heard but just that. The Uchiha did not shift or move much, startling Hinata a few times into having to activate her Byakugan to see if he was alive. Upon viewing his moving chakra, she sighed in relief and went about her day. However, as she watched him now she noticed that the Uchiha (as much as he tried not to let out) enjoyed others company - those he liked. While he slept, Hinata would notice how he would inch closer to her - or her warmth- and often wrap his arms around her shoulders. Hinata would brush it off as he was a cuddler at night when he slept with the mountain of pillows he had.

"Do you stare often?"

Hinata yelped and flung herself off the bed, making a loud thud. She scurried away from the bed, her heart racing. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he lifted his body up to give the young Hyuga a look of obvious annoyance.

"I-I...you're awake!" Hinata found herself feeling hot in the face. How long had Sasuke been awake and aware of her wandering eyes.

Sasuke grunted. "It comes obvious when someone is staring at you sleep." he spoke. He stretched his arms and legs before standing.

"A-Ah...gomen.." Hinata bowed her head. "You just looked...so peaceful."

Sasuke watched the girl. Hinata gulped under Sasuke's intense dark eyes. She felt as though her father was watching her every move before her and now began to grow uncomfortable.

"I see." Sasuke continued after a while. "I will be outside with Hoki and Shimura." he spoke. He lifted himself up and made his way towards the door.

"You aren't eating breakfast?" Hinata called after him.

Sasuke turned his head to glance at the Hyuga.

 _"Where are you going this early in the morning?" a soft, yet stern voice called for him. Sasuke moaned and turned his head to look at his mother, his hand hovering over the wooden door, ready to open it._

 _"I'm going to train with Itachi, Oka-san!" Sasuke called back, his eyes shining. There was no doubt that the younger Uchiha adored his elder brother with a passion. Being the young age of 7 would have many inspiring children like this._

 _"Not without eating breakfast." his mother, Mikoto, frowned. Her eyes glaring at her son who dared to refuse._

 _"But...Oka-san..." Sasuke dropped his hand and turned fully to his mother. "Itachi said he'd teach me how to-"_

 _"You're a growing boy, Sasuke!" Mikoto shook her head. "Without breakfast you'd-"_

 _Sasuke frowned. He turned towards the door and slid it open without a care. He gave his mother one last look before walking out the door and slamming it behind him._

 _"Sasuke!" his mother called for him, a killing intent in her voice. She was often angry when her family never came together for meals. "Sasuke!"_

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata tapped Sasuke's shoulder lightly.

Flinching, Sasuke pushed his shoulder away. "Yes." he said. "I'll eat breakfast."

Hinata watched in confusion as Sasuke strolled down the hallway, leaving her to her confusion as to what was clouding Sasuke's mind.

* * *

Yet again, Neko-baa made a feast. How the old woman managed to make so much food in the morning was beyond Hinata. Neither of Team Sasuke was complaining, however. Just as before, Shinra scarfed his food down while Sumire glared. Hinata munched, often making eye contact with Tamaki- wondering if the chocolate eyed girl would speak.

Hinata noticed that Sasuke, though eating, ate rather slowly this time. He did not gather into the conversations - yet he never did - but not even a grunt. His eyes were distant, like before in their shared bedroom Hinata noticed. His mind was consuming him and the heiress wished to know what had Sasuke wrapped up and isolated.

Shinra coughed a few times. He grasped his glass of water and began chugging it down.

"Maybe if you didn't eat like a pig you wouldn't choke." Sumire muttered under her breath.

Hinata patted the young boy's back, a frown on her lips. "I told you to slow down while you eat, Shinra-kun." she said to him, lightly scolding the young boy.

 _"If you continue to eat like that, Sasuke, you'd throw up." Mikoto scolded. When her son began to choke at the dinner table, her grasped a cup of water and made him drink it while patting his back lightly. "Honestly, you and Itachi would be the death of me."_

 _Itachi chuckled next to his mother. His eyes squinted to his baby brother. Sasuke, too, laughed. "Gomenasi, Oka-san." Sasuke replied._

Shinra nodded, smiling devilishly. "I can't help it, Hinata-chan! The food is so good!"

Hinata smiled warmly. "It is." she said. "But not worth you choking."

Sasuke pushed himself away from the table. "You two," he nodded to Sumire and Shinra. "meet with me outside when you are done eating."

Hinata glanced at Sasuke. "You're done eating?" she asked. "You've barely touched-"

"Sumimasen." Sasuke muttered before scurrying off, leaving behind a confused and stunned Hinata.

When breakfast was over, Shinra and Sumire did as they were told and went to Sasuke after excusing themselves. Hinata helped gather the left over food and plates for Neko-baa along with Tamaki. The room stayed quiet except for the many cats who purred and meowed around them.

"Tamaki, clean this up while I-"

"Again, Ba-chan?" Tamaki sighed. "This is the third day in a row I had to clean by myself."

Neko-baa shrugged. "Well, would you rather feed the cats?" she asked.

Tamaki groaned. Ignoring her grandmother's request, she began to clean. Neko-baa smirked and walked away from the kitchen, the group of cats following her.

"I..can help." Hinata offered.

Tamaki tilted her head. "I suppose so." she replied. "No one else does."

Hinata scrubbed the dishes in silence, humming to herself. She was no fool to know that Tamaki would glance at her every few seconds. However, she was not expecting the girl to speak.

"How long have you and Sasuke-kun been dating?" Tamaki asked, her eyes down at the subs of bubbles.

Hinata halted her humming. She took a look at Tamaki. "G-Gomen...nani?"

Tamaki giggled. "Well, it's obvious the two of you are an item." she said, dropping the rag onto the counter top and moving closer to Hinata. The heiress was yet again reminded of Ino when she heard her favorite gossip. "The way you care about him, like if he's eating or not."

"Ano..." Hinata shook her head. She was positive her face was red as a tomato.

"And the way he looks at you." Tamaki nodded. "I never seen Sasuke so in love!"

Hinata gulped. _'In love?'_ she thought to herself. _'Surely Sasuke is not in love.'_

Hinata took a breath. "G-Gomen, S-Sasuke-kun and I..." Hinata shook her head once more.

Tamaki hummed. She placed a hand on her hip. "I see. It's not official yet." she shook her head. "Well, I hope he comes to his senses soon. You're a cutie."

Hinata flushed even more. She clenched her hands. Tamaki giggled at her flushed cheeks. "Y-You don't...lke Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked. It was a seriously honest question. The stares Tamaki gave her from time to time. Her touching Sasuke without the man reacting or lashing out. It seemed evident.

Tamaki cackled. "Oh, Kami no!" she shook her head. "I use to."

Hinata furrowed a brow.

"You see, the Uchiha use to always get their tools from Baa-chan." Tamaki continued. She grasped the rag and began to wipe the counter tops. "Itachi and Sasuke would always come. I thought he was so cute and cool, but he was not interested in me. And what eight year old would? He followed Itachi like Shinra does to him now."

Hinata nodded. Now it was visible. Sasuke did not lash out at the girl because he knew her for years. She was not a girlfriend or a secret lover, but an old time friend of his and his family.

"I grown out of my crush for Sasuke-kun." Tamaki snickered. "You might have thought I was out to get you because of my looks. I know you noticed them."

Hinata nodded. "Y-Yes."

"It's because I have seen you a few times, I was not sure where but now I remembered." Tamaki turns towards Hinata.

"Oh?" Hinata tilted her head. "From where?"

Tamaki rummages through her pockets and takes out a small photograph. She hold it up for Hinata to see. Pearl eyes widen as she notices the russet skin town and dark brown hair. "Kiba-kun?" she asked, marveled. In said picture stood Kiba and Tamaki, Kiba's arm wrapped around her Tamaki's shoulder and both sporting a wide grin.

"You're the girl he's been secretly around." Hinata smiled. "He said that we'll meet you soon. Kurenai-sensei, Shino and I."

Tamaki flushed. She placed the photo back inside her pocket. "He's told me about you and I noticed when you came." she said.

Hinata nodded. Now things were making sense.

* * *

"The Manji Formation is a basic formation." Sasuke spoke, his kunai drawn. "It's used to protect a central point, for example the kitten behind you."

Shinra frowned. He was tired of the kittens and cats and desired to be on a real mission. When he heard news of a mission outside of Konoha, he was thrilled. Now he wished nothing more than to be in the village.

"It can be used against attacks and made as a defense." Sasuke spoke. "As there is two of you, it's not truly a formation, however two is better than one."

"What do you want us to do, sensei?" asked Shinra.

"I want you to protect the kitten at all causes necessary." Sasuke said. "Can you handle it?"

Shinra scoffed. "Of course we can." his nerve was peaking at the question of his sensei. Who couldn't keep a kitten safe?

Sumire nodded. "We can, sensei!"

Sasuke hummed before going behind his back and throwing a scroll onto the ground. His bit his thumb and muttered a few words before slapping his thumb on the scroll.

 _'Huh?'_ Shinra moved back.

"Aoda."

Sumire and Shinra widen their eyes. Their heart quickened as before their eyes, a large snake appeared them. The snack was large and blue with light green eyes. The snake named Aoda towered above the tree's surrounding them. Gulping, Shinra shook his head. "S-Sensei..."

The snake slithered it's tongue. "Hmm...did these small humans call you their sensei, Sasuke-sama?" asked Aoda.

Sasuke nodded. "They are my team." he told Aoda. "Be acquainted with them."

By the stern voice Sasuke spoke, Aoda knew that these smaller sized humans would not be harmed. The snake nodded.

"Now, Aoda. We're practicing the Manji Formation." Sasuke spoke. "Your target is the kitten."

Aoda nodded once more. Without a second though, he dove towards the kitten who stood in fear behind Shinra and Sumire. Startled, Shinra flinched out of the way. Luckily, the kitten flinched with him, meowing in fear. "How are we suppose to defend a kitten from a giant snake?" Shinra hissed, his eyes wide.

"The only way is to fight him off." Sumire answered, yet she was not so sure herself. Here before her eyes was her sensei's summon, Aoda, a large serpent - one of the largest beings she'd ever seen. How could two barely genin be able to defend a kitten off of a beast such as this?

"I have an idea..." Shinra spoke, dodging Aoda yet again. "There's no way we could go heads up against him."

Sumire nodded. She grasped the kitten from Shinra and made a run for him. Shinra followed suit in the opposite direction. Doing what Sasuke taught them, they dashed through the tree's, hopping from branch to branch, clenching on the kitten in their chest. They took turns holding the kitten,when Shinra would grow closer to Sumire, he would flung to terrorize cat to her, she would catch it and throw Aoda off.

"W-What in the world?" Hinata gasped as she locked eyes with the large summon.

"Oh...wow..." Tamaki sighed. "That's going to be a mess. I'm not sure why Baa-chan would agree with this."

Hinata flung her head to Tamaki. "She agreed to this?" she asked, stunned. _'This must have been the mission Sasuke-kun and Neko-baa-chan was speaking of.'_ she told herself.

Hinata pushes pass Tamaki and outside to the grounds, her eyes wide as ever as she stared at the huge serpent. "S-Sasuke-kun!" she called for Sasuke, her eyes never leaving the summon.

Aoda turned his head to look at who called for his master. The young Hyuga girl frozen in fear. Aoda hissed. "Thisssss...must be her..." he slithered his tongue before lowering his head to Sasuke standing besides him.

"It is." Sasuke agreed lowly. "Don't hurt her."

Aoda hissed once more in agreement.

"S-Sasuke-kun, w-what...is this?" Hinata gulped. Having Sasuke's intimidating eyes and a rather large snake before her made her want to faint in this very spot. She took a deep breath. "I don't think this is..." Hinata glanced at Aoda. "a good idea for the children."

"Hn." Sasuke tuned away from her. He placed a hand on Aoda.

"I will take my leave, Sasuke-sama." Aoda spoke, and was gone within a second.

Hinata sighed in relief. Her eyes darted to Sasuke. "Why in the world did you think that'd be okay?" she was angered, but more relieved that nothing was harmed by the serpent. Though, she was sure Sasuke gave orders before releasing him.

"That's Aoda." Sasuke grasped the scroll on the ground. "He is my summon. You'd have to get use to him."

Hinata shook her head. How would she get use to something like that? She knew of summons, but never had she had the desire to have her own. _Or_ be in the _presence_ of one.

"Sensei!" Shinra came sprinting by, a kitten in his hands. "Where's the snake?!"

Hinata took a breath. "Are you hurt?" she asked. Sumire took a step in as well. Hinata grasped their faces and examined them.

"I'm fine, Hinata-chan." Sumire nodded. "This was fun."

Shinra nodded in agreement. "Yeah! When are we doing it again?"

Hinata shook her head. Her eyes darted to Sasuke (who looked unbothered by her glares - or lack thereof). "I don't think you two are ready for something like that."

Shinra frowned. "Why not?" he asked.

Sumire tilted her head. "It wasn't that bad, Hina-chan..."

Hinata shook her head once more. "You guys are children. A summon-"

Shinra pushed himself away from her, slapping away her hand. He squinted his eyes at Hinata. "I'm not weak if that's what you're saying!" he hissed at a shocked Hinata and Sumire. "I can handle whatever Sasuke-sensei gives me."

Hinata gasped. "Shinra-"

"I'm...leaving." he spoke, making his way towards the house.

Sasuke grunted.

 _"I'm not a child anymore, Oka-san!" Sasuke hissed, his fist clenched. "I can train with Otou-san and Itachi without getting hurt!"_

 _Mikoto shook her head. "No, Sasuke. Your just too young." she said. She placed down a dish she was polishing to turn towards her son. "Why don't you train with me?"_

 _Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at his mother, the audacity she had to try to stop him from becoming stronger like his brother. "No." he said, turning and running out of the kitchen.  
_

 _"Sasuke, I'm talking to you!" his mother screeched, her voice echoing throughout the house._

Sasuke darted towards Shinra, his sharingan activated. Within a flash, his was in front of the boy, startling him. Shinra halted in his tracks and looked up at his sensei. "S-Sensei what-"

Sasuke, quite harshly, slammed his hand onto the poor boys neck and spoke, " _Hinata_ was talking to you."

"U-Uh..." Shinra stuttered, his neck burning by the sudden slap and grasp Sasuke gave. Without a second thought, Sasuke flung the boy towards Hinata and Sumire, the two of them being stunned as the boy being flung.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata yelped, going to help up a fallen Shinra. The kitten now in Sumire's hands jumped away from the group, had enough of their shenanigans. Hinata grasps Shinra's hand lightly as she stared at Sasuke in disbelief. "Why-"

"He's disrespectful." was all the Uchiha said before turning away from them and back towards the wooded area.

* * *

Hinata placed an ice pack on Shinra's neck, a knowing frown on her lips. The boy winced. "That hurts." he pouted.

Hinata sighed. "It won't after a while." she responded.

When Sasuke disappeared through the wooden area, Hinata gathered Shinra up and towards the house to cool down the young boys stinging neck. As she placed an ointment (that she made herself prior to the mission) that she'd knew would be needed, Shinra apologized for his action. The boy stated that he wished to be as powerful as his sensei and the only way for him to achieve that would have to give it his all.

Hinata understood. She too did inexplicable training while she was younger to impress her father. Though it hardly worked, it did gain his attention and she would say she grew more skilled. She was not angered at the boy for lashing out on her, for Hanabi had done it many times before as did her teammate, Kiba. She would often let them cool down before comforting them. However, Sasuke went harder then she'd ever would.

"Do you think sensei is mad?" asked Shinra.

Sumire scoffed. "I bet he's going to go ever harder on you now." she teased, smirking. "I hope you have to feed the cats while he trains me."

Shinra groaned. "That'd be a nightmare." he frowned.

Hinata watched in amazement. She tilted her head and let a grin form. These children would rather train day in and out and be chased by a large serpent then have to feed cats. They were truly outstanding.

In the woods, Sasuke washed his face in a nearby stream. It was now late afternoon, lunch time already passing. He had been training himself (and his mental state) while he had been gone. His stomach rumbled and had been doing so for the past three hours. However, he needed to know what was going through him. He also needed a break from the Hyuga.

Sasuke grunted. He removed his shirt and threw it besides him, having the need to wash away the sweat and dirt of the day before he returned to Neko-baa's.

When the Uchiha looked through her eyes, pale and innocent as she, it reminded him of his mother. No, not the eye color but the worry she held for him and her family. It held the softness only she could provide and the caress and dare he say, love, she possessed. It haunted him to see his mother in a woman. Not even Sakura, who he'd say knew him more than any female in Konoha, did not remind him of his deceased mother. He pondered as to why in Kami's name did Hyuga Hinata possess the same carefulness his mother held.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke groaned. _'Speaking of the devil...'_

Hinata held a small bento box in her hand when she arrived to Sasuke's location. No, it was not easy finding him, but she'd rather not have him starve while he was away training or doing Kami know's what within these woods. When she arrived, she sighed in relief to find him washing himself in a stream. She soon found herself blushing when she seen that he was indeed shirtless, his dark shirt sitting besides him. As she gotten closer to him, she was able to see individual muscles on his back with water trickling down it. She reddened.

"You've gotten better in suppressing your chakra." Sasuke spoke, not facing her. He new she'd have the same expression that would remind him of someone he had not desire to remember at this moment.

"Hai, arigato." she nodded, though he was not facing her. She clenched the bento in her hands. "I've brought you food. I made it while Neko-baa was resting. Tamaki-chan assisted me."

At the sound of Hinata making him food, Sasuke's stomach betrayed him. It growled louder than before making Sasuke snicker. "Hn." was all he gave in response. Hinata took it as an agreement and step closer to him. All the while, her eyes was on his back, and when she drew even closer to the Uchiha, she seen the horror that painted itself on him.

"You...have many scars and bruises." she spoke, her eyes on his back.

Sasuke grunted. "I have been in a war." he replied. "I am surprised you do not have enough."

Hinata blushed. She took a seat next to him, crossing her legs as she did. She placed the bento box besides him along with chopsticks and watched as Sasuke readily picked it up and opened it within 5 seconds.

"I...did they all come from the war?" Hinata asked. She was curious. She seen the backs of Kiba and Shino, and a few others when she would help around but never had she seen so many before on only one person.

Sasuke shook his head. After a few moments of chewing, he replied, "Orochimaru was never an easy one."

Hinata frowned. She knew of Sasuke's past, and though she never spoke on it, her curiosity was beginning to peak.

"Do they hurt?" she asked him, her eyes roaming around his shoulder where a large scar (evidently deep before closing) laid.

"If it did, I can no longer feel it." Sasuke shrugged lightly. "Nor am I a child who cries about such things."

Hinata nodded slowly. She didn't notice it, but her hand went out to touch the scar, not realizing what she was doing. The scar felt softer than Sasuke's actual skin, and at this she frowned. It must have been an old scar for it not to be completely healed within his own skin.

Sasuke's head turned to look at the woman's hand, he starred at it before blinking his eyes towards her.

Hinata blinked, as well. Her eyes widen and she winced her hand away, cheeks reddening for what seemed the hundredth time that day. "G-Gomen..." she bowed her head. What had gotten into her? How and why was she so comfortable into touching Sasuke that she had not noticed that she was doing it.

Sasuke remained quiet. He continued eating the bento in silence.

"I have..a-an ointment." Hinata spoke up, still embarrassed about touching the Uchiha. "You can have some." Hinata rummaged through her pouch and brought out the same ointment she rubbed onto Shinra's neck.

"I won't be able to put it on." Sasuke shook his head. "Besides, I am not sure they'd go away."

Hinata bit her lip. "W-Well...if you put it on every night they will within the next few months." she said. It was not a lie, she made this ointment countless times as a soothing and healing type with many flower and oils around her garden. It cleared up a few of her scars throughout the year and she was sure it could do the same for Sasuke. "I-I..cant h-help you put it on."

Sasuke munched on his bento. For a moment he ignored her and her question. After a while, he placed his now finished bento down besides him and turned towards the heiress. He smirked, "Is that an excuse to touch me like before, Hyuga?" he asked. His plan of embarrassing her like she did him worked, and (mentally) he chuckled. "I am fine with the scars. However, if you feel as though you can heal them then I suppose I'll take your offer."

Hinata nodded before turning around and opening the ointment. Slowly, she began to rub the ointment on individual scars and bruises, her face flushed drastically at Sasuke's light form of teasing.

"It burns." Sasuke muttered, wincing slightly.

"That means it's working, Sasuke-kun." Hinata grinned. "It'll become cool over time." she spoke, her fingers rubbing into his skin.

Sasuke wouldn't lie, her hands felt good (in a non-dirty way). No one had the desire to touch him (besides Sakura and a few fan girls) and he hadn't had the desire to have anyone touch him. But Hinata's hands felt nice on his back when she rubbed the ointment into his skin. It was - dare he say - relaxing...and... _soothing._..Sasuke mentally cursed himself for becoming soft.

"You're very tense, Sasuke-kun." Hinata noted. Activating her Byakugan, she was able to see Sasuke's pressure points and where his muscles formed. She also seen the knots inside his back. Her fingers pressed against them, allowing his chakra to flow through. "Does that feel better?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded. It was all he can do. His eyes were now closed and his body swayed calmly. Bless the Hyuga for having the dojutsu that allowed her to unblock such nuisances.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied, his eyes fluttering open. Had he been asleep?

"I was wondering," her soft voice spoke, while her hands massaged his back. "how was your mother like?"

Sasuke remained quiet. The Uchiha was now alert. His eyes remained on the flowing stream before him while his mind thought about her question. How was his mother? It has been years since he seen her or heard her voice, but constantly before he laid his eyes to sleep, he thought about her along with his father and brother. He reminisced her cooking and wished he could have just one more day to savor it. He missed her hugs - the warmth that radiated her skin when she hugged him before he went off to the Academy. The way her eyes would shine when she was content and the way they would darken when she was angered.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun." Hinata spoke. "You don't have to answer." It was a difficult subject, she knew. To have a mother that is no longer here with you.

"She was..." Sasuke began after a moment. "someone I took for granted."

Hinata lowered her eyes onto his lower back and remain silent.

"She did what mothers do." Sasuke continued, his head lifting. "She cared for me, feed me and loved me. And for that, I adore her."

Hinata gulped. She was a sap, honestly. She was seconds from tears from hearing Sasuke - Uchiha Sasuke - speak so fondly of his mother. But what did she expect? This was not just anyone from Konoha, this was the woman that gave him life. "Sasuke-kun..."

"If there was such a way," Sasuke voiced. "that I can give my life for her to live. I would." Sasuke expressed. He was unsure if he was talking to her or to himself in general, however his thoughts stood true.

Hinata widen her eyes. "H-Having you here is best, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke snorted.

"It's true..." Hinata placed both hands on his back. "My mother has passed, as well. I wished every night since it happened asking why she had to leave me and cursing her name. But, I soon forgave her and lived in her honor the best I could. I have been told I was just like her in a way..."

"Kind?" Sasuke asked. The wind began to pick up through the west of them. His hair flew as the wind passed by.

"Hai." Hinata nodded, smiling. "She was a kind woman and those who knew her loved her." Hinata thought about to the years of when her mother and she would garden together while she was pregnant with Hanabi. She believed that is why she adored her younger sister so often, because even though she died soon after giving her a sister, she left her someone she adored just as much as she adored her mother. "And...Shinra see's you as a father figure."

Sasuke was taken aback. His shoulder tensed, and Hinata noticed. "Midori-san and I have spoken. His father left while he was young. It was only his mother and Midori-san..." Hinata spoke. "Now, with his mother gone like ours, it's just him and his Baa-chan. He never had a man there to scold him or to teach him like you do."

Sasuke suppose she was right. However, he could feel himself growing frustrated. The kid, dare he say, was like him in a way that it sicken him. _'That boy is going to be the death of me.'_ he hissed to himself.

"He adores you just as much as Sumire does." Hinata giggled. "He thinks you won't train him anymore."

Sasuke grunted. The child was dramatic, as well.

"We should be getting back." he said. As Hinata's hand drifted from his back, he let himself stand.

Hinata nodded. "Hai."


	13. Chapter 13 - The Talk

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 13 - The Talk**

 **Short Description: While a Haruno finds herself in a tough situation, more mouths have a lot to say concerning Hinata's and Sasuke's relationship.**

* * *

"It seems that we will have to extend our stay." Sasuke says to Nekobaa. The older woman nodded. Across the room, Tamaki pokes her head it.

"You're staying, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, and when Sasuke nodded, she smiled wide. "Oh, that's nice. It's refreshing having younger people around the house. Especially Hinata-chan."

Neko-baa frowned and her eyes darted to her granddaughter. Tamaki only giggled before hurrying off. Her eyes turned back to Sasuke. "You can stay as long as you need to." she told the Uchiha. "As Tamaki said, it's fortunate to have more life around Sora-Ku."

With the way things had gone with Aoda and Hinata, he knew better than to bring out his serpent summon anytime soon. However, he wasn't going to go back on his word and lie to his students. He constructed another plan, a plan he decided not to let Hinata or his students know of (especially the worrisome Hyuga).

"Sumimasen." Sasuke muttered before strolling out towards the back door where he knew Shinra, Sumire and Hinata gathered.

It was now the following day, a day longer than what he expected to stay, and he grown frustrated. Especially at the young Shimura (who he had not spoken to since the incident) and his rudeness towards Hinata. As Sasuke slid the door open, Denka, a light color brown ninneko sporting a blue kimono and mesh armor and Hina, also a light brown ninneko sporting a red kimono and mesh armor outside. Sasuke grunted.

"Sasue-kun." Hinata smiled as he walked out of the home.

Sasuke nodded. His eyes adverted to Sumire and Shinra. "You will be feeding the cats today." he spoke nonchalant.

Shinra cowered.

Sumire widen her eyes. "Me, as well, sensei?" she asked. She refused to let Shinra's mistake effect her and her training.

Sasuke nodded.

Sumire fumed. "But-" she clenched her fists. "This is your fault!" she screeched at Shinra, landing a punch on his shoulders. Shinra stumbled a bit before biting his tongue to keep his thoughts in his head and not release it. He didn't need his sensei to becoming more angered with him then he already was.

"Follow me." Sasuke said. He walked east towards a small shack. Upon sliding the door, Shinra gasped. Sumire furrowed her brows and Hinata frowned.

Inside the shack was a range of weapons from kunai's to swords. Sasuke grasped a few kunai's and shuriken's. He turned towards his students and began to hand them out.

"Wait!" Hinata intervened. "Why would they need this for feeding cats?" she questioned. The cats weren't vicious at all, and even if they were a simple kick from Shinra could do the trick.

"The cats they're feeding aren't regular cats." Sasuke spoke. "They're feeding ninneko from the neko underworld."

Shinra widen his eyes. His clenched fists was pushed into the air. "Oh wow, thank's sensei! I promise I won't let you down!"

"It's refreshing to see you all grown up Sasuke." a soft, feminine voice purred.

Eyes adverted to Hina, the ninneko that wandered out of the house from earlier. Sumire furrowed her eyes. "You been here before, Sasuke-sensei?"

Denka purred, as well. "It wasn't long ago when you and Itachi came and he had you collecting paw prints." the male cat then chuckled. "Or when you battled Nekomata."

Hinata tilted her head towards the small cats and smiled.

"Who's Nekomata, sensei?" asked Sumire.

"Probably a powerful opponent that sensei,defeated." Shinra crossed his arms and smirked. "Right, sensei?!"

Sasuke remained quiet. Hina sprinted inside the shack and made a jump onto a higher shelf. "You would need these." she spoke, dropping cat ears onto the floor for them to catch.

Sasuke's eye twitched at the familiar cat ears.

"While you go feed the cats, with these ears they'd think you're one of them." Denka explained. "And you'd understand them, as well."

Sumire grasped the cat ears and placed it on her head. She smiled as she patted her cats ears.

Hinata giggled. "That's cute."

Shinra frowned, but again bit his tongue from lashing out on why in the world he would need to wear something as cat ears.

"Now, follow us. We'll take you where you'd need to go." said Hina. Her and Denka proceeded to walk out of the shack, Sumire and Shinra following. "The cat food would be right outside of the entrance."

* * *

"You should be recovering in no time." Sakura smiled towards her patient. "Just keep it easy when you leave. You'd be released tomorrow morning."

Her patient nodded his head.

Sakura smiled once more. "Arigato." she bowed and made her way out of the room. As Sakura walked down the hall, one would say that she seemed as though she was occupied. She was - occupied within her thoughts. It was late in the night and the only thing on her mind was the kiss Naruto had given her hours before.

When Sakura arrived at her post ready to work at the Medic, Ino was the first to notice how distracted she was. As much questions her best friend had asked, she refused to answer, only stating that she had a lot on her mind. Ino didn't buy it, but she also didn't pry. Sakura had not needed Ino thinking that Naruto and she were an item, because if Ino knew, all of Konohagakure knew.

As Sakura placed her gloves inside the disposer, she sighed. What she needed was a good night's rest and something - anything - to clear her mind of Naruto. However, she would say Naruto had a good agenda in shutting her up. And...making her forget about Sasuke.

 _'Sasuke...'_ she thought. She hadn't thought about the Uchiha in hours. She was relieved, yet terrified. While her mind was on Naruto, she couldn't believe how she had not thought about the Uchiha. She had not thought about any other man in all her years of loving Sasuke and now she was sure that her thoughts would remain on the Uzumaki now.

Sakura shuddered. "No. Naruto didn't mean it in that way." she told her. Sure, Naruto had a crush on her in their youth, but so did Rock Lee. Neither of them had the chance and both of them moved on. Naruto had his eyes elsewhere and Sakura couldn't be happier. In a way, she envied Rock Lee and Naruto for being able to look past their crush's without feeling as though their world was ending.

"Sakura."

Sakura yelped. "Oh." she sighed in relief once she seen it was no one other than her former sensei. "Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade hummed. "Are you alright?" she asked her student, her eyes wary. "You've been quiet and distant. That isn't like you."

Sakura bowed. "Hai, Tsunade-sama. Just been tired lately."

Tsunade gave Sakura a look over before nodding. "Good. I don't need you slacking. You're one of my best medics." Tsunade said. She crossed her arms over her chest (Sakura wondered how that was possible) and spoke once more, "I will suggest that you get enough sleep. You are expecting in surgical tomorrow afternoon."

Sakura sighed. She nodded, however. She liked the thought of savings lives, but there was something about being in surgical that rubbed her the wrong way.

"Whatever is on you mind Sakura, do not let it cloud you." Tsunade spoke, her eyes squinting. " _Especially_ if it's the Uchiha."

Sakura sighed. As Tsunade left, she stripped from her work clothes and made her way towards her home. She had no desire to stay awake for the remainder of the day. She was exhausted with the days work, plus with her mind being clouded with earlier events, she could say she was ready for the longest nap ever.

"Hey, Sakura!"

 _'Great.'_ Sakura moaned. Just the person she was avoiding. She decided to walk faster as if she had not heard the Uzumaki calling for her.

"Sakura, wait!" Naruto called, picking up his own pace. When he got into arms reach, he reached out to her and grasped her shoulder. Unexpectedly, Sakura wiped around and landed a hard punch in the nose.

"You idiot!" Sakura screeched. Naruto fell back, clenching his nose. You would expect from a high ranked shinobi that he would have dodged said attack. "How could you!" Sakura continued, her eyes wide with rage as she swung another fist, this time landing on his head.

"S-Sakura!" Naruto dodged her third attack, making said girl fall on her knees. _'Great, now my nose is bleeding.'_ he thought to himself. "Why in the world are you so angry?"

Naruto wiped away the excess blood oozing from his nose on his jacket, a frown on his lips. After he was sure the bleeding had stopped, he adverted his eyes towards the pink haired girl behind him. "Sakura...?" he called for her.

"Why did you have to kiss me?" Sakura muttered lowly, her eyes on the ground. "Why did you have to make things even more complicated?"

Naruto mentally punched himself.

Uzumaki Naruto thought of a million ways to apologize to Sakura for kissing her without her consent. He had not known what to do and was running late. He didn't want to leave an obvious upset Sakura alone, so he heard her out. He was not expecting to hear his friend belittle herself and display her insecurities. It was different from the normal confident Sakura he come to love.

"I just wanted you to feel better." Naruto replied, not knowing the answer himself. He placed a hand behind his head. "Look, I'm-"

"Make me feel better?" Sakura hissed, her fists clenching. "That made me feel worse!"

Naruto flinched back at the Haruno's sudden change of emotions. "I-I know and I apologize for that!" Naruto gulped. "I...I just don't like it when you put yourself down. It isn't the Sakura I know."

Sakura sighed. She un-clenched her fists and stood. Dusting off her knees, she then turn towards Naruto. "You made things...more complicated."

Naruto squinted his eyes. "How?" he asked. "It was just a friendly kiss."

 _'Just a friendly kiss?'_ Sakura asked, her eyes widening. She turned away from Naruto and proceeding to walk, ignoring his calls for her.

* * *

Sasuke panted lightly. "You no longer wear the Hyuga crest." he noted.

It was about an hour in and Hinata was becoming worried of Shinra and Sumire's mission to the "Neko Underworld". Sasuke noticed. But, thank to Sasuke, he had not told her of the mission before and his plan was on queue and she had not had the chance to why in the world he would send children to a "Neko Underword".

Hinata nodded, she threw a kick (which Sasuke dodged) towards him and responded. "Well, I have been disowned." she replied.

Sasuke had insisted that they spar for the time being while Shinra and Sumire continued with their training. Hinata had agreed, and while they sparred they talked.

"Not for long." Sasuke replied.

Hinata reached down inside her pouch and sprung a few shuriken towards Sasuke. The first three was easily dodged, the last 3 (which was unexpectedly thrown) had sliced him on his left arm, slicing through his shirt and onto his skin. Nonetheless, Sasuke smirked.

"You think I could?" asked Hinata.

Sasuke let himself nod. He lfund himself towards the Hyuga, grasping her wrist and swinging her to the ground. "You've improved." he answered. "Though, you're rusty."

Hinata frowned. She brought her palm and (harshly) slapped it upon Sasuke's shoulder, releasing his grip on her wrist. The shocked Uchiha flung backwards. Dusting off her now dirties shorts, she eyed the Uchiha.

"You blocked a few chakra points in my shoulder." Sasuke spoke, his eyes twitching. He was unable to move his right shoulder, much to his astonishment.

Hinata nodded. She took a knee to examine his shoulder. "You've gotten close enough that I managed to do it."

Sasuke smirked. He watched as she unblocked his chakra points and mentally sighed in relief. Hinata had grown more skilled within the month that he trained her. Never had she been able to block a few of his chakra points before.

"When do you think they'll be done?" asked Hinata, concerning Shinra and Sumire.

Sasuke shrugged. "There's a lot of Neko in there." he responded. "I wonder if they've encountered Nekomata."

"Who is Nekomata?" asked Hinata. She heard of Hina speaking of Nekomata, however was unsure who said person was.

Sasuke stood. His eyes roamed the sky as the sun was becoming to set. "The boss of the Neko Underworld." he replied coolly. "Before you ask, they'll be alright."

"How could you be sure?" asked Hinata.

"I spoke with Nekomata myself before allowing them to enter." Sasuke replied.

Hinata sighed. The way back to Neko-baa's was fairly silent. Sasuke kept his thoughts to himself, as did Hinata. Neither of the two had spoken, but their minds ambled in a sea of questions and curiosities. Hinata's mind echoed Sasuke's words - _'Not for long...'_ Sasuke had the hope that she was wary about. He did believe in her and her future in becoming head, while others might be just as wary as she was, Sasuke wasn't.

"What is on your mind?" asked Sasuke, halting in his tracks. "You have been moaning and sighing since we began to walk."

Biting her lip, Hinata was unaware on to what to say.

"Don't tell me. It's not my concern, either way." Sasuke shrugged it off.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Hinata spoke up. "For, training me and having confidence that not even I have."

* * *

"Kiba, calm down." said the soft, deep and calm voice of Aburame Shino.

Said Inuzuka growled. "No, why in the world are we allowing Hinata to be away with Uchiha Sasuke?"

Kurenai sighed. She sat on her couch and pulled Mirai into her lap. It was one of those weeks where Kiba and Shino would check up on her, Mirai (and now that Hinata stayed with them, she as well) and the Inuzuka was curious as to why the heiress was not present. Granted, her knew that she and the Uchiha trained, but when he had arrived just in time for Kurenai to finish her cooking, his curiosity peaked.

"Well, he has his own Genin team." Kurenai shrugged. She began to stroke her daughter's hair. At Kiba's loud voice, Mirai was unbothered. She was use to having Ino and Kiba and their loud voices.

Kiba widen his eyes. " _He_ has his own Genin team?" he shouted in disbelief. "The guy isn't even a _chunin_! Don't you have to be a Jonin for that?"

Shino took a breath. "He has the power that exceeds far from a Kage. Having his own team isn't surprising." he spoke coolly.

"Shut the hell up, Shino, you're suppose to be on my side." Kiba growled. At Shino's frown and Kurenai's glare, he gulped and changed his town of voice. "I mean heck, but that's not the case here!"

Everyone that knew Kiba knew that his love for Hinata was that of a sister. Hell, people would say he treated Hinata with more love that he treated Hana, and he adored his elder sister. However, Hinata was another case. When he met the quiet girl, he thought he was weird for obviously liking an idiot like Naruto. When he was teamed with her, he worried about her slowing their team down. She didn't. She was their eyes and was just a part of the team as Shino and he was.

"I cannot be the only one that is thinking about Nata here?" Kiba looked around. "I mean, the guy comes back to the village and all of a sudden he has a team and Hinata on his side? And you two?" Kiba looked towards Mirai who let out a giggle. "Ah, you too, Rai?" It was a joke, but he liked teasing the young girl just as much as he did to Hinata years ago.

Shino pushed his glassed forward. "It's not that, Kiba." he replied. "I am supportive of whatever Hinata chooses. Why? Because it's her life and-"

"Yeah, yeah."Kiba waved Shino off. "I am in no mood for your long speeches today, Shino. Save it."

Shino frowned deeper.

Kurenai shook her head. She was just as annoyed as Shino was. The Yuhi cared for Hinata as if she was her own, and it had been that way for as long as she could remember. No, she wasn't giving the Uchiha her student. Hell, her reaction was of that of Kiba, but she hadn't lashed out or declared her a traitor for working with a former rogue ninja. "Hinata need's our support." Kurenai declared. "And that is all we can give her at this point. In only a month, Hinata has improved more than I was able to do in 6 years."

Kiba shut his mouth, clenching his jaw.

"Hinata is comfortable with Sasuke. And as long as he isn't taking advantage of her, he has my blessing." Kurenai pointed to Kiba. "And you should be the same way."

"Kami, it's as though she's being married off to him." he hissed. Sighing, he stroke his hands in his hair. "I suppose I'll calm down..."

"Thank Kami for that. Now, let's eat. You would need food to get you to calm down." Kurenai chuckled. Gathering Mirai, she strolled towards the dining room where she sat the food for the four of them to eat.

* * *

Hinata furrowed her eyes. "Nani, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, wondering if her ears were right.

After a long day, she laid on the bed she and Sasuke shared, reading quietly. Shinra and Sumire were now in their own respected bedrooms, and after Hinata interrogated them with questions, the two children simply walked off and towards their rooms, exhausted. Sighing, she now laid on the had drunk a cup of tea before doing so, and after an half an hour of reading, Sasuke made his presence known. By the scent that surrounded him, it was evident that he showered. He smelt of mint, differently than she ever smelt of him before. When he sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes on the ground, Hinata decided to speak up.

"I asked," Sasuke spoke, louder. "are you in love with the _dobe_?"

Hinata tilted her head. "What does it matter?" she replied back. Her mind had not wandered to Naruto in a while, and even while Naruto and she spoke, she found herself thinking more about her mission in becoming head then him (believe it or not). "N-Not to sound rude..."

Sasuke grunted. In all honesty, he had not known why he asked her, but there was something in his mind that told him that he needed an answered, especially knowing what he did know. "Curious." he replied.

Hinata nodded. She closed her book and placed it besides her. She sat up on the bed and shrugged. "I'm no longer sure." she said. "I've been focused on training that I come to forget about my feelings." and she was sure that was how it was suppose to be.

Sasuke remained quiet and took in the answer. He knew all that he needed to and decided that it was enough to satiate his curiosity. He laid down on his side of the bed and prepared to close his eyes.

"Have you gotten any feelings?" asked Hinata, biting her lip. She watched as Sasuke turn his head with a weird expression.

"For...Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his face in an obvious disgust.

"No, of course not!" Hinata giggled, but shook her head. "Not unless you actually do."

Sasuke glared, his eyes darkening. "No." he deadpanned. He was tired of those thinking he was in a relationship with Naruto when he was the one who was chasing him for years, not the other way around.

Hinata let herself grin. "Well, not for anyone?" she asked. Her intrusiveness was beginning to show. "Not even, Sakura?"

Sasuke remained quiet. He adverted his eyes to the Hyuga and began to stare at her, giving her a look as though she was a moron. Hinata let her smile fade. "She-"

"If you say that she is in love with me, save it." Sasuke interrupted, spatting the words at her. "I do not return her feelings and I never will."

Hinata gulped. "Well, why not?" she asked. "Do you have someone else you have feelings for?"

Sasuke couldn't bring his finger onto it, but he wondered the same question himself. His first answer would have been a fast no, but knowing what he knew, he didn't know if it could soon be a "yes".

"I'm not sure." he responded, pondering on the question just as she was.

Hinata sat straighter. Her ears perked. For some odd reason, she felt as though she was now in her room speaking with Hanabi about boys and crushed. "How could you be unsure?" she asked.

Sasuke let himself lay on the bed, back facing her. "There isn't anyone who interests me."

"Well, it depends on what you are interesting in, Sasuke-kun." Hinata tapped her fingers. "What do you like about girls?"

Sasuke couldn't believe he was in this situation now. He was never the one to speak about the opposite sex, and even when he did it wasn't in a way that Hinata was speaking now. He ignored girls all together until after the war when he became a traveler, and even then he kept his options limited.

"I see this is hard for you, Sasuke-kun." Hinata grinned. "Well, what hair color do you like?"

'What hair color do I like...?' Sasuke pondered. He didn't like bright colors, so Sakura's and Ino's hair was out of the question. He also didn't like weird like colors. Blue or Green hair was a turnoff for me. "Dark colors. Black...or brow." Sasuke replied. It was unbelievable that he was even entertaining the Hyuga and her questions.

 _'Black or brow.'_ Hinata mentally noted. "What about eye color? If that matters?"

Eyes didn't matter. He supposed blue was a nice color, or green. Ino had bright blue eyes and it was attractive on her, however he wouldn't tell the annoying blonde for her head would grow. He'd admit (to himself) that Sakura had lovely eyes, as well. But, addressing that to her would allow her to keep fighting for a relationship that wasn't there.

Sasuke thought of his mothers eyes, the darkest eyes he'd seen. The way, when hitting the sun light, it brightened to a dark brown. It made his heart flutter. But, it wasn't the eye color. It was the way he eyes would brighten when she was content. "It doesn't matter." he responded.

 _'Any eye color. Check!'_ Hinata clasped her hands together. "What do you look at when you see a woman?"

Sasuke knitted his eyes together. "Are you asking if I'm an ass or a breast guy?" he asked.

Hinata redden. Shaking her head rapidly. "S-Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke grunted. "I'm unaware of your question." he mumbled. His eyes wandered whenever he looked at a female. It depends, honestly. He was a man and his first response was to look at her ass, he wouldn't lie, but only if she wasn't facing him. His first response (when facing forward him) would be her face, but then her breast. He wasn't a pervert or a creep, so his eye's didn't linger as other's would. "I suppose I look at her face first." he shrugged. "What is with these questions."

"I am looking for the perfect girl for you." Hinata nodded. "And I have come to the conclusion."

Sasuke awaited her answer, and when she responded it surprised him.

"How about Tenten-chan?" she asked. "She's strong! Her hair is brunette and she can even rival you in weaponry-"

"No." Sasuke spat. "Go to sleep and stop speaking nonsense."

Hinata frowned as Sasuke flicked off the table lamp. She curled into bed and wondered what she had said wrong.

Sasuke closed his eyes to sleep. He wasn't angered, just annoyed that she had chose the opposite of what he truly was looking for.


	14. Chapter 14 - Complications

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 14 - Complications**

 **Short Description: Team Sasuke return to Konohagakure and Hinata comes face to face with a reality she herself was not yet ready to face.**

* * *

Team Sasuke made their journey back to Konohagakure. On their way back, Hinata had sent a message to Kakashi informing him of their journey. Shinra and Sumire, now fully rested, spoke of their adventure in the Neko Underworld, much to Hinata's dismay. They spoke of how the Neko thoughts of them as their own and feeding them until Shinra had dropped his cat ears, informing that they were deceivers. As they were able to defeat the smaller Neko, they met and truly understood who Nekomata was.

"How did you defeat Nekomata, sensei?" asked Sumire. "Because Shinra and I had a hard time."

Shinra nodded. "We had to throw so many kunai's at him to get him to back off." he frowned. "But we left alive!"

Hinata allowed herself to breathe. She didn't want to let her anger out on Sasuke for allowing them to fight such a large being, however they stood before her without a scratch. Sighing in relief, she listened closely as Shinra and Sumire continued on with their stories of the Neko underworld.

An hour had passed and the gates of Konohagakure was visible. Awaiting them was Kakashi, along with Midori and Shijima. Smiling, Shinra made it his mission to run towards his grandmother, a wide grin on his lips as he did so. "Baa-chan! I completed my mission with Sasuke-sensei!" he cheered, laughing as he ran towards her.

Hinata felt warm. She remembered her first mission with Kurenai, and though her father wasn't awaiting for her arrival, her sister was. As she reached the gates of the Hyuga compound, Hanabi would continually sprint towards her. She would give her elder sister a hug and demanded to know what she did on said mission.

"Sumire." Shijima spoke as they arrived at the gates. "I see your mission was successful."

Sumire nodded, grinning at her elder sister. Shijima patted her sisters shoulder before nodding towards Sasuke and Hinata. "Arigato."

"Well, Sasuke." Kakashi intercepted. "How was Sora-Ku. Brought back any memories?"

It was not long ago that Kakashi was their Jonin instructor telling them that they were to be going to Sora-Ku to get hand prints for Neko-Baa and the look on their faces was a comical one. All except Sasuke's.

The Uchiha nodded slightly.

"Baa-chan. I met a large snack who's name was Aoda and then we met Nekomata!" Shinra chuckled, remembering the look on Nekomata's face when he was defeated. "Oh, we also had to wear-"

Midori coughed a few times, interrupted an excited Shinra. Her grandson frowned, letting his eyes widen. "Are you alright, Baa-chan? Have you been taking your medication while I was gone?"

Midori nodded, wiping her mouth and away the blood that Shinra was unaware of. "Let's go talk to your mother." she whispered, grasping Shinra by her arm. "Arigato, Uchiha-sama. For allowing Shinra to go with you." she nodded towards Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded back, his eyes on the young boy as his once look of content faded away. As Sumire and Shinra soon faded away with their guardians, Hinata soon spoke up. "I should be taking my leave, as well, Sasuke-kun. Hokage-sama." she bowed, letting her eyes close and her lips curve into a smile.

Kakashi adverted his eyes to Sasuke as his old student watched the Hyuga girl walk away until she, too, faded into the distance. When Sasuke brought his eyes to Kakashi, he frowned. "Stop stating at me." he muttered. "Did you get the documents I sent?"

Kakashi nodded. "Follow me." he spoke, and began to walk the trail towards the Hokage tower. "They are interesting one. Tell me, why have you decided to dig it up now."

"That would be the only way I remain in this village." Sasuke bit, seriousness in his tone. "And if they do not agree, as well as she then I will leave."

Kakashi glanced at the Uchiha. _'He's serious.'_ he thought. "Then why remain here not knowing if the documents are valid?" he asked. "What if they're far too ancient to be renewed?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He didn't have a plan. He went with what his gut was telling him, and all he new that his plan (so far) was going as he desired.

* * *

Hinata's hands dusted away the dirty on the cold, hard stone. Her eyes watered slightly, but no tears fell. She let herself fall to her knees, having no care if she dirtied her skin with the cold muddy ground. Her eyes wandered to the name on the stone and sighed. _'Hyuga Neji'._

It was a tradition Hinata held. Whenever she was on a mission, her mind would think on Neji and when she returned, she would sit there for hours, letting her thoughts out and speak to him. For the last two years, she cried uncontrollably, unable to keep her tears back any longer. Now, she wished she could cry without deeming herself as weak. She couldn't cry anymore, the tears simply wouldn't fall. No matter how wet her eyes had gotten, then wouldn't fall.

"Nii-san..." Hinata gulped. It's been a while since she had spoken to him. "I'm back. I went on a mission to an abandoned village called Sora-ku." Hinata chuckled. "Well, if you can call it a mission."

The wind blew around her. She shivered. "I went with Sasuke-kun. He's training me now. Ever since...Otou-san disowned me. I have four more months to become stronger. I hope I can."

Hinata hung her head, her eyes closing. She reminisced on Neji's stern face, only softening when he spoke to her.

"I wish you were here, then maybe everything would be better. Easier." Hinata sighed. "I don't know what to do...or...how to think. I miss Hanabi-chan and you, as well." the heiress shook her head. "I miss how everything use to be. I don't...I don't want to be head...but I don't want Hanabi to be ripped from her childhood because I was far too weak to handle it."

Laughing bitterly, Hinata clenched her small fists. She felt her nails dig into her skin.

"I can't give up, however. If I do, everything I've worked hard for would be for nothing. It's sadden's me that...Sasuke-kun believes in me more than I come to believe in myself, Nii-san. He gave me the confidence that I couldn't give myself. He reminds me so much of...you."

For the first time, Hinata was sure of herself. Sasuke had reminded her of Neji. The glares, the stern looks and at times - rare times - the teasing. Her nii-san was serious, and rarely found things comical, but when he did his smile radiated and could light up any situation. "I remember when you asked why my adoration was for Naruto-kun...you thought I was weird." Hinata snickered. "And though you didn't approve of my...obsession of him, you never told me not to."

Hyuga Hiashi had his thoughts about Uzumaki Naruto. He knew of the boys past before he or any of the children did and didn't approve of his daughter's infatuation with the Jinchuriki. He demanded that she'd stay away from the boy and she did, only watching him from afar. Her father had told her that he desired to see her become head, then marry with someone that was of his nephew - Neji, the genius of the branch family. It was sadden that he was born into a father that was only seconds apart from his elder brother and deemed unworthy of the main branch.

"Nii-san...I don't love Naruto anymore." Hinata breathed. It was as if a relief was lifted from her shoulders. "And now that I do not, I have more freedom then I ever felt necessary.

When the wind blew around her once more, it was a sign for Hinata that it was her cousin speaking to her.

"I think my feelings are for someone else, Nii-san. Someone like you." Hinata touched the cold stone and traced Neji's name before standing and wiping her knee's. "Jā matane." she muttered, turning away from his grave and making her way out.

Hinata stepped through the path out of the grave, her heart full. This would be the first time she didn't cry while visiting his grave and she knew this was her path of recovery. No longer was she a frightened little Hyuga, she could see what other's seen. What Sasuke seen. She was confident, and with this confidence she would become head of her clan and fight for the rights of the branch members. She didn't had the desire to see her own family members, either closely or not, treated with such disrespect and as servants.

Coughing had took Hinata out of her trance. She was startled, but turned towards where the coughing was. Activating her byakugan, she looked around to see familiar chakra towards the left of her. _'Shinra-kun...'_ she thought, watching. Midori had been kneeling as well, wiping her mouth where blood once been while Shinra frowned towards the ground. _'Nishi...Shimura. That must have been Shinra's mother...'_ Hinata gulped as she seen a few tears dropping from Shinra's eyes. Her once full heart was now breaking.

* * *

Kiba chuckled as the puppies surrounding him began to bark madly. Besides them was a sleeping Akamaru and his mate, Kaoru. It was time to give the pups and bath and they were excited as ever. Picking up the 6 of them, he placed them inside the large metal bath and started the water. "You guys seem more excited than usual." he chuckled.

"If only you were as excited to take a bath." said Hana, walking through the back door of her home. "You have a guest that wishes to speak with you."

Kiba furrowed his brows. He was ready to retort when Hana spoke of a guest. As she opened the door wider, his eyes widen and his lips came to a grin. "Nata!" he chuckled, grabbing the girl into a bear hug and twirling her around. Behind her came Shino. "You have to tell me when you're going on missions so I won't miss you!"

Hinata giggled as she was let down from Kiba's crushing hug. She looked towards the puppy playing inside their bath with one another and hummed. "I see Kaoru had he puppies."

Kiba nodded. "You're a bit late, but she had them." he spoke. "So, how was your mission."

Hinata nodded, allowing her lips to curve wider. Her eyes adverted to Shino. "Did you know Kiba has a girlfriend?" he asked.

Shino shook his head, turning towards Kiba for confirmation. Said Inuzuke redden. "W-WHat?"

"I went on a mission to Sora-kun. I met Tamaki." Hinata exclaimed. "She spoke well of you."

Kiba chuckled nervously while shaking his head. "I suppose you can call her that." he shrugged, not wanting to let of his cool.

Hinata grinned.

When the heiress had left from the cemetery after witnessing a sadness Shinra and Midori, she decided to visit Shino then Kiba. She had not seen her teammates in weeks and had the desire to check up on them. She knew just as much as anyone that Kiba was skeptically of her going away with Sasuke, which is why she hadn't told him. However, she was no fool into knowing that Kurenai would tell them for her.

"Now that we're on the subject of relationships," Kiba turned serious. "What is up between you and Uchiha?"

Hinata sighed. She knew he was going here.

"Is it any of your concern, Kiba?" Shino spoke, pushing his shades onto his nose. "It is not our relationship."

Hinata was always grateful of having Shino as a savior.

"Well I'll rather hear it from her then anyone else in the village." Kiba defended. "Kami, everyone is talking about you and Uchiha being together. If you aren't dating, then you need to address the rumors."

Hinata gulped. "I-I..." she didn't know what to say or how she would address such rumors. She never heard them up close and person, only when she was with close friends who knew her enough to know they were false.

"Kiba." Shino warned. His eyes may have been covered, but the Aburame knew how to intimidate with his short words and bland expression.

Kiba sighed. "Nata," he grasped her shoulder. "I just want you to be careful. You know how Uchiha is. I don't want him dragging you into any mess that he has."

Hinata was thankful, but she was sure she was already too far deep with the Uchiha than they knew.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun? You aren't home yet?" asked a stunned Hinata when, while walking from Shino's home, encountered the Uchiha walking towards his own compound.

Sasuke muttered, "I've been with Kakashi."

Hinata nodded. They both walked the trail in silence, neither of them having anything to say. Though, it was comfortable silence and not eerily frightening as it had been when they were first beginning to become acquaintances. Hinata had grown comfortable with the Uchiha, and he the same. He no longer hissed or easily snapped at her, but instead would remain silent until he could find another way to respond to her. She no longer stuttered and rarely gotten embarrassed. In a way, they were both growing comfortable in their surroundings.

"Hinata!" a familiar voice rang through said girl's ears. She widen her eyes. She knew the voice. It was the same, soft voice that she adored, and also the same that she's be avoiding. The voice she was afraid to hear. "You're back from your mission!"

Sasuke heard the voice, as well. It was a soft voice, almost child-like and young. It resembled Hinata's, if she was a few years younger. As he glanced at Hinata, her face shown with fear. He watched her gulp before turning slowly to witness who the voice belonged to.

"Imouto-san..." Hinata muttered, her eyes widening.

Sasuke took a look at the young girl, Hinata's sister as she said. They were similar. The same pale skin with wide pearl, pupiless eyes. Her hair was long past her hips and tied in a low ribboned ponytail. She sported a tan-colored, long sleeve kimono that stopped at her knees with red flames at it's design and a white obi around her waist.

Hanabi sprinted towards her sister and wrapped her in a tight hug, her eyes closing and mouth in a smile. "I missed you, Nee-chan." she whispered into her sister's chest.

Hanabi had came from sneaking out of the Hyuga compound to take a stroll of the village. On her way home she seen a familiar figure and knew it was her sister. The morning she received her sister's letter and was far too engrossed in seeing her again that she needed to clear her mind. "Where have you been? Did you just come back?" Hanabi asked, pushing herself away to stare at her sister with wide eyes.

Hinata gulped. She knew, one day, that she would have to face Hanabi before it was her time to fight her in becoming head. She knew, yet as many times as she thought thought through it on what to say, Hinata was completely and utterly speechless. All she could do was hold Hanabi and blink away forbidden tears that dared to fall. _'I won't cry.'_ she told herself. She was past crying.

Hanabi moved her head to look towards the Uchiha watching them. Her eyes turned back to her sister and she whispered, "Why are you with him?" she asked. "Was he apart of your mission?"

He was uncomfortable.

Sasuke had no desire to stay while Hinata and her sister caught up, however he found himself unable to move away. He was unsure of how Hinata would act when she seen her sister, and so far, she had not sobbed and fallen to the ground.

"Imouto-san...I missed you." Hinata's throat ached as she spoke. "But, Oto-san would be angered that you are with me."

"Why?" Hanabi questioned, knitting her brows. "You've been away for so long. I think he misses you, as well."

Hinata shook her head. She smiled at her sister, a warm - but sad - smile that Hanabi knew was different than the smiles she gave out usually. Hinata stroked Hanabi's hair and shook her head again. "I can't come back, Hanabi. Otou-san will not allow it."

Hanabi was taken aback. "Why not?" she asked. "It's your home why...is it because of him?" Hanabi pointed to Sasuke, who was jusgt as taken back as they were in this situation.

Hinata shook her head. She grasped Hanabi's hands and placed the down. "It's impolite to point, Hanabi. You know that." she scolded calmly. "Otou-san...has disowned me."

Sasuke grunted. The young girl went through various expressions. Her eyes glared at him before softening at Hinata. Then, her face fell and he could have sworn she was about to cry. Then suddenly, out of the clear blue sky, her face turned red with anger and she shouted. Tears did fall from her eyes as she shook her head.

"I will not be returning until 4 months from now." Hinata grabbed her sister's shoulders. "And I know you do not wish to become head, but until I return, becoming as strong as you can be, imouto-san."

* * *

 ** _Monday, January 29th - Ino_**

Hinata was confused when she ran around the village with Lee (who greeted her and stated that she had been missing for a few days; in which, she responded that she had gone away on a mission. After her running around the village, Lee had given her some light training weights that she could borrow to become even faster, stating that when she wears them she would become fast like it. Hinata now understood that she was not reaching Lee's stamina, he was simply letting her catch up.

Now, Hinata stood forward to an annoyed Sasuke and a smirking Ino with crossed arms when she reached the training grounds. When arrived, Ino and Sasuke were throwing witty remarks at one another before noticing her. "Oh, Hinata!" Ino sang, smiling.

"Ino-chan." Hinata bowed. "What are you doing here?" she roamed her eyes between Sasuke and Hinata.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Ino will be training with you today." he spoke.

Hinata knitted her brows. "Uh..."

"I've constructed a schedule for you to follow to become more skillful in areas I cannot assist you in." Sasuke instructed. "Monday's and Tuesday's will be spent with Ino, sadly..." Sasuke rolled his eyes while Ino glared. He smirked when he seen the grin that formed on Hinata's lips. "Wednesday's and Thursday's will be spent with Sakura at the medic. I've spoken to Tsunade and she agreed."

Hinata nodded. She assumed that working with Ino would be different, yet effective. As well with Sakura, with Tsunade's approval. She had experience in the medical field, not far experienced as Ino and of course, Sakura was.

"Friday's and half of Saturday's would be spent with Tenten training in weaponry and Kenjutsu. The other half of Saturday and Sunday would be spent with me so I can see how you've grown." he nodded.

Hinata found herself sighing. Sasuke tilted his head. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Well, I'll only be seeing you a day and a half of the week?" she whispered to him, trying to be low enough so the nosy Yamanaka wouldn't hear. Much to her dismay, she did hear and was trying to contain her curiosity.

Sasuke grunted. "I'll be available after your training is done if you'd _wanted_ to train with me throughout the week." suggested Sasuke. Watching a small beam enter Hinata's face, Sasuke himself let the corner of his lips curl. His eyes turned back to the Yamanaka and he scolded. "Now, I'll be going."

Hinata watched as he walked off, Ino's eyes watching her and she did. "Well, well, Hinata." she giggled. "No wonder everyone has their own fantasies. You and Sasuke seem so lovey dovey!"

Hinata shook her head, her hands shaking with her. Before she could deny the allegations, she was dragged by Ino. They strolled down the village with Ino grasping her arms tightly so she wouldn't be able to release it. They reached Amagùriam - a sweet shop. It was located n Konoha Avenue and a place where Team 10 along with Asuma would occasionally visit. "Now Hinata, we can sit here and get to be girls." Ino cheered.

As a worker came to take their order, Hinata ordered a water. Ino gasped. "No, she'll have a sweet tea as will I." she spoke. "And I'll have sweet bean paste and an order of dangos." Hinata called for the worker to change her order, but here voice was ignored. "What do you think about ordering water in a time like this?" asked Ino.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers. "Sasuke-kun said I should be on a diet. So I can gain stamina."

Ino shrugged. "I'm on a diet, as well. But," Ino brought her index finger to her lips and made a shushing noise. "It will stay just between us. Besides, you have such a lovely body that I'm ecstatic that you've decided to show it off a _little_ more."

The worker came back with their drinks. Hinata let the sweet substance go down her throat. Moaning, she felt naughty in a way. As if she was rebelling against Sasuke. She was, kind of.

"Now, I'm not here to teach you anything big." Ino spoke. "I can spar with you, but most of my fighting technique's are that of my clan and I am sure you are the same.

Hinata responded with a nod.

"But, I can also be here for an ear to listen to. And I promise, everything would stay between you and I. I will treat you as I if I am a therapist. Sasuke told me you need a boost in confidence, and who else to help you but I?"

* * *

"Did you take your antibiotics?" asked Sakura to her patient. She examined the patients eyes before speaking again. "I will be leaving soon so I need to know you're alright before I do."

"I'm fine, Sakura-sama." the patient nodded. "You don't have to linger longer than you need to."

Sakura found herself grinning. She nodded. "For your sake, take it easy. I will be back tomorrow morning to check on you."

Sakura made her exit, her shinobi sandals clicking on the stone floor as she traveled down the hallway and inside her office. Sighing, she place down a few paperwork.

"Sakura."

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura turned, bowing. "I was just leaving."

"I am aware." Tsunade looked around the girls office. "How would you feel about having an apprentice?"

Sakura furrowed a brow. "An apprentice?" she asked. She never had one, or had the desire to. Sakura liked doing her work on her own and being able to work at her own pace without someone slowing her down. "I don't think-"

"It's Hyuga Hinata." Tsunade interrupted.

Sakura let her words fall. _'Hinata...'_ she thought. Now, it was comprehensible. Sasuke had spoken to Tsunade after speaking with her into getting Hinata as an apprentice inside the medic. She gulped, shaking her head. "No." she gathered her belongings and made her exit.

"Why the hell not?" Tsunade asked. She never took Sakura as the bitter type. She followed her former student down the hall. "You're the only one I trust in training her and showing her the basic's of the hospital."

Sakure turned on her heels. "I'm not slowing down my work to train a beginner." Sakura shook her head. "Not during working hours."

"What if I said you don't have a choice?" Tsunade asked, her voice taunting. "Now, I agree with what Sasuke had come to speak with me. He is training her after all to become head. In the next 4 months is all she has then she wouldn't be here any longer."

"Why in Kami's name should I?" Sakura raised her voice. "Do you know how long...how long..." her voice cracked.

Sakura clenched her fists. It took her years to work alongside Tsunade and train to become as skilled as she was today. She was not given any special treatment of a good name spoken about her. All of her achievements came from talent and hard work. She refused to let Hinata come through here as an apprentice with no knowledge while she had to work her ass off to get where she was now.

"Sakura, the choice is your's." the former Hokage shrugged. "However, if your choice is non agreement, you can find yourself off as head nurse."

* * *

"So, I kissed Sakura." Naruto spoke, taking a shot of water (that Sasuke was kind enough to give him).

Naruto had arrived at his doorstep upon realizing that the Uchiha was back in the village. They sat in the sitting area with barely either of them speaking, only taking a few sips of water (they only drink alcohol on special occasions, besides it was a Monday). Naruto, sick of the silence, broke it with what he thought was an ice breaker.

"Maybe she would stop obsessing over me then." Sasuke replied, unfazed.

"You're suppose to be shocked." Naruto muttered. "Why is no one shocked but me?"

"It's about time you gotten out of your fantasies with me." Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto tilted his head and smirked. "Was that a joke?" he asked. Sasuke was never the one to joke, so hearing one now, even if it was humorless, was a surprise. "I never knew the great Uchiha Sasuke could joke."

Sasuke snickered, taking another sip of his water.

"Is it Hinata coming to you." Naruto smirked. "You've been a little more...sane lately."

 _'Sane?'_ thought Sasuke. How had he been _insane_ that he was supposedly _'sane'_ now? He had not murdered anyone in the village, and by how utterly rude they were at times, it was a miracle. He didn't try to leave the village, and even if he did want to, he didn't put up a fight or make his stay here difficult.

"Don't give me that look. You actually allowed me inside your house without making a fuss." Naruto waved his hands around. "And even gotten me a drink. Hinata's humbleness has rubbed off on you." he teased.

"Hn."

Naruto could only smirk. He eyed the Uchiha and knew that his friend had truly changed. Not drastically, of course. But, he had. The avenger did have more emotions. He didn't smile (at least not to Naruto) but he smirked more often then before, and now the coming jokes. He didn't mind the company (though with only he knew) and rarely raised his voice with witty remarks. Naruto was sure that this was a certain Hyuga's doing.

"How is Hinata?" asked Naruto. He was interested into knowing how the Hyuga was. He had not seen her since the day after the festival. He and Sasuke had not spoken with one another since then or about any situation that happened that night. "Does she still smell of Lavender?"

Sasuke glowered. He eyed Naruto's coming smirk and knew that the Uzumaki was taunting him in a way that he did not appreciate. He decided to ignore the Uzumaki and lay back into his seat, his eyes towards the ceiling. For a moment, he swore he could smell the fresh Lavender scent that was Hinata, but knew that it was an illusion of the mind.

"How you spoken to her about the document?" Naruto quipped. "It should be a matter of time before you tell her what you found."

Sasuke grunted. Naruto talked too much.

"I mean, it was a marriage contract." Naruto then yawned. "You gotta tell her that you spoke to her father and requested to marry her."

Sasuke glared at the ceiling. Clenching his jaw, Sasuke open his mouth to speak. "I haven't told her." he confessed. "I'm not sure how."

Naruto shook his head. He snickered. "Ah, Sasuke. Young and in love."

"I'm not in love with her." Sasuke quipped.

"Then why are you putting in requests to marry her?" Naruto intercepted. "I mean, why waste your time going to Hiashi himself and requesting his daughter's hand in marriage. Why dig up old Uchiha documents if you didn't feel anything for her?"

Sasuke honestly wanted to get into attack mode. He himself didn't know the questions they were asking and it confused him greatly. Why he desired, after all the years, to present a marriage contract to Hyuga Hiashi in hopes that he would give Hinata to him willingly - as sad as it sounded.

Sasuke found the marriage contract when he was given the many documents by Kakashi. He was astonished, however he decided it was nothing. He left it aside, but when he witness the Hyuga girl frightened...afraid for her life...confused and lack of confidence while she strikes the wooden post, he rethought his decision. A month ago, it was about the power it would give the Uchiha name - marrying a Hyuga and baring children with her. Now, it was different situation - more difficult than ever.

Hiashi had not agreed. The man seemed downright pissed to see the Uchiha in his home presenting a marriage contract for his daughter. The Uchiha knew that if it was up to the Hyuga, he would have burned the contract. The Hyuga were traditional when it came to who married one of their own and didn't allow just anyone to marry and have the possibility of gaining the Byakugan. The Uchiha were the same.

"I don't know." Sasuke hissed.

"Well, what if she says no?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke had not thought that far ahead. He had his plan and his plan was to make the heiress like him more than she liked the Uzumaki before him. His plan was not to like her back, because he was unsure if he could. Liking, loving, hell even being acquainted with a woman was nothing hew was accustomed to. He hoped that even if she didn't want to, that she would agree for the sake of her clan and the contract that was presented years ago.

Sasuke sighed. What could he say? He hadn't had a simple plan in anything and went with the flow of things and ideas. He didn't think about if she said no, but his mind wandered to if she agreed with him. He hadn't constructed ideas afterwards if she agreed, but like before, he'd go with the flow of things.

Sasuke never thought about marrying. He had a desire to die after fighting his brother, and when that had not worked, he wished to die in the war. And even after that, he constructed that Kami had a way with things. He couldn't die, Naruto wouldn't allow it and neither did Sakura. He couldn't travel for long, because after a few months Naruto would come looking for him himself and declare that he'd return to the village. What else was there to do in a village that didn't want him? He'd suppose he would settle and start a family.

"Then there wouldn't be a need for me to stay in this village."


	15. Chapter 15 - Of Things Left Unsaid

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 15 - Of Things Left Unsaid**

 **Short Description: Naruto gives advice while Ino tries to comprehend difficult discoveries.**

* * *

Sasuke stood true to his word. Naruto knew his friend by now, and knew that that he would leave if he was rejected of said marriage contract. Sighing, Naruto shook his head. He barely had words to say to the Uchiha, and even if he did his stubborn friend wouldn't listen. Naruto didn't have the desire to wake up one morning to find the Uchiha long gone from Konohagakure.

"If you wish to marry her, then you have to at least like Hinata." Naruto groaned out. He couldn't believe he was willing to give Sasuke (Uchiha Sasuke out of all people) advice into getting a girl. Naruto never thought this day would come in his lifetime. "As you know, the people she surrounds herself with are also influences in her life."

Sasuke grunted. He wouldn't have thought that achieving a goal would have been this difficult. Yes, his goal while younger to become powerful to defeat his brother was a path that he (solely regretted) found difficult. However, he was prepared for said road. He knew how to hide his emotions and let them out in his attacks. This, trying to marry at the age of 19, was not down him original path.

"Kiba and Shino-"

Sasuke grunted louder.

Naruto smirked. "They're a big part of her life, Sasuke. If you're serious about marrying her even if it's the sake of your clan, you'd have to get on their good side." Naruto exclaimed. "Kurenai, as well. She was her former sensei. And even if you can...Hanabi."

"Hanabi...?" Sasuke let the name slip out of his mouth. He knew who the girl was; Hinata's younger sister who had the chance to meet when he returned to the village and Sasuke could say that by the look on her face, she would become to be the most difficult person he'd have to please.

"Her sister." Naruto nodded. "She's a stubborn one."

Sasuke frowned, he knew that his face was similar to his father's. When he spoke to the Hyuga a month ago, he made her a deal (that could have been refused with a simple "No") that he would train her to become head for one condition - a condition that he had not yet spoken with her. He supposed, that if he did train her to become head that she would be generous enough to go through with the condition. Yet, he had not thought about how her becoming head would affect his condition. She would be far too busy in her own clan to go through with said condition.

Sasuke felt his head begin to hurt. Was this what being a _normal_ person going through _normal_ everyday things? Was he now a civilian worrying about his future and family? He had no family, not biologically that was. He was young, and had no desire to be a father to any children. Hell, he had no desire to be a husband at his age. Yet, it was this or let the genetics of the Sharingan die with him. Though having the Sharingan die with him, he wouldn't let his families honor do the same. Konohagakure (and other villages) saw the Uchiha clan as nothing but beasts and traitors, and even if there were some who didn't see the Uchiha for what other's did, there were far more who hated his clan than liked.

"When are you planning on telling her?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke remained quiet.

"Well, you were going to tell her, right?" asked Naruto, chuckling. The Uzumaki shut his mouth when his friend remain quiet. "Oh shit, Sasuke you have to tell her, you know that right? That's how a marriage proposal goes."

"I'm not an idiot." Sasuke hissed.

Sure, he knew he had to tell her. He just wasn't sure how to. There's a way he can tell her by bringing out the documents, but if he did then she would most likely deny them and go down the path of becoming head herself. There's also the condition, where he would have to wait the remaining 4 months until she fights for her title as head, but even if he did that there was another possibility that she would take the title before any responsibility a marriage contract wrote.

"Do you think she can do both?" asked Naruto. "Be head _and_ marry you?"

That was another possibility that Sasuke thought of. He could present the marriage contract after the 4 months with the condition she promised to fulfill, and though he was sure she could be head if she followed along side him the remaining months, it was Hinata who had to believe she could do it before anyone. And if she did become head and chose to marry him for the sake of the contract and the condition, then he would either be a Hyuga head alongside her...or she would have to remove herself from the title.

"Fuck." Sasuke hissed roughly. He should have gone through these procedures more closely. For this marriage contract and condition to work, he had to do more than make Hinata like him, he had to make Hiashi, Hanabi, the Hyuga elders and damn near every Hyuga in the clan to like him to not feel threatened to have an Uchiha as a head.

Naruto chuckled. He sat back into his chair and sipped more water. No, he never thought Sasuke would be in this situation but now that he was, he was glad he could watch it play out before him.

* * *

 _ **Tuesday, Janurary 30th - Ino**_

Ino nodded. She brought her hands together and closed her eyes. "Okay, inhale and exhale." she said to Hinata, who sat across from her. "Now, continue talking, Hina."

Hinata inhaled and exhaled. She sat across from Ino in her home - newly renovated. After the both of them took a drink of tea that Ino made, they sat forward one another on the hardwood ground Virasana style. Ino had suggested that they conversed while they did stretches. Hinata nodded. This style of training (if even that) was fare more calm then she ever had to endure. With her father, it was nonstop training day and night until he grown tired of her. In Team 8 with Kurenai, they had their time and breaks, yet Kurenai's training didn't consist of stretches. Now, with Sasuke, it was a remembrance of her father's fighting style.

"How you seen Sasuke last night after we spent the day together?" asked Ino. Inhaling and exhaling, she moved her body forwards in a Paschimottanasana position.

Hinata did the same. Shaking her head, though she knew Ino's eyes stayed close, she replied. "I haven't seen him."

Ino let herself grin. Moving her head back and forth slowly, she snickered. Unable to contain her laughter. "You sound so disappointed, Hina."

Hinata pouted. She exhaled and let her body fall backwards in Kapotasana. She thought of Ino's words and pondered if she honestly had a disappointed sound laced in her voice. She wouldn't say she missed the Uchiha, but wouldn't be afraid to say that she'd grown accustomed to Sasuke and his presence being around her. Only a month with him and now that he was gone, she was unsure on what she would do with her time without him.

"Do you like Sasuke?" Ino asked, finding Hinata's silence as evidence.

"Hmm..." Hinata hummed, tilting her head to the side. "I do like, Sasuke-kun. He's helping me become head of my clan." Hinata responded.

Ino opened her eyes and frowned. "You know what I mean, Hina." she scoffed. "Do you like _like_ Sasuke? I mean, you practically spend everyday with him."

Hinata shook her head. She crossed her legs and slightly sealed her eyes close. Ino had been bothersome since the prior day by asking her questions about Sasuke. She questioned if Sasuke and she were a couple, if they ever went far enough to kiss and more. It was embarrassing to say. Ino seemed to be looking for objectives that simply weren't there. She liked Sasuke more than she thought she would. Upon knowing of the Uchiha, she thought he was the arrogant friend of Naruto who left the village for personal gain. However, now knowing the avenger, she knew he was wrongly accused for most things. He was arrogant, but with reason - he was one of the best. She grown into having the Uchiha there, even if it was an agreement they both settled on.

"You don't think he could like you?" asked Ino. "Sasuke doesn't help anyone."

Hinata cringed. She inhaled and exhaled a few times. Sasuke didn't like her in the way Ino suggested. She understood the rumors that were circulating around the village about Sasuke and she, but yet they were just rumors. Sasuke didn't like her more than he liked anyone else. He did this for strictly business - on a condition she was unsure about. Skeptical as she may be about whatever Sasuke would want from this, she knew it couldn't be anything ( _if_ anything) too drastic.

"He said...that there was a condition." Hinata responded. She exhaled. "I'm not sure what it is. But I know it isn't anything I won't be able to give him."

Ino widen her eyes. "Hina!" she gasped. Their yoga session and meditation was now ruined. She got onto her knees and couldn't believe her ears. "Why in the world would you agree to a condition that you have no idea would come?"

Hinata was taken back. She was startled by Ino's loud and sudden shouts. "I-"

"Hinata what if he _wants_ something you _can't_ give him?" Ino exclaimed, her eyes widening. Ino shook her head, snickering. She never would have taken Sasuke as someone who would take advantage of someone in any situation that wasn't power, yet she was clueless as to why in the world Hinata would agree to something like this. What if Sasuke desired something that Hinata wasn't willing to give?

"I-I...I just need to be head." Hinata clenched her jaw tightly. She knew that this condition could be anything that Sasuke desire and she was willing to go through with it for the sake of her clan and her sister. She hadn't had an idea from what it was She tried to conquer it by stating to herself that it wasn't anything big...yet she still couldn't be bothered with thinking too exhaustively into this situation.

Ino's eyes soften. She sighed heavily. She crawled towards Hinata and faced her. "Gomen." she murmured. Hinata was her friend and she understood Hinata's life within her clan and had her grateful for having a petite clan to themselves. She envied the Hyuga for their strength, skills and kekkei genkai. Now, having Hinata as a close friend, she knew that each clan had their secrets and classified information that was not worth admiring.

"I cannot let my...imouto-chan to go through the stress of being head." Hinata shook her head in Ino's arms. "She's only 15. She doesn't have what it takes to become head." _'But do I?' t_ hought Hinata.

"Is it what you want?"

 _'No.'_ Hinata gulped. "Yes."

"Are you sure you do?" Ino wasn't convinced.

"Yes." Hinata repeated. _'No.'_

Maybe if she spoke it into existence she would soon come to believe that she would want to become head and lead her clan into what she thought she could be greatness. She had desires of her own. She didn't wish for her family members - the branch family - to be treated as servants. She couldn't stand that the Main family would use Juinjutsu - the cursed seal - against them and for Neji's sake, she wished to eliminate it but hadn't had the slightest idea as to how.

Hinata knew, however, that even if she didn't have a plan set out about how she would rule her clan to nobility she was sure that she would stay true to her and Sasuke's agreement provide him with whatever his condition was.

* * *

"You can pway with it." says Mirai in a small child voice as she hands Sasuke the small doll in her hands.

How Sasuke gotten here? He decided to take advice from Naruto (and it was a possibility that this would be the last time he did so). Throughout the day he and Naruto sparred and when the sun fallen and the moon began to shine, they parted ways. Sasuke had went back to his compound and showered that was long needed. When he wandered through his kitchen, he decided that taking Naruto's advice shouldn't have been severe as he thought.

Wrong.

Now Sasuke sat on the couch in Kurenai's house. Besides him was a small child, no older than 2, playing with dolls and even gave him one to play with. Upon his arrival the child wouldn't leave his side no matter how many times her mother (who he concluded was Kurenai) had told her to leave him at peace. The child was stubborn and now he sat in a sitting area playing with a 2 year old.

Hinata had adverted her eyes towards Sasuke and Mirai for the 6th time within 2 minutes. She had to make sure that Sasuke was not angered or bothered with the small child and that Mirai was not being her usual buddy 2 year old self. She was, but Sasuke remained quiet. He allowed her to place the doll in his lap while she babbled on and on in his ear.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at the sight of Sasuke with a 2 year old surrounding him. It made Sasuke loo humane. Not as a monster as everyone thought (and she never thought of him as such).

Sasuke had arrived while Kurenai and she were preparing dinner. In the sitting area was Mirai humming while playing with her dolls. When they all heard a single knock on the door, the three woman scrambled around. It wasn't Kiba, for Kiba would only knock when the door was locked. Shino knocked softly, more softly then the single knock. Ino was the same as Kiba, and wouldn't knock and even made her own separate key. Shikamaru and Choji often visited together and Choji would knock over 5 times.

To Kurenai's and Hinata's surprise, there stood the Uchiha, eyes emotionless and face, as well. He didn't speak, but Hinata yelped and opened the door wider. Kurenai watched the two exchanged looks before Mirai strolled in with her dolls and smiled a wide tooth grin towards the Uchiha. She had grasped his hand and began to tug with all her force. Kurenai's heart began to tug and when she went to grab her child, Sasuke had wandered, awkwardly, towards the sitting area and let the child, awkwardly, climb onto his lap and sit besides him. Kurenai watched in awe, as did Hinata. They gathered back into the kitchen to finish the meal they had been preparing. "I assume he will be staying for dinner?" asked Kurenai.

Hinata shook her head. "I'm sure he wouldn't want to intrude." she began to cut a few onions before placing the knife down. "I can tell him to go...?"

Kurenai waved her hand. "It's no problem." she assured. "Mirai seems to like him. Which is weird, you know how long it took her to warm up to Shino."

Hinata nodded. Shino was more than hurt when Mirai would scream at the top of her lungs when she seen the Aburame male, so much that he slow downed his visits. It gotten so bad that when he did come, he would have to take of his shaded glassed in front of her to die down the screaming.

"If he's willing to stay then he is more than welcome to." Kurenai nodded. She glanced at her former student to find her nodding her head before grinning. She turned away and made it towards the refrigerator. "What are you looking for?" asked Kurenai. Hinata was making about something while rummaging through drawers.

"Tomatoes." Hinata responded. Her eyes scanned the side of the fridge. "Sasuke-kun like's tomatoes..." Hinata discovered Sasuke's love for tomatoes when she made tomato soup for them and the children for dinner one night when training gotten done a few hours earlier. Sasuke had eaten more than he usually had and eaten at least 3 plates of it. His love for it shown through his eating habits.

Kurenai simpered. "Well, then. It's on the bottom right, Hinata-chan."

Kurenai blinked her eyes towards Mirai.

"What's yooouuur name?" asked Mirai, her small hands tapping Sasuke's arms. She had now placed all of her dolls on his lap, declaring that they were asleep. She had looked up towards Sasuke, her eye a deep crimson that reminded him of his Sharingan when activated. She smiled towards him with the same smile that Shinra and Sumire would have.

Sasuke blinked. "Sasuke." he replied lowly, unaware that he was speaking to a child. He never spoke to a tiny human before. He had no younger siblings when growing up alongside his clan, neither had he any younger relatives. All of his encounters had been of those his age or older.

"Sas...kay..." Mirai repeated, giggling madly before repeating it a few more times. Sasuke tilted his head to watch the little girl giggle, her face turning red. The corner of his lips curved for a split second before he remained to his frowning state. "My name Mi...wai." the girl cooed, eyeing the Uchiha. "How many aarree yooou?" asked Mirai.

Sasuke could say, for a small child she could talk well.

"I..." Mirai sighed and looked down onto her tiny fingers. She brought up 3 small fingers. "Twooo!" she cheered while holding up her small hands for Sasuke to see.

"Three." Sasuke shook his head. Mirai let her smile fade. She was confused. Sasuke lifted his own hands and placed two fingers up. "You are 2."

Mirai copied him and cheered once more. She rocked her head back and forth and waved her hands while she giggled at her accomplishment. Sasuke watched in awe at the small child. Did Kurenai and Hinata trust him to have this child for as long as he did. Granted, he was in Kurenai's home and inside her living area, yet he was surprised that he had not been thrown out and that her child was not crying and screaming before him. He had mothers clenching onto their children when he past by and heard fathers warning their children not to come near him, and now Mirai, the age of 2, sat with him as if he was her play date.

"Gomen, Uchiha-san." Kurenai spoke as she grasped Mirai's hand. "Let's go Mirai."

"Nooo." the tiny girl snapped, grabbing her hand away from her mother. She proceeded to push her dolls away and place her head in Sasuke's laps.

Sasuke frowned.

" _Mirai._ " Kurenai's voiced deeper, her eyes widening. It was a look a mother would give her child when they were in public or in company. A warning look that Sasuke could remember far back as to his mother giving him.

"No..." Mirai began to cry, tears now streaming down her face and onto his lap. Sasuke was frozen and unaware on what to do. He had no children and never had to deal with them. He was unsure if he should pick her up (yet he never held a child as small as her before) or push her away (yet she was a small child and pushing her would only make her scream louder) and if he sat there, Kurenai would be more frustrated and embarrassed by her antics.

"Mirai, calm down." Hinata's soft voice cooed towards her. "Sasuke-kun is staying for dinner."

The small girl halted her tears and lifted her head from Sasuke's laps. Sasuke furrowed a brow at how quick it took her to stop her dramatic act. However, he was thankful. His ears were beginning to hurt.

"Oookkkaayy..." Mirai spoke, dragging her words. She did it often, Kurenai was unsure as to why. She let herself fall off of Sasuke and make her way towards the kitchen where the food was now prepared. Kurenai followed, shaking her head as she went.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun." Hinata apologized. "She must like you."

Sasuke was unsure what to respond with. He was not accustomed to kids liking him. Or anyone at that.

Sasuke stood, towering above Hinata.

"A-Are you staying?" Hinata asked, knitting her brows. She hoped so, she had made extra for him and propped a few tomatoes onto his plate. Plus, if Mirai didn't see him soon she would start her screaming match once more.

Sasuke turned towards the kitchen. He was hungry and had not eaten all day due to his and Naruto's sparring match, and the smell of the food that smelt in the air made his stomach growl and mouth water.

"Hai." he responded lowly.

Sasuke followed after Hinata into the kitchen where they sat in a low dining table. Sasuke took his seat next to an already eating Mirai. She had smiled at him as he sat, having some of her food fallen out, much to Kurenai's dismay.

"Sasuke-kun. Is their a reason you came?" asked Hinata, opening her chopsticks and getting ready to eat.

"To track your process with Yamanaka." Sasuke replied. He did the same and dug into his tomatoes, munching onto them.

 _'I guess they are his favorite.'_ Kurenai hummed.

"I...wan summ..." Mirai blinked her eyes towards Sasuke, looking at the tomatoes on his plate. She held out her hands to them, use to having everyone give her whatever she asked for.

Kurenai frowned. Rolling her eyes, she spoke to her daughter, "That isn't yours, Mirai." she scolded. "You won't even eat it when I give it to you."

Mirai ignored her mother and held out her hand more towards Sasuke. The Uchiha grasped the tomato, his last one, and placed it towards the young girl who grabbed it and threw it inside her mouth. He didn't need for her to start screaming again. Sasuke waited for her to spit it out but she hadn't. "Mmmmm." Mirai moaned, swallowing the tomato.

Kurenai gasped and widen her eyes, sweat dropping.

* * *

 _ **Wednesday, January 31st - Sakura**_

"I have agreed to have Hinata work alongside you for two days." Tsunade instructed Sakura, her eyes on the Haruno. "Every Wednesday and Thursday she would be with you while you teach her the basics of healing."

Sakura had nodded.

"She should be here any minute, Sakura. Do your job and we wouldn't have a problem." Tsunade warned. She finally made her leave,

Sakura sighed. The things she did to keep her job. Having Hinata here for 2 days would slow her down, and she was sadden to think such things. However, they stood true. The Hyuga girl was not a medic nor did she ever had a desire to be. She was not as rash as Sakura was to heal others. It was Sasuke who had came to her and asked for her help, not Hinata.

Sakura shook her head. She wouldn't think of Sasuke now, she was far too angered to let Sasuke and his lack of empathy roam through her head. She knew that her sadness and love for Sasuke she not impact what she thought of Hinata, but the Haruno couldn't help it. It was her jealous side coming through her - she could feel it. It was just as if when Ino declared her likeness for Sasuke, the evil that came through her she could feel now. The sadness, the want, the hate.

"Sakura-chan." a knock came from outside her office door followed by a knock.

"Hinata." Sakura lifted herself up. "You're here. Come in."

Hinata twisted the handle of the door and pushed it open. She bowed before Sakura. "Arigato, Sakura-chan. For agreeing to assist me."

Sakura frowned. It was hard to hate someone (who she didn't really hate) when they were thanking her. "No problem." Sakura replied sheepishly. "We need to get going. I have to show you a few technique's before you heal a few patients."

Hinata nodded. Following Sakura down the hall, they made it to a room a few halls down. Sakura flickered on the lights and strolled inside. "This is the training area where I would be training you for the day."

Sakura placed a check board down on a desk. The classroom resembled a classroom of the sort, with posters hanging of medical ninjutsu.

"Follow my lead into forming a healing chakra." Sakura instructed. She placed her hands together _"Ne, Hitsuji, Inu..."_ Sakura performed the hands sign and a medium sized orb was now placed inside her hands. She smirked at Hinata's awe. "You would move this over injured areas. Now you try."

Hinata nodded. She clasped her hands together, feeling her chakra coming as she did. Ever since she trained with Sasuke, her chakra controlled had gotten more stability. _"Ne...Hitsuji...Inu..."_ Hinata whispered, feeling her chakra forming as she did. A small white white orb formed, not as large as Sakura's, but it was there.

"I-I did it." Hinata was in awe of herself now. Medical ninjutsu was nothing she did before.

Sakura found herself forcing to smile at the heiress. It was astonishing that she could form an orb of healing chakra as easily as this, when she took a few moments and tries (even with her amount of chakra flow she had). Sighing inaudibly, Sakura turned away. "You should practice this for a while before I bring in some patients for you to heal on."

"Will they big drastic wounds?" asked Hinata.

Sakura shook her head. "You aren't ready for anything big on your first day. It'll be minor cuts and injures."

Sakura took a seat t one of the desks and eyed Hinata as she performed the orb a few times. She thought about how Hinata could have grown skilled within the last month. She wasn't weak before the training with Sasuke, the girl had skills and power that Sakura had not seen, yet it wasn't great. Now, the girl's eyes shown with determination as she performed the medical ninjustu and she refused to give him. Sakura noticed, but only with a short month, Hinata had changed more than she ever had in her years of a ninja.

* * *

"You wished to speak with me, Hokage-sama?" asked Kurenai as she entered the office. Kakashi had been sitting around his paper work when she arrived.

Kakashi nodded and motioned her forward. Kurenai entered, confused as to why she was here. She had not been a shinobi since she'd became pregnant with Mirai, giving up her life as a ninja to become a mother to her daughter. She had not regretted it once she stares down at Mirai's face daily. Surely Kakashi wouldn't be calling her in here for a mission of any sort.

"Hokage-sama, what is it that you needed?" asked Kurenai as she seated.

"Yo, Kakashi!" the door barged open with a loud bang. Kurenai knitted her brows at the Uzumaki behind her and back towards Kakashi. "Oh, Kurenai...hello." Naruto nodded.

"Hello, Naruto." Kurenai nodded back towards him.

Naruto took a seat across from Kakashi and a few feet away from Kurenai. He tilted his head towards Kakashi and awaited for him to speak. Once the tension subsided, Kakashi spoke. "I have a few questions concerning your opinion."

"So I'm not going on a mission?" Naruto groaned, flopping into his seat. "I have no desire to-"

"It's about Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi interrupted, knowing just what to do to make the Uzumaki shut up and listen. "Now that I have gotten your attention Naruto, Kurenai, I would like your opinion on Sasuke."

Naruto snickered. "I think you know how I feel about that asshole. Spend years getting him back to the village."

Kurenai snickered. Kakashi adverted his eyes onto her. "And you, Kurenai?"

What did she think of the Uchiha. She had no feelings for him. He was just Uchiha Sasuke from the Uchiha clan that left the village in gain of power to defeat his brother. Nothing more, nothing left. Now he was back, and though she was not the many who shunned him, neither did she seek him out. She suppose she thought better of him since last night with Mirai, her young daughter who was more than content to be with him and eat off his plate. She even asked for him when she awoken in the morning.

Not only Mirai seemed to be infatuated with the Uchiha, so was Hinata. The girl knew his favorite food to his drinks. She often smiled towards him, even if he didn't give one back or wasn't looking to see. Her former student was a kind one and went out her way often, yet she had not seen her go out her way more than she did yesterday for Uchiha Sasuke. And in return, he seemed grateful.

"He's calm." Kurenai answered. "No longer a ticking time bomb from where he first arrived."

"What do you think change his attitude?" Kakashi asked.

"Hinata." Naruto replied smugly. He then bit his lip wondering if he said something wrong.

"Leads me to my next question." Kakashi says. He leans back into his seat. "What do you think of a marriage between Sasuke and Hinata?"

Kurenai choked while she heard Kakashi's question. "Gomen?" she asked, unable to believe that what she heard was reality.

Kakashi opened a file on his desk and held it out in front of the Yuhi and Uzumaki. Kurenai skimmed the paper and widen her eyes. "Uh, is this-"

"A marriage contract." Kakashi nodded. "Though, it's not between Sasuke and Hinata. Initially."

Kurenai shook her head. This was an abundance of situations that were far too difficult to grasps. "So..." she trailed off.

"The contract is quite aged, as you might tell. It was brought out when Hinata was only the age of 4 to bring both clans together." the Hokage explained.

Naruto shook his head, eyeing the contract. "Wait, that...it doesn't say Sasuke's name." he noted, seeing the opposite name. _'Itachi'_.

"You're correct. Itachi was the first born of his clan, as was Hinata." Kakashi placed the contract back inside the envelope. "However, seeing as Itachi went rogue years ago, the offer was given down to Sasuke to continue the contract."

"Is the contract necessary?" Kurenai asked. "There isn't an Uchiha clan to bring together."

Kakashi shrugged. She was correct, however a contract was a contract. Hiashi himself has signed it in blood, as well did Fugaku before his death. It was a forgotten document that was thought to be rid of when the Uchiha massacre happened.

"However, Sasuke see's fit that he should proceed with the contract."

Kurenai shook her head. It, the contract, did not seem right. It was unusual for this to happen. Sasuke was not interested in marrying when on his pursuit to avenge his clan. Now, suddenly, he was. And with Hinata out of all people. Was this the reason as to why he was training her to become head. Was this his condition? Marriage.

No, to Kurenai she had not liked this "condition" one bit. She wouldn't allow Hinata to be taken advantage of for the sake of a fallen clan by Uchiha Sasuke, not matter how their agreement went.

"I don't like this." Kurenai confessed.

"So you don't think Sasuke should marry her?" asked Kakashi. "Is he not good enough?"

Kurenai shook his head. "It's not that, it's...what about what Hinata wants?"

Out of all of this, Kurenai was not angered by the contract. She was angered by Hinata's obliviousness and the fact that she was not brought into here. Sasuke had not presented the contract to her, but to Kakashi (and Naruto by his lack of surprise).

"Sasuke has informed me that he would like to tell Hinata of the contract." Kakashi answered. "And we will not intervene with that."

Kurenai scoffed. "Then why am I here?" she asked, knitting her brows. "What do I have to do with this contract?"

"You are her former sensei. She looks up to you more than she does her father." Kakashi rose from his seat. He eyed Kurenai. "In order for this contract to be authorized, I would have to sign it. As Hokage, and former sensei of Sasuke, I would like to know your opinions before I sign this document."

Naruto eyed Kurenai before nodding. "I think Sasuke is ready. For marriage." It felt weird mentioning marriage and Sasuke in the same sentence.

"Kurenai." Kakashi eyed her.

Kurenai shook her head. "I..."

It did not matter what she thought. She was closer to Hinata than Hiashi was, yet that did not mean she could speak for her former student. From all she could remember, Hinata was in love with the man besides her, not with Uchiha Sasuke.

Yet...yet...it was Sasuke that was able to make Mirai eat vegetables (in a way) and it was Sasuke who had the idea to choosing to train her with the possibilities of the condition not being played out in his favor. It was Sasuke who made Hinata confident as she was today, and skilled in areas she was not able to fulfill as a Jonin.

"If Hinata wants to marry the Uchiha...then I will not stop her."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, this is going to be my last chapter for a while now. With this being said, I hope the last few chapters were good enough to your liking. I will try to update the fastest that I can...**


	16. Chapter 16 - A Sign From Kami

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 16 - A Sign From Kami**

 **Short Description: Sasuke finds himself in a tough situation concerning a Hyuga while an unexpected patient falls into the medic.**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that you disowned my Nee-chan?" asked Hanabi.

The Hyuga, both main and branch, surrounded the meeting room. Upon arrival, Hiashi gave a speech about the upcoming battle between Hanabi and Hinata, stating that who would to win would be named head of the Hyuga clan. Others sighed, uninterested. It didn't concern them who would become head because in the end, nothing would change. The branch family would be servants to the main branch while the main would continue to live great and stress free.

Hanabi sighed, and when her father told her to rise, she complied. He asked her a few questions, but none of his questions concerned her. All she was curious of was why she found her sister after a month of a supposed mission with Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hanabi." Hiashi warned, his eyes turning dark. The Hyuga members surrounded them, now interested in the meeting. "You're excused."

"I never asked to be, Otou-san." Hanabi rejected. She crossed her arms. "Or am I allowed to deny or will you threaten to take my clan away from me?"

The elders behind Hiashi gasped, as did the members behind her. Their eyes were widen and mouth agape. Hanabi was not surprised, she'd have the same reaction if one of the members spoke as she did. However, her anger clouded her vision from seeing her disrespect. How could her father disown her sister for whatever reason? For the past month of her awaiting for her sister's arrival just to find out that she had been in the village the entire time, only going on a mission _once_ since she's been gone?

"Hanabi, your actions are uncalled for." spoke a servant from the clan. She bowed before Hiashi before continuing. "Please, allow me to escort you back to your room."

Hanabi scoffed. "No, I'm fine where I am." she spat. "Otou-san, tell me your reasoning for disowning my nee-chan."

Hiashi had enough of Hanabi and her outburst. He stood and eyed her carefully. "Hanabi," he warned, his voice laced with frustration.

"I demand to know why you disowned my nee-chan!" Hanabi shouted, face red with anger. "Why did you throw her away as if she was dirt! She has done nothing but try to please you!"

Hiashi knew that Hinata took after her mother with her soft speaking and kind words. On the other hand, Hanabi took after him. Serious, stern and stubborn. Hanabi never out-talked him, and neither has Hinata. However, now he was at loss of words when his daughter raised her voice before him.

"Tell me!" Hanabi shouted once more, her voice cracking. "You...you..." Hanabi clenched her fists. The surrounding Hyuga members stood to grasps the short tempered Hyuga before she did something she would regret. "I _hate_ you!" Hanabi hissed, throwing herself away from the branch members who tried to console her. She took her leave, storming out of the meeting room and unbeknownst to them, the Hyuga compound.

* * *

 _ **Thursday, February 1st - Sakura**_

"You're improving greatly, Hinata." said Tsunade as she examined the girls healing.

Hinata smiled towards Tsunade and nodded her thanks. It was now her second day of training with Sakura and Tsunade noticed a change in the Hyuga's skill. No, she was no where near her or Sakura's level, yet for a beginner she had done great and improved rapidly than she ever seen anyone do within the medic.

As fast as Hinata improved, she was now onto healing small wounds as Sakura suggested. She mostly healed children, mending to their wounds and comforting them as she did so. She adored children and would often help around with the children in the Hyuga branch family before she was disowned. Hinata had the perfect aroma around her that made the children around adore her. She spoke softly to them and giggled when they told their childish jokes. Hinata was a nurturer, she had a mothers love for those who weren't biologically hers, a rare trait to have within the ninja world.

"You're good with children, Hinata." said Tsunade as Hinata wrapped her arms around the toddler and placed her on the floor to walk. "You know just what to do to make the heathens stop screaming."

Hinata simpered. "Well, I had a lot of practice, Tsunade-sama." she replied. She rummaged through her pocket and handed the child a lollipop. The child eyes widen as she grasped it and gave a thanks.

Sakura watched the scene unfold and sighed. She sighed nearly a hundred times the same day as she witness Hinata heal. Tsunade had decided to make her presence known and surveyed her healing style and type. She noted that Hinata was improving rapidly and would be a great help in the medic, much to Sakura's dismay. It was only the second day and having Hinata become apart of the medic as a beginner was just ridiclious.

"Your only availability is Wednesday's and Thursdays, am I correct?" asked Tsunade to Hinata, a click board in her hand. She examined it before looking up at the Hyuga.

"Yes. My schedule is busy throughout the week." Hinata nodded.

"If you are interested in working at the Medic part time for those two days it would be helpful." Tsunade spoke. Sakura widen her eyes as she overheard. "We're low staffed in Child Care. Nurses don't last long in those departments. The heathens are wild."

Hinata giggled, nodding. "I-I wouldn't mind. If Sakura see's that I am fit." Hinata adverted her eyes towards Sakura, tilting her head. Sakura being her trainer for the last 2 days, Hinata found in necessary if she would work around children at the Medic. She volunteered at the Academy and the children appeared to have an adoration for her. However, the Medic was far different than the Academy.

"Sakura." Tsunade turned, her stern eyes staring at her.

The Haruno shook her head, shrugging. "I-"

Sakura's words were cut short when a nurse entered the room. Tsunade glared at the nurse, ready to scold her for barging in. Said nurse, however, seemed frantic. "T-Tsunade-sama!" she gasped. "We have a patient that has collapsed and we're unsure to find as to why."

Tsunade turned towards Sakura. "You should go." she said.

The nurse shook her head. "We need the both of you. The patient's chakra is low and decreasing by the second, yet we cannot pinpoint as to why?"

Hinata felt her stomach fall. She was unsure, but the aroma in the room shifted.

Tsunade nodded. "Right. Sakura, let's go." she spoke. "Hinata, you being Sakura's student would watch from afar. We cannot leave you unattended."

"Oh, H-Hai!" Hinata nodded, feeling her heart quicken. Her hands trembled as she followed Tsunade and Sakura with the nurse down the hall.

Once making it to the room, Hinata's eyes widen. _'Midori-san...'_ she thought, witnessing the crowd of nurses surrounding the older woman. She gulped and paled. The older woman skins was paler than usually. Her eyes were closed, and as the nurse said before, her chakra was falling by the second. Tsunade pushed past the nurse, as did Sakura. Their hands glowed with bright green as they hovered it above Midori.

"Nothing is working." Sakura spoke, her eyes widening. "I cannot find the source of the problem. She has no wounds." Sakura shook her head, her eyes scanning the older woman.

Tsunade did the same. It became difficult to treat a patient if the patient was dying slowly and unconscious. The surrounding nurses were as frantic as she was, though she kept her composure.

"T-Tsunade-sama." Hinata called, Byakugan activated. "S-She's bleeding."

Tsunade widened her eyes. "Bleeding?" she asked. Her eyes searched for any source of blood, but was unable to find any.

"She isn't bleeding." Sakura shook her head. She was unaware as to why in the world Tsunade would allow a beginner in an emergency room such as this. "I think you should sit outside, Hinata."

Said girl shook her head. "She's bleed _internally_." she responded. She found her courage to push past a few nurses and examined Midori. A few of her chakra pathway's were blocked, yet she was unable to figure out why the bleeding was happening. Placing two fingers together, she brought them down roughly on Midori's abdomen. The older woman began to twitch.

"She's...still alive." Sakura murmured.

Hinata nodded. To stop the twitching, Hinata roughly brought her fingers down on Midori's shoulder, numbing it. "I..I...was able to block a few pathways." Hinata gulped. "I-I hope it can...help..."

Tsunade nodded. "Sakura."

Said Haruno looked away from the older woman and to her former sensei, stunned. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"I'm going to need your help in the healing process." Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded, gulping. Her eyes adverted to Hinata, who looked more distraught than she had seen in a while. The Haruno could have sworn she seen tears forming into the heiress eyes, but was unable to see due to Hinata storming out of the room.

* * *

The rain seemed to fall more than ever today, which was weird to have in Konohagakure. The days training with Shinra and Sumire were cut short. They had been instructed to learn the Kawarimi no Jutsu - Body Replacement Technique. Not a hard one as the two of them should be able to master it within three days, the latest. Sasuke had made it home drenched and when he arrived, he made sure to shower before anything. When he was done, he proceeded to clean the foyer of his home halfheartedly. He was lazy when it came to housework, he found it boring and did not understand why his mother never called for a maid.

Sasuke blinked and turned towards the entrance of his home. He felt a rise of chakra, but was unfamiliar with this one. It was small, smaller than his, at least. He knew off the bat that it was not Naruto's or Kakashi's, nor Hinata. Those were the only three that would come around to his home. The chakra signature was far different from Shinra and Sumire, who he come to recognize, as well. No, the chakra was far different than he felt before yet it was familiar.

Three knocks sounded at his door. Sasuke frowned. He decided to ignore it, thinking it was a few kids playing at his door. Yet, another three knocks came when he decided to go see who it was. Sliding the door open, his frowned ceased as who was before him.

The small Hyuga girl who he come to notice as Hanabi - Hinata's sister he had the unfortunate chance of meeting a few days ago. It was not how he expected to meet the Hyuga girl, however it was something he could not change.

Hanabi was just as drenched as he was when he arrived. The rain outside had been hard against his skin and could imagine how it must have been against hers. Her hair, longer that Hinat'd was, must have been weighing her down by the liquid surrounding her. Her eyes were low, yet heccould see the many emotions that she let out. She was an open book as her sister and noticed that the two were nearly identical when vulnerable. Cocking he opened his mouth to speka but was interrupted by the Hyuga, "Where's Hinata?" asked Hanabi, her voice shivering.

So that is why she came. She thought Hinata was here with him. Shaking his head slightly, he replied; "She isn't here."

Hanabi frowned. She turnedaway, just to shiver at the cold wind and heavy rain that happened just outside the Uchiha Manor. "I-I'll go." She murmured. Sucking in a breath, she turned to gl away, strolling slowly.

"Why...are you here?" asked Sasuke, prompting her to halt in her tracks. Hanabi turned and bit her lip - reminding him of her sister - and when she went to respone she shivered.

Sasuke was a naturally rude person, people could tell you. But, he didnt want to throw the Hyuga away and neither did he feel open enough to let her in his home. Neither was he insinuating for her to leave when he asked. It wasn't everyday a Hyuga came to his home unannounced asking for another one.

"I...need to talk to my nee-chan..." Hanabi responded. "I seen her with you the other day. I know...I know that you and her...are _together_..." Hanabi gulped. It must have been hard for her to say that her elder sister was with an Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed deeply. He slid his door open wider. "Come in."

Hanabi stayed back, eyeing him warily. "You said Hinata was not inside."

"She isn't." Sasuke confirmed.

"Then I'm not going inside." Hanabi wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head. She knew of the Uchiha and knew that she would not go anywhere near him without her sister present.

Sasuke frowned. "If you do not come in then you will freeze outside." Sasuke spoke. "It is not my concern, however, Hinata would be sadden that you didn't allow assistance when offered."

Hanabi scoffed. He knew her sister well enough that he was able to pull the "protective Hinata" card on her. Placing her pride aside, she stepped into the Uchiha's home, almost slipping on the hardwood floor to the wetness of her clothes.

"The bathroom is down the hall." Sasuke said.

Hanabi widen her eyes.

Sasuke grunted. "Lock the door." He placed his shinobi sandals on his feet. "I have no desire to play caretaker with you."

"W-Where are you going?" Hanabi called. He was leaving her alone in his household? Was he out of his mind? She was no theif, but how did he not know she was not?

"To retrieve Hinata." Sasuke replied. "You came to look for her after all."

* * *

Ino opened her door with the keys to her home and closed said door behind her. She sighed, kicking off her wet sandals and left her umbrella towards the entrance of her home. She mad her way towards the kitchen to place a pot of tea down to make. She needed it after her long day at the medic, having nearly no time to rest or even eat. Her only days off, Monday and Tuesday (which is when she agreed to be with Hinata) gone far too rapid for her liking. She enjoyed being with Hinata, she was the opposite of her, more quiet and reserved, but she was refreshing.

"Ino!" a knock came from outside her home. Knitting her eyes she made her way towards the door to find a wet Sakura outside. "Thank Kami you're home."

Ino opened her door wider to let the wet Sakura inside. "Hold on, I'll go get a towel." Ino instructed and went further inside her home to get the towel. Lucky for Sakura, the towel had just came from the dryer. "Here." Ino tossed the towel to the Haruno.

"Arigato." Sakura murmured, drying herself off. "I didn't get to make it to my house. It's farther than yours. I'll leave as soon as soon as the rain dies down."

Ino shrugged. "I was making tea anyways. Did you want some?"

Sakura nodded, smiling softly. She let herself sit on Ino's table, towel wrapped around her.

While Ino made the tea for the remaining minutes, she pondered on how Hinata was doing in the medic. She knew that Wednesday's and Thursdays belonged to Sakura. How Sasuke got her to agree into training Hinata, she had no idea. Possibly flashed a scold and Sakura, mesmerized, agreed to do it. But, if Sakura wasn't complaining neither was she.

"So," Ino said, placing the tea down on the table for the both of them. "how is Hinata training going? I didn't get to see her while I was there."

Sakura sighed. She took a sip of her tea and pondered Ino's question. "Well, she's Hinata." Sakura replied.

Ino furrowed a brow. "I'm not sure if I follow you."

Sakure placed the tea cup down and shook her head. "I mean...the only reason why she's there is because she is Hinata." Sakura said, her eyes rolling. "She didn't have to work for what she got like I...like _we_ did."

Ino knitted her brows. She scoffed, sipping her own tea while shaking her head.

"Ino..." Sakura sighed. She knew her friend didn't agree with what she was speaking, but Sakura knew it was nothing but the truth.

"Sakura, don't." Ino warned. She couldn't believe her ears. Did Sakura believe that she had it far worse than Hinata? Did she believe that she didn't get special treatment upon Tsunade when she returned as the Fifth Hokage. "You're being selfish."

Sakura widen her eyes. "Selfish?" she gasped. "How in the Kami's name-"

"Sakura!" Ino hissed. "If you wish to lie to yourself, then by all means. But don't come to me with your jealousy of Hinata and your selfish speech of how you worked so hard to get to where you were at!"

Sakura stared at Ino, her friend. She bit her lip. Had Ino not been there when she trained hours to perfect such medical training with Tsunade. Countless nights going home sore because her body has reached it's limit, yet she refused to halt her training? Years while Naruto had left with Jirarya and Sasuke leaving with Orochimaru, she was alone. She didn't have a team any longer and her training with Tsunade had almost caused her friendships and a social life. How could Ino say that she didn't work hard for her title.

No, this wasn't Sakura's jealousy of Hinata (that she would admit was there) clouding her from what she knows as the truth. She was unsure as to what Sasuke seen in the heiress besides her eyes and the beauty she possessed, for she was nothing without it. She was not an asset to the war while she was, neither was she useful in any other aspect besides having a clan name with great eyes.

"Do you actually believe Hinata doesn't work as hard as any of us did to become stronger?" asked Ino, unable to keep her remarks to herself.

"I didn't say that-"

"You should have, Sakura. That is what you were implying." Ino was annoyed. Having enough of Sakura's childish antics and attitude. For years she had encouraged Sakura in going with what she felt was right, however now she grown tired of doing so. Her friend was selfish and didn't see what others seen. Her obsession with Sasuke was clouding her judgment of Hinata and Ino wouldn't be here to listen to her speak so rudely of the heiress. "By all means, Tsunade chose you to be her student when you didn't even know who she was. Tenten had admired Tsunade and yet, she chose you."

Sakura gasped at Ino's words.

"Don't get me wrong, your chakra control was astonishing, but that didn't make you better than the rest of us, Sakura. You were trained by a Sannin while we were trained by regular Jonin." Ino took a sip of her tea, for if she didn't she'd let more words spill out. Feeling the warm liquid go down her throat, she sighed.

Ino did not have the desire to hurt Sakura's feelings. It was the last thing on her mind. However, she was not afraid to do so to make her friend see her wrong-doings. Sakura was selfish. Everyone had a selfish side, yet Sakura's showed more. She had a "pick me" attitude and it annoyed not only Ino, but other's around them who come to notice. She often reminisce about their friendship before their liking for Sasuke and they way Sakura ended it when she found out. It crushed Ino, but she pretended not to care. When they came together as friends once more, all the Haruno would talk about was how Sasuke left her behind when she tried to be with him. Ino listened, her liking for Sasuke gone, trying to understand why in the world she'd want to be with someone who obviously didn't want her.

"You're very selfish, Sakura." Ino sighed. "I'm use to it by now. Hinata...she doesn't deserve to be bad-mouthed by you because of jealousy. She's been disowned by her father because he deemed her too weak of being in the clan and has a few months until she can prove him wrong."

Sakura frowned, her heart tugging. "But-" She had not know that part. Hinata and she barely spoke during their training together and she would have never thought that the heiress had been disowned by her clan. Her smile never ceased and neither did the twinkle of kindness and determination in her eyes.

"And the last thing on her mind, trust me on this, is Uchiha Sasuke. All she wants to do is be head of her clan and change the way things are." Ino lifted herself from her seat and went towards the sink. Opening the faucet, she washed the cup and the remaining items inside the sink.

Silence erupted through the kitchen, only the heavy rain from outside could be heard. Sakura had no desire to talk, and neither had Ino. She gotten her point across her friend and wished she had understood her.

"Sumimasen." Sakura spoke as Ino cut the faucet off. She folded the towel and rested it upon the table and took her leave.

"Sakura-" Ino called for her. "It's still..." Ino halted her words when she heard her front door close. "raining..."

* * *

"Hanabi?!" Hinata called as she entered the Uchiha compound. She yelped when she stepped onto the hardwood floor and her feet slipped beneath her.

Sasuke reached out and grasped her forearm. "Careful." he murmured.

Reddening, Hinata nodded. She slipped off her shinobi sandals and went to search for her sister.

Hinata had been fussing with the umbrella when she encountered Sasuke. He had appeared nearly out of nowhere and stated that she was needed at his compound. Confused, she followed him without a second thought but asked along the way. He answered truthfully, stating that her sister had arrived unexpectedly and asked for her. Her heart pounding, Hinata raced towards the compound, no longer caring if she gotten wet on the way there.

What was the reason that Hanabi had arrived to Sasuke looking for her? She had not seen her imouto in a few days and assumed that all was now well. Yes, it was obvious that Hanabi was distraught about the truth, yet why not? Had her father disowned her, as well? It couldn't have been - Hanabi was a heir just as much as Hinata was. Her father would jot let her leave the compound even if she wanted to.

When Sasuke left, Hanabi had drives off, wrapping a towel around her body while he wet clothes absorbed it. She tip-toed around Sasuke's home, furrowing her brows and she examined it. It was quiet as she expected and had no sign of living. She noticed the lack of anything in the home. The Hyuga compound was the same, yet there was sign of living due to certain pictures hanging around sitting areas.

Hanabi reached a room she assumed was Sasuke's. The bedding wasn't fixed like the other rooms, and the many pillows were surrounded on the bed. She strolled inside, her eyes on the photograph on his night stand. It was of her sister and him with 2 other children, all smiling except the Uchiha. Hanabi grasped the picture and stared at it for a while, wondering just what the hell was going on between the Uchiha and her sister.

"Hanabi?!"

Said girl jumped and placed the picture down in a rush and went towards the sound of her sister calling her. "Nee-chan?"

Hinata sighed in relief. She grasped her sister and embraced her. "Hanabi. What are you doing here?"

Sasuke watched the two Hyuga's in his home and decided to take a seat on his couch.

"I...left the Hyuga compound." Hamabi replies.

Hinata widen her eyes. "You did what?" She gasped. Hinata shook her head. "You have to go back."

Hanabi pushed away from her sister. "No!" she yelped.

"Hanabi-"

"Otou-san has disowned you!" Hanabi crossed her arms. "I will no longer be apart of him or that clan!"

Hinata sighed. She knew telling her sister the truth would only result in her wanting to leave snd be independent. However, unlike her, Hanabi had not had those survival skills. She had missions but only with another Hyuga present. Her fighting style and technique was only those of the Hyuga clan. "Hanabi. Tomorrow you will be returning."

Sasuke watched as Hanabi argued with Hinata about not returning. The younger Hyuga had crossed her ames, stomped snd shook her head. It would have been amusing if it didn't unfold in his home.

"Nee-chan...why can't I stay with you and the Uchiha?" Hanabi asked. She turned her head towards a confused Sasuke and asked, "Can I stay here...Uchiha-san?"

Hinata shook her head. Dumbfounded, she replied. "I don't stay with Sasuke-kun, imouto-san. You've already disturbed him when you came unannounced."

Hanabi frowned. "I'm not going back."

"You are." Hinata frowned back.

Sasuke stood. This was a sign from Kami, if he existed. This was now his moment to get Hanabi - the hardest on his list - on his side. It was evident that the younger Hyuga did not trust him as well as the others, but yet she had asked to stay with him and Hinata (even if Hinata did not stay here). This was an opportunity he couldn't miss. "Hinata." He called for her. "Allow he to stay."


	17. Chapter 17 - Sad Girls

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 17 - Sad Girl**

 **Short Description: Hinata hears some questioning accusations from her father; and if that isn't enough, she speaks with Midori and hears heartbreaking news. Elsewhere, Sakura finds herself in denial.**

* * *

"S-Sasuke-kun..." Hinata shook her head, confused.

Hanabi had clasped her hands together and bowed. "Thank you, Uchiha-san!" She was content that she would not be staying with her elder sister and not her traitorous father and the rest of the Hyuga clan.

Hinata continued staring at Sasuke. Why in Kami's name would he agree having Hanabi here at his home? She did not live here, and even if she had wouldn't having another member of her family tiring enough? Dealing with her, then training with Shinra and Sumire as well with reporting to Kakashi from time to time and having to be around Naruto (which annoyed him) had to take a toll on his time. Having Hanabi here would only add to said toll.

Sasuke adverted his eyes away from Hinata. She was confused and though he understood her confusion, he decided that this would be best. Naruto suggested hat he get on her siser's good side and he found no other way but this way in doing so. By the short conversation Hinata and she had. He knew she was stubborn. He also knew she adored Hinata with everything she had; she had left her home just to see her. "You can take the room down the hall on the left." Sasuke spoke lowly.

Hanabi nodded. She made her way down the hall to see how her new room would look. As she left, Hinata frowned. "Sasuke-kun, she cannot stay here." she told him firmly.

"Would you rather me take her out?" asked Sasuke. "She refuses to go back to the Hyuga compound."

Hinata nodded. "I know, but..." She trailed off her words with a sigh. Having Hanabi here would only add more time on her already busy schedule. Hanabi was on that craved attention, even if she did not downright say it. She showed it with her actions. Hinata was a month behind on Hanabi's talkative nature and many tea nights.

"Are you sure it isn't a bother?" Hinata was defeated. She knew the stress it was at the compound and since she left said compound, there was a weight lifted from her shoulders. She no longer dealt with murmurs or wandering eyes and the constant pity and guilt that seemed to seep through the walls. She understood her younger sisters wanting to leave and be free for once in her 15 years of life.

Sasuke nodded slowly. He watched Hinata's lip curve slightly.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." She spoke to him, her words coming into a whisper. She lifted her hand and placed a wet strand of her hair behind her ear. "It won't be easy for my father to grasp that both of his daughters are gone."

Sasuke remained quiet, yet he offered her an ear.

"Nor will he give in without a fight. However...I think Hanabi can sneak in and get a few belongings."

"And if she cannot?" asked Sasuke.

Hinata hummed. "Then I suppose...I'll have to buy her new clothing."

"New clothing?" Hanabi raced down the hall. How she heard her sister's low voice was beyond anyones knowledge. "Can I get new clothes, Nee-chan. I'm growing out of my old ones."

Hinata crossed her arms. "You been the same size for the last year, Hanabi."

Hanabi pouted. She knew this, yet she never let the opportunity of getting newer clothing slide.

"I have enough to buy clothing and accessories." Sasuke chimed in. Hinata whipped her head around bard, so hard Sasuke almost flinches, thinking she was ready to strike him.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Let the Uchiha speak, Hinata." Hanabi interrupted. Her eyes turned towards Sasuke. "Your boyfriend seems nicer than what everyone has been saying."

Hinata reddened. With wide eyes, she replied. "H-He isn't my-"

"Buying clothes for her is nothing but pocket change." Sasuke shrugged. He had no need for money. He didn't pay anything in his home, Kakashi took care with that. The food in his would often be bought by Hinata, yet he would always pay for she, the two hellions he train and himself to eat out daily. The only items he truly wasted money on was toiletries snd necessities.

Even so, Hanabi was not one he cared for personally. He had to get through the you g Hyuga and if he had to make a small dent in money he was barely using to get her into liking him enough to have him be head of the Hyuga clan, then that's what he would do.

Hinata bit her lip. Sasuke was being highly generous, far too generous. This was not Shinra or Sumire, this was Hanabi. He only met the younger heiress a few days ago and now he was willing into letting her stay in his home? Hinata wondered if this was a weird dream that she would wake up from any moment now.

"W-What about your training, Hanabi?" asked Hinata. "I told you that you would train...so you can become powerful, as well. Have you not been training with father?"

Hanabi nodded. She went to take a seat on Sasuke's couch, but was stopped by Hinata. "That's expensive leather." she grasped her sisters hand. "And you're wet."

Hanabi rolled her eyes. She decided not to retort but to answer Hinata's question. "I am training with otou-san. And I can still train while here."

Hinata was still unsure of how the living arrangements would go. Her head lifted to look at Sasuke.

"She can train with Shinra and Sumire."

Hinata tilted her head. She was ready to drop. "Sasuke." she murmured in disbelief.

The Uchiha was taken aback of hearing his name without the "kun" honorific.

"Our agreement was to make you head of your clan. I am doing nothing but what we agreed. Your sister would only be an extra assignment." Sasuke tried to steer Hinata out of his current plan. It was a stretch, what he was doing. He was never the one that would let someone live in his home neither did he wish to have a full house. Yet, this was no one but Hinata's sister, someone he needed to come in good terms with if he wished to have his current goal.

"Who's Shinra and Sumire?" asked Hanabi.

"His team." Hinata answered. She sigh.

"You," Hanabi widen her eyes at Sasuke. "have a team?" She, as anyone else who would learn of Team Sasuke, was astonished that the Uchiha had a team of his hole and was not even a Jonin Instructor.

"Do you wish to train with Sasuke-kun, imouto-san?" asked Hinata. She knew now that this was not a dream but reality.

Hanabi tilted her bead. Squinting her eyes , she nodded.

Hinata could only sigh again while Sasuke, to himself, smirked. He knew that his plan was succeeding slowly and soon he'd have what he'd been working for the last few months. It was though Kami was on his side this time of his life.

Sasuke had been going through his current plan in trying to make the heiress his wife for months now. After pondering who he would restore his clan with - and knowing it wouldn't be Sakura no matter how many low he thought of himself in asking her - his mind went to Hyuga Hinata. The small heiress who he barely uttered words to throughout his life came just in time to stop him from going to Sakura and doing something he'd regret. That being said, he couldn't downright ask the heiress if she would marry and have his children, it wasn't realistic.

So, Sasuke did what he only thought was best. He stalked her for a while. He watched her train with the Inuzuka and Aburame from time to time. She watched her and her former sensei go out for lunch with the little girl who seemed so fond of him. He stayed in the shadows as she trained for hours or when she strolled the village humming to her destination. He watched her enough to know that she was truly a kind and naïve person that forgave easily and didn't hold onto grudges.

When the Uchiha had been watching her, there was a different aura around her then before. She had been at a far training ground striking a wooden post with her palm wide open. He face seem evident of tears, due to the streaks that were drying on her cheeks. Her brows were knitted and her eyes (dojutsu activated) determined and stuck on the wooden post in front of her. That was when he made himself known to her and from there his plan had been set.

Sasuke wouldn't say he was assisting her for his own personal gain. No, he was not some type of predator that would force her into marriage even if there was a contract. The contract was to, dare he say, guilt trip her into wanting to go through with said contract. Also, with the condition in hand he was sure she'd agree in the end of it. Sasuke could only imagine Hiashi's face if his daughter did agree into marrying him. He would become head along with Hinata and together he, an Uchiha, would rule said clan with a Hyuga. 'Not like I have the desire to.' sasuke thought. He could care less about a clan such as the Hyuga, his eyes were fastened on their future head.

Sasuke watched as Hinata sighed and went towards Hanabi. She whispered something into her ear in which the younger Hyuga frowned about.

* * *

 **Friday _, February 2nd - Tenten_**

"You're getting good, Hina." said Tenten as she darted forward with a few shuriken.

Dodging the attack with her own shuriken, Hinata nodded her thanks.

This Friday was going to spent with Tenten in weaponry. The past hour the both of them had been sparring while Tenten taught her the basics of kenjutsu. All the while, Hinata's mind was clouded by Hanabi and her unexpected visit to Sasuke's home. During the night, she stayed with Hanabi in the room Sasuke had given her. The morning she explained to Hanabi her schedule and insisted that she would be back after Tenten and she were done for the day.

Hinata hadn't had the chance to speak with Sasuke alone yet, and knew that at night she would when she would be seeing him. To her astonishment, Sasuke was true to his word in buying Hanabi what she needed for when she awoken to an empty compound, she seen a stack of Yen on the coffee table. Sighing, she left it for Hanabi to use whenever she would find the need of it.

"You're distracted." Tenten noted as her sword clashed with Hinata's. "What's wrong?"

Hinata panted. As Tenten backed away with her sword, Hinata wiped the sweat away with the back of her hand.

"Let's try Shuriken throwing." Tenten said. She had all of her obstacle set up before Hinata arrived. "Now, whats on your mind?"

Hinata began to throw the shuriken while she spoke to Tenten. Speaking with the brown haired girl came with ease. Tenten wasn't one to judge and when she did find herself judging, it wasn't harshly.

Hinata told her of how her day went the following day with training with Sakura, then seeing Midori. The most dramatic she left for last when Sasuke had retrieved her for Hanabi who ended at his doorstep.

"So she's been disowned, as well?" asked Tenten, frowning.

"No. She left." Hinata's soft voice sighed. "I told her of my situation."

Tenten nodded. She mentally complimented on Hinata's skill improving as she thrown several shuriken. "What are you going to do?"

"What is there for me to do?" asked Hinata. "She refuses to go back home. You know how she is."

Tenten nodded. Hanabi reminded her so much of Neji. They were both stubborn and remained as emotionless as possible (unless you were someone comfortable enough for them to show emotion).

"Would she be staying with Kurenai, as well?"

Hinata bit her lip. She continued to throw the shuriken until she was all out and the remaining shuriken stuck inside the target.

"Hina...?" Tenten asked, her eyes squinting. "If she isn't staying with Kurenai..."

"Sasuke agreed to have her stay there for the time being." Hinata grounded out. "I'm not so sure on what I am suppose to do, Tenten-san...I have to go."

* * *

"You dare come before me and not only a disgrace, but a horrid influence to your sister." Hiashi snapped, his eyes wide and nose flaring with anger.

Hanabi knew coming here would be a mistake. However, her sister was just as naive to think that their father would allow them to go to Hanabi's room and collect a few items and leave without it being a fuss. Of course she was wrong, and her father had demanded that the two of them return to his office where he had bee yelling at them since they arrived.

Hinata gulped. She lowered her eyes to the ground and away from her fathers. Hiashi scoffed. "Hanabi, you're excused."

Hanabi crossed her arms and shook her head. "I am no longer a pawn living under your roof, otou-san." Hanabi refused to let her father control her life any longer. After the truth has been revealed about Hinata disownment, she was completely disgusted with him. "I am staying with Hinata and Uchiha-"

Hinata grasped Hanabi's shoulder, widening her eyes. She wished to halt her sister's speech before her father figured out what she was saying. It was too late for Hiashi clenched his fists and banged them against his office desk.

"Like hell I would allow both of my daughters become corrupted by that Uchiha!" Hiashi roared. The audacity his daughter had to even think he would let Hanabi, the last hope he had for a heir, be a disgrace as her sister and be with the Uchiha. "Hinata. What do you have to say for this?"

Hinata gulped. She, after a few moments, lifted her eyes and fave her father. It's truly been a long time she has faved him and now that she was here, she did not miss witnessing his disapproving stare and constant insults. "O-otou-san..." Hinata stuttered. "Hanabi wishes to stay with me."

"With the Uchiha?" Hiashi scoffed. "What you and he have will not interfere with Hanabi's life."

Hanabi snickered. She was ready to speak on her behave, but Hinata squeezed her shoulder. "Go to your room." Hinata whispered.

"But-"

Hinata shook her head. "Pack your things." Hinata said, eyeing her sister. She was determined to leave out of the Hyuga compound with what she came here for. She wouldn't budge without her sister.

As Hanabi scurried off, a glare towards her father, Hinata stood straighter. Her father was one of the first men (person) that frightened her for years to come. Some days he was calm and soft towards her, but today was not one of said days. He was furious at the audacity of both of his rebelling children. Why in Kami's name did they believe that he would allow Hanabi to leave with the Uchiha and Hinata willingly.

"Otou-san, with all respect...Hanabi wishes to stay with me for the remaining 4 months." Hinata spoke, not a stutter uttered. "I feel it is best if she proceeds to."

Hiashi shook his head. He didn't respond and instead took a seat at his office chair and sighed. Now that Hanabi was gone, so was her stubbornness and smart remarks. He knew that he could sit and have a civilized conversation with his eldest daughter without bursting a blood vessel. "Sit." he commanded.

Hinata sat before her father and leaned forward to eye him. Under his stern eyes were dark bags, darker than Hinata has ever seen before. Hiashi was a busy man that had to rule a clan with many members and deal with Elder desires. Sleep was far from his schedule, and now dealing with his daughters he knew that he wouldn't be sleeping for the next few nights.

"Thank you, Otou-san, for excusing Hanabi for her rudeness." Hinata bowed. "For today and forward, I will be taking full responsibility for her."

Hiashi sighed heavily. He turned towards his daughter and titled his head. "When will you and the Uchiha be wed?"

Hinata widen her eyes. Yelping, she reddened. "Otou-san..." she shook her. Now her father after Hanabi and her friends, along with the rest of the villagers who assumed she and Sasuke were together. It was tiring having to repeat herself and deny the accusations.

Hiashi furrowed his brows. "He hasn't present the marriage contract to you?"

Hinata coughed. "M-Marriage contract?" she stammered. She could feel herself becoming lightheaded as she seen her father's face turned slightly agitated at her dramatices.

Hiashi now knew of her current situation and why in the world Sasuke thought of her as an easy target. She was naïve and far generous that the Uchiha found her as a pawn in his plan in restoring his clan. He watched his daughter breathe while shaking her head lightly. "He has came almost a month ago and present said marriage contract."

Hinata heard ruffling around and looked forward to see her father placing papers around before he found what he was looking for. He placed the paper in front of Hinata, the now grey and slightly ripped paper said exactly what her father has told her.

"I..tachi...?" Hinata hiccuped. _'Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke-kun's nii-san...'_

"He was the one who would be wed to you on your eighteenth birthday." Hiashi spoke in monotone. "However, it was soon changed to Uchiha Sasuke when he fled the village."

Hinata gulped. Her head began to hurt as her eyes looked through the small wording of the contract. "Y-You were giving me away...?"

Hiashi shook his head. "No...the Uchiha wished to bring our clans together and form a truce."

Hiashi watched as Hinata's eyes begin to water.

"The Hyuga and the Uchiha being the two skilled clans with Konohagakure had decided that together as one would be ideal." Hiashi explained. He recalled when Fugaku and he spoken decades ago about the treaty and the thought of bringing two clans together and possibly forming a dojutsu far greater than the Byakugan and Sharingan. "Together, you and..." Hiashi sighed, trying to spit out the name in didgust. "Uchiha Itachi...now Sasuke...would lead both Hyuga and Uchiha."

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes as she read the contract and listened to her father speak. Now she fully understood Sasuke's condition into training her - the marriage contract. She would have to become his wife. Hinata shook her head once more, her hands clenching as she did. "I...have to go, otou-san." Hinata lifted herself up from the chair. She grasped the document and folded it bowed before her father. "Hanabi is to be coming with me."

Without another word, Hinata left her father's office with a stunned Hiashi.

* * *

Hinata strolled through the halls of Konoha medic. Her head remained low, avoiding any unwanted attention that she was sure she'd get. All she could feel as she made her way towards the medic and away from the Hyuga compound was eyes upon her. She rarely noticed it before, but now that she aware, she understood.

Hinata had told Hanabi to return to Sasuke's home and await for her to arrive there. Sasuke wasn't home, she knew this. He was bound to be out somewhere and she couldn't care as of this moment. Her mind had wandered to Midori and how she was unable to see the woman since she had arrived to the medic the following day.

Making a sharp turn, she knocked softly on the wooden door. On a white eraser board, the name 'Shimura, Midori' was written in neat handwriting on it. Hinata gently pushed the door open and sighed as she seen Midori woth blinking eyes. "Ahh... Tasukatta." Hinata welcomed Midori with a warm smile.

"Hinata-chan." Midori murmured, turning her head lazily. "I wasn't expecting you here."

"I was in the medic when you arrived." Hinata closed the door behind her and sighed as she witness Midori flinch as she went to sit forward. "Please, Midori-san, lay back."

Midori fell backwards in a huff. She coughed lightly before chuckling towards Hinata. Hinata gasped. "Midoria-san...please..."

"You want to know what's wrong, don't you?" asked Midori.

Hinata nodded. Midori only adverted her eyes to the ceiling. "Shinra came by before he left for the Academy. Said he's be back after he trained with Uchiha-san."

Hinata knew that Shinra was doing all he could to be by his grandmother's side as she fallen ill in the medic. A child as young as he doesn't deserve to be in a position such as this.

"I don't want him to." Midori murmurs. Hinata gulps. The tension in the room seemed to thicken as Midori's eyes blinked emotionless at the ceiling. "I would be nothing but a lifeless body for him to be staring at."

Hinata gasped. "M-Midori-"

"I'm laying upon my death bed, Hinata-chan." Midori laughs bitterly. "It's selfish of me to have him around me knowing I wouldn't be able to be a grandmother to him any longer."

Hinata shook her head. Her heart tightened. It was news after news, and this news was far from content. She came to see Midori in hopes that there would be great news in her recovery. However, discovering that she was hours, maybe even minutes from dying...

"What about Shinra-kun?" asked Hinata. The young boy would be devastes when he came to visit his grandmother and give the sadden news of her death. She was the only family he had left, besides distant relatives that didn't associate with them often.

"He and I would always go to his mothers grave and speak of his achievements." Midori chuckled. She closed her eyes, reminiscing. "My daughter...his mother's death has took a piece with him. But he never let anyone see him down."

Midori gulped. She found it harder to breathe while she spoke to Hinata.

"Please, Hinata-chan. Take care of him." Midori murmured, her voice becoming deeper. She soon coughed once more.

"Midori..." Hinata trailed off. "L-Let me get a nurse-"

"Promise. Me." Midori coughed. She refused to let Hinata leave without promising her that her grandchild would be in worthy arms.

Hinata nodded. She moved forward and as Midori's eyes began to open gradually, Hinata's own eyes stared into her dark ones. "I promise."

* * *

Sakura sighed. It was not the next day and as she operated, healed and checked on her patients, she couldn't forget Ino's words the following day. Was she selfish as Ino said? If she truly was, she felt her heart tighten. She didn't have the desire to be. She was unsure as to why in the world her heart was fixed on Uchiha Sasuke and his rude demeanor. She couldn't tell anyone when was the last time Sasuke and she had a conversation as acquaintances- for that was what they were. His heart didn't mourn for her as hers did for him. She loved someone who didn't have the desire to love anyone.

Sakura groaned, throwing her click board across the room in frustration. She leaned against her office's desk and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. 'She's been disowned by her father because he'a deemed her too weak...' Ino's stern voice spoke into her thoughts.

Sakura shook her head. There was a considerably amount of information that she had not known about Hinata, and her being disowned had been one of them. She was unsure when it happened, but knew that she would have not known if it was not for Ino. Hinata did not carry herself as someone who's clan left her on the curb. She held her head high and her smile lifted. Hinata's worries weren't for Sasuke like her's was, and in a way...Sakura envied her.

"Sakura."

Said Haruno stiffened as she beard the voice of Tsunade behind the door.

"What was that noise?" asked the former Hokage as she twisted the door knob to open. Sakura scurried to get the click board before she arrived.

Tsunade frowned as she witnessed Sakura sitting behind her desk. She closed the door behind her and spoke, "You're distracted."

Sakura furrowed a brow. "Gomen?"

Tsunade lifted her own click board and flipped through a few pages. "You are distracted by an obstacle that I do not care to talk about." Tsunade grunted. "And I cannot have you here while I have patients to heal."

Sakura shook her head. "Tsunade-sama..." she trailed off, her eyes laced with confusing. What was Tsunade implying.

"I'm placing you off as head nurse for now." Tsunade reveals. "I cannot have my patients suffering because you are clouded."

Sakura gasped. She lifted herself up and went towards her former sensei. "Tsundae-sama-"

"You have mixed a few medication between patients." Tsunade interrupted. "You haven't even finished your rounds around the medic and here you are sitting in your office."

Sakura gulped.

"I had asked Ino what she thought of your performance lately and she's told me what other nurses have been telling me, as well."

Sakura knitted her brows. What have the other nurses been saying about her?

"Though you are a great nurse and once my student, I cannot have you here simply as a favorite." Tsunade shook her head. "I'm reassigning you from head nurse."

Sakura gasped once more. "Where would I work?" she asked.

"Along side the other nurses. You also will no longer be operating unless I ask for you personally. Until you can prove that you're fit to be head nurse then I will assign your rightful spot." Tsunade turned to walk away. "Until then, Sakura, this is no longer your office. You're done for the day, come back tomorrow in your normal scrubs."

What in the world was she thinking? How could she allow herself to promise to Midori that she would keep Shinra safe?

Hinata sighed.

Of course she'd keep him safe - as safe as she's could, as safe as he'd allow. However there was so much she could do with the young Shimura. He wasn't bound to listen to her and she couldn't blame him. He was a growing boy with one thing on his mind; to be the best. Now that his grandmother was dying, she was unsure of how his reaction would be. Angered and sadden was evident, but how would the Shimura get passed his hurt. Would be continue his training or would he isolate himself?

"Hinata...?"

Said girl furrowed her head at the sound of her name. "Oh, Sakura-chan..." Hinata trailed off. "How are you?"

Sakura nodded her head a few times. "Um..." her voice cracked. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan."

Hinata was taken back by Sakura's apology. She watched as Sakura went to walk off, but Hinata spoke forward. "I'm sorry, as well, Sakura-chan."

Sakura watched Hinata. Hinata watched Sakura. Both girls gave their apology, even if it wasn't brought out to why they were apologizing. Sakura knew that her coming jealousy of Hinata was wrong and the heiress did not deserve her anger that she was erupting through her. Hinata perceived Sakura's love for Sasuke and knowing that he wishes to marry her for the sake of restore his clan, she felt guilt erupt through her. She was taking away some Sakura adored immensely.

"Arigato." Sakura bowed. "Hina-chan."

Hinata bowed, as well. "A-Arigato..." she trailed off. The news would effect Sakura more than anyone. "I'll see you next week for training?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai." she replied. Slowly, she turned to walk away from Hinata, her heart now feeling better and more full.

* * *

Hinata stroked her sister's hair, her lips in a small smile as she watched her sister's chest rise and fall. She had gotten to the Uchiha compound a few hours earlier and the both of them had conversed until Hanabi found herself feeling drowsy.

"Hinata."

Hinata gulped. She gently placed her sister's head on the cushioned pillow before tiptoeing out of her new bedroom (which she decorated to make her own faster than she'd expected) and went to go face the Uchiha.

As she made her way down the hall, her mind couldn't erase what her father has revealed to her. When was Sasuke planning on telling her that there was a marriage contract between the two and better yet, that he spoken to her father about it? Was he planning on telling her anytime soon?

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata trailed off as she reached him.

Sasuke stood in the foyer, his eyes scanning her face. Instantly, he knew there was a difference in her chakra. She was now nervous and avoided his eyes. She was biting her lips as she stared around the foyer.

"Is your sister...?" Sasuke continued. It was silent, a uncomfortable silent that he knew was soon going to be awkward if he hadn't spoke.

"She's asleep." Hinata murmured. "A-Arigato, for allowing her to stay."

Sasuke nodded. Kicking off his sandals, he went behind her and towards the kitchen. He made himself a cup of water and began to down it.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun...may I ask you a question?" Hinata asked, gulping.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted through the water. He didn't bother to turn to her.

"Um," Hinata took a deep breathe before continuing. "what is the condition when I become head?"

Sasuke froze. Slowly, he turned towards her to see that she was now watching him closely.

"Why does it matter?" he replied cooly. What had gotten into her? She was now suddenly interested in something she had not mentioned in a month?

"B-Because I wish to know if I can accomplish it." Hinata twiddled her fingers. She wished to know what Sasuke thought of this contract. He had not presented it to her, and now she wondered why in Kami's name had he not.

Sasuke blinked. "I am not ready to inform you." he replied. "You need to be focusing on your training."

Hinata watched as Sasuke place the glass into his sink and walk off towards his bedroom.

Why in the world was she asking now, Sasuke was unaware. She had only asked 1 time before and after that, she seemed content of his response.

Sasuke opened the door to his bedroom only to hear footsteps behind him. "Hinata-"

"When were you going to tell me about the marriage contract, Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata, her hands unfolding the ripped document in her hand. "W-Was that the condition that we agreed on when I become head. That...that I'd marry you?"


	18. Chapter 18 - Going Through Changes Pt 1

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 18 - Going Through Changes Pt. 1**

 **Short Description: Hinata deals with her new found information harder than she'd expect she would.**

* * *

Hinata rummaged through her clothing, throwing them back inside the suit case and duffle bags in which they came in when she arrived at Kurenai's home. Her mind couldn't think of anything else besides the news that her father had spoken to her. How could Sasuke had gone ana abundance amount of time without telling her that he spoken to her father? How did she not know of a marriage concerning her and a member of the Uchiha clan? How long had this information been kept a secret from her?

"Hinata?" asked Kurenai as she entered the room. She witness the frantic Hinata frantically going back and forth and packing her bags. "What's wrong?"

Hinata dropped her bag and turned towards her former sensei. Sighing, she shook her head. She was unable to talk and continued to pack her things.

"Where are you going?" asked Kurenai. It wasn't hard to figure out that Hinata was leaving, but as for the reason and where she'd be currently residing was beyond her.

"I have to go." Hinata mumbled. "Ah, arigato, Kurenai-sama."

Kurenai frowned as she entered the room to talk with Hinata more. "Where would you be going, Hinata?" she asked. "You can stay as long as you needed."

Hinata nodded. She bit her lip as her eyes roamed around the room before turning to Kurenai. In a huff, she dropped her bags onto the bed and turned towards the Yuhi.

Kurenai watched as Hinata took a few deep breaths with a furrowed brow. What was happening with the heiress? Never had she seen Hinata in such an anxious mess. She was slightly jumpy and flinched whenever she went to speak.

"Hinata...?" Kurenai inched closer to her former student, frightened that something had happened that traumatized her.

"Sasuke-kun proposed a marriage contract."

Kurenai frowned. She took a seat on the guest bed next to Hinata and placed a hand on her shoulder. It was sooner than she thought, but she supposed that Sasuke had told her. She didn't agree with Kakashi speaking with her about the document before speaking with Hinata.

"Thank Kami he told you." Kurenai sighed in relief. "I didn't agree with you not knowing about it. Are you alright?"

Hinata sat straighter. She searched Kurenai's face for an answer. "Y-You knew?" Hinata asked. How could Kurenai know about this before she ddi? Did Sasuke come to her looking for help or confirmation of the sort?

Kurenai nodded. "Kakashi-"

"K-Kakashi knows?" Hinata widen her eyes. She knew from the talk with Sasuke the day prior that Naruto knew, but Kakashi and Kurenai? When had this happened and why in the world had she not been informed sooner.

Kurenai was defeated. She wished to tell Hinata about the contract and it killed her not to, but from orders from the Hokage she was permitted to do so. "Kakashi had asked for my opinion concerning the contract between you and Sasuke."

"What did you think?" asked Hinata. She sighed. "I-I don't know. Otou-san told me yesterday. Hanabi ran away and Sasuke is allowing her into his home for now. I-I'm not sure on what to do. Not completely, however."

"Well for starters, you aren't forced to do what you aren't comfortable with." Kurenai spoke. "Neither is it anyones choice but yours."

Hinata nodded. Kurenai was right, she wouldn't let anyone force her into or out of doing anything with Sasuke. She had no relationship with Sasuke besides the last month that he had been training her and now that the marriage contract was exposed, being around him seemed awkward now that she knew the truth.

"What is it that you want to do, Hinata?" asked Kurenai.

"I..." Hinata trailed off. What did she want. She knew she had to take care of Hanabi, and the only way to do that was to stay with Sasuke and complete her training. Though her desire wasn't to lead a clan that didn't vow for her, she knew that she'd rather go through the stress than her sister. "...want to be with Sasuke-kun."

Though Kurenai wasn't the one to judge, she silently wondered why Hinata, someone so innocent and kind would willingly want to be with Uchiha Sasuke, the absolute opposite of what she was. Years she presented her love for Naruto silently from the shadows and hadn't adverted her eyes elsewhere. To hear her say she'd want to be with Uchiha Sasuke made Kurenai want to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming.

Hinata found herself giggling. She was unsure as to why at this moment she was in fits of laughter, but the look on Kurenai's face was priceless. Kurenai herself let out a few chuckles.

"I feel as though this is the best." Hinata nodded. "For me and Hanabi."

"You don't need a man to achieve your goals, Hinata." assured Kurenai, giving her a knowing eye. "However if you feel that this is best..."

Hinata nodded. It felt good being able to talk with Kurenai. Kurenai didn't judge or demand that she'd do things besides what she wanted. Speaking with Kurenai was a stress reliever from the world that looked from the outside and swore they knew her life.

"Arigato, Kurenai-san..." Hinata bowed her head. She finlly lifed herself up from the bed and gathered her bags.

"Where would you be going?" Kurenai quipped.

"W-With Sasuke-kun." Hinata breathed. After their talk from last night, it was evident that she would now have to stay at his home with him and Hanabi. Not only because her sister was there, but becuase she was agreeing to go through the agreement.

Kurenai nodded. She wouldn't force Hinata to stay against her will in her home as long as she knew her home was always open for her. Instead, she offered a smile as Hinata grasped her bags closely. "Mirai's birthday party is coming." Kurenai spoke as she and Hinata walked down the hall and towards the entrance of her home. "Please come if you're available."

Hinata nodded. Mirai had to be somewhere around the home playing. The small girl couldn't stay still for the life of her. "I'll be here. Suminasen." Hinata bowed.

* * *

"Well I suppose you need a ring." says Kakashi as he sits on his desk. Across from him, Naruto snorted while Sasuke remained quiet with his signature frown.

Kakashi felt something in his heart. Possibly warmth. He would laugh in the face if his future self told him that he'd be speaking with Sasuke about marriage. He thought the Uchiha was a lost cause when t came to relationships but here he was - even if it was a documented one. "Did you buy a ring for her, teme?" Natuto smirked.

Sasuke glared at the Uzumaki. "No."

Naruto furrowed a brow. "Why the hell not?" he asked. "You do know marriage comes with a ring, right?"

Sasuke glared harder at the Uzumaki. Why in the world did he let Kakashi allow the idiot in here, he was unsure. He didn't think this far ahead in the future. It was far too soon for him to look for rings. Hell, he never thought about looking for anything for there was a fact that she could still deny him. However due to the contract being uncovered, he knew that they would be going through with it.

"Have you speculated the wedding?" asked Kakashi. "Living arrangements and honeymoon?"

Naruto sat back as Sasuke continued to scold. This was a moment he would never regret witnessing.

"What about meeting her clan?" Kakashi continued. "You would be consider head once Hinata and yourself marry. If she becomes head herself."

"She will." Sasuke quipped. He was sure hat by the end of her training, she'd become head of her clan - married or not.

"Well," Kakashi hummed. "I believe you, Sasuke. However, you need to look into the future of yours and Hinata-chan's life together as a married couple."

"Now, teme. Do you have a ring or not?" asked Naruto impatiently. "We can go ring shopping-"

"I have a ring." Sasuke deadpanned. "Now, are we done here."

"Have to get back to your fiancé?" questioned Kakashi with a hint if amusement in his voice.

Sasuke grunted before storming out of the room. Kakashi watched where his student once sat and pondered how Sasuky truly went down the difficult road in restoring his clan. As he heard a young Sasuke speak kf restoring his clan constantly, he figuered the Uchiha would have multiple wives (or mother of his children). However, he suppose going after the Hyuga clan would be more efficient dealing with the future of the Sharingan.

He was in no mood to deal with Naruto and Kakashi's teasing. He could be elsewhere besides in the treacherous room. It was almost time for the academy to be let out and the training between Shinra and Sumire were to begin. Hanabi was set to be arriving, as well and knew that today would be a longer day then he would be ready for. Especially if he went through with Hinata's own condition.

'Adopt Shinra...' Hinata's voice echoed through his mind. She'd marry him without a second thought if he adopted his young student as his own.

Sasuke sighed. The reason he came to see Kakashi was to speak of adoption of the Shimura boy, yet Naruto had caught his eyes on him and asked of the marriage contract once more. Now he was stuck speaking of how Hinata found out and wedding and rings and honeymoons he didn't know he was having. It was exhausting.

Besides the exhausting marriage, he would have a child (who wasn't his) running around his compound. A handful of a child at that. Shinra, though only age 9, was as energetic as Naruto was at that age (and probably more). He bayous and loud, as well as cocky and conceited. Yet he couldn't blame the young boy for knowing he was better than most his age (along with Sumire).

Yet Sasuke had no experience raising a child. Yes, he was accustomed to Shinra just as well as Shinra was accustomed to him. He was with the young boy daily for a few hours a day and knew what they boy liked to eat but that was the end of it. He wasn't sure of his favorite colors or things to do besides training. He didn't know his night routine after training or his morning routine before the Academy. He was unsure if the boy was messy or lazy around his home.

Sasuke groaned. He mentally cursed at Kami for frowning upon him in such a way that he seemed that adopting a child into his home along with having a young Hyuga heiress staying with him just to have a wife and a mother to his children.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

'Just my luck.'

Sasuke turned his head slightly towards the woman who called his name. Hinata had been scurrying towards him, bags in arms. He lifted a brow.

"I-I..." Hinata redden slowly at Sasuke's confusion. "Thought it'd be best if I stayed with you."

Sasuke nodded. It wasn't as though he minded. Of course she had to stay with him if she agreed with the document. He couldn't deal with Hanabi (an obvious sassy version of Hinata) and Shinra (a boy that would need Hinata to save him from his smart remarks that was bound to happen after the loss of his grandmother).

"Do you need help?" Sasuke asked. Hinata seemed ready to fall with the amount she was carrying.

"O-Oh no, it's-" Hinata gasped when Sasuke, with a roll of his eyes and a scoff, grasped both of her bags roughly (and effortlessly) away from her and began walking towards his compound. Hinata, only with one small bag left for herself, followed behind him. "D-Did you speak with Rokudaime?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Kakashi is too worried about planning a wedding and honeymoon." he scoffed.

Hinata yelped. "H-Honeymoon?" She knew what happens during honeymoons and the thought of her and Sasuke being alone during a honeymoon flustered her tremendously.

Sasuke halted in his tracks. Hinata, lost in her thoughts, crashed against his back. "G-Gomen-"

"Do you wish to go on a honeymoon?" asked Sasuke.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "I-I'm not sure." she answered. Married couples go kn honeymoons all the time, yet she and Sasuke were yet to be married and she was not yet accustomed to the Uchiha. "We...aren't..."

Sasuke turned his head to glance at the Hyuga girl. He awaited her answer.

"Not well acquainted..." Hinata twiddled her fingers. "It would be best if we did become acquainted more?"

Sasuke hummed. He began walking once more, and as he was halfway towards his compound, he asked; "What do you suggest we do to become acquainted?"

Hinata tilted her head. She always thought of her first boyfriend and how she and he would be. Granted she wished it was Naruto in her youth, she was now past her infatuation of the Uzumaki. "What couples do." Hinata shrugged. "They hold hands, go out on dates, just be together, I suppose." Hinata sighed once she knew that this was Sasuke and he surely didn't do any of what she mentioned. "But we don't have to do-"

Sasuke groaned. To shut the Hyuga girl up, he whipped around and grabbed her hand. He proceeded to drag her along with him. "S-Sasuke-kun what are you doing?"

"Holding your hand." Sasuke replied through gritted teeth. The touching was a commodity he was not accustomed to. He never had the need to touch anyone for it was a sign of affection. He was the least affectionate person in Konohagakure.

Hinata shook her head. She managed to break away from Sasuke's tight grip. When she did, Sasuke turned to her with a scowl. Hinata found herself smiling. Sasuke was clueless when it came to affection, yet she was a person with patience. She grasped Sasuke's hand and intertwines her fingers with his. "You hold hands like this. Then we walk." Hinata whispered to him.

Sasuke remained quiet. As he and she walked towards his compound, all the while her bags in his back, he pondered how many times he'd hold her hand.

* * *

 _Sasuke found himself at loss of words. He stared at Hinata, in hopes that his ears was deceiving him. The sullen look im her eyes told him that his ears weren't deceiving him and somehow, she found out about his plan. "Hinata." he mumbled, unable to think of words to say._

 _Hinata gulped. She clenched the document in her trembling hands as she stared up towards a speechless Sasuke. "Was that the condition?" repeated Hinata._

 _Sasuke lowered his eyes towards the hardwood floor in his bedroom. His hands clenched into fists and he cursed mentally. Someone, he would find out who, told Hinata of his plan and now he was utterly fucked. It couldn't have been Kakashi, for he trusted Kakashi with this information not only as a Hokage but as his former sensei. Sasuke growled. "Did Naruto tell you?" he asked calmly, though he was beyond agitated. It had to be the blond Uzumaki who had opened his mouth, either unintentionally or not._

 _Hinata widen her eyes. "N-Naruto-kun knows?" she gasped. How in the world did Naruto know about a marriage contract concerning the Uchiha and the Hyuga before she did?_

 _Sasuke frowned deeper. It wasn't Naruto, and by her surprise she expected no one else to know besides the two of them. Sighing, Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed. He was now defeated and no longer had anything to say towards the heiress. His plan was ruined and he was no longer sure if she desired to train with him or have her sister stay within his home. Not that it mattered anymore - Hinata was most likely angered by being left into the dark that she'd leave and go back home to her father or to Kurenai._

 _"W-Why didn't you tell me.?" asked Hinata' her voice soft. She placed the marriage contract onto his bed behind him and rubbed her fingers onto temples. "I-I don't-"_

 _"You aren't forced to go through with it." Sasuke interrupted, not meeting her confused eyes. "Neither are you forced to continue your training."_

 _Hinata shook her head. She was unsure on what she desired to do. Her training with Sasuke had assisted her in ways she had not improved in years. Others noticed how her stamina increased along with her confidence and glow while her stutter and embarrassment decreased. With a short month with Uchiha Sasuke, she learned technique's she would have never thought possible. She had no desire to leave the training with him behind._

 _Hinata took a seat besides Sasuke. She was exhausted. With this sudden news of Midori's soon to be death along with a marriage contract, her life seemed to be a dramatic novelty. Her eyes trailed to Sasuke who yet again avoided eye contact._

 _"Midori is dying." she murmured, her hands casually rubbing against the bare akin of her shorts._

 _Sasuke knitted his brows as he stared at his wall. Midori seemed to be a strong old woman who reminded him of his great aunt before her own death. The sudden news of the Shimura near dying made him remember back to his clans death and the pain he knew Shinra would soon feel. "Is Shinra aware?"_

 _Hinata shrugged. "She doesn't want him around to see that."_

 _Sasuke understood. The death of a loved one was not one he's wish other's to see closely._

 _"Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want me for my body?"_

 _Sasuke felt him neck get hot. Gradually, he turned his head to look at her. What in the world was she speaking of. "Hn?" he grunted, titling his head slightly._

 _Hinata's cheeks redden. She retreated her hand on his shoulder and crossed her arms uncomfortably. "D-Did you want me just for..." Hinata gulp. How could she ask such a distressing question?_

 _"Sex?" Sasuke finishes, his eyes squinting slightly. At Hinata's yelp and redden skin, he knew that his assumption was true._

 _Sasuke was a man and not afraid to admit that he thought about sex - even with her. His eyes did wander when they were together and how couldn't they? She had a slim yet curvaceous figure that he's often look at (only for a span of 3 seconds a time to not seem like a pervert). It was something all men did. He looked at Ino's body a few times, as well and even Sakura's. Just because he looked did not mean he wanted anything to do with he two woman._

 _"I'm an asshole." Sasuke responded. "But not enough to force a contract on you for sex."_

 _Hinata found herself sighing in relief. She felt remorse for thinking that Sasuke would go through all this trouble for months in training her for a simply lay._

 _"That would need to happen." Hinata mumbled, twiddling her fingers. "I-If you wish to restore your clan."_

 _Sasuke nodded. He knew would have guessed that he'd be speaking with Hinata about their sex life if they courted._

 _"Sasuke-kun...I'm...willing."_

 _Sasuke snapped his head to stare into her eyes. She wasn't lying, in fact she was sincere about her words. "I'm willing to go along with the contract...if..."_

 _Sasuke watched as she took a few deep breaths before continuing._

 _"If you'd be willing to adopt."_

 _Sasuke frowned. He leaned away from her, his head turning away, as well. What was the point in marrying her if she was asking him to adopt children that he had no desire to have. If they weren't his then he honestly could care mess. "No."_

 _Hinata crossed her arms. "You didn't let me finish." she continued. "I'll marry you and...have...children with you..." Hinata gulped. It was weird for she had not seen herself marrying Uchiha Sasuke, let alone having his children. "If we could adopt Shinra."_

* * *

"Your hand is softer than what I'd thought it be." Sasuke spoke as they reached the Uchiha compound. "Not as soft as it looks, however."

Hinata took her hand away from the Uchiha. "N-Nani?" she asked. Was her hands truly rough. She would always lotion them because she knew how rough they can be if she didn't.

Sasuke shrugged. He slide his door open and pushed off his shinobi sandals and walked down towards his bedroom, leaving Hinata's bags in the foyer. "You're a Hyuga. I wouldn't expect them to be soft."

Hinata widen her eyes. She followed behind Sasuke as he turned into his bedroom. "What in Kami's name is that suppose to mean?"

Sasuke was taken aback by her sudden raise in voice. He glanced behind himself at her. "Nothing." he responded.

Hinata crossed her arms. "It didn't sound like nothing." she replied. What did he mean by she being a Hyuga? Could she (indeed being a Hyuga) not have feminine hands? It could possibly be a misunderstanding, yet she couldn't help being offended.

"I'm not implying anything, Hinata." Sasuke hissed. What was her sudden change in attitude? Surely he said far worse things to her than her hands being rough. She was a a Hyuga and her techniques revolves around open palm strikes. He didn't hold anything against her.

"I...I can be feminine." Hinata hissed back, stomping her foot. When in the world did she stomp her foot?

Sasuke grasped the wooden box that laid inside his desk table drawer. Slamming the drawer shut with a loud bang, he rushed around to face her. "I never said you weren't, Hinata." he hissed once more lowly. How could commenting on the texture of her hands bring out such a feisty Hinata?

Hinata turned her face away, arms still crossed.

"Give me your hand." Sasuke groaned.

"What for?" Hinata's soft voiced asked to him. "So you can see how rough it is?"

Sasuke was seconds from destroying his whole compound in the likes of a young Hyuga girl who was offended by his comments. He decided against it and instead took a breath. He rummaged through the small wooden box and got out what he needed.

"Hinata." Sasuke growled. It was as though he was speaking to an annoying Naruto. "Give me your hand." He was loosing his patience for the first time in a long time.

Hinata found her presence in his room useless and went to walk away. Soon, she found herself being yanked back inside. Yelping, she shifted her body to look at a frowning Sasuke. The Uchiha had twisted her around and grasped her left hand. "Sasuke-kun-"

Sasuke, his frown deeper than before, place a ring on Hinata's finger (much to her shock) and dropped her hand away from him. "Now you can go." he snapped towards her, closing his bedroom door behind the startled Hyuga.

Hinata adverted her eyes to the ring on her finger. The bands around her finger was a solid gold color. What caught Hinata's eyes was the genstone - a large Ruby Red gemstone cut in a oval cut and surrounded by tinier sparkling diamonds. Hinata gulped.


	19. Chapter 19 - Without Sasuke

**Shades Of Cool**

 **Chapter 19 - Without Sasuke**

 **Short Description: Sakura finds the closure she need's while Hinata finds her moment alone with Sasuke.**

* * *

"Maybe I should apologize." Hinata whispers lowly to herself as she examines the ring on her finger. An hour had gone by and Sasuke had since left, avoiding her calling for him with a confused Hanabi (who came 30 minutes after their dispute) trailing behind him to train with Shinra and Sumire. It was almost her time to train with Tenten for an hour or two before she would have to train with Sasuke. She was already hours late due to her packing and coming to the Uchiha compound and now her training in weaponry would be cut short.

"This is a pretty ring." Hinata noted, watching how the diamonds sparkles while she twiddled her fingers. "I wonder where Sasuke-kun bought it."

Hinata concluded that Sasuke was not the one to gaze upon wedding bands and speculate which one she'd like. Possibly it was Kakashi who gifted it to him or maybe he even found it laying around somewhere. Either way, it was a beautiful ring that had her confirm that soon, she'd be his wife.

Hinata found herself out of her thoughts and made her way out of Sasuke's home and towards the training grounds to Tenten. While she strolled, her conscience couldn't steer itself away from her dramatic response towards Sasuke speaking of her hands. She's admit her reaction was uncalled for, for her hands were rough for most of the Hyuga fighting technique's are opened palmed. Yet, she was insecure when someone mentioned it aloud like Sasuke had. Never had she ever become so feisty towards someone like she had towards Sasuke and she'd have to apologize for it when she saw him.

"Though he was able to shut me up." Hinata grinned, her eyes once again laying in the large stone on her finger. For some odd reason, she wasn't expecting a ring out of this. Married or not.

It wasn't just that Sasuke and this marriage contract was new to her. She never wore a ring, let alone a wedding ring, and as she was now it weighed down her fingers and kept her attention towards it. Surely she wouldn't be as distracted as she was now the entire day (or time she wore it).

"Hey, Nata. You ready?" asked Tenten as she arrived.

Hinata nodded. Kenjutsu should be able to get her mind off of Sasuke and her rough hands.

* * *

Sasuke dreaded being stopped by the Haruno woman before him. Neither did he wish to have the Hanabi girl training behind him as Sakura balled her eyes out.

After Sasuke slammed the door in Hinata's face, he was beyond annoyed. Be didn't see himself ever debating with the heiress over how rough her hands were, yet there they were in the middle of him room doing just that. To get her to shut up, he had to place the ring on her finger and kick her out of his room. His original plan was to give it to her without a fuss, yet the suddenly bold heiress had other plans.

When Sasuke heard Hanabi arrive, he made it his mission to leave with her and meet Shinra and Sumire without speaking with the heiress. He knew the female species well enough to know that they needed their space when offended. So he did just that.

However, what wasn't part of his plan was to run into a certain Haruno and for her eyes to ball suddenly. He was tired of the woman around him and their mood swings.

"I guess I'll be going over there." Hanabi says awkwardly and strolls over to the training grounds a few yards away. She had no desire to watch Sakura cry before them.

Sakura watched through teary eyes as Hanabi strolls away from Sasuke. Then, she looks up towards the Uchiha towering over her and instantly regrets her decision. "S-sasuke."

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded, his annoyance peaking.

Sakura gulped. What did she want? She didn't intend to see Sasuke today, however she had run into him and couldn't atop her tears from falling. She was unaware of Hanabi behind the Uchiha before she made her presence known. All the Haruno knew was that seeing Sasuke before her made her feel sudden emotion that she couldn't handle.

"I-I..." Sakura shook her head. She rubbed her left arm and snickered. "I still love you, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura hung her head, ashamed. It was true, her heart still longed for him and she was sure she's die loving him.

"If that's all you had to say." Sasuke voices. "Leave."

Sakura widen her eyes as Sasuke makes his way behind her and towards a waiting Hanabi. "Sasuke-kun I'm not without you!" she shouts, tears streaming. "I-I can't atop thinking or loving you I...I"

Sasuke mentally groaned. You'd figure when he left the village her infatuation would leave with him. Or when he tried to harm her multiple times with the rejection be'd sent her way. However, Sakura, as smart as she was, couldn't stop herself from loving him. Sadly.

"I don't love you." Sasuke quipped. "I never did and I would appreciate it if you'd keep your distance for I am to be wed."

Sakura widen her eyes. She felt her heart tighten as her shoulders began to tremble. "W-Wed?" her voice cracked.

Of course it had to be Hinata. Having Hanabi follow behind him as if they were acquainted and him training her to becoming head was for a reason. They were engaged to be married snd there was nothing she could say or do to Sasuke without it concerning Hinata any longer.

"Why?" Sakura let herself ask. "Why wasn't I good enough?"

Sasuke listened to the young girl cry behind him. He turned. For a moment he ponder if he should ignore her snd walk away for he had no desire to comfort her. Yet, there was something telling him that if he didn't allow her the closure that she (and he) badly needed.

"You weren't someone that I wanted." Sasuke replied. He was unsure what else he could say.

"H-Hinata was?" Sakura asked, her eyes turning towards the ground. "She is beautiful..." she trailed off.

Sasuke took a step closer to her.

"And a heiress..."

Another step closer.

"And she's...she has the Byakugan and her hair is long and beautiful." Sakura shook her head. "A-And a clan you can rule."

A few step closer and Sasuke now towered over her once more. "Sakura." his voice, deep, boomed through her ears.

Startles, Sakura lifted her eyes to look up at Sasuke.

To her surprise, along with Hanabi and even his own, Sasuke grasped her chin and let his lips fall upon hers. The kiss lasted for a second and it made Sasuke uncomfortable, yet it was a dream cone true for Sakura.

When Sasuke released her, he turned away. "Leave. Forget about me for you and I would never be. You're a great medic and sinobi. Don't let one sided love cloud your vision."

Sakura was left gasping, her fingertips on her lips as Sasuke strolled towards a glaring Hanabi. She closed her mouth and let her hands wipe away her tears from her eyes. Smiling, she turned and made her way back to the medic, deciding that it was time to make herself happy for once.

"Uchiha." Hanabi growled, her voice low and menacing. "What the hell was that?" she hissed.

Sasuke remained quiet for a moment before responding. "She won't be a problem any longer."

"Whatever the hell you do, do not have my sister looking idiotic."

* * *

Now that Sakura was indeed down at the bottom once more, she felt more sympathetic towards the nurses. Their breaks weren't as long and their days not as short, yet she understood where Tsunade stood. She had to fight her way towards the too once more, and being a regular nurse is where she had to do it.

Most of Sakura's work consist of sitting behind a desk (much to her annoyance). Tsunade knew how frustrated Sakura would be checking out papers and filing. She'd much rather be behind patients and healing. Yet, this was her punishment for allowing herself to be clouded.

"What's gotten you so giddy?" asked Yui as she placed a stack of paperwork on Sakura's desk.

Sakura shook her head towards the woman. Yui crossed her arms. "You haven't smiled since you came here and now you can't help but smiling."

Sakura shook her head once more. How couldn't she smile? She got a kiss from someone she loved. "Just happy." said Sakura.

Yui watched as the Haruno touched her lips lightly.

Sakura was content. When she and Sasuke encountered one another, she was expecting for the Uchiha to push pass her snd demand that she'd leave him and alone and get over her "petty little crush" as he'd say. Over the hears she grown accustomed and ready for Sasuke's remarks and insults. So much that she would be prepared to hear it when he came.

But, to hear Sasuke be somewhat kind to her and to kiss her all in the same day had something in her heart lifted. Her heart no longer felt heavy and filled with sorrow. It was as though when her mind cleared itself, so did her heart.

"Whatever is making you happy, Sakura, I hope it stays." Yui says and walks off before Sakura could respond.

It wouldn't stay. Sakura knew.

Sasuke was now engaged to Hinata and soon the village would know just as she would. The kiss that he given her was nothing but a friendly kiss - if even that. Nothing but a kiss to get her to quiet her thoughts and love confessions.

"And it did." Sakura giggled to herself. Feeling his lips on her own had muzzled not only her words, but her body, as well.

"What did what?" came a loud cheery voice, startling Sakura.

Sakura lifted her emerald eyes to look into cerulean ones.

Yui bursted through the door in her office and she wondered how she didn't hear Naruto come through. "Sorry, Sakura, he insisted in seeing you." Yui panted.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Naruto, us nurses have better things to do then chase after you when you barge through the medic unannounced."

Naruto gave a cheeky grin. His eyes adverted to Yui and he titles his head and offered her the same grin. "Sorry about that."

Yui lets her frown fall into a small grin. Her cheeks redden. "It's okay." he murmured.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto offered Yui her hand. The brown eyed girl widen her eyes before taking his hand.

"I know who you are." she gasped. "You did save our village countless times."

Naruto chuckled.

Sakura watch the exchange between the two with a close eye. Yui soon released Naruto's hand and bowed before him. "Sumimase, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto stepped forward. "I didn't get your name."

Sakura always rolled her own eyes and scoff loudly when Yuhi redden more. "Utada Yui."

Naruto nods and watches aa Yui scurries off. His eyes lifted to Sakura's glaring onces. "What?" he asked. He decided to lean against her a bookshelf.

"Did you come all this way to flirt with the nurses?" Sakura asked annoyed. Turning her eyes back to the paperwork, she shook her head. "I have no time to entertain you."

Naruto frowned. "I'm doing no such thing. Besides, I haven't seen you in days. Where have you been hiding?"

"I have a life that doesn't always concern you, Naruto." Sakura flipped through her paperwork.

Naruto's frown deepened. He couldn't understand Sakura's hospitality towards him. Yes she always seemed irritated when it came to Nartuo, but it was in a friendly way. Now, after he kissed her, it was as though Sakura downright despised him.

"I cam go if you like?" Naruto offered.

Sakura sighed. Leaning back into her chair, Sakura waved her hand. "Stay." she told him, defeated.

Naruto didn't deserve the cold shoulder she was giving him. But she couldn't help it. When Naruto made himself known, all she could think of was the kiss he shared with her and how he had done if for reasons unknown.

 _'Yet so has Sasuke.'_ she thought. ' _And now he is to be married.'_

"I apologize for kissing you, Sakura. It was uncanny of me to do so against your will." Naruto sighed. How long would she be mad at him if he didn't apologize?

Sakura shrugged. "I can't be angered at you and now with Sasuke."

"Huh?" Naruto knitted his brows. "What does that teme have to do with this?"

Sakura let herself grin. "Sasuke kissed me."

Naruto remained silent. Then, unexpectedly, he laughed. "I suppose Sakura." He knew Sasuke well enough to know that Sakura and he would never kiss. Sasuke was not the kissing (or anything) type. At least not with Haruno Sakura.

"I'm serious!" Sakura banged her hands against her desk. "He was with Hyuga Hanabi."

Naruto was taken back. "Are you sure it was Sasuke?" Knowing what Naruto knew, why in the world would Sasuke lay his lips on Sakura if he finally gotten what he wanted from Hinata.

Sakura laid back into her seat. "Who knows. But I'm glad he has. Maybe he and I..."

"No." Naruto quipped. He had to let her know now before it was far too late for her to realize. If Sasuke had kissed Sakura, it was not in the way hat she thought he had.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "He told me he's marrying Hinata." Sakura shrugged. "But id he actually was serious then why did he kiss me. I mean-"

"Maybe it's because you never shut up." Naruto shrugged. Sakura would have to punch his brains in. He no longer cared what she done. He was over Sakura speaking of Sasuke as if she had a chance with the Uchiha. He seen the document before anyone else had and knew that it said Hyuga Hinata; not Haruno Sakura.

Sakura gasped at the Uzumaki.

"Maybe even an ass like Sasuke had to do something to get you to close your mouth. And by the looks of it, he did the same as me." Naruto placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "But believe me, Sakura-chan...he will be marrying Hinata and you will be nothing in his life."

Sakura widen her eyes as she listened to Naruto speak. Naruto, as he stood before her with the serious intent in his eyes, startled her. The Uzumaki had always been cheerful and bright, but with his serious tone and stern eyes she concluded that Naruto stood true to his word.

"But..." Sakura gulped. She touched her lips. When Sasuke's lips laid upon hers, all she could distinguish was the time Sasuke and she, back when they had became Genin, sat at the park bench together and he complimented her forehead. She had not recalled that memory in years and yet...she had there.

Sakura touched her forehead. _'It makes me want to kiss it...'_ Sasuke's voice, young and high pitch, echoed through her ears.

"Makes you want to kiss it...?" Naruto furrowed his brows at Sakura.

Sakura reddened. She hadn't notice she spoken the words aloud. "Thats what Sasuke told me." she sunk in her chair. "When we became Genin."

Naruto widen his eyes. Sakura let herself daydream once more of that time while Naruto found himself remembering. "That's why you're so hung up on the teme." he groaned. He now understood of the time she was speaking of. "Sasuke didn't say that, Sakura."

Sakura scoffed. "Naruto-"

"I said that." Naruto interrupted. Releasing his hands from his pockets be prepared to leave. " I used the transformation jutsu to make myself Sasuke. I wanted to..." Naruto sighed. He was truly idiotic in his youth. "to kiss you and see what you thought of me. There. I said it and now I'll be leaving."

* * *

Sasuke fell back as he dodged a kick from Hinata. His eyes adverted to the sky above them, the once blue hue now shifted towards a soft purple and blue color, soon to be setting. His mind drifted back towards the Hyuga who landed a open-palmed attack his way. Catching her wrist, he pushed her towards the ground.

Hinata landed on her back with a grunt, her arm twitching at Sasuke's hard grip. Instead of protesting, she kneed the Uchiha in the abdomen.

Sasuke groaned, but regained his composure. He let himself smirk when he witness Hinata crawl away from him, her eyes not leaving him. Her stamina had increased greatly and so had her cockiness. Possibly - just possibly - that his cockiness was rubbing off on her. "It seems as though I owe you cinnamon rolls." Sasuke spoke.

Hinata let her head tilt. "Why is that?" she asked.

"Because you was able to win the sparring match against me." Sasuke replied. "And I know those disgusting treats are your favorite."

Hinata let herself smile. She went towards Sasuke, dusting off her knees and held out a hand to help the Uchiha up. Sasuke eyed her hand for a moment before letting his smirk widen. Without a second thought, he grasped her hand and brought her down onto the floor and beneath him. Hinata's eyes widen and she let out a loud yelp. "Y-You-"

"I win." Sasuke couldn't contain his smirk any longer. "I suppose you'll have to cook."

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and glared at the Uchiha. Sasuke was unfazed, the heiress wasn't frightening.

"Make sure you add tomatoes." Sasuke let go of the Hyuga and stepped away from her.

Hinata pouted. When she had arrived to train with Sasuke for the rest of the Saturday, he had informed her that Hanabi, Shinra and Sumire were training together and that they would be sparring. Like always, if she won the sparring match he would treat her to her favorite dessert - the disgusting treat as he put it.

"You cheated." Hinata whispered, her tome rather dark then Sasuke ever heard.

Sasuke furrowed a brow. "You seem angered." His lip twitched upwards.

"I am." Hinata crossed her arms. "I never mistook you for a cheater."

Sasuke tilted his head. Who would have known the way to get under Hinata's skin was cheating. Sasuke was amused, he couldn't lie. Hinata was not a loose cannon like he was, and now that she was angered by a simple spar was comical.

Hinata lifted her eyes at Sasuke. The Uchiha crotched down before her and watched the heiress for what seemed like an eternity. Hinata let her eyes look inside Sasuke's. It was hopeless to see what the man thought. Sasuke's eyes were the darkest eyes she ever seen, and they seemed to be dark hole's - able to trap you if you dared to look inside them. He didn't have to activate his Sharingan to get Hinata into a trance. "Sasuke-kun-"

Sasuke placed a his index and middle finger on her forehead, halting her speech. "You have to cheat to get through life, Hinata." Sasuke continued. "Let's go."

Hinata reddened as Sasuke lifted himself up and turned towards where the three members of Team Sasuke sat, their training over for the day. Hinata let out a breath as her hand lifted towards her forehead where Sasuke touched - more poked - her at.

As soon as they were all gathered, they strolled towards their separate home. Sumire had went first, then Hanabi towards the Uchiha compound. Hinata had told her sister that she would be arriving shortly. Hanabi had no care, she was far too tired and was in need of a hot bath as soon as she arrived to her new home.

Shinra turned towards his sensei. "Sumimasen." He bowed to Sasuke and Hinata. "I'm going to the Medic to visit baa-chan."

Hinata let her eyes fall to the ground. She promised Midori that she'd care for Shinra and would not let her promise die. "I'll accompany you."

Shinra didnt answer. He didn't mind having Hinata accompany him. She was quiet and understood when to speak and not to. He, however, was not expecting his sensei to follow behind them without talking.

As they arrived, Hinata noticed the sullen looks the nurses gave Shinra as he made his way down towards her room. Outside the room stood Tsunade, her eyes on a click board. As she heard footsteps towards her, she turns her head and gave a low sigh. "Shinra."

"Tsunade-sama." Shinra bows before her. "How is my baa-chan? Is she...okay?"

Tsunade remains quiet. Her hazel eyes lifted to Hinata and she shakes her head. Hinata gulps. Her hands reached towards Shinra's shoulders. "We should go-"

Shinra pushes away from Hinata. "I want to see my baa-chan." he insisted, his eyes widening.

Hinata went towards Shinra once more to console him and was once again, pushed away, rather harshly. "I don't need you to be treating me like a child!" he shouted towards her.

Sasuke's hand caught Hinata, who stumbled back at Shinra's outburst. "Go home." he told the heiress.

Hinata shook his head. "I-I need to stay here with Shinra." she wouldn't let Midori's wishes go to waste.

"I'll stay." Sasuke spoke. As he witness a trembling Shinra, angered and spazzing, he knew it was a matter of time before the young boy would be a sobbing mess at the loss of a loved one.

Hinata was skeptical with leaving Shinra, but she knew that the only one the boy would listen to would be Sasuke. Defeated, she nodded. "I'll go speak with the Rokudaime. About...what we discussed."

Sasuke nodded. As Hinata gave Shinra one more look and stroll out of the medic, Tsunade furrowed a brow at Sasuke. It was not the time or place to speak of the rumors she had been hearing. She decided to bite her tongue on her curiosity and turned her eyes down to Shinra. "My condolences for your loss." she whispered to the boy.

* * *

Hinata jolted awake when she heard scurrying coming towards the foyer of the home. Hinata wiped her eyes before squinting towards the only source of light - the moon shining through open curtains.

Hinata lifted herself after a long stretch and made her way towards the foyer to see Sasuke - who had to be one who arrived this late in the night. After she arrived to the compound and found Hanabi already asleep, she decided to make enough dinner for Sasuke, her and Shinra if he cane. Hours had passed and she had fallen asleep in the living are waiting for Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata as she saw the Uchiha kick off his shinobi sandals. "Shinra..."

The Shimura had low eyelids as he kicked off his own sandals and stumbled inside the foyer. The boy seemed tired, and Hinata understood. His dark eyes had dark rims around her eyes and his cheeks had been stained with dry tears.

Sasuke pointed down the hall. "Sleep down the hall. Last room on the right."

Shinra went without giving a word. He walked like a zombie, his arms on his side and he swayed without any life to him. Hinata's heart ached to hug the boy tightly but knew that it was best if he slept. Her head turned to Sasuke when she heard the door open and close down the hall. "Is he alright?"

Sasuke nodded. In the dark, Hinata heard shuffling. Her eyes adjusted to see Sasuke taking off his cloak and placing it on a hook.

"I cooked." Hinata sighed. "Um, I'll heat it for you."

Sasuke followed a frantic Hinata as she went to heat his food. He was going to say that she did not need to rush, but decided that Hinata wouldn't listen to him either way. The box, a white and squared one, sat in his hand. He placed it atop of the table and sat in the seat.

As Hinata finished preparing his bow heated food, she turned and placed it before him along with two chopsticks. "Tanishī." Hinata nodded.

Sasuke nodded. He grasped his chopsticks and began to eat. Hinata furrowed her eyes to the box that she had not noticed before. "What is this?"

Sasuke munched on the sliced tomato Hinata had placed in his food. "For you."

Hinata hummed. She grabbed the box and opened it. Instantly, her cheeks reddened and her eyes brightened, as well as her smile. "Oh, arigato, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata eyed the cinnamon buns, 4 of them placed inside the box, and smiled. She grasped one and bit into it, savoring the sweet taste. She sat across from Sasuke and the both of them ate in silence. Unbeknownst to Hinata, Sasuke lip twitched upwards as he witness Hinata's smile brighten at the cinnamon buns.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that I seem to not update as often as I was, yet I am doing the best I can. I hope you enjoy this short chapter. I will be trying to make Sasuke and Hinatams relationship go a little faster so this story won't be a slow burn mess haha.**

 **Comment and tell me what you think so far.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Recovery

**Shades of Cool**

 **CHapter 20 - Recovery**

 **Short Description: Sakura finds herself on the road of recovery. Hinata decides to find the backstory of the beautiful ring given to her by Sasuke.**

* * *

 _ **Sunday, Mar. 4th - Sasuke**_

Another month had passed with Hinata. It was now the third month, having 2 more months to go. She and Hanabi stayed with Sasuke as they did so. Sasuke had kept his side of the deal and spoke with Kakashi into adopting Shinra - with his approval. Kakashi had noticed a change in the Uchiha's attitude but questioned if he truly desired to adopt the Shimura boy. Sasuke agreed and Kakashi had told him it would take a few months for the papers to be approved, however that if Shinra was comfortable enough to stay that he could.

Midori's funeral was a few days after her death and Shinra had been torn and silent for a week. Having a sullen Shinra was heart breaking to Hinata, but when the boy began to smile and joke around again, she knew that the boy was becoming himself once more. He opened up around the Uchiha compound and Hanabi had, as well. Shinra and Hanabi butted heads a few times, but nothing drastic. When Hanbai would take hours in the bathroom and Shinra would come barging in, not caring if she was bathing, and demand that she'd get out or if Shinra would chew too loudly. Hanabi would demand that he'd close his mouth while eating. It was entertaining to witness.

Hinata cooked daily, and a few times Sasuke would come with treats. So often now that Hinata would expect it if he would be gone from home a little longer than any other day. He would gift her with sweets, of course. Cinnamon buns or dangos and sweet chocolates she favored. Each time that she was gifted it, she would give her thanks as her cheeks would redden. Sasuke hadn't seemed to care for her eating healthy, for in a way she was with the meals she was preparing for the both of them.

Hinata and Sasuke had not spoken of their small dispute of when she had angrily lashed out at him when he commented on her hands. It was a small dispute that wasn't a serious one and nothing to talk about. Neither did Hinata speak of the ring on her finger, even if she badly wished to. She had not the slightest idea on how she would do so, for the ring was forced onto her finger (though a perfect fit) and a door was closed onto her face. The ring was beautiful though and wished to question Sasuke on how he'd possessed it.

Hinata's training was coming along greatly. She spoke freely with Ino and no longer whispered in a soft, quiet voice. Her voice had risen in vibration. She was now the first to start a conversation and rarely gotten embarrassed (except if it was Sasuke, the man could always make her redden uncontrollably).

Tenten had gifted Hinata with her own sword, that laid in the living area at the compound, when Hinata completed her kenjutsu training. She now would be able to fight and spar with a sword, but decided that she would rather be traditional and use her own two hands and dojutsu. When she threw her Kunai and Shuriken's, she was able to hit the exact target instead of being slightly off.

Sakura and Hinata's relationship developed throughout the month. Hinata was no fool when it came to Sakura's dislike for her. Hinata wouldn't speak it towards her, and decided that it would be best if she would train with Sakura like she was suppose to. However, Sakura became warmer to her. She spoke more and smiled often around her. Maybe she had gotten over the fact that Sasuke and she were together - Hinata knew that she knew, hell the whole village knew of Sasuke and she.

Hinata was just glad that she didn't lose a friend because of it.

As for Sasuke, pleasing Hinata was harder than he thought it would be. No, it wasn't the horrid sweets he bought for her. It was having Shinra and Hanabi in his once quiet home. Never did he had peace in the compound for Hanabi and Shinra would have a shouting match worse than Sumire and Shinra ever had. Hanabi would constantly take hours in the bathroom, not like he cared for her had his own private bathroom, yet he didn't have the time to hear loud banging in the morning while he was just waking up from his sleep.

Sasuke didn't speak it aloud, but he was frustrated when Hinata had told him the reason as to why she wished to adopt Shinra. Midori had asked her to, and Sasuke thought that it was selfish of the older woman to pin a child against the obvious child loving Hinata. He cared for Shinra in a sensei and student way, but to raise it as if Shinra was his own was a reach. Sasuke had lived alone and had been given allowances by the third Hokage (or money left by his clan). He didn't have anyone to take him in as his own. He wasn't sure if he was angered or just jealous of how Hinata babied the Shimura boy.

Yet, he agreed for Hinata because...reasons. The last month he wanted nothing but round house kick the young Shimura multiple times, yet he decided against it. Maybe having Shinra here would bring life to the compound, surely it had in the last month and Hinata seemed content. Should he be complaining? Possibly not. Either way, the young Shimura found himself being rude and Sasuke wasn't hear to listen to it. Each time he would try to find himself disciplining the boy, Hinata would intervene. She would say how he needed to speak with Shinra instead of using "violence". Each time, Shinra would leave without understanding what wrong he's done. However, Sasuke now decided that he would get at the Shimura when Hinata wasn't around.

Kakashi wouldn't shut his mouth with the new information of Hinata living with him - and two other unwanted guests. He teased the Uchiha nonstop and Sasuke pondered what his life would be like if he attacked Kakashi right then and there. Of course he didn't attack, he chose to ignore Kakashi and be went about his day. It was enough he had to hear two extra mouths at his home, he didn't need a third one annoying him.

Naruto rarely spoken to him. Sasuke had not reached out to the Uzumaki either. That was until Naruto had came to the compound in the night and demanded to know why Sasuke and kissed Sakura if he was not serious. That was also the same night that Naruto and he had gotten into it with one another and both left badly wounded. What in Kami's name was the Uzumaki doing at his home shouting as if he was insane? Surely Naruto knew of his current living situation, was he trying to get the whole compound to hear what he was speaking?

Sasuke had not conversed with Hinata about the kiss yet. He hadn't had the time to. Dealing with Shinra and his rude remarks, training with his team or with Hinata, he had a full schedule. In truth, he forgotten about it the same day it happened. Even Hanabi's threats went forgotten. All in all, he felt nothing for Sakura and him kissing her (cringe) was just to get the pink haired female to shut up and worry about herself. Thankfully, she had.

Sooner or later, rather sooner, he would speak with Hinata about the damn kiss he had given to Sakura and tell her that it was indeed nothing to worry about (if she cared enough about him to care if he kissed her or not). Sasuke would be damned if he allowed someone else to tell her before he had. He didn't need for Hinata to hate him and leave the marriage contract he desperately tried to follow. Surprisingly enough, Hanabi had not opened her mouth and told her sister - maybe it was because it was not her business to tell? Or because she was waiting for him to do so. Either way, he needed to speak with Hinata before she found out another way.

A few knocks on Sasuke's bedroom door had jolted him out of his thoughts. _'Hinata.'_ he thought. He didn't have to sense her chakra to know that it was her behind the door. He memorized her knocks. Some would say it was cheesy to memorize someones knocks, yet he had. Hanabi wouldn't knock at his door for anything and would wait until be arrived out of his room. At times, Shinra wouldn't knock and would barge in unaccounted, and when the Uchiha had, rudely, told him to never do it again or there would be consequences, he would bang kn the door as if he had no sense at all.

"Sasuke-kun?" came a soft voice from behind the door.

Sasuke lifted himself from his bed. It was late of her to be back from training with Rock Lee like she had been doing every morning since he told her to.

Sasuke slide the door open and furrowed his brow at Hinata. The girl looked like she had been running with Rock Lee for hours. Her hair was disheveled and her bangs stuck to her forehead due to sweat.

"Ohayōgozaimasu." Hinata bowed, her lips coming to a grin. "I've returned."

"You're late." Sasuke noted. Later than she ever been and he couldn't help but be curious."

Hinata blushed. "Yes" she nodded in agreement. "I stopped by to see Kurenai-sensei and Mirai-chan."

Sasuke understood. She had not seen the two since he moved in with him. He recalled the young 2 year old and her sickening liking for him and his tomatoes.

"Today is Mirai's birthday and she'a having a party at noon."

Sasuke mentally groaned. The gleam in Hinata's pearl eyes was evident. She wished to go, and that was alright if she did. She was vast in her training and even far beyond what she was suppose to be. A day off wouldn't ruin anything. No, it was the gleam that pleaded for him to accompany her.

"Mirai wishes for you to go." Hinata giggled. "I would have never thought she's like you more than Shikamaru. Even if she only seen you once."

"Hn."

Hinata twirled a strand of hair with her two hands. "If you wish to come, it will be at noon like I stated." Hinata turned to go towards her bedroom. "I will be showering, Sasuke-kun. I hope you'd come."

Sasuke's eyes trailed with Hinata as she strolled towards her room them to the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on and her signature humming as she showered. Sasuke made his way down the hall to his kitchen to find that there was already made. He took a few sips.

Sasuke wondered if he could even show his face at a children's birthday party. For 1, how would that look if he did make his face know. He wouldn't be the same Uchiha Sasuke who people feared by just saying his name. And 2, this was Sarutobi Mirai he was speaking of. The little girl was clingy and would obviously want to play with him and only him if he arrived. Team 10 and Team 8 would be there and he found them both incredibly annoying to be around.

' _What else do you have to do with your life?'_ he asked himself.

"Nothing." he replied defeated.

' _Go with your fiancée. Don't be an ass.'_

Sasuke coughed. He never called (or thought) of Hinata aa his fiancée . It downed on him that she was his fiancée and she wore his ring. He often would catch her starring at it and playing with it while in her finger. He never had the chance to tell her the importance of said ring.

* * *

Hinata held her wrapped present in her arms. It was a rather large one, Sasuke noted, and pondered on what she hd gotten the 3 year old for her birthday. As they strolled through the village, Sasuke picked up on Hinata's scent. She smelt of Lavender, her signature smell that he could sense in any location. It was toxic. Whenever they sparred, her scent would travel to his nose when she was close, or when she cooked and he found her scent coming up to his room along with her cooking. Sasuke didn't complain for the smell was a pleasing one, yet it made him nauseous when he found himself wanting to smell her more often.

"We're here." Hinata smiled to Sasuke. She turned and gave the Uchiha a knowing look. "Please..."

Sasuke grunted. Before they had left Hinata had told him that others would be present at the party and that if he truly felt uncomfortable, that he could stay home. Sasuke insisted on coming for he didn't have shit else to do with his life. Shinra and Sumire was at the academy and Hanabi did her own thing during the day. He had no one to train so why not waste his life away at a children's party?

"I'll try my hardest not to embarrass you." Sasuke spoke sarcastically dark. It was the sarcasm that Hinata noticed so well.

Hinata sighed. She knocked on the door calmly before turning back to Sasuke. "I'm not embarrassed to be around you."

"Hn." Sasuke wasn't convinced. When around others Hinata would usually shy away from him. It didn't make him angry, or so he try to tell himself.

Hinata frowned. She heard footsteps inside the home. "I'm serious." she insisted. "What would make you think hat, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke remained quiet.

Hinata's frown deepened. As she held the large present in both hands, she decided to hold it in one hand, almost dropping it. Sasuke turned his eyes and grunted. "Give me the damn present." he hissed. This would be the fifth time she almost dropped the damn item and it was irritating him.

Hinata pushed Sasuke's hand away and shook her head. "I held it the entire way here already. I think I can manage."

' _Where is Kurenai-sensei at and opening the door?'_ Hinata thought. She felt uncomfortable in just walking in for she no longer lived here.

Sasuke snapped his head to her. "You said you wanted to hold it." His jaw clenched. "I offered to hold it for you, Hyuga."

Hinata tilted her hand. Now she was Hyuga again.

"I didn't need your help. I'm capable of holding it myself."

Sasuke snickered.

It was Hinata's turn to snap her head to Sasuke. "W-What does that mean?"

Sasuke shook his head. He was in no mood to deal with the Hyuga girls sudden mood swings. Living with her and Hanabi, he knew the Hyuga women had changing moods.

"Hmm...your laughter didn't see as though it was nothing." Hinata whispered.

Sasuke clenched his jaw tighter. He refused to continue with this debate. Where the hell was the woman to open this door?

"Maybe it was nothing." Hinata shrugged. "If you don't want to be here-"

"You never talk this much before in my 18 years of living." Sasuke quipped. His eyes glanced down at the girl and he scoffed. "I am already here. I'm not leaving."

Hinata shrugged once more. "It doesn't look like you want to be here."

Sasuke pondered on when he had openly told her that he had no desire to be here for her to assume such. Yes, he really honestly didn't want to be here, but he wasn't going to tell her. Wasn't this what he was supposed to do with her as her soon-to-be husband?

"Do you want me to leave, Hyuga?" Sasuke questioned. "Do you not want me to embarrass you?"

Hinata gasped. "D-Don't turn this to me!" Hinata grabbed the present just in time before it dropped. Sasuke was reaching his last nerve.

His hand clenched into a fist and roughly, her banged on the door a few times. Hinata yelped. "S-Sasuke-kun, don't be so loud."

"Maybe they didn't hear with those soft knocks you gave." Sasuke retorted.

Hinata furrowed her brows. "I-"

"Maybe you knocked softly so I would get angered and leave."

Sasuke didn't believe in such accusation. However, if Hinata was going to accuse him of things, he was going to do the same. An eye for an eye. Sasuke did not care if it was childish of him or not.

Hinata stomped her foot. She was now sick of Sasuke's attitude. "I-I do want you here!"

"Then act like it."

Before Hinata could speak, the door swung open.

"It's about damn time any of you got kff your asses and answered the door." Sasuke hissed. His hand reached for Hinata's loose one and intertwined his fingers with hers. He dragged her inside the home, receiving a yelp coming from her.

Ino, who opened the door, widen her eyes as Sasuke's rudeness. ' _Do not respond, Ino. Let the ass be an ass.'_ Today was not the day to have Ino and Sasuke - both stubborn people - arguing at a children's party.

During the time that Sasuke, hands still intertwined with Hinata's, and Hinata, holding the large present with bright red cheeks, entered the home, all eyes were on them. From inside the sitting area, Choji and Shikamaru gave a sheepish look, confused ones, as well. From inside the kitchen Kurenai let out a soft smile while Shino remained quiet, a frown on his lips yet it was a regular to see him with one. Kiba, who had Mirai on his lap in the foyer, frowned. He placed the small girl down on the floor and stood. "Uchiha." he spit.

"Sas...kay!" Mirai's high pitched voice squeaked, her small little legs running towards him.

The crimson eyes girl giggled as she halted her running as she reached the tall Uchiha who towered over her intimidatingly. Sasuke stared down at the girl with a frown.

"Happy Birthday, Mirai-chan!" Hinata smiles. "Sasuke-kun and I got you a present."

Mirai widens her eyes as she stares at the large present and the Uchiha. She formes her lips to a small 'o'.

Kurenai poked her head out towards the foyer where they stood. "The presents are in the sitting room." she says to them.

Hinata nods and prepares to go towards the sitting area. As she walked, her hand was pulled by Sasuke. She had forgotten that their hands were clasped together. As she unlaced her fingers with his and prepared to go to the sitting area, Sasuke held onto her tighter. Hinata gasped. Her eyes took a peak at the Uchiha who decided to walk with her instead of being left in the foyer.

Kiba growled. His eyes traveled down to Hinata's holding onto Sasuke's hands. He didn't take his eyes off of them when Hinata places the large present onto the table where the other presents for Mirai laid.

"Knock, knock." the door slid open and revealed Konohamaru, a grin on his lips. "Where's the birthday girl?"

Mirai, the birthday girl, followed after Sasuke, reaching for his hand after witnessing Hinata holding his own. She touched Sasuke's and Hinata's intertwined hand and smile. "Hi...hi.." she says, giving a wide grin.

Hinata gushed at how adorable the small 3 year old was.

Sasuke lifted their hands so that the small girl couldn't touch it. The last thing he needed was more gasps coming from the surrounding people.

Konohamaru placed his own presents besides Hinata and took a knee to the small girl. She raised her arms for the Uchiha to scoop her. "Up?" she says, tilting her head.

Konohamaru wraps his hands around the girls torso and lifts her up. "I can't stay for log so I'm going to get a hug while I'm here."

Mirai fuses in Konohamaru's arms and begins to sob. Her tiny arms flailing towards the Uchiha - who wanted more than nothing but for the girl to halt her screaming match.

Ino shakes her head. "Mirai, come here." she coos, placing her arms out to get the girl. "You're probably tired from all the fun."

"Nooo..." Mirai shakes her head, screaming at the top of her lungs now. Tears streamed down her cheeks frantically. "Sas...kayyy..." she hiccups.

Shikamaru frowns. When did Mirai become welcoming to Sasuke. As far as he knew, this was her first time seeing him (which couldn't be seeing as though she knew his name). Maybe it had something to do with the Hyuga and how they came with interlocked hands.

Sasuke groans lowly. His head turns to Hinata, who is looking at him. Defeated, he unlocks his fingers from Hinata's and lazily holds it out.

Konohamaru furrowed a brow. "Huh?"

Sasuke frowned deeper. "Give me the banshee of a child before I change my mind." he hissed to the Sarutobi. His ears were seconds from bleeding.

Ino gasped as Mirai held out her arms and shut her mouth and dramatic waterworks as she was placed into Sasuke's arms. Her twin hands clenched onto his shirt, drying her tears onto them.

"Well, I be damned." Ino scoffs, shaking her head. "Hina isn't the only one that likes Sasuke."

Hinata reddened at Ino's teasing.

Kiba gasps. "Are you sure we should be letting Mirai around him?"

"Kiba. She seem's more comfortable with Uchiha Sasuke than she's ever been towards you." Shino replies cooly. "As long as Kurenai is comfortable, we have no say."

Kiba growls. He was in no mood to listen to Shino at the moment. "Whatever." he hisses. "I'm keeping a close eye on him."

Kiba strolls towards the living area, following a frowning Sasuke and a now talkative Mirai. Choji and Shikamaru watch as Sasuke sits on an arm chair, all eyes on him. Konohamaru and Shino also enter.

"Well, she seems comfortable." Kurenai laughs, shaking her head. "I do not know why she's so infatuated with him."

Ino enters the kitchen with Hinata followed close behind her. The three woman gathered around and ate sweets while they conversed. "Well he is cute." Ino shrugs. "It's okay to have a little crush."

Hinata bits a piece of chocolate and giggles slightly.

Kurenai gasps, her crimson eyes that her daughter inherited widen, resembling saucers.

Ino forms a 'o' shape with her lips, her eyebrows knitting together. "Oh," she hums.

"W-What?" Hinata stuttered. Did she had something on her face? In her hair?

"That giant rock on your hand. How in the world have I not seen it when you walked in?" Ino exclaimed. She reaches out and clutches Hinata's hand. "It's beautiful."

Kurenai nods in agreement. The sparkling ring would have any married or engaged woman jealous. The tiny diamonds surrounding the bands and the large, ruby colored stone shining in the light. It was beyond amazing how breath taking the ring was.

"O-Oh. Sasuke-kun gave it to me." Hinata blushes, her eyes falling down into the ring. "I would hide it to avoid confrontation."

"No shit." Ino snickers. "How long have you hidden it?"

"A month or so." Hinata tilts her head. She knew how Ino was, dramatic and would obvious want major details she wasn't ready or didn't know to explain. No one had noticed the ring besides Hanabi this far and that was how she desired it to be.

"A month?!" Kurenai and Ino gasp together. "Why would you keep such a wonderful ring from my view? Everyone already knows of Sasuke and you."

That was why. Hinata didn't have a chance to herself. When she strolled through the village, she would hear whispers from the other villagers. Some would say she was a traitor, while others would exclaim that she was a whore to be "sleeping around with the Uchiha". Some villagers wouldn't speak and only gasp when she came by. Hinata had no desire to be different than she actually was.

"Whatever the reason, or how big the ring is. What truly matter is how you feel in this engagement." Kurenai gave her a knowing look. "Are you comfortable, Hinata?"

Hinata nods. "I am, Kurenai-sensei." It was a brief response that Kurenai took into consideration.

"Good." Kurenai nods. "I'll be checking with Mirai."

As Kurenai steps out of the kitchen, Ino tilts her head to the side. She grabs a piece of chocolate and moves closer to Hinata. "So," she speaks, her voice coming to a whisper. "do you and Sasuke...do anything?"

Hinata shrugs her shoulders. She was oblivious to Ino's hinting question. "We spar together a lot now. He'a a cheater." Hinata frowned. Sasuke always cheated when it came to their sparring matches. "Or we'll eat dinner with Hanabi and Shinra, sometimes Sumire would come-"

"Kami, Hina. You already sound like a housewife." Ino yawned. "Do you and Sasuke ever have time alone?"

"With Hanabi and Shinra, their training then my own..." Hinata shakes her head. "Then again, we don't beed any alone time."

"Sasuke must be a heavy masturbater." Ino giggles. "The two of you are soooo slow."

Hinata reddens. She drops her half eaten chocolate and gasps. "Ino!"

"It's the truth." Ino defended. "Have you ever kissed him? He'a going to be your husband and the two of you are as boring as it gets."

Hinata gulped. "N-No..."

Hinata never thought about kissing Sasuke. Sasuke and she never were the lovey dovey - and why would they? They didn't have any history together besides their 3 month training. Only a month ago did she have to see Sasuke in a new light.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Ino quipped.

Hinata shook her head. She pouted her lips. "I never knew I would have my first one with him." she whispered. "Not that it's bad it's just..just..."

"Unexpected." Ino nodded. "I understand. Though I'm just teasing. You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

Hinata gave Ino a short grin before letting her mind travel on how she and Sasuke's first kiss would come to be.

* * *

Sakura placed a hand on her patients shoulder. She gripped it. "You should be up and walking in no time." she smiles.

Her young patient, a genin by the name of Fumiko, smiles back. "Arigato."

Sakura turns her back and goes to click board to see what medication she would be prescriptions the young genin.

"Do you go out on missions?" asked Fumiko.

Sakura nods. "Not as much as I once had." Sakura responds. "I'm here at the medic full time now. I go when I am needed as a nurse."

Fumiko nods. "I like going on missions. This was my first C rank and I broke my leg." Fumiko rolled her eyes.

Sakura giggled. She recalled her own C Rank and knew that Fumiko couldn't have been as hard as hers. "I'll be going to get you some pain reliever for now. Until then, take it easy."

Fumiko nodded.

"When you need me, don't be hesitant to call." Sakura says as she leaves the room to go down to the medical ward.

Sakura was on her road to becoming head nurse once more. Tsunade was not letting her off easy, and neither did Sakura expect her to. As she scanned the many medicine on the counters of the ward, she thought back to the last month and how he life changed.

As Sakura remained training Hinata in the medic, she no longer felt the constantly anger and jealousy for the Hyuga girl. She understood now that her crush (obsession) for Sasuke wouldn't go anywhere than where it stood now. Though she was unsure if Hinata knew of her past feelings, Hinata didn't harbor any hatred or hard feelings. It made Sakura feel remorse for feeling the way she felt.

As for Uchiha Sasuke, she had not spoken to him since the day he had kissed her. Neither did Sakura wish for him. Yes her love for him will forever be in her heart, and if Sasuke truly needed her he was always welcomed. Sakura now understood her spot in his life, and it was not as a companion as she wished. A friend was good enough for her.

In a way, Sasuke kissing her gave her the closure she didn't know she needed. Along with her now knowing the truth of Naruto back in her genin years, she understood that Sasuke and she weren't destined to be. She also did not hold her irritation towards Naruto for pretending to be Sasuke for long. Yes she was incredibly angry at the Uzumaki and after her shift, had punched the blond to a pulp. But even she knew that she couldn't be mad at the Uzumaki for having a crush on her. All he was trying to do was get a quick kiss, something she probably would have done to Sasuke at that age.

"Here it is." Sakura graba the pain relievers and makes her way out of the ward and down the hall to Fumiko's room.

"Hello Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tilted her head as she heard footsteps. Turning the corner, Naruto waved to her. Sakura waved back. "Oh, hello Naruto. Follow me."

Sakura went inside Fumiko's room with Naruto behind her. The young girl widen her eyes at Naruto. "W-Wow."

Naruto let out a low chuckle at the marveled girl.

"So what brings you here?" asked Sakura as she places a plastic cup filled with cold water and two pills for Fumiko besides the girls bed.

"I was on my way to eating lunch and decided that I need a lunch date." Naruto chuckles.

Sakura cheeks reddened. "O-Oh..."

Naruto had came to take her out in a lunch date, possibly to Ichiraku's, yet she had grown use to eating Ramen with Naruto and had no problem eating with him.

"There you are."

Sakura turned her head to see Yui at the door.

"I told you to meet me in the waiting area." she says to Naruto.

Naruto placed a hand behind his head and laughed. "I ran into Sakura-chan and decided to say hello."

Sakura watched the two talk and now understood.

"Y-Yui...is your date?" she says, letting out a small, fake laugh.

Naruto nods. "She agreed to the lunch date when I came and asked yesterday."

Fumiko fell back in her bed, not able to see this play out before her. _'What a mess.'_ she thought.

Sakura looks between Yui and Naruto and nods frantically. "Have fun." she says. Gathering her stuff she was planning on leaving.

"Would you like to come?" Naruto asked. He knew Sakura long enough to know that her body language was off.

"No. I have to get some work done before I go to lunch." Sakura laughs slightly. "Arigato, Naruto-kun. I'll see you soon."

Sakura felt her heart tightened. How could she not notice it. Yui smiled kore often and even gushed of someone new in her life. She hadn't asked for Yui was a secretive one. But now it was evident that Naruto and she were dating - or on the verge of doing so. Naruto and she had spoken, but he wouldn't be around her like he was before. This was why, he had someone else and now she was second best to Yui.

Sakura laughed bitterly. It was selfish of her, she knew this. She was jealous that Yui had Naruto's attention, but she refused to let her jealousy be clouded with anger once more. Naruto glowered with content. As did Yui. She was on the road to her own recovering and becoming head nurse once again. She didn't need to thought of her now feelings for Naruto cost her her future.

"I'll be alright ." Sakura shrugs. She didn't need someone to love her for her to love herself. It may had took her a few years to realize it, but as long as she had self love, she didn't need anyone else's.

"Sakura." Tsunade said as she knocked on the nurses door. "What are you still doing here? It's lunch time."

"I was just leaving." Sakura says to Tsunade.

Tsunade followed Sakura down the hall towards the cafeteria."You've improved within the last month. With your attitude and attention."

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama." Sakura smiles. It meant immensely to her that Tsunade noticed her work.

"If you keep this up, your spot as head nurse would be taken once more. With your name."

* * *

Hanabi was the first out the door when Sasuke told Shinra and her that training would be scheduled for tomorrow. Shinra had gasped and exclaimed that they never had a day off from training but went to tell Sumire of the weird news.

Hinata was cooking when her mind trailed to the Uchiha. All she could think of while at Mirai's birthday party, when they left, then came back to the compound was how she and Sasuke would have their first official kiss. She knew that they would be wed, but when would that be? And even so, she wouldn't want to wait for months, possibly years, to kiss him before knowing how his lips felt. Call her crazy, but what if she tripped and fall during the wedding and kisses the ground instead?

When Hinata placed the tomato soup on the table and sighed, she pondered if Sasuke thought of kissing her throughout these months. Did he even think of her kissable? He felt her hands and declared the rough? What if he kissed her lips and declare them chapped?

Hinata shuddered at the embarrassment she would feel if Sasuke ever did anything of the sort.

Hinata trailed towards Sasuke's room where he had been in since they arrived an hour ago. She knocked on the door a few times, finding it cracked open. "Sasuke-kun. Dinner is ready."

As the door slid open, she found his room to be empty. "Sasuke-kun?" she called once more. His large room was vacant.

Hinata frowned. She tiptoed inside the room, eyes roaming around to check for him. He had to be in here or somewhere inside the house for she was certain that he had not left. She would have known.

Hinata's eyes roamed on his bed, the only sign of living in Sasuke's untouched room. The silk sheets were undone and the mountain of pillows scattered around the floor and bed.

Hinata scanned the room once more. Something caught her eye.

Besides Sasuke bed, laying face down was a photo frame. It wasn't the team Sasuke one taken inside Midori's kitchen for that was standing. Hinata's curiosity peaked.

"I shouldn't be in here." she told herself as she went towards the bed side table. "Sasuke-kun would be mad if he see's me in here."

But what else did she have to do? Obviously Sasuke was not in his room now and Hinata needed to know something - anything - of the Uchiha besides the basics she had to see for herself.

Hinata raised the frame and let her furrowed brows lower.

In the photo, a tall man with crossed arms sporting a blue yukata was standing next to a shorter boy, wearing a high collares black shirt sporting a wide smile. "Sasuke-kun..." her fingers touched the younger version of the now older Uchiha. A woman stood behind Sasuke, a wide smile on her lips as her hands touched his shoulder. And behind her, another boy, talker than Sasuke, stood, a frown on his lips like their fathers. "This must be his family."

"It is."

Hinata yelped, throwing the frame onto the table where it once was. Jumping, she turned towards the voice. "S-Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata flushed. Her hands went to cover her eyes. "Gomen, Sasuke-kun!" she began to walk backwards as she seen Sasuke, hair dripping wet onto his already wet and bare torso with only a towel around his waist. "I-I...where did you come from?"

The bathroom was empty when she arrived earlier. How in the world did he shower.

"Master bath." Sasuke replied. He tilted his head at the Hyuga. "You look childish."

Hinata gulped. "Well, y-you're naked."

"I have on a towel."

"Only a towel!" Hinata turned her back, her body red. "D-Dinner's ready!"

Hinata began to walk, her eyes close and hands still shielding her away from seeing Sasuke. She groaned when she walked into something. Squiring her eyes open, she pushed herself away with a shout when she seen that it was Sasuke who she walked into. "Y-You were just over-"

"You're red." Sasuke noted. "You wouldn't want to pass out from being overwhelmed."

Hinata took a breath. "I'll be better if you out clothes on." She turned her head. She heard Sasuke rummaging through his clothing before humming. Hinata took a peak, frowning. "No shirt?"

"You have to put the ointment on my back." Sasuke sits on his bed, ointment jar open and placed behind him. "You hadn't done it since Sora-Ku."

Hinata gulped. She began to message the ointment into Sasuke's back, remaining quiet. She was expecting for Sasuke to snap at her for being in his room but he hadn't. Maybe he didn't care.

"You resemble your mother." Hinata speaks. It came out unwillingly, unsure of how it slipped her lips. "She's beautiful."

Sasuke blinked.

"You have her eyes." Hinata smiles, her fingers soothing his muscles.

"How so?" Sasuke asked. As far as he knew, every member of the Uchiha clan had the same dark eyes. That was saying that Hanabi and she had the same eyes knowing that the rest of the Hyuga had the same pearly eyes as they did.

"Her's is so kind. I can tell even from a still photo." replies Hinata.

"I've been told I resembled my father."

Hinata nods. "Yes, you do." she agreed. "When you frown. My father wasn't a smiler either."

Sasuke listened to her speak, his eyes closing as her fingers got deep into his muscles.

"But when you smile...as rarely as you do...I see your mother. Your eyes can be just as kind as hers." Hinata lowered her voice to a whisper. "What was her name?"

"Mikoto." Sasuke replied with the same low voice.

Hinata grinned. "I bet she was a kind woman."

"She...was." Sasuke murmured. "You are...as well. That's why I gave you her ring."

Hinata halted her movement on Sasuke's back. Her eyes adverted to the ring on her finger and slowly, she gulped. "H-Her ring?" she muttered to Sasuke.

The Uchiha nodded slowly, eyes still closed. "It was given to me the day after the massacre. I kept it on me as a necklace as a genin...I kept it close to me as I left the village, it was far too valuable to show off."

Hinata placed both of her hands, opened palmed, on his back as he talked.

"It was my grandmothers before my father given it to her. And now I've given it to you."

Hinata felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes. _'Don't you dare cry and ruin this moment.'_ she told herself.

Hinata gulped back he tears, feeling her throat ache. "A-Are you sure I should have this?"

Sasuke opened his eyes. He straightened his back. "Do you not want it?" he asked, not facing her.

"I-I do. It's just...it has sentimental value." Hinata sighed.

"It does. I have given it to you because you've agreed to become my wife." Sasuke spoke. "Like my father and grandfather had done."

Hinata hung her head. Her eyes stared at the beautiful ring that now had more value with it than just being an astonishing piece of jewelry.

"A..Arigato, Sasuke-kun." Hinata murmured. "For trusting me with the ring."

Hinata tugged on Sasuke's shoulders, turning him towards her. She gave a brief smile to the Uchiha who knitted his brows in response. "I...I want to..."

Sasuke await her answer.

"S-Sasuke-kun I..."

Sasuke titled his head at Hinata's flushes skin. Maybe it was their closeness that embarrassed her, or possibly that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Was it because of the ring that he given her and the backstory? Hinata was a loose cannon when it came to her emotions. He never understood Hinata and what was wrong with her unless it was specifically told to him.

Was Hinata...did she wish to not have the ring like she said she did? He didn't have another ring to give to her, and though he was skeptical about giving it to her, her didn't regret it now. She wore the ring each day and only took it off while cooking. She kept it close to her and he was glad that she hadn't lost it.

Hinata opened her mouth to talk, but decided against it. Instead she crashed her face forward and caught her lips with his own.

* * *

 **A/N: I've updated faster than Inexpected to. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and bare with me with updates. Im currently writing a new SasuHina story (bc thats all I write) and I would be uploading that after this one is completed and writing both can become greatly hectic.**

 **Thanks for reading, tell me your thoughts!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Yin & Yang

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 21 - Yin & Yang**

 **Short Description: The truth unfolds and things become harder than they should be.**

* * *

Sasuke deepened the kiss instantly, itching closer to her. Her lips were soft and tasted of the sugary sweets she constantly enjoyed. However, that alone wouldn't make Sasuke take his lips away from her in disgust. If anything, he savored the sweet taste of her lips and it made him crave more.

Sasuke's hand, that was laying besides him when the Hyuga woman kissed him, slowly slid towards her, so now that he was touching her thigh. Feeling the expose skin - soft and warm, made something in his throat growl. His hand squeezed the top of her thigh, receiving a gasp from Hinata.

Sasuke found himself letting his tongue inside her mouth when she gasped, his hand only creeping its way up her thigh, gripping it every now and then only to get a reaction from the now blushing Hyuga.

Hinata gasped when she was able to push herself away from Sasuke, a line of saliva connecting from her mouth to Sasuke's. Wiping it away, Hinata bit her lip. "S-Sasuke-kun-"

Sasuke caught her lips once more, pushing himself upon her. His hands trailed upwards to grasp her hips, squeezing them hard to pushing her down onto his bed as he did, placing himself between her legs.

Sasuke didn't know what possessed him. He often looked at her lips but never did he expect them to be this soft and sweet. He never wanted to halt their kissing session, he found himself slowly growing deeper and deeper into this black hole in his mind that surrounded them. With her low moans coming to his ears, Sasuke felt his pants tighten.

Hinata yelped when she felt Sasuke grind against her, feeling something rather hard as he did. She pushed her face away, her skin glowing bright red. "S-Sasuke-kun-"

Sasuke kissed her jaw, shoving her down while his hand squeezed her hips. His bulge twitched as he thrusted towards her, his lips trailing for her jaw to the nape of her neck.

Hinata let a moan escape her lips unwillingly. Her hands touched Sasuke's shoulders lightly and she squeezed them, her nails digging inside of his skin, expecting for the Uchiha to wince in pain and move away from her.

Wrong, Sasuke grunted loudly and opened his mouth to bite down on her neck, his tongue running it calmly.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata yelped, her hips accidentally hitting his bulge as she did so.

"Hn?" Sasuke opened his eyes, his eyes looking into her own.

Hinata flushed. How did a simple kiss lead to Sasuke biting her neck?

"D-Dinner's ready." Hinata said after Sasuke stared at her unblinking.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, the darkness that surrounded them now gone. He pondered if he truly did what he thought did - and he gotten his answer when he seen a bright red Hinata beneath him and felt the pain in his pants.

"Okay." Sasuke responded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Arigato."

Hinata nodded, letting her lift twitch slightly. She gulped. Sasuke didn't move or even make an attempt to.

Sasuke lowered his head and caught her lips once more, and he didn't move for a moment. And when he had, he pushed himself upwards but still hovered above her.

Hinata panted. She clenched the silk bedsheets harder - unaware that she was clenching them in the first place. How could she not? Having the Uchiha hovering before her, giving her a lustful look and not to mention that he was shirtless with a bulge in his pants. She'd never been in this perdictament before.

"Ugh!" a loud shrieked from behind them. Sasuke and Hinata both jumped at the sudden. Both of their heads turned to where the sound of the voice.

"Hanabi-chan!" Hanabi shriek just as loud. She pushed the Uchija roughly away from her and scurried to her feet. "Hold on-"

"I can't believe this!" Hanabi hissed, moving away from the door and down the hall to her home.

"Shit." Hinata cursed. She followed after her sister, her heart beating outside her chest.

As Sasuke sat on the floor, his eyebrows furrowed. When did Hinata swear? In the last 3 months he never heard the girl utter any swear words.

Sasuke stood. His hand stroke through his hair and he sighed. What in Kami's name happened the past few minutes? How did he let a small innocent woman like Hyuga Hinata get him so fired up. He hadn't been this hard in months, and when he was hard he never had a woman beneath himself to benefit him.

Sasuke coughed. He felt his pants tightening and felt sick for he already took a shower and bathed himself to the fullest. He didn't have the desire to take a cold one, nor did he want to dirty himself up to relieve himself.

Gulping, Sasuke went back towards his master bath and turned the faucet to cold and began to strip.

"Hanabi-chan!" Hinata knocked on the door before twisting it open. "Talk to me..."

Hanabi had laid on her back, eyes on the ceiling and arms crossed. Her mouth was curved in a disgusted frown.

"Imouto-chan..." Hinata sighed. She strolled towards her sister and sat at the edge of her bed. What could she say to her? She was 15 and was a highly intelligent young girl. She knew what she saw and Hinata wasn't going to try to sugar coat anything. "Gomen."

Maybe she didn't need to apologize to her sister. Like stated, she was 15, and it wasn't as though Hanabi didn't know anything of the opposite sex or kissing. She saw Sasuke hovering over her in a rather sensual position.

"I can't believe you were about to...ugh." Hanabi hissed, turning away from Hinata.

Hinata furrowed her brow. "Sasuke-kun and I weren't going to do anything." she assured.

Hanabi scoffed. "Could have fooled me." she spat.

Hinata sighed. Why was Hanabi angered by she and Sasuke. She knew of their position with one another the last month. Hanabi looked as though she liked Sasuke around - she was living in his house and training on his team. Why the sudden change of attitude?

"You shouldn't have been in any position with that Uchiha." Hanabi hissed. She now sat upward and glared at her elder sister.

Hinata gasped. "Imouto-"

"You have no idea where his lips could be!" Hanabi shouted. "He is a no good, dirty Uchiha and traitor of this village!"

Hanabi yelped when she felt a sharp pain suddenly on her cheek. Her eyes widen, her hand coming to cup her swollen cheek.

Hinata took a breath. "Hanabi...gomen." She grasped her sisters shoulder. She never put her hands on Hanabi, no matter how many times she and her had their disagreements.

"Get off of me." Hanabi shoved Hinata's hands away. "He changed you."

Hanabi stood and began to run iff. Hinata followed her. "Hanabi, come back!" she called for her sister.

Hanabi turned and shot her sister another glare. "I refuse to stay here and watch you and that cheater make out!" she hissed. "You can have him all you want. I don't care."

Hinata shook her head. "Cheater?" she asked. How was Sasuke a cheater? For all she knew, Sasuke only cheated when it came to their sparring matches.

Hanabi snickered. "Leave me alone. You're a traitor just like he is."

* * *

"She lives with him?" Kiba shouted, his eyes widening.

Ino rolled her eyes.

Kurenai sighed.

Shino rolled his eyes behind his shades.

It was now the ending of Mirai's birthday party and the young girl was enjoying her many gifts. Konohamaru had left before it ended, and Choji was busy scarfing down the remainder of the food while Shikamaru cleaned the dining area.

Having Hinata and Sasuke, who left after Konohamaru, here brought talk and suspicious towards them. For one, why in the worked was Hinata one of the last one to arrive if she lived here with Kurenai?

Ino was the one to break it to the Inuzuka. She was going to tell him about the ring but decided against it.

"And you let her?" Kiba shouted to Kurenai, his nose flaring.

"Hinata's is her person, Kiba." Shino spoke, dropping some plastic forks and knives inside the trash can. "We cannot control her life."

"But this is Uchiha Sasuke!" he hissed. "He's just using her to get between her legs!"

"Kiba!" Kurenai hissed, her eyes glaring at the Inuzuka. The audacity of her former student. "I will not hear you bash Uchiha Sasuke. He has done nothing but help Hinata with her training. If she wishes to be with him then she has every right to do so."

Kiba groaned. Was he the only one that seen through Sasuke's antics? The Uchiha had been going around for years saying he wished to restore his clan and murder his brother, now that he has completed one, now came the other. He refused to let Hinata be an incubator for the Uchiha.

"Am I the only one that thinks they actually look good together?" Ino yawned, uninterested in the played out "Sasuke an Hinata" conversation. "I mean, if Mirai likes him, I love him." she shrugged.

* * *

"I kissed Sakura."

Hinata furrowed her brows.

When Hanabi had stormed out of the compound, Sasuke had poked his head out of his room to look towards the heiress. She had her hands on her forehead snd was breathing uncontrollably. The Uchiha heard every last word that went down and knew that Hanabi had reached her breaking point. She hold told Sasuke that if he didn't tell Hinata himself of the kiss, that she would and she wouldn't be cooperative about it.

Hinata had turned and stared at him for a moment, giving him a look for an explanation for her sister's outburst. Sasuke took a breath and stepped towards her. Her eyes had looked up at him and for a moment Sasuke wondered if he should tell her the truth or not. The kiss with Sakura was not like the kiss he shared with her. Sakura's lips weren't as sweet or soft as Hinata's, nor did he feel himself wanting her more. The only 2 people who knew wouldn't speak forward.

But, there was another part of his telling him that he shouldn't be such an asshole coward. That Hinata didn't deserve to be lied to, even if this engagement wasn't as honest as it was made to be.

"G-Gomen?" Hinata exclaimed. Was her ears correct?

"I kissed Sakura." Sasuke said once more, rather cooly.

Hinata blinked. Her hand went to her hair and her head tilted. "W-Why...?" she asked. When had Sasuke kissed Sakura. Why has he done it. How long had he been kissing her. Did she have the right to be angry? Maybe Sasuke didn't really enjoy the company she gave. Maybe the Uchiha wanted someone else, but if that was true why waste his time with her.

"It was a month ago. It meant nothing. She was being annoying." Sasuke took another step forward while Hinata took a step back.

Hinata shook her head. "I don't..."

"I did it to shut her up. It was a month ago-"

"A-A month?" Hinata widened her eyes. Now it made sense of Hanabi's disgust. She knew, and she didn't tell her. Hinata was angered at her younger sister for it wasn't she who kissed the Haruno. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"You're going to be my wife." Sasuke replied. His eyes watched her carefully. "And you deserved to know that it wouldn't happen again."

Hinata took a breath. "I-It doesn't matter, Sasuke-kun. It's not like...you and I like one another."

Sasuke raised a brow. What was the Hyuga girl in about?

"We're engaged for the sake of my clan. Nothing more...nothing less."

Sasuke watched as the Hyuga began to walk past him, her head down. His hand reached out to touch her, but he was squatted away by her. "I'm going to take a shower." she murmured.

Sasuke didn't notice it, but he winced at the low venos in her voice. Was him touching her as bad as she made it? It wasn't as if he touched Sakura in any way - or other woman at that. He had no desire to be in any other woman - or person honestly- presence.

"Hinata." he called, watching the girl go inside the bathroom. "Don't be hostile."

Hinata turned away from Sasuke, her hand coming to close the door. Sasuke caught the door and opened it slightly so he could see her behind the crack.

"I have to shower." Hinata murmured. "Excuse me, Sasuke-kun."

"Hinata." Sasuke's jaw clenched. "What do you want me to do?"

Hinata furrowed a brow.

"Tell me what you want and I'll do it." Sasuke continued. By the look of her face, she was huet of the truth - that he regret revealing.

What did she want? She was unsure as to why she was mad. Sasuke wasn't her boyfriend, only her fiancé . And yet, they haven't been together for years like most couples were. She knew of him all her life, but only gotten to know him a few months ago. Surely Sasuke wouldn't be, damn her for saying, faithful.

"I don't want anything from you, Sasuke-kun. Now please leave me alone."

* * *

"Naruto." Sasuke spoke as he sat across from the Uzumaki at Ichiraku Ramen. "We're...friends, correct?"

Sasuke, after having the door slammed in his face, waited for Hinata to come out of the bathroom so he could speak with her. After waiting outside the bathroom for an hour, he groaned and returned to his room. The shower water was loud from inside his bedroom. What would he do to get the Hyuga woman speaking with him again. She had grown liking for him, he knew. She held his hand without being embarrassed and held her head high when they were together. She ignored the looks she was getting when they were together (or even apart) as well as the whispers. Hell, she even kissed him without wiping her lips in disgust like he thought someone like her would.

"We are." Naruto nodded. "I never thought I'd hear you ask something like that."

After another half an hour waiting inside his room to hear the shower water turn off, he decided that the woman was ignoring him. She wasn't going to turn off the water even if it ran cold. Maybe she needed space from him for the time being.

He left his compound, not searching for the Uzumaki he now sat with. It happened when he seen Naruro eating a Ichiraku Ramen with a woman, and when they both gotten up to leave Naruto made eye contact with him. The woman had left kn a hurry, stating that she would be seeing Naruto again later on.

"I told Hinata of the kiss." Sasuke addressed. "I think she resents me."

Naruto scoffed. "Hinata couldn't resent anyone. She isn't like that." Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke wasn't so sure.

"Well, did you apologize?" asked Naruto. "You forget that Hinata is not Sakura. Sakura and I adapted to your rude ways, Hinata hasn't."

"I offered to get her anything." Sasuke continued. Wasn't that an apologize enough? Not just anyone could make Sasuke want to do tasks for them.

"That isn't an apology, idiot." Naruto glared.

Sasuke returned to glare.

"You basically cheat on her and expect her not to feel a way about it." Naruto shook his head. "I know you're new, but you aren't oblivious to how relationships work, teme."

Sasuke sat back as Naruto scolded him. The Uzumaki, for once, was right. Hinata was hurt no doubt, but he didn't know this would hurt her as much as it did. He told her that the kiss wasn't important to him. If anything, it made him want to wipe his mouth off with bleach.

"Fix what you did. Try harder. Don't let her sit around and wonder if you're out kissing some other girl."

Sasuke snickered. "You do this often?"

Naruto shrugged. "I know what women like. And it isn't someone they like kissing others."

Sasuke's ears perked. He turned his head away slightly.

Naruto noticed.

"She likes you, Sasuke." Naruto watched Sasuke furrow his brow. "And you like her, too."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but Naruto shoved his shoulder. "Don't give me bullshit or denial, Sasuke. You may not love her but I know that she's got your attention. Wether you love her or not, she will be your wife and you will be head of her clan. You have to respect her just as much as she has to do to you."

Sasuke sat back in his seat. If someone told his younger self that he and Naruto would be in Ichiraku Ramen and the blonde would be giving him advice about relationships, he'd laugh in their face. But he knew that what Naruto was saying was nothing but the truth. He disrespected Hinata by locking lips with Sakura (cringe) and now he lost her trust.

"Now all you have to do is make it right." Naruto spoke.

"How do you suppose I do that?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto smirked.

Sasuke groaned.

"Are you saying you need my help, Sasuke- _kun_?" Naruto chuckled. He was living it up now.

Sasuke stood, prepared to leave when Naruto grasped his wrist. "Okay, I'll stop." he laughed aloud. "It's weird to see you care for someone. Refreshing, however."

Sasuke sat back down in his seat.

"Do what you have been doing to make her like you, I suppose. Don't be an ass and consider her feelings. Admit that you were wrong for kissing Sakura and assure to her that it wouldn't happen it again."

It sounded easy enough. Sasuke wouldn't be kissing anyone else, especially when he felt Hinata's lips. If assuring her was all he needed to do then that's what he would indeed do.

"Now. Did you ever give her that ring?" asked Naruto. He waved his hands to Ayame who got the message to bring out another bowl of Pork Ramen.

Sasuke nodded. "My mother's."

Naruto choked. "Your mothers?" Naruto recalled seeing Sasuke wear the ring a few times during the genin years and when he hd taken it off while in the washroom, Naruto had picked it up and told Sasuke that it was a nice necklace. The Uchiha was ferrous and began shouting that his hands didn't need to dirty up such a valuable ring. Soon, he knew the backstory and why he didn't allow anyone to touch or see the ring he kept around his neck.

Sasuke nodded slowly. "It's tradition in the Uchiha clan to give such a ring to your wife." Sasuke exclaimed. "She isn't different."

Naruto nodded. That large stone, the diamonds and the gold encrusted...that ring had to be worth more than he and anyone in Konohagakure.

Sasuke stood. "I'm leaving." he spoke, and without another word, left. He knew exactly how he was going to have Hinata forgive him.

Naruto hummed. "I'm be damned." he murmured. His friend, dare he say, was possibly in love with Hinata and didn't even realize it.

* * *

"Hinata."

Hinata had nearly made it to her room when she heard his voice. She stopped in her tracks. How had she not senses him? She had peaked her head out and scanned the surroundings before coming out and dashing to her room. She had no desire to speak with Sasuke, not after what she learned.

"Did you eat dinner, Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata, not turning to face him. "It's probably freezing by now."

"Will you be eating, as well?" Sasuke replied. He refused to let her go by and continue her ignoring him.

"I'm not hungry." Hinata spoke and began to walk once more.

Sasuke followed her. "Neither am I." he responded.

Hinata turned to face him. She gulped. "What do you want?" she asked. She was tired and wished nothing mire than to go to bed. It wasn't even the evening yet, but today'a events tired her out.

"I...apologize..." Sasuke swallowed something in his throat.

Hinata watched his eyes. He was serious enough, the look on his face was, as well. "Did it hurt?"

Sasuke tilted his head in questioning.

"To apologize? Did it hurt?" Hinata asked. She turned away and inside her room.

Sasuke took note that Hinata had smart remarks when she wasn't in the mood in talking. He would keep that in mind, however now was not the time for him to simply allow her to keep on with her antics. He followed her into her bedroom.

"I'm new to this." Sasuke murmured. He watched Hinata sit on her bed, her eyes watching him. His dark eyes watched her light ones.

Hinata's eyes followed Sasuke. It was now that she noticed the small wooden box that the ring, once belonging to his mother, came from. Sasuke allowed his self to sit besides her, placing the box in her lap. "Open it." He spoke in a matter-of-factly tone after Hinata stared at it for a moment.

Hinata's hand lifted the wooden box and brought it to open. She gulped.

"My mother didn't wear it often." Sasuke muttered as Hinata lifted a diamond encrusted necklace with the same ruby red stone as the ring. It must had came with the ring Sasuke had given her. "She had two of the same kind. One was given to my brother. This one was mines."

Hinata held the sparkling necklace in her hands.

"She told us to give it to someone." Sasuke continued. "That we come to care about."

Hinata dropped the necklace inside the box and closed it. She gulped. In all honesty, the girl was confused. First he was telling her that he kissed another women, now he was given her a necklace that once belonged to his mother and he was to give it to someone he "cared about".

"Do you not want it?" Sasuke's voice asked, his tone low. He didn't know what else to do. He wasn't one to apologize, neither was he good at it.

Hinata turned her head to look at the Uchiha. "You sure you shouldn't be giving it to Sakura?" she asked, unsure of where her sudden boldness was coming from.

Sasuke's hand reached for her forearm when she stood. He yanked her back onto the bed and eyed the girl. "I don't care for her."

Hinata yanked her arm away from him. She rubbed her now bruised arm and winced at the redness.

"I wouldn't be sure, Sasuke-kun." Hinata murmured. How could she be? This was all new to her. Relationships (if you can call this mess that) and feelings and kissing...everything was a new experience to her.

Sasuke clenched his fist. "You solely were the only only that wasn't willing to drop everything to be with me" Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth. "Only you didn't take what you had for granted. Sakura...when I was leaving said that she'd leave everything behind. Her friends...and family to be with me."

Hinata turned her head to watch Sasuke talk, her brows knitted.

"I didn't want her to. I knew if I agreed she would. Her having parents who loved her...she was ungrateful. She didn't know what it was like being alone, especially in a clan that didn't see your struggles."

Hinata gulped.

"I didn't want those who were willing to leve everything they had or worked for...for the likes of me. Maybe that's why I never cared for Sakura...maybe that's why I chose to care for you." Sasuke unclenched his fist. "Because I know you value your clan even if they don't value you."

"S-Sasuke-kun..." Hinata sighed. "I-I..."

"I am unsure of my own feelings. They're..." Sasuke took a moment to think before resuming. "...I feel different."

Hinata let herself smile for a slight second. "You're aren't good at this." she giggled, letting her smile widen. "How different do you feel?"

"Warmer." he replied instantly. "I don't like being around people. I don't mind you, however."

Hinata felt her heart tighten. This was Sasuke's way of telling her that he did like her and having her around him. She wasn't expecting for Sasuke to admit his dying love for her, she knew how awkward it was to confess their feelings or emotions where you were told having said emotions were a sign of weakness. She took what she could get.

"I don't mind being around you either, Sasuke-kun." Hinata leaned so that her head was laying against his shoulder.

They sat there for a while. Their silence was comfortable, now that the air was clear and the hostility was gone.

"Do we still need to become well acquainted?" Sasuke asked after a while.

Hinata lifted her head and nodded. She furrowed her brow as Sasuke turned his head to her and watched her blink in confusion. Innocently...

"What do you think we should do to become well acquainted?" Sasuke murmured, lowering his face so that it was directed in front of her.

"W-What couples do." Hinata found herself blushing as she responded. She felt the sudden rush of deja vu overcoming her. "They-"

Sasuke caught her lips, grunting as he tasted the same savory taste as before. He closed his eyes and brought his body closer to her.

"Hey Hinata!" A loud shout came following with a few banging.

Sasuke hissed, his head snapping outside her bedroom to see where it could have possibly came from.

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata spoke. She recognized the voice coming from outside the compound. "E-Excuse me, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata, with an frustrated Sasuke trailing behind her, sprinted down the stairs so that she could open the door. A pair of arms grasped her and hugged her tightly, aware of the glaring eyes watching them. "Hey, Hina!" Kiba laughed as he swung her. "You left so early that I didn't get the chance to see ya'!"

Hinata giggled when she was let down. "I've had things that needed to be taken care of, Kiba-kun. What brings you here?" she asked. She never told Kiba where she lived, she hadn't had the chance to. Maybe Kurenai had when they questioned why she was no longer in the home with Mirai and her.

"Making sure you're okay." Kiba responded. His eyes fell onto her exposed neck, the pale skin turning a dark purple shade that he was more than familiar with. His jaw tensed and his eyes flickered to Sasuke, who now leaned against the wall of the foyer, and gave him a look that Kiba could only snarl at. "You are okay, right?"

Sasuke scoffed. He didn't take his eyes off of Kiba, nor was he going to let Hinata bring such a mutt into his home.

"I am, Kiba-kun. You have nothing to worry about." Hinata gave him a warm smile that Kiba couldn't help but return.

Kiba couldn't help but worry. The love bite on Hinata's neck insinuated that the Uchiha surely wasn't keeping his hands - or mouth - to himself. But what could he say? Hinata hasn't noticed it, and if she had, she forgotten to cover it before opening the door to greet him.

Sasuke smirked when Kiba'a eyes turned from her neck to him. His smirked turned into a glare when Kiba smiled at Hinata and brought her into another hug.

The Uchiha was jealous and Kiba was living for it.


	22. Chapter 22 - Not So Different

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 22 - Not So Different**

 **Short Description: Sasuke and Hinata learn more about one another than they ever thought possible.**

* * *

"I'll be going now, Nata." Kiba says, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I wouldn't want to..." Kiba adverted his dark eyes to Sasuke, his lip twitching upward. "...intrude."

Hinata nodded. She returned Kiba's side hug and sent him off. It felt nice having someone visit her for once. Even if this wasn't her home like it was to Sasuke, having her friends over - even for a moment - was refreshing.

As Hinata shut the door, she turned to see Sasuke starring passed her, a glare evident in his eyes. Hinata pouted her lips. Maybe Sasuke didn't want visitors like she did. He already had a full house with Hanabi and Shinra.

"Everything alright, Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata.

No. He didn't like the Inuzuka in his home and rather not have the mutt inside again. How dare he lay his hands on Hinata in such a mocking way like he had done? Surely he was trying to get a rise out of him - and he succeeded. It took everything in him to not hurl insults at the Inuzuka when he was sitting in his foyer, throwing his own hurls and criticism in a sly way that Hinata herself didn't catch. Sasuke's tongue was bleeding from his teeth biting down onto it hard to not respond.

Hinata took a seat inside the kitchen, frowning at the now cold bowl of tomato soup. She poured the ruined soup down he drain and went towards the stove and began to reheat the soup so that Sasuke could eat it while it was warm. She turned away from them and gave Sasuke a short smile. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Sasuke nodded. He took a seat at the kitchen table and let his eyes watch her twiddle her fingers, eyes roaming around the room, looking for something to talk about. Sooting back, Sasuke spoke; "What are your plans when you become head?"

Hinata snapped her head over to him. "Oh, well I have to become head first." she laughed awkwardly.

"You will." Sasuke replied monotonously.

Hinata leaned against the counter tables. She did have a few ideas on what she wishes to do, however she never spoke of the aloud to anyone before.

"I-I wish to get rid of the Hyuga seal." she responded. "And there isn't a way to permanently removed the seal, however I wish to halt my clan of placing it upon clan members."

Sasuke listened. He knew of the Hyuga Clan's juinjutsu and what it came with. It had it's benefits he supposed, with locking the Byakugan upon the users death. It was something he wished the Uchiha had to protect the Sharingan from outsiders hat didn't deserve to have the kekkei genkai. However, knowing that the main branch can punish the branch family with the curse seal was a downfall.

"I also want to prevent Hanabi-chan from obtaining the curse mark once I do take the title as head..." Hinata trailed off.

Hinata knew that now that her sister was angered with her, she would need to apologize for the sudden slap. Hinata was unsure herself how she slapped her sister, it just happened in the spur of the moment. Something in her drove her frustrated when she heard her speaking ill of Sasuke, for the Uchiha allowed her to stay with him for the remaining months. Even if she was angered with her at that moment, she didn't wish for her father to place the hyuga curse mark on her.

"Since she wouldn't be head, she would be placed in the branch family and given the curse mark. I...I cannot allow that to happen to her."

If only there was such a way she could get rid of the curse mark completely - but that would only leave her clan like the Uchiha, the enemy gaining their kekkei genkai and using it against them. She wouldn't wish that upon her clan, yet having the branch family fearing the main branch wasn't a desire of hers either.

"When do they seal the branch members?" asked Sasuke. He was genuine curious about the Hyuga clan and their beliefs of controlling their own.

"And a heir or heiress if the main house third birthday." Hinata answered. "Another won't be happening unless the head leader has a child of the age of three. That should buy me some time in making new rules."

Sasuke hummed. "Do you wish to rid of the seal completely?"

Hinata shook her head. "No...I wish to rid the branch family from their suffering and familiar enslavement." Hinata spoke, her statement coming out more of a sigh. "Having the seal there to protect the Byakugan is a great idea and I wish for that aspect to be kept."

The soup began to boil louder. Hinata gasped a d went to attend to it, turning off the stove and taking off the top so the steam could be let out. She tilted her head. "It's ready." she whispered more to herself than to Sasuke.

Sasuke watches as Hinata grabs a bowl and begins to prepare his soup, his mind echoing her words. He knew Hinata would be a head that would make the change she and the branch family desired - something he wished he could do for his own clan if they were striving today.

"So what about your family, Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata as she places the now hot soup in front of him to eat, along with a spoon.

"What of them?" asked Sasuke. He gave the Hyuga a look before adverting his eyes away.

"Well, you don't speak of them often." she replies lowly. "Only of your mother. What of your father or..." Hinata trailed off. She didn't wish to speak of Itachi'a name incase it gave Sasuke a certain reaction.

"Itachi." Sasuke addressed. Many have asked of his family, only few knew and others knew what lies they have been told. Had wasn't the one to speak of his fallen clan to others, even if they did ask him politely. It wasn't their business what his clan held in the village of Konohagakure.

"If you do not wish to speak of it, then...it's alright." Hinata exclaimed. She had no desire to make Sasuke uncomfortable. She knew it was a serious subject to talk about.

Sasuke takes a sip of the soup, the tomatoes hitting his tastes buds. Goosebumps trickled onto his skin and he grunted in satisfaction.

Hinata simpered.

"You and I aren't as different as you think."

Hinata furrowed a brow at his statement.

"You stated that your family rarely noticed your attempts to greatness. As well as being in the shadow of a sibling." Sasuke replied cooly. He took a few more sips of the soup and continued, "Coming from a grand clan of powerful ninjas and having our own kekkei genkai that others are willing to kill for."

Hinata nodded. Sasuke was right, the both of them were not as different as you'd think. Yes she was much more brighter and kinder but Sasuke had his own reasons why he was the way he was. He watched his brother countless times through genjutsu murder his clan, just to find out the truth of it all. It would drive anyone insane and reclusive as he was.

"My father didn't bother to train me most days, for his attention was on Itachi." Sasuke continued, taking a few more sips of the soup. "It gotten to the point where I would stop asking him and would ask Itachi. I would only train with him if I was asked to."

Maybe Fugaku and Hiashi weren't as different either.

"He rarely smiled. Itachi and I would have problem gone insane if it wasn't for my mother." Sasuke recounted, his voice lowering. "Only she could get through to my father."

"She must have been such a wonderful woman." Hinata beamed, closing her eyes for a moment.

Sasuke watched the Hyuga smile. Something in his stomach began to churn. Was he sick? Surely it wasn't the soup she made for him, it was far too delicious to mess up his stomach.

"She was." Sasuke spoke lowly.

"Do you think about them often?" asked Hinata. Sasuke was such a closed book that she could rarely tell what was upon his mind. "I think of ny clan a lot...even if I shouldn't."

Sasuke nodded. He finished the remains of his soup. He thought of his clan every moment, even if he honestly didn't want to. When he was a child, his mind would gather up the trauma he had of witnessing their deceased bodies, but he learned as he grew older that his clan was more than a tragic downfall.

"Do you miss them?" Hinata asked, her eyes wandering from Sasuke to the ground. She flushes when Sasuke stared back at her. "Stupid question, of course you do." She mentally slapped herself for asking such a irrelevant question with an obvious answer.

Hinata gathered Sasuke's bowl just as he pushed it away from himself. He grasped the glass of water that Hinata had placed down for him a few minute ago and began to down the cool substance. Hinata went towards the sink and thought about how Sasuke and she were becoming closer - learning more about one another then she even thought they would.

Hinata thought about the academy days and how she barely recognized the Uchiha - and vice versa. The fangirls surrounded him like vultures and fought for the attention he never acknowledged. There was one rumor that Hinata recalled overhearing from a young age about the certain Uchiha - amongst others.

"Sasuke-kun, is it true you like girls with long hair?" asked Hinata as she placed the wet bowl on a towel to dry. She turned around to look at him.

Sasuke furrowed a brow.

Hinata tilted her head. She recalled the rumor years ago from a young Sakura who sprinted to a young Ino and stated that the Uchiha liked long hair. Both girls - along with other fan girls - spent the following years growing out their hair for his liking.

"Why are you questioning?" asked Sasuke. He hadn't heard someone ask him that since he was young in the Academy. Kiba had asked what girls he liked after the Inuzuka annoying stroll towards him, Choji, Shikamaru and Naruto in suit.

"Because of the rumor that was going around." Hinata giggled. "I always thought it was just a rumor. I never heard it come from your mouth."

Sasuke sat back in his chair and shook his head. "I have no preference." Sasuke answered. "Though I did answer long."

Hinata looked his way, now interested in his reasons. She took a seat across from him at the table, her elbows propping onto the table and her hands holding up her head as she watched him. "What was your reasons?"

Sasuke shrugged. When he was asked the question, his mind went to the only woman in his life that he could think of at such a young age. His mother had long hair that laid down her back and swayed when she walked.

Sasuke hummed. His eyes trailed to the few strands of Hinata's hair that didn't lay behind her back. On both sides of her face, long strands hung pass her shoulders as her eyes blinked at him to speak. Tilting his head, Sasuke stared at the strands.

"Your hair is long." he noted matter-of-factly.

Hinata flushes. She brings her hand up and twirls the extra strands of hair around her fingers. "Yes I do."

"What made you grow it?" he asked. "You had short hair as genin."

Hinata nods. It was a question she gotten often when she decided that cutting her hair in the boyish pixie cut she had. "I suppose I wanted to be girly." she shrugged.

Sasuke furrowed a brow. "You're a girl." he stated. How could she not be girly if she was a girl? It wasn't as though she wore boy clothing and acted as such.

"I am, but my hair had some people questioning. I was once asked if I wished to be a boy." Hinata giggled. She was no longer offended by the accusations and now laughed it off. "I believe I appear more prominent."

Sasuke nodded. He scanned her face and spoke, "You weren't ugly."

Hinata was taken back. Slowly, she let her lips curve. "Are you calling me pretty, Sasuke-kun?" she teased, knowing that it would make the Uchiha embarrassed.

Sasuke turned his face away. He grunted. "Take it as you wish." he responded. He suppose she was "pretty" as she said. He didn't look at her before as he looked at her now. She was now 18 and a woman that possessed womanly curves and beauty. She was no longer the small, bony female she once was.

Hinata let herself giggle. She ranked her fingers through her hair, her smile not leaving her lips.

She enjoyed teasing Sasuke. Sometimes she would sed just a little tint of redness on his cheeks and most times he would turn his head away in pure awkwardness. It was cute to witness.

"Wait..." Hinata's expression changed. She turned her head to look outside the window at the sky.

Sasuke tilted his head. He watched the girl stand and make her way towards the foyer. "Where are you going?" he called after her.

"Uh, I have to go." Hinata replied, giving him a short nod. "I'll be returning later on."

Sasuke stood and followed her. "I'll go with you." he offered.

Hinata shook her head. She placed her sandals on her feet snd open the door to leave. "That will not be necessary, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke placed on his own sandals and followed after her. Her sudden change in attitude - dare he say - concerned him. Where did she had to be that he couldn't accompany her?

"I-I..." Hinata sighed. "I visit my...nii-san's...grave on Sunday's. Usually I when I'm available." Hinata muttered when she heard Sasuke behind her. "I was going to go there, then stop by the market to get a few things for dinner."

Sasuke nodded. He took a step away. "I can go." he offered. "If you'd like."

Sasuke was unsure where his sudden politeness was coming from. The last place he desired to be was a graveyard. He couldn't even remember when the last time he visit his own family grave. But there was something in him that told him to go with Hinata - for her. He probably wouldn't be much help, he wasn't the comforting kind. He didn't like to hold people while they cried or rub their backs and declare that everything would be alright. However, maybe his presence there would be enough.

"O-Oh!" Hinata gasped, cheeks flushing. "I-If you'd like. No one...ever came with me."

No one ever accompanied him either.

Hinata didn't say another word and decided to just let Sasuke come along.

Maybe with him being there she wouldn't be as lonely in the middle of the cemetery. Even if he didn't speak to her while she mourned, him being around would make things easier. Simple.

As Hinata made her way to her destination, neither of them spoke. It was a comfortable silence they enjoyed. Hinata knew that with Sasuke, she didn't have to force conversation to make herself known and not seem introverted. Sasuke was just as - if jot more - quiet than her. He was reserved. A conversation wasn't always needed when they wee together and she enjoyed that about the Uchiha.

"We're here." Hinata whispered.

Sasuke scouted the area. Konohagakure's cemetery were separated between ranks and specialities. The area they were in were fallen shinobi's lost in battle - and he knew of Hyuga Neji and his fate in the war. He didn't speak as Hinata took a knee and touched his gravestone. He didn't knee next to her and comfort her as he seen a few tears slip from her eyes. He didn't have to. Sasuke knew of her pain and knew enough that it became a nuisance when someone constantly told them that they were "sorry for your loss" and questioned if you were in need of anything. His presence was enough.

"I miss you Nii-san." Hinata whispered. "And I know I say that enough."

Hinata placed a few strands of hair behind her ear. She let a small smile reach her lips. "I'm here...with...Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tilted him head as she spoke, even if he could barely hear the soft speaking Hyuga.

"He offered to come with me. No one...no one ever came with me to visit you." Hinata's voice trailed. "I'm grateful, however. Sasuke-kun can be very kind once you get to know him."

Hinata sighed. As she let her eyes roam around the area, she found that Sasuke and she were the only two within the cemetery.

A gush of wind went through Hinata's hair, sending a soft shiver down her back. She smiled. For her, this was a sign that Neji was responding back to her.

"Sasuke-kun and I will be getting married...son." Hinata gulped. "Uh, after I become head. And I'll...we'll..."

Hinata wiped away a few leaves that found their way onto his gravestone when the wind hit. She turned her head slightly. "Naruto-kun said...he promised that he'd help with the curse seal on the Hyuga." she told Sasuke briefly. "But..." Hinata adverted her head back to the gravestone. "only someone from a clan like me that understands the struggle can help."

Hinata took a breath. "But no matter how long it takes, Nii-san...even if it kills me...I'll make sure that the branch family will no longer suffer to the main."

A half an hour went by and Sasuke waited patiently, listening to her talk lowly to the grave. At moments she would sniffle, and other moments he would hear her giggle. Sasuke had never seen the heiress be such at peace - even when she was she was around her sister. Hinata could be herself around Neji - dead or alive. He didn't expect much from her, only for her to be herself.

"Are you ready, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked as she wiped her hands and stood. "I hope it wasn't boring for you to just stand there."

Sasuke remained silent and turned to walk with her away. He wasn't bored. He listened to her speaking, and when he wasn't listening, he listened to the wind around them. It was soothing to his ears and skin.

"D-Do you visit...them?" asked Hinata as they strolled about the dirt trail.

Sasuke shook his head. He knew she meant of his own family.

"W-Well, why not?" Hinata questioned. Her visiting Neji, she found herself relieving a lot of stress on her shoulders. When she knew she couldn't talk to anyone, she would talk to Neji.

Sasuke shrugged. He would silently pay his respects at times, but that changed when he became a genin. His time with paying his respect became lesser and lesser by the day - and then he left the village. He has yet to return. He didn't speak with them as Hinata did, he would often sit around until he found himself too exhausted to stay.

"W-We can go." Hinata flushed, finding it hard to speak. "I-If you want to, that is." She knew that Sasuke was kind enough to go with her, yet she was unsure if he even wished for her to do the same. He didn't visit them as often as she did for Neji, and it would possibly be awkward if she would tag along.

Sasuke nodded. He took it into consideration. "You said you needed to go to the market." he spoke.

Hinata nodded. "I was wondering, Sasuke-kun. What do you think of a garden?"

Sasuke glanced at her.

"It would be easier and healthier to grow your own crops. So you won't have to spend money for it at the market." Hinata simpered. "Plus you can have flowers around the garden, as well."

Sasuke halted as they reached a stand where Hinata would be purchasing her seeds to grow. He turned his attention elsewhere. "That would be work I'm jot willing to attend to."

"I enjoy gardening." Hinata responded, her eyes roaming the many seeds. She made sure to pick up many tomato seeds. "I don't mind attending to them. Do you like apples."

"Yes." Sasuke replied. As long as he didn't have to waste his time on the garden, Hinata could do whatever she pleased.

Sasuke adverted his eyes to the cloudless sky while Hinata picked out a few more vegetable seeds and made her way to look for flower ones. As she arrived to a different stand, she heard mumble coming from behind her. "That's her." someone spat. "The Uchiha whore."

Hinata lifted her eyes to see who spoken. She gulped. It was civilians, and even if it was shinboi she wasn't interested in a debate. She decided that it would be best to ignore the villagers who didn't know her situation. She picked up a few more flower seeds, inspecting them.

"Maybe she'll leave the village with him." another village spat, an obvious venom in their voice. "I don't see how someone like her could be with him."

"Good riddance. She doesn't belong here anyways." a few villagers who surrounded the two speaking began to laugh. "We don't need any more Uchiha around here."

Hinata gulped. Her throat was tightening.

"She's so ugly, too."

"And her eyes are creepy."

"And she doesn't even look attractive. She has fat in all the wrong places."

Sasuke turned his head to Hinata. He watched her body language began to tremble. His eyes adverted to the villagers talking, his eyes swirling into the red he knew too well.

Hinata threw the seeds down, her head low. She turned and walked away. "L-Let's go, Sasuke-kun." Hinata sighed. "T-They...don't have any good seeds here."

Sasuke remained silent. He eyes the small girl. He couldn't see her face, but Sasuke knew by the way her voice trembled that she was seconds from sobbing.

Sasuke lifted his eyes to the villagers whispering and jittering. "Get the seeds."

Hinata shook her head. She didn't have a desire to be around the area any longer. "I-I can come another time...I-I..."

Sasuke stepped past her. He grabbed the seeds that she threw down and threw them towards the vendor. "Bag them." he spat, his voice rough and low. The vendor widen his eyes and did as he was told.

The villagers halted their speech, eyes widen. Sasuke's sharingan eye stared at them while the vendor bagged the seeds. "U-Uh...that would be."

Sasuke wasted no time in throwing down a few Yen, not bothering to place it in the vendors hands or look away from the frightened villagers. "Is there something that needs to be said." he snapped towards them.

One villager, a man with dark brown hair, rapidly shook his head. "N-No, we-"

"Pathetic." Sasuke bellowed. He yanked the bag away from the vendors quivering hands. "The next time you have anything to say about my wife around me I'll make sure you wouldn't be around to talk about it."

Hinata yelped as she felt a hand roughly grasp her own and yank her away from the scene. Her eyes, hidden under her bangs, raised to glimpse at Sasuke. He was scolding, his sharingan activated and jaw clenching. Hinata never witness Sasuke as frightening as he was now.

Gulping, Hinata opened her mouth, "I'm okay-"

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" Sasuke hissed. His eyes didn't reach hers.

There wasn't much she could do or say to the villagers. She wasn't one to talk back to others, especially those who she did not know. The villagers didn't know her day to day life or how Sasuke was to her. She didn't take what they said into consideration. Nonetheless, it hurt to be judged because of who she associated herself with.

"How many times had this happened?" Sasuke jabbed. He knew the villagers weren't as kind as they use to be towards the both of them, however to speak as if she was in the wrong for his mistake's struck a nerve.

"Not many..." Hinata admitted. "I often ignore it."

Sasuke clenched his jaw harder. He tightened his grip on he hand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hinata's winced. "I didn't want to- Sasuke-kun you're hurting me."

Hinata sighed in relief when Sasuke un-tightened his release on her hand. "G-Gomen, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke didn't reply. He only shook his head and scoffed. Why in the hell ahe was apologizing was beyond him. Hinata was far too affectionate with those who didn't deserve it.

"S-Sasuke-kun-"

"You're apologizing for those who caused you discomfort." Sasuke snapped. It was not his intentions to bring out his own frustrations upon her. He just wished Hinata would defend herself.

Hinata gulped. They were finally at Sasuke's house, and now she could relax. No villagers around to ruin both of their moods.

Sasuke released her hand. "Hinata." he called for her as she went towards the outer steps of his compound.

Hinata turned and lifted a brow. Sasuke had a genuine look upon his face. "I can hurt them." Sasuke offered lowly, his voice becoming a hush whisper.

Hinata widen her eyes. Shaking her head, she held up her hands. "N-No Sasuke-kun! Why would you-"

"They hurt you." he rebuked.

Hinata nodded her head. "I realize this. But they nothing but villagers who have nothing to do with their lives, Sasuke-kun. That wouldn't stop any of them from talking."

"It can be a message for them to not bother you." he insisted cooly. He didn't care if the villagers hurled their insults at him, but something in his stomach wished nothing but to hurt those who hurt someone like Hinata. She didn't deserve the backlash.

"If I'm not bothered then...why should you be?" Hinata sighed. The last thing she needed was for Sasuke to go on a rampage. She knew how the Uchiha could be and would rather not have him locked in the underground cell once again.

"Because you're _my_ wife." he fumed, his hand clenching.

Hinata grimaced at the harshness of his voice. The heiress took a breath before making her way forward him. Sasuke was rather tall and towered over her easily. She stared up at the Uchiha as he stared back down at her.

"The villagers wouldn't be kind when you do become my wife." Sasuke lowered his voice. He swallowed before continuing. "They would be harsher and some might get physical."

Hinata nodded. "I know." she responded. "I can handle it."

Sasuke frowned.

"I'm not a child, Sasuke-kun. I can take care of myself." Hinata assured. "I wouldn't be a good wife or leader if I was weak."

Sasuke watched as Hinata lifted her lips to smile at him. She grasped his forearm and lightly yanked him forward. "Now let's go plabt these seeds!" she cheered.

Sasuke never seen a women be content with gardening.

* * *

 **A/N: Probably a little boring chapter but I decided tbt I wanted a more sasuHina only chapter for this one.**


	23. Chapter 23 - Midnight Beauty

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 23 - Midnight Beauty**

 **Short Description: Hinata detects an appalling discovering while Kiba works Sasuke nerves.**

* * *

Hinata hummed when she gardened - or anything that calmed her nerves. She hummed while she cooked, cleaned, even meditated. She was a hummer and Sasuke didn't understand why her humming sounded soothing to his ears. He also didn't understand why he now found himself following her around - even he didn't notice when he did it. He sat with his back slightly towards her at an angle as she hummed and tended to his "garden". He had a few flowers growing in, but he never tended to them. Hinata would now be doing so with the new seeds she planted.

"Now your garden would be much more beautiful with the new flowers I planted, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata beamed. She pat the surface of the now buried dirt and took a deep breath with a wide grin.

Sasuke blinked towards the girl. He didn't realize it, but he found his lip tugging itself upwards.

"Let's go plant the vegetable seeds on the other side." Hinata simpered. She crawled towards the other side of the garden and began to dig.

Sasuke followed.

"I use to often garden with the branch members at the Hyuga compound." Hinata addressed to Sasuke, who's ears were always open when he heard her soft voice. "I enjoyed gardening, it took time away from being around my father at times."

Hinata would constantly plant for most things she needed, flowers for the scent they led ot, often times for oils for her remedies. Vegetables and fruits were planted to be picked and eaten, it was far more healthy and less costly - not like she needed to money, she was a heiress after all. And over all, gardening was her hobby that she picked up at a young age with her mother.

"It seems as though you enjoy gardening more than most things." Sasuke concluded.

Hinata nodded while she grinned wider. "It can be difficult, but the outcome would be worth it. You'd have such a beautiful garden!"

"We." Sasuke declared. Hinata lifted her eyes to catch Sasuke's. Flushing, she looked away, her smile not falling.

Sasuke watched her garden. The wind that surrounded them leaped through her hair and made it fly in the air. Her dark tresses let out a smell of a bouquet of lavender flowers.

Sasuke grunted. The wind halted it's session. Sasuke was unaware, it was as if his body had a mind of its own. His arm raised to touch her hair; soft tresses welcomed his skin. "Do you use natural Lavender to wash your hair?" asked Sasuke, a strand of her hair between his fingers.

Hinata nodded slowly. She turned her head lightly to witness Sasuke rubbing her hair, expecting it. His nose flared to smell the air.

"My mother..." Sasuke spoke. Hinata halted her actions to listen to the Uchiha. She enjoyed the soft tone Sasuke spoke with when Sasuke spoke of his mother. "...would plant Hydrangeas. This garden...was given to her by my father." Sasuke released her hair and glanced at the Hyuga. "She would use the Hydrangea's to make soap...and shampoo. Itachi had sensitive skin. That would help him."

Hinata glanced away. She tilted her head. "That's nice of your father to gift her a garden." she spoke. It proved that even someone as hard as Uchiha Fugaku could have a soft spot for the woman he loved. "I would garden with my mother at times. She planted many flowers in the Hyuga gardens. I suppose that's where I got my green thumb."

Hinata clasped her hands together and beamed. "Done."

Sasuke watched as the woman stood and brushed off her knees. "I'm going to wash myself off." she told Sasuke.

Sasuke followed her het again, only this time stayed behind as she went towards the bathroom.

Hinata turned on the faucet and let it run until it was soothing warm. She grasped the soap besides the faucet and began to scrub her hands and arms to wash off the dirt from the gardening. Lifting her eyes to look herself in the mirror, Hinata widen her yes and gasped. She dropped the bar of soup and pushed herself forward to look at her reflection clearer. "S-Sasuke-kun?" she called for the Uchiha.

Sasuke's ears perked up. He sat on the kitchen table when he heard Hinata call his name.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata shouted. Sasuke lifted himself up and made his way towards the bathroom, his pace picking up. What was wrong with Hinata that she was calling him in such a way.

When Sasuke reached the door, his ha d went to twist the door knob, however the door swung open to see a glaring Hinata, Byakugan activated. Her face was flushed, hands and arms filled with soap.

"Hinata-"

"What did you do to my neck?!" Hinata cried.

Sasuke's eyes turned to her neck. He grunted.

Hinata had not noticed, yet it was now evident of the purplish bruise on her neck, obviously caused by Sasuke's bite from their earlier session.

"No wonder I heard people whispering!" she hissed to herself. She went her hand and arms to wash off the soup, and afterwards shut off the faucet roughly. "Of course I'm nothing by an Uchiha whore!"

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "Calm down."

Hinata glared harder, the hardest she ever had to the Uchiha. Sasuke was taken aback.

"You...you left a hickey on _my_ neck!" Hinata grimaced. "What do you mean calm down?!"

Sasuke took a step back while Hinata raises her voice. He felt the back of his neck get hot.

"You did this to mark your territory." Hinata accused, pushing past him. "Like I'm your property!"

Sasuke followed the girl to her room. He caught the door just as she swung it close. "I didn't."

Hinata scoffed. The bruise on her neck said differently. How many people had seen the hickey? Her neck was fully exposed while they strolled through the village. People would know of what she and Sasuke did. She was beyond embarrassed.

"It wasn't my intention." Sasuke defended. It wasn't as if he woke up that morning and had one goal - to give her a hickey. Hinata accusing him of this was idiotic.

"Then why is it on my neck?" she pouted, her voice lowered. She sat on her bed, head in her hands.

"You kissed me." Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact tone. He shrugged.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "A kiss doesn't make someone get a hickey." she murmured, feeling her face get hot. Maybe it was a stretch to be mad at Sasuke, it wasn't as if she pushed him off of her. She was embarrassed, not only because of the hickey on her neck but the thought of how the hickey got onto her neck. And how she liked it.

Sasuke jaw clenched. "I was..." Sasuke grumbled a few words that was inaudible to her.

Hinata furrowed her brow. "Huh?"

"I was..." Sasuke grunted once more. "I'm a man Hinata. I can't help if I get excited." he grumbled, hands clenched as his jaw.

Hinata flushed. She pushed herself deeper onto her bed, biting her lip. She no longer felt angered, now more ashamed that she had blamed Sasuke for something he had not intended to do. She had kissed him suddenly without warning.

"I-I didn't think it would...I-I didn't think I-I could...make you..." Hinata trailed off, giggling softly. Sasuke's sudden thrust from that session had surprised her and brought her back to her senses.

Of course it would. He hadn't been with a woman, especially one that attracted him like Hinata did. Even a simple touch from a woman - sexual or not - could arouse a man that had been celibate like him. His mind was cloud and he lost control of himself for a moment. With each kiss he gave her (that she deepened) and each feel he got (that she allowed) had him wanting to do things he hadn't thought about before.

"You can." Sasuke snickered, nodding his head. He embarrassed reaction received a smirk. "You aren't ugly."

Hinata allowed her lips to form into a grin while her expression turned into one of a look of delight. "I'll take that compliment as I wish." she murmured.

A knock on the door interrupted Sasuke from his response. He grunted. This was the second, no, third time that he had been interrupted from speaking. Sasuke was growing tired and upset that people constantly wished to come to his compound unannounced.

"I wonder who that can be." Hinata muttered. She went to go get the door, a sulking Sasuke following behind her.

As Hinata slid open the door, she was given a scroll. Both dark and light eyes glanced towards who it was.

"ANBU." Sasuke murmured.

"A mission give to Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke." said the ANBU behind the dog mask. "The Rokudaime stated that the details will be in the scroll. He is unable to ask any questions that you may have."

Sasuke snorted. Leave it to Kakashi to be an unfit Hokage.

"A-Ano, arigato." Hinata nodded, taking the scroll in her hands.

"You and the rest of your team are expected to leave within a half an hour. Meet at the gates." The ANBU spoke before scurrying off.

Hinata frowned, sliding the door closed. It was weird for a Hokage to give a mission without handing them the mission himself. Either way, Sasuke and she - and whoever else, had a mission to complete.

Hinata proceeded to open the scroll, Sasuke hovering behind her.

Sasuke scoffed. "An escort mission." he despised escort missions. The people were always too whiny and bratty and complained about the walk from the village to theirs. They were needy and he would rather not deal with it at all.

"We have to escort a prime minister and his daughter." Hinata nodded. "That explains it."

Sasuke scoffed. He didn't wish to escort anyone. However, the mission would be interesting since Hinata would be with him.

"Let's get ready, Sasuke-kun. We only have a half an hour to do so."

As Hinata backed a few belongs, her stomach began to grumble. She shook her head and decided that she would get something to eat along the way. As she was done packing, she brought a small bag down the stairs and towards the foyer to hear the door open.

"Hello, Hinata-chan." said Shinra who threw off his shinboi sandals. "Where are you going?"

"Sasuke-kun and I have-"

The door slid open again. Hinata closed her mouth and watched as Hanabi scurried in.

"Uh...we have a mission." Hinaga said. "I am unaware how long we'll be."

Shinra nodded. He went towards the kitchen to look for anything to eat. Hanabi kicked off her sandals and crossed her arms.

"We need to talk." Hinata declared. She llaced her bag by the door and grabbed her sisters arm. She pulled Hanabi towards the sitting area. "Imouto-san-"

"I'm sorry for disrespecting Sasuke." Hanabi spoke in a hush. "And you. It was rude of me and I shouldn't have done it...not after what he's doing for is."

Hinata sighed. She nodded, thankful that Hanabi seen her wrongful side.

"I apologize myself, for striking you as I did." Hinata placed a hand on her sister's knee. "It won't happen again."

Hanabi shrugged. She placed a hand kn the cheek Hinata had slapped and smirked. "I knew you would one of these days."

Hinata widen her eyes.

"And I know you wouldn't have if I didn't get carried away, Nee-chan." Hanabi recounted. "Be safe on your mission."

Hanabi lifted herself up and opened her arms. Hinata simpered and hugged her sister, stroking her back. Their hugs were intimate; it had meaning. They didn't hug often, but when they did neither one of them didn't wish to let go.

"Be safe." Hanabi whispers.

* * *

Sasuke knew that this mission - however long it would be - wasn't going to go as he wished. As Hinata and he arrived to the gates on time. They weren't alone.

There was Inuzuka Kiba, a glare in his eyes when he noticed the Uchiha, and Aburame Kiba, his eyes hidden yet the frown on his lips evident.

Across from them were two people, one man and a woman - who Sasuke concluded were the two who would be escorted. The man was tall, wore a dark blue yukata and had the same frown as the three men surrounding them. The girl, sporting a bright blue kimono, had smiled when Sasuke and Hinata arrived, her eyes lingering kn the a Uchiha. She, like the man, was tall, slim and had dark (unattractively) green hair.

"I see you are the two who would escorting us." Kiba says, his eyes leaving Sasuke's to soften at Hinata. "Hey, Hina."

"Hello, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun." Hinata smiles.

Kiba walks towards her, wrapping her kn a hug. Hinata returned the hug, unaware of a smirking Kiba and a fist clenched Sasuke.

"Kiba." Shino called, a warning voice in his voice. Kiba let go of Hinata and turned towards the prime minister and his daughter. "Now, where would we be escorting you?"

"Getsugakure no sato." The prime minister answered.

Hinata eyes widen. She gasped. "The Land Hidden In The Moon?" she marveled. She heard of the hidden village that was shaped like a crescent moon that, when midnight, had the most beautiful stars and the move above shone down brightly.

"You can only get there by boat." Shino noted.

The Prime Minister nodded. "It would take an hour to get to the docks that would take us to Getsugakure no sato."

"The sooner we leave the faster we'll get there." Sasuke grumbled, walking past them and to Hinata, his hands tangling into hers. He let his eye glance at Kiba before smirking to himself and pulling Hinata with him.

The walk to the docks would be told as a stressful one. Silently, and unbeknownst to Hinata, Sasuke and Kiba were throwing daggers at one another. Each time Kina would try to get close to the Hyuga, Sasuke would pull her closer him. He would tighten his fingers around her hand or whispered anything in her ear; such as what she would be doing when they got back to Konohagakure, what she planted (even if he sat next to her) and even asked what her favorite flowers were. He did this just so the Inuzuka would back off of the Hyuga, and so far it worked.

Kiba clenched his fists as he seen Sasuke push Hinata closer to him, his eyes darted behind him, smirking. The Inuzuka had enough of Hinata's blindness. She was unaware that she was being used by the Uchiha, but he wasn't an idiot. Sasuke knew of Hinata and her hidden power - how in Kami's name he got Hinata to be with him way beyond Kiba's mind, but he wouldn't let his friend go down the path of destruction with Sasuke.

"You cannot change her mind." Shino spoke as Kiba lessen his pace. The Prime Minister and his daughter, Ryoko walked in front of them while Sasuke and Hinata walked in front.

"Shut up, Shino." Kiba hissed. "No one wants good for her besides me."

Shino rolled his eyes behind his shades. "We all want the best for her." Shino counted. "If she didn't wish to be with Uchiha Sasuke, then she wouldn't be. Why? Because it isn't as if Uchiha Sasuke is forcing her."

Deep down in his gut, he knew Shino was right. Hinata would call for help if she needed, and by the way she smiled and laughed with Uchiha Sasuke while holding his hand told him that she...damn him say, wanted to be with Uchiha Sasuke. How they came to be and why was beyond him.

"I don't want her to be hurt." grumbled Kiba. He watched as Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at their surroundings just as Hinata did. "Or to be used. She's be used enough by her clan."

Shino understood. He was skeptical with Hinata being associated with Uchiha Sasuke, yet there was nothing he could do. Hinata was of age, and even not if was not his doing to force her not to be and do anything with anyone. He adored Hinata as if she was his sister and protected her as such - but if Uchiha Sasuke made her happy and encouraged her in her future then Shino would remain silent and let them be.

Finally they reached the docks without another conversation. The Prime Minister had stated that he had paid each tickets for everyone and they way back. As they boarded the laid boat - more as if a cruise ship - they were encountered by one of the dock workers who greeted them. "To Getsugakure no sato?" the dock worker asked as he scanned their tickets. "That would at least take a day and a half."

Kiba grunted.

"We could rent out rooms for the six of you." the dock worker stated. "Would you be separated."

Kiba nodded. "Yes-"

"No." Sasuke spoke. He lightly yanked Hinata along with him. "We'll be sharing a room."

Hinata turned shades of red, but remained quiet.

Kiba widen his eyes. When he was about to object, Shino interrupted. "Let it be."

Kiba clenched his jaw. How far would Shino allow Sasuke to drag along a poor and embarrassed Hinata?

The dock worker gave Sasuke a key, in which he took while his eyes glanced to a scolding Inuzuka. Sasuke smirked.

Ryoko, the daughter of the Prime Minister, frowned as she watched Sasuke and Hinata walk down the hall of the cruise ship to their room.

Sasuke entered the room and dropped his bag. He untangled his fingers with Hinata and strolled further into the room.

Hinata gulped. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Hinata knew that Sasuke's infamous " _Hn_ " meant a lot of things. It could bave been, in this situation, a response for her to keep talking. Sometimes it meant "yes" when she asked for something or even a "no". It all depended on how Sasuke frunted when he responded to her.

"W-Why...do you really want to be with me...in here?" asked Hinata.

Sasuke slowly turned to face her. He titles his head, giving her an obvious look. "Do you not want to be?"

Hinata shook her head. She already had a hickey on her neck in which she had to cover with a turtle neck. She didn't know wha Sasuke was capable of in the same room alone at night after that session. "I-I'm-"

"You answered too slow." Sasuke interrupted. He opened the scroll that was given to them by the ANBU and read through it. "Saids here that the Prime Minister have a few enemies, but no one too dangerous."

Hinata nodded. It was obvious that he needed protection and paid the Rokudaime Hokage a good amount to have elite tracker ninjas, an Inuzuka for their nose, an Aburame for their insects, a Hyuga for their eyes and an Uchiha for their strength.

Sasuke groaned when a knock sounded at their door. It wasn't rocket science to know that it was the damn Inuzuka.

"Hello, Kiba-kun. What did you need?" Hinata greeted when she opened the door.

"Heard dinner will be served in a few. We made it right on time." Kiba laughed.

Sasuke scoffed.

"Did you want to come with us?"

Hinata rounded her head to Sasuke. "Did you want to come, Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

Sasuke shrugged. He would go if Hinata went. He didn't need the Inuzuka hugging her with his disgusting hands. The boy smelt of dog and he'd taint Hinata's pleasing smell of Lavender.

Hinata nodded her her to Kiba. "We'll meet you there soon!" she beamed.

"Alright, Nata." Kiba gave her a short smile. "Rounds will start after dinner. Shino agreed to go first, then you, Uchiha then me..." Kiba wanted the Uchiha to go last so he wouldn't get a chance to be with Hinata through the night. It was Shino that decided all of this and was persistent to not change it.

"Okay." Hinata nodded. She closed the door s Kina walked off and turned towards Sasuke. "W-What's wrong?"

The Inuzuka pestering him was wrong, but he decided that he's keep his thoughts to himself. Instead, he shook his head.

* * *

Dinner went by with a breeze. The first 2 hours Shino did his rounds while the others rest. Sasuke and Hinata stayed in their room and did little talking - yet their silence was comfortable. They enjoyed each other's company.

After the second hour, it was Hinata's turn to do her rounds. She stayed outside the Prime Ministers and his daughters room, her eyes roaming around for anyone coming. She curved her head when she heard a door slide open.

"Hello." said Ryoko, the daughter.

Hinata nodded. "Hello." she responded.

Ryoko had changed her attire, now wearing a classic shirt with shorts - weird for someone as important as her. Hinata gave a short smile before roaming her eyes once more.

"You and your boyfriend are cute." Ryoko says, her eyes scanning Hinata's face.

Hinata hummed lightly. "My husband." she responds, flushing. She never called Sasuke her husband before - and she never had to, Konohagakure knew their situation. (And because they weren't husband and wife).

Ryoko laughed. "That's great." she says. "How long you two been together?"

"A-A while." she responds. She didn't need to say she found of the marriage contract that placed them together a month ago. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Ryoko shrugs. "I haven't talked to a girl in sooo long. Otou-san kept me away from the Konoha people."

Hinata accepted the answer. She too would be dreadful and bored if she didn't have anyone to talk to.

"You're pretty." Ryoko smirks. "You and him would have such cute babies"

Hinata flushed. This hour couldn't fo by any slower.

It was Sasuke's turn to stand outside the door for the remaining hours. When Hinata had returned he was greeted with her signature red skin. He assumed something happened that embarrassed her but he wasn't sure.

Now he stood outside the doors of the Prime Minister, the green haired girl staring at him. "i talked to your wife."

Sasuke's head snapped to the woman.

"She's cute and so are you." she complimented. "I thought you two were dating until she told me you were her husband."

Sasuke grunted. At least Hinaga was more accepting.

"She told me that you didn't take her out for Valentine's day." Ryoko crossed her arms. "Valentine's day is suppose to be a special day and you didn't do anything?"

Who was this woman and why was she speaking to him of his relationship with Hinata (that didn't start that long ago)? More importantly, what did Hinata say to her? Did Hinata wish to do something for Valentine's day? He wasn't a valentine's person. Everything was either red or pink. The air stunk of overexposed roses and overly sweet chocolates.

"I hope you made it up to her!" Ryoko snaps. "Us girls like to be pampered."

Hinata didn't.

"She told me that you didn't even but her flowers." Ryoko rolls her eyes.

Sasuke furrowed a brow. "She didn't ask for flowers." he whispered annoyed.

Ryoko laughed loudly. She leans against the wall and shook her head. "She shouldn't have to ask for flower! You should give it to her whenever. Surprise her!"

Sasuke grunted. He wasn't going to take relationship advice from an unknown daughter of a prime minister.

"But I seen that ring and necklace you gave her." Ryoko concluded. She lifts her hands to point at Sasuke and nods, a smirk on her lips. "That was marvelous."

Sasuke roamed around to make sure there was anyone suspicious coming. How did he get stuck on a mission like this?

"Though it's beautiful, can I suggest something that would make her happy?"

"No." Sasuke grumbled.

Ryoko rolls her eyes. "I'm going to tell you anyways!" she hiss. "Anyways, why don't you get her something that she loves personally?"

Sasuke furrowed his brow. What in the world was this woman speaking of?

"You can buy her expensive gifts, but she isn't a materialistic woman." Ryoko says, nodding her head to Sasuke. "Yeah she'll appreciate the ring and the necklace, but why not get her something from the heart?"

Sasuke grunted. Thats all he seemed to do. What in the world would he give Hinata? The ring and necklace came from his heart, he had nothing else but jewelry to give her.

"You're confused. Why don't you...male her something?"

"I'm not creative." Sasuke announced. He humored the woman. "What do you suggest?"

Ryoko tapped her fingers against her leg. "Let's see, it depends on what she likes. If you know what he loves to do then work with that."

Sasuke found himself nodding.

"Even if it's something small. She'll appreciate it because you've given it to her and it's something she likes." Ryoko smiles. "Then, you can fo things she liked to do. If she is one to paint - paint with her. Cook? Help her."

The Uchiha wondered if this was truly a daughter of a Prime Minister. He never thought he'd get relationship advice on a cruise ship to Getsugakure no sato. The life had a funny way or working things out.

"Point is, do things for one another. Trust me, I told her to do the same." Ryoko crossed her arms, proud of herself.

Sasuke knitted his brows, forehead wrinkling. He wondered what advice she had given Hinata and if she'd go through with it.

* * *

Sasuke widen his eyes as he seen where Hinata had run off to.

When they arrived to the cruise ship, they were told at dinner that there was a hot-spring in the lower area of the large ship. The only problem was that it was unisex instead of separate by gender. It was now late into the night and it was quiet throughout the ship. After his rounds, he made his way back to his shared room with Hinata to find her gone. He didn't worry for she could have been kn the bathrooms to wash up.

Sasuke made it his business to go to the hot-springs to find it empty. He undressed and when he wrapped the towel around his and went to enter, someone rose from beneath it, eyes closed and subs of soap rolling down their body.

Sasuke groaned, the towel around his waist suddenly getting tighter.

Though the hot-springs had been located in the bottom of the ship, more than half of the roof had been window that allowed the moon to shine in, giving a more natural light than the dim lights inside the hot spring. As the moon shone down onto her, the soap trailing down her body seemed to sparkle. Her hair, wet and laid behind her back, brightened from a dark blue to a deep dark color, glowing as the moon light his her.

"Hinata." He spoke, his words coming out more of a moan.

Hinata opened her eyes after hearing her name. Widening it, she crossed her arms to hide her exposed body and let herself fall into the hot water. "S-Sasuke-kun!" she shouted, startled. "What are you d-doing here?!"

Sasuke felt his neck redden. He remained cool. "Now." he answered, gulping. "I wasn't expecting you here."

"I-I can l-leave..." Hinata offered.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's public."

Hinata covered her eyes when Sasuke went to remove his towel. She opened it when she heard a splashing sound inside the water. Opening them, she yelled when she noticed Sasuke in front of her. "Ah!" she yelped, pushing herself back.

Sasuke smirked, amused.

"W-What-"

"You don't have to be childish." Sasuke bellowed. "I cannot see your body due to the soap."

Hinata gulped. She knew as such, yet she felt exposed to Sasuke. She had never been in a naked mans presence or seen one, het she was fully exposed to him. He had seen her body when she was unaware of his being there and yet...she couldn't help but be ashamed.

"Then relax." Sasuke murmur. "Don't fait in the water. Then I'll _have_ to see your body." Sasuke teased. He joked more with her, finding it enjoyable when she'd gasp, yelp and turn hundred shades of red out of embarrassment.

Hinata shook her head. "I-I won't!"

She watched as Sasuke turned to grab a bar o soup and watch the back of his neck.

Hinata gulped. "I-I..." she couldn't believe she was going to offer. "...can wash your back for you."

Sasuke hummed. "Are you sure you can be that close to me?"

Hinata knew Sasuke was teasing. "Can you be close to me without..." Hinata trailed off. Sasuke knew what she meant.

Sasuke hid his smirk from her. "Hn." Hinata knew that his "Hn" was in agreement. She slowly went towards him and grabbed the soap in her hands. Rubbing it against her palms, she touched his shoulders. "Tense." She muttered.

Hinata rubs his shoulder with the soap, feeling how tensed Sasuke was. Sasuke was always tensed, he rarely relaxed. His guard was always up and he was constantly alerted. But as she massaged his shoulders, she felt his back becoming relaxed and Sasuke hung his head slightly.

"I can wash your hair, as well." Hinata spoke. She didn't wait for Sasuke's answer and already went to get the shampoo.

Sasuke allowed it. If she offered to do it for him then it saved him the time to do it himself.

Hinata placed the shampoo, a clear blue substance, into her hand and rubbed it together before placing it into Sasuke's dark hair. She rubbed his scalp, making sure that she didn't hurt him in the process.

Sasuke found himself moaning lowly to himself. The only person who had touched his hair had been his mother years ago when she would wash his own hair. Now that Hinata done it, it brought back the nostalgia and made him desire Hinata more - unwillingly or not.

Hinata gasped when Sasuke leaned his head back onto her chest, his eyes closed. "Sasuke-kun?" she murmured.

No answer.

Hinata slowly let herself grin. She continued to wash Sasuke's hair for another 5 minutes before bringing the water to wash out the shampoo.

Sasuke snapped his eyes open when he felt the hot water onto his head. "Hn." he grunted, his eyes roaming around. When had he fallen asleep and how long had he been asleep?

"You're tired." Hinata noted. "Let's go back to the room."


	24. Chapter 24 - Caress

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 24 - Caress**

 **Short Description: Hinata finds herself vulnerable when her teammates decides that she'll sit out of her rounds.**

* * *

"That's ridiculous." Sasuke murmured, his eyes closed but he was far from sleeping.

He and Hinata made their way back to their to their room after they dressed (Hinata made sure that he turned _and_ closed his eyes) so he wouldn't see anything - that he already seen, but he respected her privacy.

After he dressed himself, they went to their room. Hinata was the first to go into the powder room and dress into something more comfortable. Sasuke, exhausted, took off his shirt and his pants and decided that sleeping in his underwear's would do the trick.

"How is it ridiculous? You're naked!" Hinata exclaimed, wrapping a blanket around herself.

"I'm not." Sasuke grumbled.

When Hinata returned and see his exposed chest, she bit her tongue from saying anything and decided to lay down. However, getting under the covers and seeing the dark navy underwear's he sported, Hinata yelped and fell out of the bed they shared.

Hinata scurried around in the closet and took out an extra blanket. She tossed it to Sasuke and got into the bed and wrapped the current blanket around herself. Sasuke opened his eyes to glance at the heavy blanket. He frowned. "You're acting like a child." he hissed.

This woman, while in the hot sprigs, washed and massaged his back to the point he found himself asleep against his will and even washed his hair all the while they were both naked. Now she couldn't sleep in the ame bed as him while he wore what was comfortable for him?

"I don't feel comfortable-"

Sasuke clenched his fiats. He threw the blankets she had given him across the room. He yanked her blanket and pushed it over his body. "I won't be dealing with you tonight. Go to sleep." he hissed.

Hinata flushed. The bed, only a full size, wasn't large enough for the both of them without any type of body part touching. "O-Okay." she agreed, biting her lip.

Sasuke closed his eyes. At least now she was no longer embarrassed.

Wrong.

Sasuke awoken upon feeling her scurrying on the bed. He decided to ignore it and go back into his slumber. He couldn't. Opening his eyes, he glared into the darkness. "What are you going?" he snapped.

"Making a...fort." Hinata murmured, placing a few pillows between them. "You stay in your side and this is my side."

Sasuke tilted his head. His eyebrows furrowed. Was he a child now? Was she? Were they both repulsed by the opposite sex. Did she think he had "boy germs" as children would say? What in the world was wrong with two adults - soon to be married - sharing a bed? The woman had a weird way and idiotic moments to be embarrassed. "Move those damn pillows." Sasuke cursed lowly.

"No." Hinata declared. "I don't see the problem in it."

Sasuke grasped a pillow, a soft one that felt like the cheapest cotton he held, and threw it across the room. If she wasn't going to then he would himself. He threw all the pillows across the room in a sudden rage.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata shouted, her shock raising. What was the Uchiha's problem with the pillows? Wasn't he a pillow person?

"Hn." Sasuke grumbled. He laid down onto his back, closing his eyes.

Hinata pouted her lips. Slowly, she laid onto he back, as well. She placed hands on her legs, her fingers began to tap against her skin, hoping that she'd grow tired of doing so and go to sleep.

"Do you do this every night?" Sasuke blurted after 5 minutes of the annoyingly insane tapping.

"You aren't in my bed every night." Hinata retorted quickly.

Sasuke turned his head to face her, he made out her face, even through the barely lit darkness of the room. Sasuke felt himself smirking. "Is this what you're nervous about? My being here?"

Sasuke squinted his eyes to see the women's reaction. Instead he heard her sigh and remain silent. "Do you want me to leave?" Sasuke asked. He had gotten the room for the both of them and no, he wasn't expecting anything out of it. He knew how anxious the girl was at moment but thought that she'd gotten over her privacy and let loose around him.

"N-No." Hinata shook her head. She was becoming agitated with herself. Sasuke had gotten the room - even if the Prime Minister was willing to pay for the 4 of his escorts - for the both of them and her she was acting as though he was just any random Shinobi.

Uchiha Sasuke was soon to be her husband.

"I-I..."

Sasuke groaned. His eyes were tired of straining themselves in the dark. "You aren't comfortable with me on the bed."

Hinata gulped. Why else would she make such a commotion while being in the same bed? Sasuke and she were different now. In Sora-Ku, they were well-acquainted yet they knew boundaries. Now that she knew what Sasuke thought - with the marriage contract, their kissing session, the hickey on her neck... it was evident that Sasuke wished to do things that she hadn't done before.

"Don't overwhelm yourself." Sasuke scoffed. "I can feel how red you are." Sasuke blinked a few times. His eyes were exhausted and became accustomed to the darkness.

"I...don't want to have sex." Hinata muttered.

Sasuke scoffed.

Hinata frowned.

"I didn't want to have sex with you." Sasuke turned on his side, facing her. He closed his eyes gently. "Go to sleep, Hyuga."

Hinata gasped to herself, letting her fingers clenched the blanket. Biting her lip, she muttered, "Why not?"

She was offended. Sasuke knew by the tone of her voice that he had, yet again, offended her.

Sasuke pondered for a moment. He pondered about the opposite sex, the women. She laid as far from him as possible, declaring that she didn't wish to have sex with him. And when he, the man, had told her he didn't wish to have sex with her - truth or not - she was now offended.

"Go. To. Sleep." Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth.

"Y-You..." Hinata stuttered. "Y-You wanted to before."

"I did." Sasuke shrugged. He didn't have time for this. He wasn't going to lie to her. He was attracted to her and it took him forever to get his bulge to relax. However, though attracted, he wasn't an animal that couldn't control urges.

"Hmmm." Hinata's lip tugged. "Gomen. For keeping you up, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke snorted. He rolled onto his back once more and closed his eyes. Maybe he could finally get the sleep he craved for.

Hinata lifted herself up and patted her hands towards Sasuke to feel where the Uchiha was. "Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun." she whispered, bringing her lips down onto his own. It took her a couple tries because her lack of sight in the darkness, but when she had touched his lips, she felt Sasuke's smirk tug onto her own.

* * *

"You're bleeding." Sasuke noted, his eyes down on the white sheets covered in blood. It wasn't like the whole bed was bloody, so Sasuke didn't understand the Hyuga's horror.

"No, no..." Hinata gasped. She lifted herself up, wrapping a sheet around her waist.

One moment Hinata was in a dreamless state of sleep. Then the next she knew Sasuke was shaking her, exclaiming that she was bleeding. She was clueless to what he could have been talking of. She didn't feel any pain or open wounds.

"How could I forget the date?" Hinata groaned. She scurried into the powder room, slamming the door behind her.

Sasuke furrowed a brow. His eyes glanced to the bathroom where Hinata scurried off to, to down onto the bed where the blood sat, staining the white sheets.

"Hn." Sasuke moaned. He lifted himself up. He grasped the sheet and pulled it off the bed, wrapping it into a ball before throwing it across the room where the scatter pillows laid.

"Hinata? Is everything okay?" called Ryoko from behind the door. "I heard someone shout."

Sasuke opened the door. He pointed to the powder room before walking out and down the hall.

Ryoko furrowed a brow. "Huh? Hinata? It's me...Ryoko...are you okay?" she called, noticing the mess on the floor.

Hinata moaned from inside the powder room.

"What's wrong?" asked Ryoko from behind the door.

"I'm bleeding." Hinata grumbled.

"Bleeding?" Ryoko tilted her head. "Oh! You're..." No wonder there was pillows and sheets scattered onto the floor. She mentally slapped herself for not understanding something she herself did a few times. "Do you need anything?"

"Uh...n-no." Hinata said from the powder room. "I need to freshen up and...is Sasuke-kun still in the room?"

Ryoko shook her head though Hinata was unaware. "He left. I think he went to get breakfast."

Hinata sighed in relief. How could she show herself to him now after what just happened? She was unaware that her period was going to come - she had more on her mind than that. But now that it did - and worse, with Sasuke around - she wished that she's gotten on track with it.

"Don't worry, he doesn't care about it." Ryoko assured. "He didn't seem disgusted."

Hinata snickered. Sasuke wasn't a man of many words for those he barely knew. He was emotionless in the face. Surely he had to be disgusted by waking up to bloody sheets.

Usually Hinata would track her period, for she had since she'd gotten it at age 11. For some reason she had forgotten about it and even forgotten to pack the necessities.

Hinata groaned. "R-Ryoko." stuttered out.

"Yeah?" Ryoko answered almost instantly. She was ready for Hinata incase she needed anything - which was weird for she was a prime ministers daughter and must have been use to being pampered.

"D-Do you have...um..." Hinata trailed off. The topic of periods wasn't one she spoke about often - even with Hanabi. She had a talk with her sister about it and even told her how things went, but that was it.

"I know what you mean, Hinata!" Ryoko told her and her footsteps ran out of the room.

Hinata sighed. She started her bath, feeling her stomach begin to cramp. Thr large bathroom (of course it was large, it was a couples room) had a seperate bath and shower. The alrge mirror in front of her took up the entire wall while beneath it were two large sinks shaped a sea shells. The shower, a tall clear (see through glass) sat across from the bath. She sighed. She was thankful for having Ryoko here; it was similar to having Kurenai when Kiba, Shino and she were on a mission. The two boys would be clueless as to what to do while Kurenai, being a woman herself, knew exactly.

Soon Ryoko was back with what Hinata needed and now Hinata laid inside the bath - a hot bath she'd made for herself with possibly to much bubbles to be used. Yet she didn't care. She was tired, cramping and somewhat hungry.

* * *

"Rokudaime...don't you think that's a little..." the ANBU in the wolf mask trailed off, motioning with his hands. "...unrealistic?"

Kakashi hummed. He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing can be unrealistic with time and inspiration." he answered in a lazily cheery voice.

"But to build that within a week?" the ANBU sighed. It wasn't as if he was going to build it, he was instructed to bring it to the contractors. However he knew something such as that would take more than a weeks time.

"Sasuke is willing to pay a good price for this to be build." Kakashi said. He placed down the scroll that was sent in by Sasuke. It came earlier in the morning and knew it came from his student by the large hawk that had been pecking its exceptionally large beak against his window.

The ANBU hummed. Behind the mask, he was confused at the Uchiha asking for something such as this. It was out of character and he wondered why he would want something build such as that. "What for?" the ANBU questioned.

Kakashi adverted his eyes to the ANBU, his sharingan eyes glowing in the bright lit room. "His wife, of course." Kakashi chuckled. His once young and heartless student was doing something for his soon to be wife - and Kakashi was no fool to know it was for the sweet Hyuga. Why else would Sasuke insist it would be done before they return from their mission?

"Yes." the ANBU nodded. "I almost forgotten about her. They're weird together."

Kakashi furrowed a brow. "How so?"

The ANBU remained silent. He knew that Uchiha Sasuke was once a student of the Rokudaime Hokage and that the Rokudaime had a soft spot for his students. He wouldn't want to say his mind and offend his Hokage.

"Sasuke can be a stubborn one and many are disgusted by his actions, but let us not forget he along with Naruto and Sakura - and many others - was a big part of the war ending." Kakashi addressed. "And now that he has returned and assisted this village, he deserves the respect that anyone else receives."

The ANBU nodded.

"Alright." Kakashi placed his hands on his desk. "Get to the contractor. Don't leave out the part that Sasuke will be leaving each contractor involved separate pay."

* * *

"Here." Shino said, sliding Sasuke a plate of tea. The aroma coming off of it was sweet green tea, too sweet that he could smell the sugar coming off of it.

Sasuke gaged. He was ready to decline when Shino interjected. "It's for Hinata."

Sasuke furrowed a brow. He was unaware as to why the Aburame was giving him a tea for Hinata. Sasuke had already decided that, after witnessing the bloody sheets and Hinata scurry off to the bathroom, that she'd need breakfast for when she'd come or. He decided that he'd give in to her - he would be kind for once in his life.

"Hinata likes the sweetest green tea when it's...that time of the month." Shino told, pushing the green tea further towards Sasuke. "Hinata doesn't eat breakfast when she's on it, and usually sticks to eating sweets."

Sasuke felt dumbfounded. He placed the tray with food down and decided that he's take the simple cup of tea that Shino gave to him. He glanced towards the Aburame once more and gave him a short nod. Shino gave the nod back in return.

During mission - or training sessions, even hangouts - as they grew older, Shino knew what Hinata would drink while on her monthly and also eat. Shino would bother with the drinks while Kiba would do the sweets and it's been a tradition for years. Deciding to give Sasuke the tea and giving him the advice on what to do when things such as this happen seemed best to Shino. Sasuke would soon be her husband and unlike Kiba, he wasn't going to interfere in Hinata's personal life.

Sasuke strolled back to the room he and Hinata shared. He was appreciative of the Aburame. He didn't need to voice it aloud. He knew that being teammates with the Hyuga, both Inuzuka and Aburame knew her more than he did.

Sasuke knocked on the door of the restroom as he entered the shared bedroom. He heard a splashing sound and a murmur. "What?" she called in a more groan.

Sasuke took it as his time to enter. He pushed the door open and entered.

"I didn't say come in..." a low grumble came from the right of the room. Sasuke turned his head and frowned.

"Don't drown. You added an abundance amount of soap." He spoke. Hinata was in the bath and barely visual from the mountain of bubbles. He could only see her head poking out glaring at him. Sasuke wasn't fazed.

Hinata blinked. "I don't care for your opinion." she murmured, dipping herself lower into the bath.

Sasuke tilted his head. "Tea." he responded back. He didn't need to argue with the women right now. Her arguments never turned out good.

Hinata's ears perked. She slowly rose her head from the water and eyed the Uchiha to see that he in fact held a tea cup in his hand. Hinata smiled. "Arigato, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata held out her arm.

Sasuke took a few steps towards her and handed the women the drink. He watched as she took a fee sips and closed her eyes. She moaned. "Green tea..."

Sasuke took his eyes away from her and made his way towards the sink. He grasped his toothbrush - Hinata had placed both of theirs there the following night - and turned on the faucet. He began to brush his teeth.

"What are you doing?" asked Hinata. She sipped her tea.

Sasuke glanced at her reflection through the mirror. She continued brushing his teeth.

"Hm." Hinata pouted. "No privacy." she murmured.

Sasuke spit out the toothpaste. "You washed my body while naked." he retorted.

Hinata widen her eyes. "I-I...I was there first!" she defended herself. "And it was only your back. And hair..." Hinata trailed off. She took another sip of her drink.

Sasuke washed his mouth out and turned off the faucet. "Exactly." he jabbed. "It's not as though I'm with you in the bath."

Hinata sunk into her bath. She supposed he was right.

"I'm going to shower." Sasuke addressed.

Hinata widen her eyes. "No." she protested. "This is my time."

Sasuke blinked. "It won't be long."

Hinata wasn't convinced. She took a few sips of her tea and shook her head. "You'll have to-"

Sasuke took of his shirt.

Hinata gasped. "S-Sasuke-kun!"

"We're on a mission." he hissed. "Not a vacation. I would be showering before it's my turn to do rounds."

Hinata frowned. "My rounds are before yours."

Sasuke turned. He muttered something inaudible.

"Huh, Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata. She didn't heard a word he said.

"I'll be taking your rounds after Shino." Sasuke claimed.

Hinata tilted her head. She felt her cheeks flush and was glad that her body couldn't get any hotter from the already hot water. "Y-You don't have to. I-It's a mission- Sasuke-kun!" hinata covered her eyes just as Sasuke was about to lower his pants.

The Uchiha took off the remaining of his clothing and started the shower until it was warm enough for him to enter.

Hinata huffed. She decided that it would be best to keep her eyes close for the shower would show her things she would faint if she saw. "Y-You don't have to." Hinata spoke through the loud noise of the shower.

"I heard you the first time." Sasuke responded. He closed his eyes and went beneath the water to wet his hair. "And Shino agreed."

Hinata placed the glass of tea down on the ground, eyes still closed tight, and groaned. She hated when she was pampered from her teammates on days such as this. No matter the situation, she was a shinobi and didn't need to be treated as though she needed to be coddled.

"You should fix your face. You look like a child." Sasuke spoke as he eyes Hinata through the clear glass. He chuckled to himself when he saw her stick her tongue out before going beneath the bubbly water.

* * *

Sasuke live to his word. He exited the bathroom in under 10 minutes after telling her he'd bee doing her and his rounds. Hinata found herself alone and guilty. She didn't wish for Sasuke to take on her rounds, no matter if she was cramping or not. She was a shinobi and she'd bene on missions before while on her period. Even if it was an escort mission and it was fairly easy, her job wasn't to sit and be a damsel in distress.

Hinata sighed. She was delivered food by Kiba, who entered and stayed for an hour before leaving. They spoke of many things while she munched on the cinnamon buns - and order he placed for her because he had remembered the date. Hinata felt hopeless - how did someone like Kiba kept track of her more than she ever did herself? She would never know. However she was thankful for Kiba and the sweets he brought.

When Kiba left, Hinata found herself lonely once more. The room was entirely too large for her to be this lonely. She began to read to herself - a book that was given to her by Sakura a few weeks back about healing. Hinata studied it when she was away from Sakura, finding that this was one of the things she could do herself - unlike kenjutsu. Even if Tenten rewarded her with a sword, she'd doubt she would ever use it.

It was now the third hour, Sasuke having one hour left before it would be Kiba's round. It wasn't late, possibly mid afternoon. Hinata was also delivered lunch by Kiba and though he couldn't stay and be with her, she appreciated. She was becoming bored with being in the room and decided that she would go out and have a walk, possibly see what Ryoko would be doing at this time.

As Hinata walked through the halls, she noticed how vacant they were. Ryoko's and her fathers room wasn't far, yet the halls felt as long as possible. She felt as if she had bene walking for hours.

 _'Something isn't right.'_ Hinata thought to herself. No matter how long she walked...she didn't make it to her destination.

Hinata gasped as she felt someone grasp her hair and ya k her backwards. Another set of hands wrapped around her mouth. Her eyes widen. _'Byakugan!'_ she hissed mentally, allowing her dojutsu to activate.

In a swift movement, she opened her palms and brought it roughly backwards, attacking whoever had their arms around her. _'Juken!'_

The attacked hissed, releasing her from their grasp. Hinata turned around swiftly and glared at whoever it was. She was unable to see who had attacked her for said person wore a dark mask. They were tall, however, and could easily hover over her. It was a man - she knew by not only his height, but his weight and the way his pants seemed heavy. "W-Who are you?!" she declared, stepping away from them.

The attacked chuckled. It was then that Hinata realized that she was alone with two attackers, not one. Both sporting dark masks and robes. "The Byakugan must be an amazing trait to possess." one attacker spoke.

The other one nodded. "Too bad. She's a cute one."

Hinata's veins pulsed. Her eyebrows knitted. As the attacked began to sprint towards her, ready for his attack, Hinata braced herself. As the attack came closer and lung himself towards her, Hinata dodged his arm and grasped his forearm roughly. She flipped the attacker onto his back.

The next attacker gasped and made his own attack towards Hinata; who like before, dodged it and sent a flew blows her way. She blocked a few chakra points, but found that these attackers were a bit stronger. At least their blocked points would slow them down.

"Ah, so it's true." The first attacker chuckled. "You're his wife. You fight like him."

Hinata widen her eyes. These two attackers knew of her and Sasuke.

"You seen surprise, _Hime_..." the second attack taunted. "Everyone knows of you being a whore for the last Uchiha."

Hinata felt her blood boil. "I'm not...his whore." she hissed a response. Her fists clenched. She felt her heart beat louder as she heard the two attacks laugh. Slowly, they stood, staggering back and forth. Hinata glared at them, feeling the veins around her eyes pulse harder. She was tired of people assuming Sasuke and her's relationship; assuming that she was nothing but a whore for the Uchiha.

"Imagine how'd noble we'd be if we killed the Uchiha's whore?" said the first attacker, staggering towards Hinata. "Theres already a large bounty on her...and the Byakugan."

Hinata took a step back. Not only she was at risk, but so was her Byakugan. Before her eyes, one attacker was in front of her. How he gotten past her eyes, she was unaware. His hand wrapped around her neck and roughly banged her against the wall.

Hinata hissed in pain, her eyes widening. "They want me to kill you slow..." the attacker murmured, his face coming closer to Hinata's. "But I won't...you're a pretty little thing...I'll make sure you don't suffer."

Hinata watched through watering eyes as the attacking reached behind him and brought out a kunai. It shone in the light of the hallway.

The attacker brought the Kunai above his head. Before he was able to bring it down onto the Hyuga, Hinata brought her knee up and onto her groin. She pushed her palm into his chest as hard as her remaining strength allowed.

Groaning, the attacker dropped the kunai and was pushed away.

Hinata grasped the Kunai and dug it into the attackers chest. She thrusted his body away and fell onto her knees, feeling it hard to breath. "Damn it!" the remaining attacker hissed. "Looks as though I'll have to finish the job myself."

Hinata was unaware of what would happen next for her world went black.


	25. Chapter 25 - Going Through Changes Pt 2

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 25 - Going Through Changes Pt. 2**

 **Short Description: Sasuke questions if his being around is for the greater good of Hinata's well being.**

* * *

"We're almost entering Getsugakure." Ryoko whispered, holding Hinata's a barely conscious head. Hinata heard the girls words clearly, and yet she was unaware where she was at. All she knew that her body ached and the following voices surrounding her were loud.

"You have to push harder on the wound." Sasuke hissed. He shoved Kiba out of the way and pressed the cloth deeper onto Hinata's chest.

Kiba growled. "I know what I'm doing, Uchiha!" he spat.

Sasuke snorted. "Barely."

Kiba widen his eyes in fury. The audacity of the Uchiha to suspect that he was nothing but a idiot and underestimated his intelligence.

Sasuke panted as he glanced towards Hinata, her eyes closed and blood dripping from her nose. If he wasn't clenched the cloth to her opened wound onto her chest, he would suspected that she was dead. However, he was appreciative that her chest rose and fallen slowly.

"I don't even think you deserve to be around her." Kiba snapped. He clenched his fists.

Ryoko shook her head. "I-I don't think-"

Sasuke lifted himself away from Hinata. Ryoko clenched onto the cloth and pushed it harder onto the wound.

The Uchiha glared at the Inuzuka and stepped closer to him.

"I'm not afraid of you, Sasuke!" Kiba bellowed at the top of his lungs. The veins on his neck flared.

Sasuke scoffed. The Inuzuka didn't need to be afraid of him for Sasuke to bash his race against the wall.

"You're the main reason Hinata is the way she is! They've attacked her because of _you_!" Kiba yelled.

It happened within a swift movement. Kiba hissed, his head being bashed against the nearby wall while Sasuke gripped his neck, a malice look in his eyes. Kiba gasped, yet he fended himself against the Uchiha and twisted said mans wrist.

"Stop it!" Ryoko hissed. She pushed onto Hinata's chest. "I knew having Aburame-san leave for help would be bad." she murmured. She was in no way powerful enough to halt the two shinobi's from fighting if it did happen; and if she was powerful enough, she wouldn't be able to leave Hinata bleeding on the floor like she currently was.

Sasuke shoved Kiba away in a grunt and adverted his eyes down to Hinata. She blinked her eyes a few times before shutting them completely.

Kiba clenched his fist. Ryoko was right, he and Sasuke didn't have the time to brawl while Hinata was hurt. He kneeled down besides his teammate and sighed. He touched her neck, feeling for pulse. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. She as alive...and they needed assistance as soon as possible.

Sasuke took a step away from the Kiba and Ryoko. He turned away, his eyes roaming the area. He didn't have the desire to be next to Hinata, not after his nearly ripping off the Inuzuka's head. His heart felt tight; he was unsure as to why. He also had a difficult time breathing, it was as though there was a large lump in his throat, preventing from any circulation.

"U-Uchiha-san, are you okay-"

"Don't worry about me!" Sasuke snapped to Ryoko. The poor girl flinched. She didn't deserve the sudden outburst, yet Sasuke was unable to speak with anything but a rough response. "Worry about my wife."

Kiba shook his head. He was having a hard time biting his tongue. "I don't know what Hinata see's in you." he spat to the Uchiha. "All you've done was gotten her into a mess she wouldn't be able to clean up! You aren't even her husband!"

Sasuke snapped his head in the Inuzuka's direction. "Watch how you speak to me." he warned. "I've would have killed you long ago if my wife didn't have a fondness with you."

It was true. Sasuke wanted nothing but to snap the Inuzuka's neck for how he dared to question his loyalty to Hinata upon their arrival to her fallen body.

Sasuke turned away once more and began to pant. He was confused as to why finding oxygen was becoming as difficult as it was now. He couldn't look at Hinata, her unconscious figure haunted his very thoughts - thoughts he hadn't thought about in months.

He closed his eyes, his mind replaying the scene over and over in his head; multiple tomes did he witness Hinata become nothing but a puddle of blood before his very arms. She was as she was a few moments ago, barely conscious and mumbling his names. She had enough strength to hold him close, but not enough to stand on her own. _"Uchiha Whore..."_ one attacker had spat, and the sound of his voice disgusted the Uchiha to the core.

The man wasn't a challenge to kill, especially with an angered Uchiha. He was covered in blood afterwards, the mans blood that dared to attack his wife. His wife... _his_ wife...

His wife that was now covered in her and the attackers blood. Sasuke held her close, he was unsure on what he was suppose to do. She had an open wound in her chest, a small yet deep one. She panted, and as she did - so did Sasuke. He ripped a piece of his shirt off to stop the blood from her wound to ooze out any longer. She lightly touched his hand when he did this, and slowly she smiled before loosing conscience.

One attacker was already dead, one he assumed Hinata took care of.

Sasuke was angered. He felt angry. He hadn't felt this angered in a long time - years to be exact. There was nothing for him to be angry about. He didn't have any family left, he had Naruto, Kakashi and even Sakura, yet they didn't understand how he felt in the slightest. He was back in the village that didn't care the least of his clan and their downfall. He was miserable to be within a village that wasn't accepting.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was angry for the one person he had cared for in a village he despises was now possibly fighting for her life...because of him.

"We would be entering Getsugakure no sato within the next 10 minutes." Shino spoke lowly, his eyes (behind the dark shades her wore) downcast towards Hinata. "The Prime Minister is speaking with one of the captains about getting their as soon as possible. I scouted the area and no one of the description of the attackers had been found."

"Good." Ryoko sighed. As Kiba held onto the cloth that covered Hinata's wound, she pushed herself upwards. "They're healers that would cure her in no time. You'll be able to leave and go back to your village within the next day. I promise."

Kiba nodded. "That's what we need." he muttered annoyingly. He brought Hinata's body into his arms and stood. "We should head over the entrance. We need to be one of the first one's off."

Ryoko and Shino followed Kiba while Sasuke strolled towards the back. He kept to himself, more in his mind than ever. His heart seem to tighten by the second and he was baffled if his body was truly failing him now. As a young teenager brawling in the war; fighting either with or side by side with powerful opponents nets and comrades...he wished nothing more than to die in the end of it. Now that he lived through it, dying while leaving someone behind felt sickening.

The past hour has been a blur for the Uchiha. Once the cruise stopped in Getsugakure, they huddled off along with the Prime Minister calling for a Medic to be present. As they made it to the Medic, the bright lights and white walls blinded him severely. He remained quiet, even when he was being spoken to by nurses. He wasn't interested in petty conversation. There was nothing important to him besides the women with the deep wound in her chest.

It felt weird - saying someone was important to him. How important the heiress stood in his life, he was unaware. She had to have some importance, she would be his wife and soon, the women that would bare his children if she seen fit. She came first before many; before his own "friends" for now she was his family. His only family.

"Is there any chance she night be pregnant?" asked the nurse as she poked her head out of the room to look at the three men. "I would need to know for she's lost an incredible amount of blood. If there's a chance she is with child and it's dire, we'll need to know who to save."

Kiba widen his eyes. He snapped his head to the Uchiha and glared. "I hope she's not pregnant..." he answered the nurse, but his response was more towards the sulking Uchiha.

"No." Sasuke replied. "She's not."

Kiba sighed in relief. He leaned against the wall and shook his head.

Shino turned his head to the nurse. "How long before we'll be able to see her?" he asked.

"A few moments. We're able to heal her with medical ninjutsu with no problems for minor injuries, we have to stitch up the wound a bit, however.

Shino nodded. The nurse made her way back inside the room.

"I'll be taking Ryoko and the Prime Minister back to their homes like we were instructed." Shino told. "Kiba."

"I'm not leaving." Kiba growled. He shook his head.

"It won't be long? Why? Because she is currently in the medic being healed and we do have a mission to proceed with." Shino began to take a step towards Kiba. "She'll be alright, Kiba."

The Inuzuka glared at the Uchiha. "Fine." he hissed. He scurried off. The faster he was the faster he can return to Hinata.

Sasuke wondered how it would have been; what position he would be in if the women was pregnant. Would he save her; or the child? What if they both were met with a sadden fate that took both of their lives.

Sasuke blinked a few times. His heart began to beat outside his chest, tightening by the second. It was as though someone was squeezing the organ as hard as they could and wouldn't let go until it exploded.

What was wrong with him? He hadn't felt such pain since the lost of his brother before his eyes.

"Do you wish to see her?" the nurse asked, startling Sasuke out of his thoughts. "She's conscious...somewhat. You'll be able to speak with her if you'd like."

Sasuke shook his head.

The nurse frowned. She took a step towards Sasuke. "She's your wife, isn't she?" she questions. She opened her palm to Sasuke. "This fell off of her hand when she arrived. It's a beautiful ring. I think you should see her."

The nurse held out the ring for Sasuke to take. Sasuke grasped the ring tightly, holding it into his palm. He followed the nurse inside the room to see Hinata. She laid on her back, hospital gown on while her eyes rested close.

"I'll be returning in a few minutes." the nurse assured before making her way out.

Sasuke sat in a guest chair on the far right of the room. He watched Hinata closely. He watched as her chest heaved and fall, the way her eyes with twitch as if they wished to be open but failed. He watched her hair fall onto her shoulders and past her breast. She looked as though she was in a deep sleep, in bliss. The pain that haunted her face on the ship long gone...Sasuke was pleased.

Sasuke stood. Slowly, he made his way to hover above of Hinata. His hand reached out to touch her, pushing the hospital gown down lowly to witness the once open wound on her chest. He frowned.

"I should kill them..." Sasuke murmured. "They assured me no scars..."

* * *

"What do you suppose they're making?" asked Shinra as the contractors went along with their building towards the back of their home. Shinra stared from his spot at the table.

Hanabi shrugged. She turned off the stove and sighed. "Who knows. Looks as though it can be an addition to the house."

Shinra furrowed his brows in curiosity. "An addition..." he murmured. "Like...a baby?"

Hanabi flashed Shinra an annoyed look. "No way. Unless my nee-chan wishes to adopt more hooligans like you."

Shinra rolled his eyes. Hanabi placed the bowl she had prepared for him on the table forward him. "I'm not a hooligan, you ugly troll." Shinra hissed.

Hanabi bit her tongue. She was in no mood to argue with the 9 year old body for he was just that - 9 years old. "Whatever they're making, it doesn't concern you."

"This is disgusting." Shinra frowned. He picked up the bowl of food made by Hanabi and snickered.

"Then starve." Hanabi hissed, slapping the bowl out of his hand. Thankfully, it fallen back onto the table and not the floor to make a mess.

Shinra rolled his eyes. Starving would be better than to eat anything Hanabi made. She wasn't Hinata; who cooked and baked many delicious meals that satiated his hunger and tastebuds. "Maybe Hinsta-chan should teach you how to cook."

Hanabi crossed her arms. She lifted her head away from the Shinura. "It's not like you'll be around for long, anyways." she snapped.

Shinra frowned. He was taken aback. "What was that suppose to mean?" he asked, following Hanabi down the hall to her room.

Hanabi snickered. "Did you think that she and the Uchiha would really adopt you?" Hanabi gave an amused look. "You're only here for now while my sister is training with the Uchiha. Once she becomes head, you'll be loooooong gone."

Shinra knitted his brows. He lowered his head and pondered.

"You see, me nee-chan is trying to become head. By next month, she would have to fight for it. And when she wins..." Hanabi shrugged her shoulders. She sat on her bed and yawned. "You aren't a Hyuga nor are you biologically her or the Uchiha's child for them to keep."

Shinra gulped. He was skeptical about living with his sensei. Sasuke was hard when it came to training and even harder when it came to living in his home, yet he wouldn't change it. He felt as though his grandmother left his in great hands and was grateful of Hinata and Sasuke for taking him in.

"T-Then where would I go?" Shinra murmured. He had no other family that associated with him; for all he knew and considered family had bene Sumire and the small family who he lived with now.

Hanabi shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows?" she continued. "I know for sure it wouldn't be with us."

* * *

"W-Where's Sasuke-kun?" Hinata stuttered as she opened her eyes and tried to lift her body.

"Lay down." Kiba ushered, gently pushing her back down to lay.

Hinata pondered as to where she was, how she gotten there and what happened after the two attackers. Her head felt like someone gave her a hard kick and it hurt for her to inhale. Her eyes felt limp, as if it wasted her chakra entirely to keep then open.

"W-Where's Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked once more. She didn't feel his presence nor did he come when she called for him.

Kiba sighed. "Ryoko and the Prime Minister are back safe. Ryoko sent you these flowers..." Kiba pointed to a large vase of white lilies.

"That's great." Hinata brushed off the lilies; she wasn't in the mood to be seeing flowers while she laid in the Medic all the while in pain. "Where's my husband?" Hinata repeated for the third time. She had to get the point across that she wished to see Sasuke - not some flowers next to her bed.

Kiba widen his eyes a bit before exhaling. His eyes adverted to Shino who slowly shook his head. "He doesn't wish to see you." The Aburame responded.

Hinata raised her eyebrows. "N-Nani?" she gasped. Sasuke didn't want to see her? For what?

"We were advised to announce that he wishes not to be seen until it was our time to depart back to Konohagakure." Shino addressed in a quiet tone.

Hinata sat back into her bed. She frowned, her mouth quivering. Confused as to why Sasuke would request such a thing was an understatement. She was bewildered that Sasuke wasn't the first person she seen upon waking up from her black out state.

Hinata took a breath. "H-He's mad at me." she stammered, feeling her heart tighten at the thought of Sasuke being angered at her. "B-Because I couldn't p-protect myself."

Kiba shook his head. He couldn't believe his ears now. "Who cares what that bastard thinks, Hinata! You're hurt!" Kiba sneered. Even if Sasuke was angered with her, that should be the least of her worries. She sat with a deep wound almost reaching her heart snd the first thing she assumes is Uchiha Sasuke was angered with her?

"I care, Kiba!" Hinata snapped back, her tone matching Kiba's agitated one.

Kiba was taken aback, and though Shino held his expression, so was he.

"I-I know you don't like Sasuke-kun...but he will be my husband and you cannot change that." Hinata lowered her tone to a whisper. It wasn't her intention to snap at Kiba; she loved the man as if he was her own blood brother and he's been one that stood by her side through it all. However, it was evident that Kiba wasn't a fan of her and Sasuke's confusingly sudden relationship.

 _'Nata...'_ Kiba thought, his eyes fixed onto the heiress before him.

Shino was right - per usual. Hinata had her mind settled (as well as her life) on Uchiha Sasuke and there was nothing he could do or say to get her to change her feelings. She may have not loved him (yet) and vice versa with Sasuke, but there was something there between the both of them that nerved Kiba. It was the look in Sasuke's eyes when he witnessed a bloodied Hinata...the way he held her close into his arms...something he hadn't seen in anyone's eyes before.

And for Hinata, her emotions were all over the place. Regularly, Kiba would be able to see what Hinata felt or thought by looking into her light, pearl eyes. She wanted Sasuke here with her. She craved for him to be by her now, even if they didn't talk. It was his aura that she craved, his existence besides her. Now that he wasn't, she couldn't help but put the blame on herself for his absence.

"Hai." Kiba whispered. He took a last look at Hinata before parting ways and made his way out of the room.

Hinata took a gulp. She adverted her eyes towards Shino and bit her lip. "I-"

"There's nothing you need to explain, Hinata." Shino nodded. He understood and Hinata was always grateful for the Aburame's patience.

Hinata gave Shino a curt nod. "A-Arigato."

* * *

 _'You won't see her...not yet.'_

Sasuke was relieved that his heart wasn't betraying him like it was in the previous hours. He sat still in the waiting area, his head and eyes straight. He was possibly the black sheep of the medic for his dark clothing that was bound to stand out with the white walls, flooring and lighting. He had no care for who decided that he was off-putting; that was no longer his concern. Nor was this failed excuse of a mission.

 _'You care about her.'_

Sasuke supposed he did care for the Hyuga; how could he not? He had been around her for 3-4 months and only her. They ate breakfast, lunch and dinner together. They lived together, sparred and at times slept in the same bed together. They weren't a typical couple - they didn't hold hands often but when they did, Sasuke found that her hands felt smooth with each touch, as rough as they were (but she was a Hyuga). Nor did they kiss often like other couples that would kiss with esch departure. But, they didn't need to be the typical couple for him to know where she stood in his life.

 _'She'll die with you around.'_

Hinata's head had a high bounty on it. Konohagakure villagers knew how to spread gossip, and some how the gossip would soon spread throughout the nation that Uchiha Sasuke and Hugs Hinata were a "couple". He was hated - loathed by much more people than he should be. His unborn children had bounty on their heads and would be hunted if the world would known.

 _'But only you can protect her...'_

And only he would. Sasuke knew that their missions together would need to come to an end, having her be targeted would be the last thing he needed. He would protect her for she was his wife now - his family. He would shield the damn Shimura and even the Hōki because he (in a way) became attached to the two damn nuisances, as well. He'd secure Hanabi from her unwelcome fate of becoming head at her early age.

He'd do it.

Sasuke will do it.

 _'I'll do it because she'd ask to me.'_

Sasuke scoffed aloud. He was sure - positive - that if his mother was watching him now, she'd be gushing at how he treated the Hyuga. She would often tease him of liking a few girls in the academy (even if he never did) and encouraged him to he kind to them no matter the cost.

"She wants to see you."

Sasuke blinked. Then once more. His head snapped to the direction of the voice.

Kiba stood behind him with a sullen expression. "You're the person she wants to see." a grimace was evident on his face. "I suppose I have to respect the fact that she'll soon be your wife."

Sasuke listened.

"She, uh..." Kina snickered, shaking his head. "Her favorite flowers a mixture between Lavender and Hydrangeas and Jasmine. She hates sea food but she'll force herself to eat it if others around her like it. Of course she loves sweets, any type but...cinnamon rolls are her favorite." Kiba took a breath.

Sasuke made a note of all the information Kiba was disclosing.

"She loves tea, sweet tea preferably. She loves Senzai, too. And...has this thing where she'll act like your mom and care for you."

Sasuke stood. He turned towards Kiba and listened as the man spoke.

"I don't have not one idea why she wants to be with you, Uchiha." Kiba snickered. His snickers turned to laugh. "You're an ass...but...she's going to love you. And when she does...all I'm asking is for you not to take it for granted. She'll love you deeply and she'll become devoted to you. Don't disappoint her."

Sasuke's dark eyes watched as Kiba paraded down the hall away from him.

Sasuke was changing - for the better he assumed. The old him woudn't dare sit through any speech for the likes of Kiba, and yet this wasn't just Inuzuka Kiba. This was Inuzuka Kiba, his wide's friend. Wether he wished for it or not, she would consistently be involved with the Inuzuka and there was nothing he could change about that.

 _'You can't see her.'_ Sasuke thought. He wouldn't see her now, not while she laid in pain. He would wait for when it was their time to leave back to Konohagakure.

So he would wait for however long it would take for the medic to release her, and when they do release her they would be on the next cruise back to Konohagakure and things would hopefully grow back to normal. Especially with the gift he had for her back at the compound.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright so I've update a bit early today than my usual updates. I hope you do enjoy this chapter and this story all together! I would have to say that soon Shades of Cool would be ending and I hope that I would get everything out so that ALL of my readers would be satisfied with the ending. That being said, I'm trying to do 5 more chapters until it's done.**


	26. Chapter 26 - Pretty When I Cry

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 26 - Pretty When I Cry**

 **Short Description: Hinata is determined to get through Sasuke; even if he doesn't wish to be bothered.**

* * *

"Wake the hell up!" Hanabi hissed, pushing the snoring Shimura off of his bed. "You're going to be late to the Academy otherwise!"

Hanabi had made sure that Shinra would be in the Academy for if he wasn't, Hinata would have her head. She had slept in, and if she slept late that meant the Shimura did, as well.

"Ugh," Shinra groaned. He bit his tongue from making a smart remark. "I'm going to the bathroom." he grumbled, making his way off the floor and out of his room.

Hanabi rolled her eyes. She followed him out and went towards the kitchen where she attempted to make breakfast. Thankful she entered before the food at a chance to burn. She quickly dumps the food into a bowl and sighed.

"Breakfast's ready!" Hanabi called to Shinra in the bathroom. She heard a few bumping sounds before the Shimura ran his way down the stairs. Hanabi groaned. "Where's your pants?" she asked when the boy returned in only briefs.

"Outside." he muttered. "I only washed one."

"You're going outside in your underwear's?" Hanabi snickers as Shinra opens the back door to indeed go out and get his hanging pants to get ready for school.

Hanabi follows him as he makes his way towards his pants. Hey eyes adverted to the large house-like building towards the back of the Uchiha main hone. Hanabi furrowed her brows. The contractors looked as though they were nearly done - which as weird for they started the same day Hinata left. "I wonder what this is..." she murmurs.

Shinra looks her way to see what the Hyuga was talking about. He turns his head to look at what she was staring at. Shinra places his pants onto his waist snd shrugs. "I guess we'll find out when Sasuke-sensei comes back."

Hanabi bites her lip. She glances at Shinra and smirks.

Shinra shakes his head. "I don't think we-"

Hanabi scoffs and makes her way towards the newly build building (which wasn't like a building, it was the same size as their home).

Shinra huffs and follows after her.

The architecture was large and square in size, as Hanabi made her way closer, she noticed that halfway up through the sizes were concrete while the other half was transparent glass. The roofs, as well were glass and as transparent as the walls.

"Woah." Shinra widens his eyes.

The door, as transparent as the rest of the architecture, was wide open. Inside, Hanabi noted that there wasn't any tile, just soiled dirt. Towards the back of the architecture was a metal table that had a few pots positioned atop of it.

"What is this suppose to be?" Shinra asked, his eyes roaming around. "And why is everything glass?"

Hanabi smirked. "I know exactly what this is."

* * *

Hinata would have thought that, upon her release from the medic, that Sasuke and she would have their own time to talk. She was wrong for she hadn't even see the Uchiha when they boarded the cruise ship back to Konohagakure. He truly didn't wish to see her, and that thought alone sadden her. They no longer shared a room and now she sat alone in the large couple suit, her eyes casted upwards onto the ceiling.

If her being alone wasn't enough, she also was told - more demanded - that she was to stay into the room unless one of them - Kiba or Shino - would come for her for breakfast, lunch and dinner. She didn't eat much, not even the sweets Kiba delivered. She wasn't hungry - she wasn't sure if it was the scar on her chest that prevented her from wanting to eat or simply because she was growing (slowly) insane without the Uchiha.

Hinata was unaware how many hours had went by but she knew that it was now indeed night time. She had bathed 4 times to make the time go by fast; she smelt too freshly of the soap the cruise given. She brushed her hair each time she exited the bath and found that her hair was shedding more. Maybe she should leave it alone, it was not like she was surrounded by anyone to witness her unkept hair.

Hinata sighed. She lotioned her skin - once more - and brushed her hair into a low ponytail. She placed on a simple shirt and shorts, her shinobi sandals and made her way out of the room. She refused to be in there any longer while she was starved for food - anything at this point.

As Hinata exited her room. Her breath hitched. "S-Sasuke-kun..." she whispered as her eyes caught the Uchiha, a few rooms down, entering his own room.

Their eyes met for a moment and at that moment Hinata felt her lips tug for the first time throughout the day.

Sasuke was the first to break their eye contact. He strolled through the door of his room and closed it behind him.

Hinata frowned. Sighing, she made her way down the hall and towards the cafeteria where food would be serving at this point. As she entered, all she grabbed were a few dangos and began to munch them down, the sugar substance making her stomach satiated. She knew that eating nothing but sweets would fo her stomach harm, yet she didn't care at this moment.

 _'I wonder how Shinra-kun and imouto-chan are...'_ Hinata thought as she downed the rest of the dangos. She missed the two of them and their bickering, even if it had been only 2 days. Shinra was the younger sibling Hanabi never had and now she understood the annoyance that came with it.

Hinata adored the two of them, even if they could be a handful at time. She enjoyed the home being filled with laughter and noise. At least they weren't alone. Hinata did get to have her alone time as much as Sasuke did when Hanabi did her own things during the dah and Shinra were at school. She and Lee would run around the village and then she'd train with Sasuke. They'll take a break and most times come home to eat lunch. It was peaceful and she missed her daily routine.

Hinata stood. She made her way back towards the hall and to Sasuke's room. She was tired of her loneliness and though Shino and Kiba were more than willing in keeping her company, she didn't crave for her friends as much as she did for her husband. So as she strolled through the halls and down to his room, she was bold and confidence. Determined she would say, that she was going to see Sasuke and declare that he tell her why she was being avoided.

Hinata sighed. She raised her hand to knock onto his door but found herself frozen. It was as if the confidence she had left her body and now she was the frightened Hinata she has been for years. What if Sasuke truly didn't wish to see her? What if he was angered that she couldn't defend herself? She hadn't spoken to the Uchiha and didn't know how he'll react if she made herself known.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata proceeded to knock casually on the door. Her heart began to beat loudly and her palms felt sweaty. She heard a few shuffling before the door knob began to twist. Her eyes watched the door knob twist until the metal door opened.

"S-Sasuke-kun." Hinata gulped. Her lip quivered and her eyes went to glance up at the tall Uchiha hovering before her. Her eyes roamed around his body, finding that he wore a more casually, more loose style.

"Are you in need of assistance?" asked Sasuke, his voice sounding refreshing to Hinata's ears.

Hinaga slowly shook her head. She watched his face remain the emotionless state it always remained. Hinata lips, a soft naturally pink color, turned into a grin. Without warning, she shoved herself into Sasuke's chest, wrapping her arms around his as she did. She took in his scent. It was a scent that Sasuke especially had, he would smell of (weirdly enough) fresh earthly rosewood. Hinata wasn't sure if it came naturally or if it was something he'd wash with. Either way, she enjoyed it.

Sasuke let his hand release of the door knob and took a slow breath. Slowly, his hand raised and halted in mid air. He was almost afraid to touch the heiress, for the last time he did she was bloodied and in pain.

"I-I, uh missed you." Hinaga murmured, her face plastered into his chest. "G-Gomen." Hinata flushed and prepared to release Sasuke when his hand slowly placed itself onto her shoulder, keeping her steadily in place.

Sasuke wouldn't tell her; he refused to. But, he missed her, as well. He grown acquainted with having the heiress around even if it hasn't been long since he seen her. Coming from being with the heiress at all times to being away for a few hours was draining.

"W-Why...w-where were you? I woke up and Kiba-kun said...why didn't you want t-to see me?" Hinata rambled. She lifted her head to look for any information on Sasuke's face, arms still wrapped around him.

"They've hurt you because of me." Sasuke answered. He gently moved sway from the door do that Hinata could enter the room. Once she had, he closed the door behind them.

Hinata shook her head. "I-I..." she was at loss of words. Did Sasuke know who the two men were that harmed her.

"The two attackers were of no importance. Simple bandits that heard of our whereabouts." Sasuke exclaimed. Hinata and he sat in the bed across from one another.

Hinata nodded. She faced Sasuke. "It seems that we are known throughout the nation and not only Konohagakure." Hinata sighed. "I'll be careful next time. I'll-"

"There shouldn't be a next time." Sasuke interrupted. He adverted his eyes down to her chest, searching for the small, deep scar that was caused by the attackers.

Hinata furrowed her brows. Shaking her head, she let out a humorless laugh. "I-I don't..." she trailed off. What was Sasuke's intentions?

"You'll be targeted when you're on your own missions outside of Konoha." Sasuke exclaimed lowly. "I won't be there each time."

Hinata heart began to tighten. "I-I'll be careful. I wasn't expecting them but next time-"

"There won't be a next time." Sasuke interrupted once more. "I've decided to not go through with the marriage contract."

Time stood still; or so she thought. Hinata sat speechless as Sasuke eyes glanced at her. He was serious. He was ignoring the marriage contract he presented. He was ignoring the marriage that would happen after she became head. He was going to be ignoring _her_.

"No." Hinata bit, her lips quivering. She shook her head. Her eyes glanced down to her hand to look at the ring Sasuke's given her that once belonged to his mother. Her breath hitched.

Sasuke watched as the small girl began to cry. The tears shed rapidly, and Sasuke pondered if she would faint in the spot by the sudden sobbing session. He clenched his jaw; he felt awkward when others cries around him.

"S-Sasuke-kun, the ring...I..." Hinata gasped, the tears clouding her vision. The ring was gone. His mother's ring was gone. It must have been removed or fallen off of her fingers when she was attacked. How didn't she not notice such a valuable item lost. "G-Gomen, Sasuke-kun-"

"Hinata." Sasuke cautioned.

Hinata shook her head. Her hands went to wipe her tears, but they only fallen harder. "I-I lost your...m-mother's ring a-and..."

"Hinata." Sasuke tried once more. The women was going to overwhelm herself and would faint any moment now. He did not need an unconscious Hinata in his bed.

"I-I'll try to find it. It must be around h-here somewhere or...I'll pay for it. I-I know it's valuable-"

Sasuke's nerve was already worked up. He grasped the Hyuga by her shoulders and smashed his lips upon her. Hinata's eyes widen, and slowly lowered. Her heart began to slowly go back to it's normal beating and her tears halted.

Hinata panted when Sasuke moves away from her. She bit her lip, cheeks flushed.

"You talk too much." Sasuke relented. He released his grasp onto her wrist and rummaged through his pockets. He takes his hands out and opens his palm. One thing Sasuke did know that was even though her face was bright red, eyes puffy and swollen that even she was pretty when she cried.

Hinata widen her eyes at the ring; his mother ring that was once hers, in his hand. "H-How-"

"The nurse at Getsugakure given it to me while you were unconscious. You dropped it there."

Hinata sighed in relief. She was relieved that she didn't lose something that was valuable to Sasuke. If she would have known that he had it, all of her dramatic tears could have been prevented. "G-Gomen. I didn't realize it was gone..."

Sasuke hummed. "You had more important aspects to be worries about." Sasuke would be annoyed if the ring was gone, yet that was the last thing on his mind.

Hinata let herself smile softly. "Y-You don't want to be married." concluded Hinata, her voice coming to a low whisper. Her voice cracked slightly.

This is what Sasuke was preventing. He didn't wish to see the woman cry and sob before his eyes. He hadn't the need to witness the women be heart broken. Unbeknownst to him, his heart would tighten each time Hinata glanced his way with those sorrow filled eyes.

"I wouldn't wish harm to be done to you." Sasuke disclosed.

Hinata shook her head. She sat closer to the Uchiha. "I-I won't get hurt." she assured. She herself wasn't sure why she sat here trying to get Sasuke to understand that she wished to be married to him. If this was her a month ago, she would gladly go along with the Uchiha's plan. "A-And I won't be going on many missions when I become head."

Sasuke blinked his eyes.

"I'll be too busy working within my clan so I'll be alright. Then...then I'll be worried about Shinra-kun and...and preventing Hanabi getting the Hyuga seal."

Sasuke listened as Hinata rambled on about how she'd be safe and occupied with other manners to go out on missions outside of Konohagakure. Sasuke furrowed a brow. The Hyuga wanted to marry him, he knew this now. Why else would attempt to convince him otherwise. "U-Unless you don't wish to get married. If so...then-"

Sasuke held out the ring, the large red ruby stone sparkling in the low light.

Hinata gasped.

"You won't be able to leave." Sasuke whispered, his tone serious. "I won't allow you to leave after this. If you're certain that you wish to stay then you would be my wife."

Hinata gently grasped the ring, placing it back onto her finger. She nodded.

"I'm serious, Hinata." Sasuke leaned forward. I will not allow you trying to leave me. Not again." Sasuke whispered the last two words, his face a few inches away from her face.

Hinata let out a giggle. She nodded her head once more. She leaned forward to close to gap between Sasuke and she and caught his lips with her own. She was unaware as to for what reason, but her heart felt whole.

And it was like the first time she'd kiss him. Sasuke established that Hinata kisses made him wanting more. Like before, he deepened the kiss and knew that she tasted of the dango's they were serving at the cruise cafeteria. The sugary taste was Hinata's signature flavor that he enjoyed.

Instantly, Sasuke pushed the girl beneath him. Her hands were placed on his shoulders while his gripped her waist and down to feel her exposed skin of her thigh. They felt smooth of the creamy solution of the lotion she'd spread upon her skin. Hinata gasped when Sasuke squeezed her thigh.

Hinata's hands trailed down to the bottom hem of Sasuke's shirt. While they locked lips, Hinata felt Sasuke's stomach. It was chiseled, toned. Hinata witness Sasuke without a shirt enough times to know that though Sasuke wasn't as large as most were, he had his own muscular body.

Sasuke grunted when he felt Hinata's fingertips touch his abdomen. He thrusted himself forward and onto her, his hands trailing up to her own shirt. His lips lifted from her own, receiving s soft yelp from Hinata. Her eyes opened to look into Sasuke's eyes; lust filled eyes.

Sasuke's lips trailed to her jaw to her neck, his hands trailing up to her own abdomen, feeling the silky skin she possessed. As his hands trailed higher, her shirt lifted with his wandering hands.

"S-Sasuke-kun." Hinata moaned against her will, calling her him.

Sasuke grunted a response, his lips trailing to to her collarbone, itching towards her chest. His hands lifted to her chest, pulling the shirt with hin. Sasuke glanced down, his kisses coming to a halt.

Hinata flashed a peak at Sasuke. She wondered why the Uchiha suddenly stopped; even though she was unsure if she wanted him to continue or not. She hadn't pushed him away yet.

Sasuke's eyes caught onto the scar - the same scar given to her by the attackers. The same scar that the medic at Getsugakure assured would be gone. His fingers touched the scar, feeling the skin to be softer and more rubbery.

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata marveled.

Sasuke blinked. "Hn."

Hinata gulped, her face was already a bright red by being exposed to the Uchiha, but with his stares on her chest made her embarrassment peak. "A-Are you going to...c-continue?" the heiress stammered.

Sasuke's eyes glanced up towards her. He tilted his head slightly. Slowly he brought his lips down between her chest and lightly kissed the scar, unaware as to why he's done so.

"Not yet." he shook his head.

* * *

The following days went by in a blur, as they exited the cruise ship, words were barely spoken between the four shinboi. They simply made their hour and a half long journey back to Konohagakure without a difficulties or dilemmas. Esch member had been caught into their thoughts.

Kiba watched as he walked behind the group, while Hinata and Sasuke strolled side by side, not speaking yet he would catch Hinata glancing his way a few times and when Sasuke would catch her eye, she would smile his way and lightly flush. He understood that Hinata would soon be married with the Uchiha - Uchiha Sasuke for all people - and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing. There wasn't a reason for him to intervene besides the fact that he was not fond of the Uchiha. Hinata had no signs of abuse; no injuries or bruises. She didn't seem as if she was being forced into marriage or anything against her will.

As for Hinata, her mind couldn't process anything at the moment besides Uchiha Sasuke. She would often catch herself looking his way and smiling, and when Sasuke would catch her she would look away in a flush embarrassment. She couldn't help it, the Uchiha would cloud her mind trough out the days. After Sasuke and she had - yet again - another make out session - this time she didn't quite want to end but didn't know where it would lead - she stayed with him, finding that being with him was better than in her own room alone. They spoke at times, and other times they sat and adjusted. When Sasuke didn't wish to speak, he listened to Hinata of everything and nothing at all.

Sasuke, after catching Hinata's eyes on him a few times, would speculate what the girl thought about. She would giggle at times and flush. He knew what his own mind thought when he'd look her way and wondered if she thought the same. Either way, Sasuke knew of her true feelings with him (and though they confused him) he was glad they were genuine.

As the four of them reached the Konoha gates, they were instantly greeted by the Rokudaime himself. Kakashi had his arms crossed, Hokage robes and hat placed stop of his silver hair. "Irasshaimase." Kakashi spoke, his eyebrows going upwards. "I've gotten word by the Prime Minister of Getsugakure no sato that the mission was a success."

Kiba nodded. "We escorted him and his daughter without a problem. Well, only one..." Kiba trailed off, his eyes glancing to Hinata.

"That's been handled." Sasuke interjected. "Have what I asked for been completed?"

Sasuke knew his former teacher and current Hokage to know that the Hatake was smirking beneath his mask. The Rokudaime nodded his head. "It has. It's now completed in your compound." he said. "Do you wish to speak of payments-"

"I've told you if it's to our liking then they'd get separated pay. And bonus." Sasuke interrupted. "I'll be going now."

Kiba furrowed a brow, scratching the back of his head. He pondered as to what Sasuke and Kakashi were speaking of.

Kakashi waved his hand. "See you around, Sasuke- _kun_." Kakashi chuckled while Sasuke fragged Hinata off towards the Uchiha compound.

Hinata squinted her eyes at the Uchiha who was hastily gripping her wrist and pulling her along with him. "What was Kakashi-san speaking of?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke remained cool. "I've added an addition to the compound." he responded as cooly as he looked.

Hinata tilted her head. She contemplated as to what Sasuke would build - or as to be built. The compound was a huge space that had been rebuild after the downfall given by Pain and even though there was several separate homes in the compound, Hinata never wandered off to see exactly what they looked like. "Another home?" she asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's in the back of our home." he exclaimed. He glanced down at the girl to find that she was already staring up at him with a confused - but somewhat cute - expression.

"Hmm." Hinata hummed. She shrugged it off. Whatever Sasuke did have build, it must have been of importance if it was done by the time they both arrived from the mission. He even said he would be giving a bonus to those who build it, so she was curious as to what it was. "I hope Hanabi-chan and Shinra-kun are well."

Sasuke snorted. He was lucky if his home wasn't trashed by the time Hinata and he returned. The both of the clashed often and now that Hinata wasn't there to break the both of them apart, he wouldn't be surprised if his compound wasn't destroyed.

Sasuke groaned. He hoped his compound wasn't destroyed, for he would have to pay another hefty price to get that restored, as well.

The rest of the walk was met with a confortable silent with Sasuke rushing to get home and Hinata pondering what was built. Once arrived, Sasuke was glad that his home stood tall and not a mess with the two annoying adolescents in his home. Sliding the door open, he didn't bother to take of his sandals and stopped Hinata for doing the same.

"I just mopped the floor, sensei!" A loud high pitched voiced welcomed his ears. Shinra came down towards the stairs with a frown on his lips.

"You mopped the floors?" Sasuke looked around to see that the Shimura wasn't lying.

"Yeah!" Shinra cheered. "I even dusted the placee. It got quite dusty when Hinata-chan left."

Hinata let out a soft giggle. "Arigato, Shinra-kun."

Shinra let himself blush. He chuckled lowly. "No problem." he spoke. "Hey sensei, they contractors build the-"

"Shut up." Sasuke strolled past the young boy, dragging Hinata along.

Shinra widen his eyes. "Y-You aren't going to take your shoes off?!" he exclaimed. "Ih well...I'll just mob over it." he sighed.

Hinata made her way with Sasuke back towards the back yard of their home. As Sasuke opened the door, Hinata let out a gasp.

"Oh, w-wow." Hinata marveled, her eyes widening. He mouth slowly opened to a small 'o' shape.

"You're able to go inside and not stand there." Sasuke spoke up after a wide eyed Hinata stared for a few moments.

Reddening, Hinata nodded. She took a few steps in awe. "U-Uh, this is a greenhouse, yes?"

Sasuke nodded. He studied her expression.

Hinata let out a low hum. Her eyes scanned the large greenhouse, finding that it was what she always imagined one would be. Large in size, transparent with glassy windows and soiled ground. As Hinata entered, she widen her eyes more.

"I've instructed a gardener to add some flowers in so it would at least look appealing when we arrived." Sasuke explained. Once the Inuzuka told him of Hinata's favorite flowers, he sent a word in to Kakashi. "There's also a few tables installed...incase you wish to place them in pots." Sasuke knew his mother had flower pots scattered along their home as a child.

Sasuke once again watched the women's expression. She had many different ones ranging from marveled, to widening her eyes when she seen the already matured flowers in a few flower pots and to sniffling.

Sasuke was taken back. "I've been informed by Ryoko that you expected a gift on Valentine's Day." recounted Sasuke. "It's late, but...I suppose it'll do." His eyes roamed around the greenhouse. The bonus would be needed. It was perfect in size and done before they returned from their mission like he instructed. They must have worked day in and out. "My father has gifted my mother the garden you're planting in now. It would be easier for you to continue in here."

Hinata nodded her held slowly. She gulped, her eyes tearing.

Sasuke frowned. He glanced away from her to the ground and back towards the heiress. "You don't like it." he deadpanned, his tone low. The woman wouldn't be close to tears if she did.

Hinata frantically shook her head. "N-No!" she hiccuped.

"You're crying." Sasuke scolded. There wasn't a need for her to lie. The gift was sudden, but he knew - like his mother - that the women enjoyed gardening. He wasn't sure what else he could get her. He decided to listen to Ryoko and gift her something that she'd enjoy that wasn't jewelry that was personal to him - even though she enjoyed that, as well.

"I-I love it!" Hinata beamed. She wiped away the tears, feeling idiotic that she dared to cry at this moment of sheer excitement she felt. "I-It was just so surprising." she giggled.

Sasuke titled his head. The women was crying out of happiness. He didn't know such a thing existed.

"You got this build...for me?" Hinata turned her head to look at the Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded.

Hinata felt her heart thud. "A-Arigato, Sasuke-kun." she whispered. "No one's ever...given me such an amazing gift."

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the Hyuga wrapping her arms around him.

Sasuke frowned when he heard soft sniffling coming from his chest. "Stop crying. It's highly dramatic."

Hinata let out a giggle. She pushed her head away from his chest and looked towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke's expression soften (again, against his will). Hinata, though cheeks tear-stained, swollen and red, was glowing. She held a wide, toothless grin as she stared up towards him. "Hn."

"N-Nani?" Hinata asked. Was it her fave? Surely she had to look a mess due to her tears. Curse her for being such a sensitive drama queen.

"You're appealing...even though you're sobbing." Sasuke addressed.

Hinaga remained quiet. Slowly, she began to go in a fit of giggles. "Are you saying I'm pretty, Sasuke-kun?" she teased. "When I cry?"

Sasuke felt amused. "Take it as you wish."


	27. Chapter 27 - Courageous

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 27 - Courageous (Filler Chapter)**

 **Short Description: Both Sasuke & Hinata notices Shinra acting a bit weird. Hiashi summons both of his daughters for a meeting.**

* * *

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Shinra called, waving to her from inside the house. He had opened the back door to see that she and Sasuke were speaking. "I see you enjoy your greenhouse!"

Hinata nodded. She began to walk towards him. "It's beautiful, Sasuke sure outdone himself."

"Yeah, Sasuke-sensei sure likes you." Shinra kept his smile. "I was wondering if you needed help gardening. I would enjoy helping you."

Sasuke, who had followed Hinata like the lost puppy he was (though he'd tell you differently) ears perked forward. He furrowed a brow at the Shimura.

Hinata, too, was marveled at Shinra's offer. "Yeah?" she asked. Though she adored Shinra, it was evident that his desires was to be as strong as Sasuke and would follow the Uchiha once he came from the Academy. "What of your training?"

"I'll still be training. But I can also help you around here." Shinra offered. "I can even assist you with cooking. I enjoy your food and want to know how you do it."

Hinata let a soft smile creep it's way onto her lips.

Sasuke looked over the young Shimura. What has happened in the last fee days hat he was gone?

"If that's what you see best, Shinra-kun. Then sure." Hinata agreed. "I was on my way to see a friend of mines. Ino-chan. She has her own flower shop."

"C-Can I go?" asked Shinra. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled a bit.

"To a flower shop?" Sasuke asked, confused as to the new Shimura before him. Shinra was as boyish as they come and would never step foot anywhere girly - until now. Sasuke was expecting the boy to jump around him and declare that he teach him new jutsu's and techniques.

Shinra nodded his head. "For the greenhouse."

Hinata glanced at Sasuke who in returned glanced back towards her. Both of them knew something was with the young boy but didn't know what.

Hinata giggled. "Sure you can come." she nodded. "We won't be long, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said. She lightly pecked his cheek - having to stand on the tip of her toes to do so.

Sasuke remained still. It was new for Hinata to address him in such a way when she left or arrived. Their kisses were often in private and done completely out of the blue.

Shinra wrinkled his nose. He turned away before mumbling something off as "disgusting". But he was just a boy that has yet to reach puberty, what did he know of a kiss and what it did to the male species.

Sasuke watched Hinata and Shinra out the door, and when it closed, he let out a breath.

Hinata didn't let the smile off of her lips. She was happy - genuine happy. Her heart still jumped at the surprise of the greenhouse that Sasuke gotten build for her. It was a true surprise, nonetheless. She wouldn't have thought Sasuke would listened to her enough - or Ryoko - to gift her something as large as this. She was grateful.

"Hey, Hina-chan." Shinra says as they made their walk to Yamanaka Flowers. He had his hands in his pockets and eyes ahead.

"Yes, Shinra-kun?"

"I really do appreciate everything Sasuke-sensei and you did for me." he whispers, his cheeks dusting with a soft shade of pink. "I-I don't say it enough and I realize I can come off as a brat. But...I really did come to love the both of you."

Hinata tilted her head. A low grin formed onto her lips. She wrapped her arm around the young boy and squeezed him tight. "It's so kind of you to say that, Shinra-kun!" she gushes, her arms squeezing the poor boy. Hinata was sensitive already, and after today with Sasuke's gift and Shinra's gratitude, she was sure she'll end up crying at least 10 times today.

Shinra pants when Hinata releases him. For someone as small in size as her, she had a killer grip.

Upon arriving to Yamanaka Flowers, Hinata was glad to see Ino. As she opened the shops door, a bell jingled to notify of their presence. Hinata glanced down towards Shinra and told him to get check out some flowers and see if he thought any would look great at the green house.

"Hey, Nata!" Ino calls and waves her hand. "You're back from your mission I see. I kissed hanging with you."

Hinata smiles and nods. She walks over to Ino, who was organizing a few lilies when she arrived.

"Well what brings you in?" Ino asks.

"Uh, looking for some flowers. And seeds." Hinata responds. Hinata enjoyed he heavenly smell of Yamanaka Flowers.

"Doing some planting at Sasuke's house?" Ino furrowed her brow. Sasuke's compound was as lifeless as can be. Not an ounce of color in there, and yet she could see Hinata adding the bright color of flowers.

Hinata nodded. "Sasuke had allowed be to plant some vegetables and flowers in the garden. But these are going in the greenhouse."

Ino shook her head and blinked a few times. "Uh, greenhouse?" she exclaimed. Since when did the Uchiha Compound have a greenhouse? She was the very few who assisted Sakura in buying furniture for Sasuke before his year long sentence was over. She been at the Compound to know there wasn't any greenhouse.

Hinata slowly flushed. She nodded her head. "Y-Yes. Sasuke-kun build a greenhouse for me. He said it was an, uh, late Valentine's Day gift."

Ino stood frozen. Her eyes wide as her eyebrows. "Uchiha Sasuke?" she exclaimed. "The Uchiha Sasuke we know?"

Hinata snickers and nods her head.

"He, wow. He built a greenhouse for you." Ino's eyes began to hurt by how wide she was making them. Her azure eyes just couldn't believe what they were witnessing. "Uh, sorry, Nata. It's just...it's Sasuke."

Hinata wasn't offended. She found Ino's reaction to her gift amusing, honestly. If she was in her place she was sure she'd be surprised, as well.

"Enough of my surprise, let's talk flowers." Ino shrugs off her bewilderment. "What are you exactly looking for?"

"Hey, Hina-chan!" Shinra called, almost dropping a vase on his way over. "Look at these. Wouldn't these be nice?"

Ino and Hinata glanced at the bouquet of flowers in Shinra's hands. "Oh, Camellia's." Ino nodded her head in agreement. "They'll brighten up your greenhouse. The kid has a good eye."

Hinata tilts her head. "They're nice. Arigato-Shinra-kun." Hinata found it weird that Shinra was willing to come to Yamanaka Flowers with her and even assisted in finding flowers. "I'll take them. I'll be replanting them in the greenhouse."

Shinra hands the flowers to Ino who inspects them before nodding. Shinra scurries off to look for more bouquets for Hinata, who watches him go with a frown. "I wonder what's wrong with him."

Ino furrows a brow. "Is there suppose to be something wrong?" asked Ino. "Doesn't he always help you?"

Hinata shakes her head. "He's usually always pestering Sasuke to train him..." Hinata trails off. She grinned for a moment before shaking away the thoughts. Shinra was fine, maybe he just wished to show his gratitude like he explained before. "Ano, Ino-chan, any flowers you recommend. I wish to have many different types."

Ino smirks. "Leave it to me, Nata!"

Who knew Uchiha Sasuke could become less of an asshole and more of a kind person. Ino would have cackled if she heard someone speak of Sasuke so highly; and yet this wasn't a story. Uhiha Sasuke was becoming a better person (little by little) and it took for Hinata to make him that way.

* * *

"K-Ko-san?" Hinata furrows her brows as she enters the gates of the Uchiha compound.

Ino was a great help in finding flowers that she'd replant and plant inside the greenhouse. Shinra and her arms were full. Upon arrival back to her home, she noticed a familiar figure waiting outside.

"Hinata-sama!" Ko sighed in relief. She made his way towards her.

Ko was a servant of the Hyuga branch family thats served the main. He was also one of her and Hanabi's caretaker when she was a child.

"Let me assist you with these, Hinata-sama." Ko says and grabs the bags of flowers into his arms.

Shinra frowns at the tall Hyuga before him.

"What brings you here, Ko-san?" asks Hinata. She hadn't seen Ko in months and now for him to be here was a weird sight to see.

"Hiashi-sama..." Ko gulped. "Has requested a meeting with Hanabi-sama and you."

Hinata widen her eyes. What did her father need to speak with her and Hanabi for? They had 2 months left until the moment they would fight to become head. Her father wasn't a man of many words and what he said usually went.

"I-I...Arigato, Ko-san." Hinata nodded. "I'll be on my way with Hanabi-chan soon."

Ko nods his head, as well. Hinata held out her arms to take back the flowers. "It's been favorable seeing you, Hinata-sama." Ko whispered. "I hope you're alright."

"I am." Hinata nodded. "Let's go, Shinra-kun."

Shinra watched as Ko made his exit. His heart began to pound. Why was Hinata and Hanabi summoned by her father? What did he wish to speak with them for? After Hanabi's words of him being left out once Hinata became leader of her clan, he dreaded the day that Hinata would be summoned to do so.

As Shinra and Hinata entered the home, Hinata placed the flowers down in the foyer and made her way inside the home in search for Hanabi. Shinra frowned and followed her lead. "Hinata-chan...uh, am I to stay here?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "You can stay or you can go out with your friends, Shinra-kun."

Shinra shook his head. He followed Hinata towards Hanabi's room. "No, I mean...do I stay or go with you?"

Hinata turns her head slightly. "Come with me?" she asks. She proceeds to knock on Hanabi's door before entering. "Imouto-chan, we have to go."

"Uh, where?" Hanabi exclaims. She had been reading a scroll when Hinata entered. "Did you see the greenhouse?"

Hinata nodded. "Hai, it's amazing." she says. "Ko-san had came to say that otou-san wishes to have a meeting."

Hanabi widen her eyes. "A meeting? What for?" she leaps out of her bed, now curious as to what her sister was saying.

"Uh, Hinata-chan..."Shinra says as Hanabi and Hinata go down the stairs and into the foyer. "C-Can I go?"

Hanabi scoffs. "No you cannot. You aren't a Hyuga."

Shinra remains quiet. Sasuke had turned the corner when he heard the 3 voices in his home. His eyes met with Hinata. "Sasuke-kun."

"Look, you're just going to have to stay here, Shinra." Hanabi shrugs. She places on her shinobi sandals.

Shinra frowns. He clenched his fist. He knew he wasn't a Hyuga, but that didn't mean Hinata didn't consider him family. "I-"

"Otou-san wishes to have a meeting with Hanabi and I." Hinata tells Sasuke, her ears drowning out Shinra and Hanabi's conversation. "We'll be returning shortly."

Sasuke nodded. Whatever Hiashi needed, it would be addressed to him when Hinata returned.

"Let's go, imouto-chan." Hinata calls as she slides the door open. "I'll be back, Shinra-kun."

Shinra muffles his words as he watches Hinata walk off with Hanabi. He closed his mouth and sighed.

Sasuke furrows his brow as he watched the Shimura frown. Since they returned almost an hour ago from the mission, Sasuke noticed that Shinra showed his difference. Firstly, Hinata was the only one that cleaned the house. Yes he wasn't a messy person at heart, yet cleaning a home was something he had no desire in doing. Secondly, Shinra would follow him around constantly and demand that he'd teach him more jutsu's. Now he stood in the foyer wishing to go with Hinata. It was bizarre.

"What is on your mind?" asked Sasuke.

Shinra shook his head.

Sasuke eyed the young boy. He decided not to pry into his mind. He never liked it when others did to him. "We're training today." Sasuke spoke. "Go inform Sumire and meet me at the training grounds."

* * *

Once Hinata and Hanabi had arrived to the Hyuga compound, eyes laid upon them. Whispers erupted and both heiresses felt embarrassed by even showing their faces at the compound. It no longer felt like a home to Hinata. When she thought of home, she thought of the Uchiha compound with Sasuke, Shinra and Hanabi. It was much more livelier around the Uchiha compound that the Hyuga compound wouldn't understand.

Hinata had took her sisters hand and made their way to their fathers office, ignoring the stares of their family members. They walked hand in hand, having no one but themselves at this point. As the elder sister, it was Hinata that couldn't cower at the hundred eyes that watched her even from the shadows. They were here to speak with their father - for whatever that was.

The floors creaked beneath their feet as they walked in sync down the hallway towards Hyuga Hiashi's office. Hinata didn't display it, but her heart was racing as well as her mind. Her father was organized when it came to meetings. He would send word out to main and branch family members when there would be one a week in advanced so everyone had an excuse to attend.

Hinata hoped all was well with her father. Even if he possibly despised her now for having Hanabj living with her and not, she adored her father.

Hinata went to knock on her fathers door softly. She unhooked her hands from Hanabi's and gave her a short nod.

"Enter." The deep voice of Hyuga Hiashi spoke from inside.

Hinata twisted the knob and proceeded to enter. She and Hanabi made their entranced known. Both bowed - Hanabi hesitated but followed Hinata's lead when she did.

"Sit down." Hiashi commanded.

Hinata and Hanabi dis as they were told. Neither of the two spoke. What would they say? They both weren't well adjusted to their father that they would speak before he did.

"Hinata. How is your training with the Uchiha?" Hiashi asked. His eyes bore into her skin as if he was searching for something - anything - for her to tell.

Hinata spoke, "Well, Otou-san." she nodded her head slightly. "Hanabi is training with Sasuke-kun, as well."

Hiashi furrowed a brow. His eyes glanced at his youngest daughter. The last he seen her she was being a screeching brat and took her leave with his elder daughter. "Is that so?" he asked. "How is your training going with him?"

Hanabi nodded her head. She didn't speak, not did she have anything to say to him.

Hiashi scoffed. He crossed his hands. "We aren't here for small talk as you know." he exclaimed. "It is true that I am curious of your progress, yet it has no concern for me."

"If you mind my asking, Otou-san, why have you summoned the both of us?" questioned Hinata. She was polite as every, for Hiashi still was her father even all he's done.

"Hanabi, your title as heir as been taken away from you." Hiashi spoke. "You will be given the seal next month."

Hanabi gasped.

Hinata widen her eyes at her fathers sudden response. "Otou-san-"

"You will no longer be fighting against Hanabi. She has proven that she not only does not wish to become head, but isn't ready for the title." Hiashi shrugged his shoulders. "You have shown potential, Hinata. And with that your title as head stands."

Hinata clenched her fists. She glanced at a distraught Hanabi. "Why would she be given the seal, Otou-san? It has yet to be 5 months."

"You are correct." Hiashi nodded. He cleared his throat. "I have decided to move the date earlier. By next month you should be ready to become head and spar against me for the title. If not then you would also be given the same fate as Hanabi."

Both Hinata and Hanabi widen their eyes. Hinaga couldn't believe her fathers words. "H-How...?!" she asked. If she wasn't mistaken, there needed to be at least 1 heir to have the title as head. How could he banish the both of them?

"I've spoken to the elders and they agreed that 4 months should be more than enough from someone of your status. You are a Hyuga after all, yet there are main Hyuga members who would gladly take the title if you cannot."

Hanabi crashes her hands against her fathers desk. "You can't just get rid of us like we're nothing!" she shouted at him, her voice cracking. "I won't be getting the seal!"

"You will." Hiashi snapped. "I've had enough of you and your preposterous acts, Hanabi. If there is nothing further then the both of you are excused from the compound."

Hinata sat back in her seat. Her hands clenched tighter. She had 1 month left before she would have to fight against her father for the title and if she lost...she'd be nothing but a branch member.

"Y-You cannot-" Hinata stuttered.

"Leave the compound and return a month from today." Hiashi commanded. "I have nothing else to speak of you with."

Hinata shook her head. "No!" she hissed. She stood out of her seat. She was tired of being walked on by her clan - the very clan she was trying so hard to help and change for the better. "You will not place anything on my Imouto-chan. As much respect and love I have for you, Otou-san, I will no longer allow you to treat me as if I'm scum from the bottom of your shoe!"

Hanabi watched with shocked eyes at Hinata. Her sister had never raised her voice at their father before. Usually she was the one that would act against their fathers wishes while Hinata would cower and do as she was told.

"Now if you wish for you and I fight for the title of head then I have no problem, Otou-san." Hinata shook her head. Her eyes glanced at Hanabi. She held out her hand for Hanabi to take. "Things...are going to change when I become head, Otou-san. I have no care if you or the elders like them or not."


	28. Chapter 28 - The Lucky One's

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 28 - The Lucky Ones (Filler)**

 **Short Description: With her new information, Hinata strives to become even stronger than she wished before.**

* * *

"You've already learned the basic technique's that the Academy would have taught you." says Sasuke as he stands a few feet away from Shinra and Sumire in the grassy training grounds. "And you are far advanced past the last jutsu I've taught you - Kage Bunshin."

"Are you going to teach us any new techniques?" asked Sumire. Shinra and her had been instructed to spar against one another for the last few weeks and she had grown tired of it.

Sasuke hummed. "It'll be easier to know what I'll be teaching you." he reaponded. "The both of you could be different in nature release."

"Huh?" Shinra furrowed his brow. "Like Fire, Water, Earth and Wind?"

Sasuke nodded curtly. "And Lightening." He rummaged through his pocket and opened his palm to reveal 2 small, square paper/. "Though I can guess that Sumire would be wind due to familiar genetics, the Shimura clan could often maintain all 5 elements."

Shinra stood straighter. His ears perked at the thought of learning a single element, but all 5 of them?

"Here." Sasuke held out his hand for the two of his students to take a paper. Once they did, Sasuke closed his palm. "Focus your chakra on the paper."

"What is is suppose to do, sensei?" Sumire asked warily. She clenched the small paper in her hands.

Sumire eyes widen when the small paper suddenly split in two. Her eyes glanced at Shinra, then at Sasuke. "G-Gomen."

Sasuke remained silent. His eyes adverted to Shinra who was studying the paper.

Shinra gulped. He wasn't as fast when it came to studying and controlling his chakra, it usually came from the rush of the moment. Closing his eyes, his clenched the paper between two fingers.

Shinra yelped when he felt a sharp pain onto his fingers. He opened his eyes to reveal the paper had caught flame and now was slowly turning to ashes. "Uh-"

"As I predicted, Sumire is wind." Sasuke noted. "It was split in two. Your nature release is genetic with your clan."

Sumire frowned. She didn't wish to be one of the same as her clan - for they weren't a warrior clan. They were a healing clan that didn't wish to do nothing but be kept to themselves.

"And I must be fire." Shinra smirked, feeling as though he accomplishes a major goal. "Is that one of the strongest?"

"They're all compatible." Sasuke replied. "Fire can be strong against wind, but weak against water."

Shinra tilted his head. "What about wind?" he asked. Sumire nodded in agreement.

"Strong against Lightening." Sasuke retorted. "Now that I know what you're releases are, I would be teaching you how to use it in battle and defense."

Shinra widen his eyes. A large, bright grin spread across his face. "Alright! Wow we're going to be able to learn how to use elements!" The Shimura cheered in excitement.

Sasuke's eyes glanced to Sumire. "Though I am able to use wind release it would be an easier task if your sister assisted you in it."

Sumire frowned. Her eyes squinted. "She won't teach me anything when it comes to something such as that." Sumire grumbled.

"Shijima...she would if you asked." Sasuke replied. "She is a skilled in the wind element, being from Sunagakure. I would know."

Sumire blinked a few times before nodding. She stood straighter and sighed. "Hai, sensei." she nodded. "I'll be going now then."

Shinra turned towards Sasuke after watching his teammate leave. He clenched his fists, ready to be taught whatever Sasuke was willing to teach him. He knew his sensei enough to know that Fire Release had to be one of his specialties.

"So how are you going to teach me fire release, sensei?" asked Shinra, trying to remain cool about it. He knew he could be annoying when it came to learning new technique's.

"Watch closely." Sasuke responded. He took a few steps away from Shinra. Turning his body towards the right side and away from the boy, he spoke once more. "Fire is formed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach. You then release it from your lungs and through your mouth. This is a long range technique."

Shinra nodded.

"Though I don't need to perform hand signs to achieve the Katon, you do." Sasuke held up his hand and made the tiger hand sign, proceeded by the ram, monkey, boar horse then tiger once more.

Shinra widen his eyes in awe as his sensei began to inhale immensely before exhaling, a massive sphere of fire was released from his lips. It was as if he wasn't even trying - and Shinra knew he wasn't. He had to be good that he could do this without forming any hand signs. Shinra squinted his eyes and took a few steps back as the heat from the flames began to blind him.

"W-Wow!" Shinra marveled. "Are you going to teach me that, sensei?!"

"I wouldn't show you if you weren't meant to be taught." Sasuke retorted. "Katon could be fairly easy. It was used in my clan as a "coming of age" right."

Shinra gulped.

"I'd expect you to have it done by tomorrow. Now do it without saying another word to me." Sasuke watched as Shinra nodded and began to form the necessary hand signs for the Katon. He hummed, decided that he'd move himself away from the boy and under a nearby tree.

Sasuke wondered if Hinata was back at the compound with Hanabi. It had been 20 minutes and 15 seconds since she been gone - and he cursed himself for counting not only the minutes, but seconds, as well. It was a habit he had and kept to himself ever since the mission to Getsagakure. He found that when Hinata was gone, he needed to count how long it's been until he would have to go searching for her himself. He would give Hiashi the benefit of the doubt for he was her father. Nor did he wish to go to the Hyuga compound and start anything that would cause Hinata trouble.

20 more minutes passed and Shinra barely formed any fire. Sasuke was growing bored watching him and adverted his eyes towards the leaves that hung above his head onto the tree. Sasuke began to tap his fingers against his thigh unknowingly, his mind counting the minutes and seconds that gone by. Was this the way his life would become? Counting the minutes his soon to be wife was gone like a lost puppy? He never been so bored. Shinra was entertaining at times when he spoke of stories of him in the Academy. However, the boy was now focused on perfecting the Katon and wouldn't take his mind off of it.

Sasuke grunted. 41 minutes, 35 seconds...

Sasuke's ear perked when he felt tussling in the bushes behind him. His eyes glanced behind him.

"I had a feeling you'd two be here." Hinata's soft voice came. Her arms crossed as she looked down at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, the counting in his head coming to a halt.

Hinata sat besides him, her eyes towards Shinra. "What is he doing?"

"Katon." Sasuke replied.

Hinata nodded.

They sat there, Sasuke and Hinata. In silence. Sasuke's head began to count once more, and when he got to 10 minutes and 55 seconds, he knew that there was something hindering the woman's mind. She was quiet, yet she enjoyed talking to him about almost anything - even if it was nothing at all.

"How did the meeting go?" Sasuke asked when he counted to 12 minutes and 23 seconds.

Hinata tilted her head. She let out a low sigh. "My father wishes to brand Hanabi with the Hyuga juinjutsu." she responded nonchalant.

Sasuke's ear perked. His eyes adverted away from the ground in which he had been staring at, to her.

"Hanabi is no longer a heiress to the Hyuga main family. My father has deemed her irresponsible." Hinata murmured.

Sasuke was not sure if this was good news or not. In a way, it was (at least to his knowledge). Hanabi didn't wish to become bead and Hinata had worked her ass off to make sure it didn't happen. Yet, it would be a shame to brand her only sister with the juijutsu.

"I will no longer be sparring Hanabi, but my father."

So this had been the outcome of her late arrival and her silence. Sasuke pondered.

* * *

The following days were a blur. Hinata got back to her regular routine. Lee & her would run around the village in the mornings and even do a few light exercises. Lee complemented her new found stamina and youth, stating that he never seen her run as fast as she did the past week.

Monday's and Tuesday's she'd be with Ino. For an hour they'd talked, Hinata talking more than she ever bad before. Ino was more of someone she could speak with her troubles; gain her own confidence. After, Hinata suggested that they spar together. Ino was a tough component even if she didn't seem like one.

Wednesday's and Thursday's she would go with Sakura to the medic and care for the small children there like Tsunade assigned her to. Sakura would praise that she was becoming a great assistant nurse and cared for the children well. Sakura taught her more basic healing technique's and gave her more books to read on her spare time.

Friday and half of Saturday's she would be with Tenten. She brought the sword Tenten had given to her, now willing to use it often (to Tenten's surprise). Hinata wished to know how to become accustom to the sword and not be afraid. As Tenten said once to her, "don't let the sword control you". Hinata now understood.

Now that it was Sasuke's time, he noticed that this was the only time he had with Hinata. After her knowledge from her father's meeting, she distant herself from not only him, but from Hanabi and Shinra. She would wake earlier than she ever had before and cook breakfast for them before going out with Lee for her early morning training. By the time the 3 of the house members woke up to start their day, the food would be cold and in need of reheating.

Hinata would make it her mission to train from the beginning to the end to the day, no matter who she was with. She wouldn't be home for dinner nor had she cooked since she learned of her fate. After Hanabi had offered (and failed) to cook for them, Sasuke remained buying food for them to eat, always saving Hinata a bento for herself that would be half eating when he woke up the next morning.

Hanabi's and Shinra's argument lessened throughout the long days. They cleaned together for if they hadn't the house would be a mess. Hanabi attempted to cook, but found that her crafting was baking. By the third day of Hinata's endless training, Sasuke was awoke in the middle of the night to find both Hanabi and Shinra in the kitchen, a large mess of flour and a few cupcakes surrounding them. He decided to not question it and go back to bed - a bed that had a lifeless Hinata who looked drained from training.

By the fifth day, Sasuke decided that maybe she needed something that would help her get her mind off of her stress. He bought a box of the cinnamon rolls that she enjoyed and placed them atop of the counter for when she returned. They remained untouched. Now; Sasuke knew something was wrong before but witnessing the untouched cinnamon rolls was another thing that had gone wrong in his mind.

"Would you like to take the day off?" Sasuke asked. It was now his time for the two oft them to train. Upon arrival, Hinata's bang stuck to her forehead with with great sweat. He hair looked greasy, as if she had not styled it in a while - and she hadn't due to her training.

Hinata shook her head. "I'll be alright, Sasuke-kun." she responded.

Sasuke wasn't so sure if he could believe her now.

Almost a week since she found of the news from her father and Hinata was living the hell that Sasuke knew she'd live. She shut everyone out and worried solely on her training; in hopes that she would become stronger by only worrying about it. She barely ate, and when she did it was only a small portion of it. Her weight was lessening, even for an already small girl like Hinata.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked. It was noon now and due for lunch.

Hinata shook her head once more. "I'll eat later. Do you want to spar."

Sasuke frowned. He didn't want to spar with her. "No." he refused.

Hinata squinted her eyes. "Well...what are you going to teach me today?" she asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke exclaimed.

Hinata tilted her head. "Why not?" she questioned. This was Sasuke's idea to be trained by him and others, why would he refuse her now? Especially when he was the main person she needed.

"You look...exhausted." Sasuke addressed. His eyes scanned her appearance once more.

"That's how you know I've been working hard." Hinata gave a humorless giggle. "I'll be alright, Sasuke-kun. Now do you wish to spar?"

Sasuke remained silent. He didn't wish to hurt her feelings for the girl gave him a hopeful look. However, there was no need to sugarcoat things to the woman that would now be his wife soon.

"You should eat." Sasuke offered. He face was thinner than before.

Hinata frowned. She sighed deeply. "I'm not hungry."

"Your appearance says otherwise." Sasuke retorted in a low murmur.

Hinata bit her lip. Her eyes glanced to behind Sasuke and at a large tree to get away from his prying eyes. "You were the one that suggested the diet."

Sasuke was taken aback. Surely she was not blaming him for this? "That was months ago." he bit, trying to sound as calm as he possibly could. "Besides, that was to help you gain stamina. You've already achieved the ideal stamina rate."

Hinata found herself rolling her eyes. She met Sasuke's coal eyes once more.

"I told you to diet. Not starve yourself." Sasuke scolded. Even when he had addressed the diet, she had not stopped eating meals or her deadly sweet desserts.

"I-I'm not starving myself!" Hinata gasped, her eyes widening. She crossed her arms.

"You no longer eat. And when you do it isn't even half." Sasuke declared almost instantly. "You haven't touched the damn cinnamon rolls I've gotten for you, either. I know they're your favorite."

Hinata's frown lowered.

"You no longer drink tea with Hanabi because you're working yourself to become strong enough to spar against your father. You've distant yourself and not only I have come to notice."

Hinata felt her stomach churn. Her eyes lowered and her lips begin to pout.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again and I'm expecting to hear a different answer. Are you hungry?" Sasuke hissed, a vein visible on his forehead.

Hinata nodded slowly.

Sasuke let out a breath. "Alright."

"C-Can I...bathe first?" Hinata asked calmly. She bathed in the early mornings but was now covered in sweat and dirt.

Sasuke nodded. He supposed it wouldn't do any harm. Hanabi and Shinra did their own thing during the weekends unless he summoned them.

The walk back to the compound was silent. Sasuke said all he had to say and Hinata felt ashamed that it took Sasuke to tell her how she was for her to realize it. Thankfully, it hadn't been long until he spoke up; only a week max.

As they arrived, Hinata noticed the home felt strangely quiet. "Where is Hanabi-chan and Shinra-kun?"

"Shinra's practicing Katon at the training grounds." Sasuke responded. He told the boy that he wouldn't be bothered until he successfully completed it. "Hanabi...she's probably with Konohamaru."

Hinata furrowed a brow. "K-Konohamaru? What for?"

Sasuke gave Hinata a look.

"O-Oh...wow." Hinata bit her lip. She had not been distance this long for her not to notice who her sister was associating herself with. "Um, are there any cinnamon rolls left?"

Sasuke nodded. He had placed then inside the refrigerator when he noticed them untouched. It's only been a day and was bound to still be edible.

"Hai. I'll be back shortly." Hinata disappeared down the hall and towards the bathroom.

* * *

Hinata snuggled inside the bath, the scent of Lavender and Jasmine surrounding her. She had not had a bath in almost a week and only stuck to short showers. To the average person that would be normal and not such a long time. However, Hinata was someone who enjoyed her stress free baths.

Sighing in relief and comfort, Hinata dipped her head beneath the hot water, letting the liquid surround her. Her muscles were now relaxed and no longer tensed. She agreed with Sasuke now that she was over working herself with her training that she hadn't had the time to be herself. She barely ate and paid attention to her family. When did Hanabi begin seeing Konohamaru - even if the two weren't dating. There was a lot she'd miss out on within only a week.

Hinata began to shake. Something had grasped her wrist roughly and brought her back above the surface. She gasped for air, her eyes shut due to the water on them. Wiping her eyes and shaking her head, Hinata opened her lids. "N-Nani?"

Sasuke, almost as wet as her due to the dramatic way she lifted herself up, gave her an emotionless look.

"W-what's wrong?" Hinata asked. There had to be something wrong for Sasuke to grab her the way he did.

"I called for you." Sasuke responded. "You didn't answer so I came in."

Hinata furrowed one brow.

"I thought you were unconscious." Sasuke addressed nonchalant.

Hinata nodded her head. She slowly giggled, letting her cheeks blush. "Arigato, Sasuke-kun. But I was just...bathing." she shrugged her shoulders. "Why have you called for me? Is there something wrong?"

Hinata watched Sasuke closely. He shook his head and slowly stood. His eyes glanced onto the counter where the small white box of cinnamon rolls sat. "Oh." Hinata hummed.

"You've been in here for an excessive amount of time." Sasuke told her. 45 minutes and 15 seconds to be exact. Maybe he was growing obsessed with counting the time she been gone.

Hinata nodded. She held out her hand. "Can you pass it to me?"

Sasuke did as she asked and passed her the cinnamon rolls. He watched as she opened and began to nibble on the rolls. She smiled. "Arigato."

Sasuke nodded. He turned to leave and change his wet clothing when Hinata called for him. "Do you want to stay?"

Sasuke was taken back. He gave her a glance. Did he want to stay? With her while she bathed?

"I-It's just..." Hinata gulped down the sweet rolls. "We haven't talked in so long. And I'm bored in here but I don't want to leave."

Sasuke supposed she meant no harm and only wished to speak with him. He leaned against the bathroom door, his eyes on her face and waited for her to speak.

Hinata let out a soft giggle before taking a few bites from the cinnamon roll. "Have you eaten, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shook his head. He was waiting for her to finish so that the both of them could eat together.

Hinata pouted. "Well, what did you wish to eat? I can make it when I'm done."

"It'd be easier to go out." Sasuke inclined. Besides, he was hungry now and didn't wish to wait for Hinata to - perfectly - make their food.

The bathroom erupted in silence. Hinata washed her body - away from Sasuke's eyes - and Sasuke's mind began to count once more. Ten minutes passed before Hinata spoke up. "Is there something you wish to speak of?"

"What makes you wonder such a statement?" Sasuke responded almost instantly.

"Just...wondering?" Hinata tilted her head. Sasuke had not spoken to her and usually he would have. They grown accustomed with their little conversations.

Sasuke shifted his weight. "Do you have a plan once the month is over?" he asked. It was a question he had been meaning to ask but never had the chance to. "I have high expectations that you'd be the successor."

Hinata hummed. It was glad to hear that Sasuke believed in her; even if she was unsure herself.

"If you do not wish to speak of it now then you are not obligated." Sasuke spoke cautiously. He seen the glint in her eyes that she was uncertain in what to say or do.

"I-I was looking into Juinjutsu." Hinata confesses. She sat back into the tub and sighed. "I have no desire to have the branch family be servants to the main branch. However, I understand the importance of the Hyuga Juinjutsu. It protects the Byakugan..."

Sasuke nodded. It was something he wished his own clan had to protect the Sharingan from enemies that wish to obtain it. However, that would only separate his clan more than it was already.

"I was hoping there was a way to protect the Byakugan from those who are not within the Hyuga clan."

Sasuke tilted his head. From his understanding, the Hyuga Juinjutsu would seal itself upon a members death. "And allow it to be used with the Hyuga clan?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes. In a way. I know Hyuga members who had lost their sight throughout the years or in battle and are unable to obtain their sight back. Maybe...keeping the Hyuga members eyes would be a good idea. Only those with Hyuga blood could obtain it." Hinata explained. She had thought this idea through throughout the days she was training at the medic. "This Juinjutsu would be different from the current one. They would no longer be pained with the cursed seal..."

Sasuke remained quiet. He thought her words through. It would be difficult to achieve, yet from what he learned from Orochimaru, it wasn't impossible. With the Uchiha's clan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan can be achievable by obtaining the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke wondered, if two Byakugan's together, would form something far greater than the Hyuga clan ever seen.

Sasuke nodded. "We'll find a way." he responded shortly.

Hinata let out a soft grin. She gave her nod back. "Together." she whispered.


	29. Chapter 29 - Brother's That Died Smiling

**Shades of Cool**

 **Chapter 29 - Brother's That Died Smiling**

 **Short Description: Shinra questions his sensei his role in the Uchiha household. Both Hinata and Sasuke wake in uncomfortable positions and think of their relationship as arranged husband and wife.**

* * *

 _Hinata's skin flushed scarlet, her arms and neck prickled with goosebumps as she felt cold fingertips trail up the outer side of her thighs. Her eyelids flickered close and her lips parted to let out a shaky breath. "S-Sasuke-kun..." Hinata murmured between breaths._

 _Sasuke hummed, his eyes looking towards the Hyuga. Tilting his head, her let his hand grip her thigh, liking the yelp that came after he done so._

 _Sasuke lowered his head towards the heiress, his lips finding her own. He only allowed his lips to stay on for mere second, but for Hinata it felt much longer. It was as though she was caught in a genjutsu, unable to move or think for herself. Hinata groaned lowly, a deep groan that she didn't know she could possibly do. She was sure her flesh was burning under Sasuke's light kisses to her neck._

 _"You smell..." Sasuke placed a deep kiss onto her neck, the sweet spot he knew that would cause Hinata to squirm just the way he liked. "...divine." She had just bathed with her usual soap, Lavender and Jasmine. Said herbs that she planted herself and had picked a few days prior today. Sasuke never enjoyed flowery smells. Sakura would drench herself with flowery smells constantly that was unpleasant to the nose, however the heavenly smell of lavender had Sasuke swoon, even if he didn't voice it aloud. Maybe it was because he knew that Lavender was Hinata's signature scent and whenever he got a in contact of it, it reminded him of his soon to be wife._

 _Hinata allowed Sasuke's hips to push into her, signaling for her to open her legs. As Sasuke pressed deeper kisses into her collarbone, his hand trailed upwards towards her hips. He squeezed said hips, pushing himself towards her. It was as if he was not close enough already. He sat between her legs, his clothed member twitching inside his underwear and pants when he felt heat radiate from between Hinata's legs._

 _Hinata let her hands grip Sasuke's shoulder. She couldn't recall when he took off his shirt, but as her fingertips gripped his flesh, she felt Sasuke's own skin begin to warm above her. Hinata's body seemed to take control of itself, wrapping her slender around Sasuke and bringing him closer to her._

 _"I want you." Sasuke deadpanned. There was no point in sugarcoating. He already sat above her, grinding against her. He was sure she could feel how excited he was at the moment, as well._

 _Hinata bit her bottom lip, her eyes going wide at Sasuke's blunt words. She blinked a few times, watching Sasuke's head lift to watch her own reaction._

 _"I want you." Sasuke repeated. "If you're willing." he added quietly. His needs could wait if Hinata truly wasn't ready._

 _Hinata nodded. She let her head raise to gently place her lips on Sasuke's._

 _Sasuke hummed once more. "I-" Hinata let her lips fall onto Sasuke's once more, halting his response. "I need to hear..." Sasuke kissed between each word. "I need to hear you say it." Sasuke finally let himself be pulled away from whatever sorcery Hinata placed upon him. He found with each kiss, he was falling more and more into her, finding it more difficult to break himself away._

 _Hinata bit her lips. "I-I want you." Hinata stuttered. "I want you, Sasuke-kun."_

Hinata yelped loudly, throwing her hands to her head. Beads of sweat flushed down from her forehead to her temples, soaking her bangs. She hurriedly searched her surrounding, her eyes wide and unbeknownst to her, Byakugan activated. Sighing, she realized she was in her room, the moon shining bright through her window, curtains wide open. Deactivating her byakugan, Hinata shook her head.

"A-Ano..." she murmured to herself. She kicked off the heavy comforter from her already red and sweaty body. She brought her knees to her chest and began to breath loudly. Was what she just woken up from...a sex dream?

Hinata heard of sex dreams from Kiba while he babbled to an unwilling Shino. She knew that they consist of sexual favors, yet she was unsure as to why in the world she had suddenly gotten one. Did things like that happen to women? Virgin women? She had no experience in anything remotely sexual in hr past 18 years of living.

A loud knock sounded onto the door, signaling someone was coming in. Hurriedly, Hinata wrapped the warm comforter onto her body as the door to her room rushed open. Much to her despair, Sasuke poked his head through. Unknowingly, Hinata clenched her thighs together.

"Hinata." Sasuke spoke, his eyes scanning the room. He had not been asleep, though dozing off when he heard the loud yelp erupting from the Hyuga's room. However, he found her in her bed huddled under the massive comforter and wide eyed.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata stuttered. Sasuke wondered how the woman was not humid and claustrophobic by how tight she wrapped the comforter to her body. "I-I..ano, g-gomenasi...for waking you."

Sasuke pushed the door open wider, his eyes scanning the room once more. Nothing seemed out of place. The window was shut close and curtains wide open, the moon shining enough for him to see everything clearly. He stepped forward, only halting when Hinata shut her eyes tightly. "Are you hurt?" Sasuke questioned. The look of discomfort on the woman face was evident.

Hinata shook her head.

Sasuke took another step, watching as Hinata sunk further into the mattress. Sasuke being close to her at this moment, after a possible sex dream she had of him would surly have her faint on the spot. There was no way she could face him now, she was far too embarrassed! It did not help that Sasuke wore little clothing - as did she - to bed. Sporting nothing but a dark tank top and trousers that he placed on just because he left the comfort of his bedroom.

"I heard you shout. And you seem as if you're upset." Sasuke noted, eyebrows scrunched. "You've slept all day after your bath...is something bothering you?"

Hinata opened her eyes just to almost die on the spot. Sasuke now hovered above her, his eyes scanning her face and body for another reaction.

Hinata pushed herself away from him, her head shaking. "I-I'm alright, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke wasn't assured of this. He brought his knee onto her bed, head tilted. What in Kami's name was wrong with the woman and why is she scurrying away as if he murdered her entire family before her eyes. "Remove the blanket." Sasuke commanded.

Hinata yelped, shaking her head. "I-I'm okay-"

Sasuke reached out and harshly grasped the comforter from her shaky hands, pulling it away from her. He needed to know she wasn't hurt - she had to be. What other possibility is there? Her face lace with discomfort, her shaky hands and hunched up figure.

Sasuke hummed. She seemed alright, dressed in her nightwear - a fitted shirt she wouldn't wear outside and shorts. Sasuke didn't allow himself to stare longer than needed.

Hinata had no cuts or bruises. No muscle spams, either. He reached out to touch her skin and widen his eyes slightly at how warm she felt. "You're feverish." Sasuke murmured, his hand reaching to feel her forehead, frowning at the sweat.

Hinata giggled slightly - bitterly. She was far from "feverish". Her body wasn't aching in pain - far from it. She felt urges, something new to her that she has not felt ever in her life. Yes, like any other young girl thought of kissing and growing up to marry the man she loved; someone she'd bare kids and grow old with. However, never were her thoughts ever sexual like her dreams of Sasuke and she.

"Have you gotten any medical herbs?" Sasuke asked, removing his hand from her forehead. He then placed it upon her neck and nearly jumped when Hinata let out a shriek. "Kami, Hyuga, what-"

Hinata flushed bright red, her skin matching a tomato. Sasuke frowned. He eyed the woman, her ryes closed tightly and her legs clenched together. He couldn't understand it, but there was something of about the Hyuga.

"G-Gomen..." Hinata sighed. She just couldn't face Sasuke now. She was unable to, not after her dreams. The way he touched her, might like he was doing now - less sexual and more with concern. How could she face her soon to be husband when her unconscious mind dreamt of him.

Sasuke hummed. His thumb rubbed against the Hyuga's throat. He tried to sooth her the best way he could. Everyone knew he wasn't one for affection, even Hinata. Yet, even she had to know a part of him cared for her.

Hinata let out a shaky breath. Her eyes remain closed for she was unsure how she'd handle Sasuke seated so close to her if they were open. She found her predicament idiotic and downright pathetic. Sasuke was comforting her in a way Sasuke knew how. She sat here, feeling rather different than she ever had before, feeling nothing but an uncomfortable stickiness between her legs. Had she grown into a hormonal mess like Kiba? She hoped not.

"I-I had a dream." Hinata murmured. It felt like an eternity but she was able to speak up. She knew Sasuke wouldn't be satisfied if she hadn't.

"A nightmare?" Sasuke asked, furrowing a brow. He had his own fair share. He understood the way nightmares could shake a person.

Hinata flushed brightly. She bit her lip and shook her head. She wouldn't call this a nightmare - no matter how much it shaken her up to her core.

Sasuke grunted. What in the world would have Hinata literally shaking while in this humidity all the while sweating and yelping through the night?

Sasuke examined her once more. Flushed cheeks. Sweat leaking from her temples. Avoiding his eyes...clenching her thighs together...

Sasuke widen his eyes - only for a second. He tilted his head, unable to fight the smirk forming. "Was your dream...a wet one?"

Hinata snapped her eyes open. She resembled a deer caught by it's prey. She opened her mouth a few times, but closed it. She was unable to form words. How could she? What would she say? She's been caught in the act by Sasuke himself - the man her wet dream was about. Why in the world did she dream of him anyways? Yes, they were to be wed and eventually they would have to be intimate to birth the future of the Uchiha clan. However, she was thankful that Sasuke placed no pressure upon her. But now...

"G-Gomen, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata bowed her head, feeling tears form in her eyes. She was purely embarrassed. "I-I...I should have not t-thought of you and I-I..."

Sasuke's breath hitched. He gulped. Sasuke watched Hinata, feeling something in his stomach stir and (as sickening as it sounded) his underwear tighten.

Now Sasuke had no idea even if he was correct about the wet dream, yet he had a feeling a such. He had many wet dreams himself; he was a man after all. Even as a hormonal teenager he had them but never did he think he'd witness Hinata having one. She was far too innocent and pure - did she even ever think of sex? And to add even more tightening to his already tight underwear's, the thought of Hinata dreaming of him out of all people...

Sasuke shook his head. He needed any and every impure thoughts out of his head immediately.

"G-Gomen-"

"I've had a few wet dreams of my own." Sasuke admittedly spoke, nonchalant. He simply shrugged, there wasn't anything wrong with them nor could they be controlled. "They're normal."

Hinata let out a shaky breath. She knew they were normal, yet not anything normal for her. Her thighs clenched every few seconds and she felt uncomfortable and wanted nothing more than to shower.

"I could admit I've placed you in a couple questioning positions in my own wet dreams." Sasuke lets his hand fall from her neck. "Nothing an unconscious person can control."

Hinata widened her eyes- if even possible - at Sasuke's confession. Sasuke furrowed a brow. Maybe there were things that needed to be left unsaid, yet he had the desire to let it be known. She was normal for having a wet dream, he knew other woman had them, as well. That being said, even if he was shocked that her dream was of him, he was glad that the attraction he possessed for her was mutual.

"Don't." Sasuke scolded, a frown on his already frowning face. "Don't give me that look."

Hinata was taken back. How else would she look when a man as stoic as Sasuke would admit to having...wet dreams of her. She was beyond embarrassed now - far from it. All she wanted was to lay in her coffin and lay there for all of eternity.

Sasuke grunted. He pushed himself away from Hinata, still somewhat seated on her bed. She sighed. "I'm saying...Hinata..." he blinked at her, waiting for her eyes to meet his own. "it's normal to have an attraction, even if it is towards me. I am to be your spouse."

Hinata gulped. She felt her cheeks start to cool, much to her gratefulness. Sasuke was correct, they were to be wed sometime in the future. They already shared a few kisses, a bed and even a bath together. Naturally, her body and mind would grow to want him, as well, but she never thought it's be as soon as it was.

Finally allowing herself to remain calm, she gave Sasuke a soft smile - a grateful one. The heiress was content that the Uchiha was not disgusted by her, or even teased her for such a predicament. "A-Arigato, Sasuke-kun." Hinata bowed her head.

Sasuke remained silent; something Hinata took as a silent "you're welcome" in the Uchiha's way. Sasuke made a move to return to his own room when Hinata spoke forward. "W-Were you asleep?" Hinata frowned. She notice the tired look upon his face and cursed herself for waking up her...fiancé.

Sasuke shook his head. He was between sleep, not allowing himself to fully fall unconscious just yet.

Hinata gulped. She pushed the comforter onto her body and adverted her eyes to her bed. "Ano...are you tired?"

Sasuke examined Hinata's face. He turned towards her fully. "Is there something you wish to speak of?"

Hinata shook her head. There was nothing in particular she needed from the Uchiha. She knew she would be far from sleep now that she had slept for so long.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted to himself. "I could stay until you're asleep once more?" he offered, almost not believing his own words himself. The hesitant look on Hinata's face (the now turned to an surprised, yet content one) told him that she truly did not wish to be left alone.

Hinata nodded. "I-If you'd like." she murmured. She did not wish to burden Sasuke with her troubles.

Sasuke frowned deeper. "I need to hear you say it." he spoke. He needed to be sure she was comfortable with him enough to be next to him - especially after her dream.

Hinata fell onto her pillows, now hot again and clenching her legs once more. Sasuke watched with confusion as the girl groaned to herself in embarrassment. Hinata felt her mouth go dry, having heard the exact words Sasuke speak in her dreams

"A-Ano, Sasuke-kun, y-yes." Hinata gulped. "Y-You can stay as long a-as you wish. I'm far from tired, so I'll be up."

Sasuke remained silent. He strolled towards her bed and seated himself. For a while, the two were quiet, Hinata far too embarrassed to speak and Sasuke simply having nothing to say.

"Are you cold, Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata dumbly. She noticed the goosebumps forming onto his skin while she hogged the heavy comforter to her body. "G-Gomen, here. O-Or you can go back, I'll be o-okay-"

Sasuke grasped the comforter and wrapped it around his waist, now laid down besides her, far too comfortable to leave and go back to his own room. "Don't faint." Sasuke said. Hinata knew it was in a teasing matter. She giggled slightly.

* * *

When Hinata awoke, it wasn't because of the sun shining through her window much like the moon did hours before. Nor was it Shinra and Hanabi getting ready in the morning for their day - Shinra for the academy and Hanabi for her early morning training. No, it wasn't even the extreme warmth she felt surrounding her thanks to the fluffy comforter.

It was Uchiha Sasuke himself that had woken Hinata - unintentionally. After the two laid together in silence, Hinata began to ramble while Sasuke listened, only speaking a few words when needed until they were asleep. Now, Sasuke and she shared a bed in a few occasions. When in Sora-Ku with Shinra and Sumire, as well as on the boat to Getsugakure. However this time was different - more intimate. Sasuke huddled closer to her, arms even wrapped around her and she had not awoke a few times from Sasuke's mumbling, but for only a few seconds before slumber consumed her once more.

But when Hinata fluttered here eyes open bc she felt movement within the bed and onto her body, she couldn't help but widen her eyes, hitch her breath and redden. She remained still, unable to move out of Sasuke's graps. What would she do? What could she say? She was simply stilled.

Sasuke had grasped her hips tightly, his fingertips clutching roughly. It was evident that he remained in deep sleep and Hinata did not hold him accountable. However, feeling Sasuke's hot breath against her beck and an obvious boner against her backside being thrusted against her - again against his will - made Hinata's situation more problematic than she thought it'd ever be.

Hinata let out a low, deep breath. She never felt another mans...Hinata felt goosebumps on her skin. Sasuke's hips jutted forward a few more times, his hands gripping her hips even harder that Hinata was sure she'd have bruises when he was done. Unbeknownst to Hinata, she clenched her thighs together and clamped her eyes shut.

Sasuke grunted, fluttering her eyes open. He licked his lip, feeling how dry they indeed were. The sunlight in the room blinded him and he remembered immediately that he did not reside in his own bedroom. As his eyes adjusted in the light, he nearly pushed himself away from the source of his current warmth - and erection.

Sasuke released Hinata's hips, unaware that he was even holding it to begin with - or how long he was gripping it. Slowly, he allowed himself to release her fully, much to his body's dismay and grunted lowly to himself. He notice's Hinata's breathing; slow and steady. She must have remained asleep through his unconscious touching and he thanked Kami that she had. He did not know how he'd face her if she was awake.

"Good m-morning, Sasuke-kun."

So Sasuke had been wrong. Never had he been startled so much in his life. He felt as if he was ready to jump out of his skin. Sasuke let out a grunt. "You're awake." he noted dumbly, not knowing what else to state.

Hinata's eyes remained closed. She had been awake while Sasuke awoken and closed her eyes to prevent from being caught. "I am." she whispered.

Sasuke's breathing became heavy. "How long?" he asked. "...have you been awake..."

Hinata pondered the question. She could spare Sasuke the horror and embarrassment and say she had awoken when he moved away from her. Yet, "I have. For about an hour."

Sasuke widen his eyes. "Why haven't you awoken me?" he hissed, pushing himself to be seated forward. Now that he knew Hinata was indeed awake, he feared that she now thought of him as a pervert. Mentally striking himself, Sasuke grunted.

"You were asleep." Hinata speaks lowly; tone in a matter-of-fact setting.

"That is no excuse." Sasuke hissed towards her.

Hinata frowned. Slowly, she turned to face Sasuke and the Uchiha wished she hadn't. He adverted his eyes away from her. "You're allowed to push anyone away if you're in a position that is uncomfortable for you."

Hinata let herself nod. She understood as such, she was not a child that did not understand consent. She blinked a few times at the Uchiha.

"I'll be going." Sasuke spoke lowly, not meeting the heiress eyes. "You'll be at the medic today, I assume?"

Hinata nodded once more, watching Sasuke lift himself off the bed. "Yes. Sakura-chan will be showing me a few more technique's and I also have a shift until noon."

Sasuke grunted in acknowledgment. "I'll be with the Shimura."

"Has he perfected the Katon?" asked Hinata.

Sasuke shook his head. "There's room for improvement."

Hinata hummed. No other words were exchanged between the two.

Though there was nothing that could be said. Sasuke was embarrassed with himself as it was and he would rather deal with the Shimura than with Hinata's pure intentions and naivety. After about ten minutes if washing himself and making himself presentable, Sasuke was out the door faster than Hinata could fall out for him. She had began o make breakfast, much to her dismay, now for herself.

Upon arriving to the training grounds, Sasuke watched closely as Shinra practiced his hand signs and movement, controlling his chakra the beat he could. The young Shimura had be adamant that he would perfect the Katon this week and so far, the boy barely breathed a spark. Sasuke couldn't judge, however. He would never tell the Shimura how he was the same way as a child while his father crossed his arms and declared him weak.

"Sensei?" asked Shinra after three hours of training. Sasuke had recited under a shaded tree, eyes staring straight ahead as he (unwillingly) wondered what the Hyuga was doing at this moment. Sasuke's eyes shifted to the Shimura for what seems like the first time in forever.

"Hn." Sasuke acknowledged the young boy. Shinra sighed, his arms at his side, defeated.

"Is there a reason why you're still training me?" asked Shinra, his own dark eyes not meeting his sensei.

"Was it not you who asked me to?" Sasuke asked rhetorically. There was no answer for said question. Even since Sasuke and Hinata returned, both adults noticed a shift in the Shinura's mood and aura. He was no longer loud and determined, it was as though his confidence went down. Now, Sasuke could understand as to why. The only family he had left was gone - Sasuke's own confidence subsided when he was a child even if he did not wish to show it.

Shinra gulped. "H-Hai." he nodded. Sasuke noticed the Shimura's head sink lower. "I-I...I do not wish to disappoint you, sensei." Shinra spoke in a voice barely audible.

Sasuke remained quiet. What could he say to the young boy. He was nothing but an academy student that could most likely pass as a chunin, or even more. Witnessing his student a stuttering mess and obviously upset was a sight he never thought he'd see.

"What's in your mind?" Sasuke asked. "You've been distant. Not only I have noticed."

Hanabi, who swore she despised the young Shimura, notice his change in attitude. She missed their arguments in the morning and even though she told him daily that he was nothing to her, she considered the Shimura a young brother (that she had not wish to have). To see Shinra go from loud, bayous to submissive and quiet rubbed her the wrong way. Everyone knew him changing slowly and only Sasuke had spoken up about it.

"I don't want to be a burden to you or Hinata-chan, sensei." Shinra whispered.

"Look forward to me when you speak." Sasuke retorted.

Shinra gulped once more. His eyes shifted to his sensei's, and his heart seemed to beat faster. There was no doubt that Sasuke was intimidating - even if Shinra had grown to his cold stares and silent statue.

"Now, what is the reason for your sudden change of mood?"

Sasuke remained eye contact with his student. It was weird to say, or to think. His student. A student that remained in the academy but had the ability to fight off chunin so if he wished. A student he wished he was at the boys young age. At a time such as this, there is not much need of fighting, yet the Shimura boy wished to become the strongest he could along side the Hoki. Either if he would admit it to himself or not, Sasuke showed great pride in his two students.

"I want you to be proud of me." Shinra admitted, feeling his ears flush. "O-Of Sumire and I." he quiet added.

Sasuke hummed.

"I-I know I can be rude and...ungrateful at times." Shinra fiddled with his fingers as he spoke. "A-And I appreciate you and Hinata-chan the most. I have grown to love you both. Even if I..."

Sasuke awaited the Shimura's response. By the way the boys eyes fluttered, he could see that something was troubling the boy.

"Shinra." Sasuke spoke, his voice low. He rose to his feet, his eyes never leaving the boy.

Shinra stiffen. "You are not obligated to care for me." he worded slowly, taking a few deep breaths between words. "I-I...am not a relative or...your son."

Sasuke hummed. Now he understood where the Shinura's feelings were. "You aren't my son." Sasuke agreed. His eyes adverted towards the sky. It was now mid day and the sky remained cloudless as Sasuke and Shimura stood within the training grounds. The azure sight before him seemed like an endless shade of blue.

"Gomen, sensei." Shinra hunched his shoulders. He knew that his sensei thought if him as nothing but a burden. It was one thing to train him, but to live with his sensei after his grandmother had passed...it was as if his grandmother had passed off the burden of raising him to his sensei. "I-I don't want to be a bother. To you and Hinata-chan."

"You aren't my son..." Sasuke repeated lowly, watching as Shinra's lips began to tremble as he awaited Sasuke continuation. "However, it does not mean I will treat you any less."

Shinra widen his eyes. Maroon eyes widening as he adverted them towards his sensei's face - a serious face. Shinra gulped, his ears twitching. "A-Ano..." he stuttered, allowing his heart to beat to it's content now. "D-Does that mean..."

"Take it as you wish." Sasuke interrupted, not having the desire to explain further or have the boy pester him any longer. "How are you feeling of the Katon?"

Shinra allowed himself to smile widely, his confidence and care free attitude slowly creeping back. "It sure is hard to achieve, sensei, but I'll do it before my birthday comes! Don't you worry!" the Shimura shouted, raising his fists in the air in determination.

Sasuke knitted his brows. How in the world had he not know that the Shimura had a birthday. It never occurred to him that the young boy would not be nine years old forever and would have to grow old someday. "When is your birthday?" Sasuke asked. Did Hinata know? Surely she did not. The Hyuga seemed as though she would waste all her life savings on a birthday party.

"The end of this week." Shinra replied, his shoulders hunching lightly, yet his smile never fell from his lips. "I promise I'll perfect the Katon in time for my birthday! It could be my own present to myself."

And with that, the Shimura scurried off to practice the Katon, his eyes shining with determination. Sasuke huffed. Now that he understood the boys problem and insecurities, he knew that Shinra would slowly be back to his normal self - if not by the end of the day.

* * *

"You're overreacting." Sasuke sighed, his eyes shining with annoyance as he watched Hinata scurry around, hands on her temples.

"Overreacting?" she hissed lowly, not wishing her sister of Shinra to hear them. "At the end of this week is Shinra-kun birthday! How could I not know of this until now?!"

"He did just inform me today." Sasuke replied cooly. "You would have not know if I did not tell you."

Hinata frowned. "Now is not the time for your sass, Sasuke-kun." Hinata muttered. "Shinra's birthday is coming and I have nothing planned!"

Sasuke watched as Hinata began to talk to herself, mumbling how she could possibly plan a birthday party fit for a young boy such as Shinra in a matter of a few days. Sweat began to form on her forehead, as well as stress veins. Sasuke marveled how the Hyuga had not popped a few blood vessels yet.

"What if he doesn't want a party." Sasuke spoke, less of a question and more of a matter-of-fact.

Hinata snorted. "Ever kid want's a birthday party, Sasuke-kun." she waved him off. "I need to send out invitations and make plans...the food, cake and decorations. Kami...do you think his friends would come here if I-"

Sasuke frowned. He stood from his seat on his leather couch - a gift from Kakashi. "I am not having any of those snot nose heathens in my household." Sasuke spat. He could deal with his children - his student's as he should say. Shinra and Sunire were not whiny and obnoxious. He could not say the same for the other children in the Academy.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata gasped, scolding the older Uchiha.

"Why in Kami's name should I allow a party in here?" Sasuke asked. For what reason? Had Shinra had any friends outside of Sumire? He had not seen the boy with anyone besides the Hoki. "The Shimura doesn't need to be associated with underlings."

Hinata gasped. Her eyes glared - as much as her soft eyes could. "Shinra is not any better than the other kids, Sasuke-kun! You cannot have him think that, either. It isn't fair that he and Sumire are training under you."

Sasuke snorted. He had every right to feel as though his children - again, his students, were better than the other. What other 9 year olds out there could perfect even a quarter of what Shinra and Sumire perfected?

"Just because Shinra-kun's skillful does not mean he is not a kid, Sasuke-kun." Hinata spoke, her voice now soft. "This is his first birthday without Midori-san...I want it to be special."

Sasuke sighed internally. She knew what she was doing. She knew how she had to speak to him and how her eyes had to soften enough for her to get what she wanted and then...

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Hinata smiled widen on her face. "So we can have a party here?" the heiress asked hopefully.

"Hn."

"And we can invite all of his friends from the Academy."

"...Hn." Sasuke grunted, feeling his hand clench. He truly did not wish to have any more unwanted children inside his household. He was sure they would ruin the place by jumping off the walls and breaking things.

Hinata clasped her hands together. "Arigato, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata bowed, her smile never leaving her face. "Shinra-kun would be content to know he's having a party!"

Sasuke grunted. He knew he didn't wish to have anymore children bothering his space. He knew be did not want the loud noises, the mess of it all...yet there was something about the way Hinata's beamed when she mumbled out her plans to him. Either of Sasuke heard it or not, he felt something in his stomach churn.

Maybe he was growing ill.

* * *

"What was you nii-san like?" asked Hinata, her arms folded onto her lap.

Sasuke's ears perked. He understood the question was towards him while she took a knee onto the ground before the gravestone before her, brushing a few leaves away from the stone.

It was the day prior to finding out of Shinra's birthday. After frantically planning for a few hours, Hinata came to the conclusion of how she would come about of such annoyance. She proceeded to cook dinner - Shinra's favorite for it was the young boys birthday week - and all went their separate ways for slumber.

During the day Hinata continued her daily routine's. Lee found Hinata's stamina remarkable and suggested that she throw on ankle weights - one's made of sand for beginners in which Hinata responded with a quiet "I'll see."

Afterwards, she washed quickly and made her way towards Yamanaka flower's where she'd know Ino would be. After a few moments of useless chatting and a quick invitation to Shinra's birthday party, Ino suggested that they spar for a few rounds.

Hinata's day with Ino ended in a peaceful note. Both women ate lunch together following their sparing session and went their separate ways, Ino shouting a "See you at the brat's birthday party!" before giggling off.

"D-Did he care for you...? Like my Nii-san had..." Hinata mumbled, unsure if she was in the wrong for asking such a question. She did not wish to make Sasuke uncomfortable by asking unnecessarily personal questions.

Upon her arrival at the home to find it quiet. No signs of Hanabi or Shinra or even Sasuke, she decided to preoccupy her time with cleaning - starting with the kitchen and ending with the outskirts of the large Uchiha compound. She never been this far before, instructed by Sasuke that she did not need to care for such a place. However, she was unsure as to why in the world she had. She brushed a few leaves and scanned her eyes over the name...Uchiha Itachi.

"He isn't buried there." Sasuke's voice had startled her out of her daze. "None of them are. I suppose Kakashi was kind enough to give them a gravestone." Sasuke carried on, tone emotionless.

Hinata had nodded, her eyes scanning the stone once more. Again, she'd brushed a few leaves away as the wind began to pick up.

"There was time's that my nii-sam despised me. As you know...however we grown to love one another for the both of us and Hanabi were all we had." Hinata explained, finally lifting to her feet. "I recall being jealous of him, but never bitter. I wished for my otou-san to train me as he trained my nii-san."

Sasuke listened in silent, his eyes scanning the way her hair began to flow in the light breeze.

"Imagine my clan's surprise. M-my nii-san, destined to the branch family becoming powerful enough to defeat someone in the main branch." Hinata began to giggle, her cheeks flushing. "We were all so stunned when he perfected a move only the main family would know. My nii-san...he perfected skills by only watching."

Sasuke recalled the fight between Hinata and Neji to know that Neji was an opponent he couldn't go against during his youth. He's heard stories of what Hyuga Neji could do and what he's done. It was tragic fate that he perished in the war.

"I use to blame myself for his death." Hinata spoke slowly, yet her voice remained steady. "If only I was quicker...more willing. Then maybe Neji wouldn't have died. However, even if he did die, he died smiling."

Hinata had not noticed she was rambling. With a res blush, she slowly turned towards Sasuke to find his eyes piercing through her. "A-Ano..." she stuttered.

"I despised him. As you know." Sasuke angled his head to stare at the leaves surrounding the two of them. "After the downfall of my clan by his hands, I vowed that I'd grow powerful enough to kill him."

Hinata gulped, letting his breathing turn heavy. Sasuke was speaking with her of his brother and she did not wish to ruin it with useless chatter on her end.

"Day by day I swore that I'd kill him. That when I'd become strong enough that I would be the sole avenger of my clan no matter how I did it." a few leaves began to twirl within the wind, falling back on the ground as the wind came to a halt. "Even after his death I let my hatred for him turn deeper for learning the truth."

Hinata remained still as her eyes followed Sasuke's sudden movement. He took a few steps away from her - behind her. She turned to watch, even follow if she must.

"How could he be so selfish to allow me to think he murdered my clan for my sake? I figured I had the right to know that he was threatened to do so for the sake of me and this Kami forsaken village."

Sasuke's throat began to hurt as well as his temples. He had not thought of Itachi and the truth in such time that whenever he did, it was unbearable to handle.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." Hinata murmured, her eyes lowering in sympathy.

"Even when I fought to kill him did he think of me." Sasuke murmured, flashbacks of said memories of the tiring fight between him and Itachi. "He released me of Orochimaru's cursed seal and even managed to seal the Amaterasu in my eyes."

Hinata gulped. "W-What's the Amaterasu?"

"Highest level of Fire Release." Sasuke answers monotonously. "It's a dojutsu of the Mangekyo Sharingan. I'd have to show you."

Hinata nods, allowing a soft smile to form on her lips. "I'd like that, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke turns his head away and closes his eyes. "My brother as well died with a smile."

Sasuke would never be able to remove the look on Itachi's face, blood streaming from his lips as his brother allowed them to curve upward. "He apologized to me before he fell onto the ground. I was left in a state of confusion. Why in Kami's name was he apologizing to me with a smile on his face?" Sasuke snickered, opening his eyes. He adverted his hard gaze to Hinata's soft one. "Upon learning the truth of my clan's downfall and my brother's fate, I began to hate myself for not knowing what he was going through. One moment we were inseparable with me trailing behind him, and in a blink of an rye he's on the ground dead."

"S-Sasuke-kun..." Hinata moved forward, an attempt to comfort the Uchiha the best she could. What could she say? Sasuke had been left in the dark - as well as most of everyone in Konoha that knew of the Uchiha and Uchiha Itachi's fate. He did not deserve to have bis clan slaughtered for his own life to be sparred. He did not deserve to know the fate his brother chose after watching him die before his eyes. Hibata could only imagine the pain and anger he must have felt.

"Do you want to see the crypt?" Sasuke wondered, his eyes falling behind her. "Only my mother, father and brother's gravestone are sat here."

Hinata nodded eagerly. Here she sat, a slow smile creeping onto her face. No other woman would be eager to see a crypt of her future spouse's deceased clan.

Sasuke strolled past her, walking towards the large, marble stone crypt that Hinata had not dare to enter without permission. Upon entering, the stone door rumbled. Onto the right of the wall sat a lit candle, possibly there for whenever Sasuke entered. Hinata thought and pondered how many times did Sasuke come here to have the candle already lit.

Grasping the candle in his hand, Sasuke began to walk downwards the stairs, careful not to walk too fast or slow for Hinata. The heiress huddle behind him, her eyes straining in the dark room, only having the candle light to illuminate throughout.

"This is where the rest of my clan had been remembered. Again, their bodies are long gone." Sasuke spoke in monotone, halting in a large room that Hinata could feel without having to see. "Generations go back as far before Madara."

Uchiha Madara. The name prickled onto Hinata's skin of the remembrance of the man during the war, a man with piercing eyes she wished to forget.

"It'd be easier to activate your Byakugan." Sasuke suggested, not waiting for Hinata to do so before activating his Sharingan and blowing out the candle.

Hinata gulped, activating her Byakugan and began to look around. She witness many names that were unfamiliar to her, and many that she recalled hearing around her lifetime - either by Sasuke or not.

"I come here once a month as a remembrance only. I do not speak for there is nothing else for me to say."

Hinata bit her lip. Her suspicions were correct.

"Rarely...I'll recall memories of my family. To my mother. It feels idiotic of me, to speak to nothing but a stone." Sasuke snorted humorlessly, shaking his head slightly.

"No." Hinata retorted. "There's nothing wrong with wishing to speak with your loved ones."

Sasuke anticipated that the Hyuga would say something such as that. Still, he couldn't help but feel childish after admitting to talking to his mother - nothing but a stone on the ground for her body had long sense perished.

"W-What do you talk about?" Hinata gulped. She was sure Sasuke could hear her heart beating erratically outside her cheat. It was as though her heart was bouncing off the walls.

Sasuke remained silent. Hinata understood. He was not ready to speak with her about the conversations he had with his mother - she didn't blame him.

"Y-You do not have to answer-"

"I ask what my life would become if she were alive." Sasuke announced. "If I would be the man I am today...the traitorous rogue that chose power."

"You're not traitorous!" Hinata differs, her byakugan eyes flaring.

Sasuke snorted. "Tell that to your clan and to the civilian's who mocked you for being my fiancée."

"I-I do not care what they think!" Hinata crossed her arms childishly. She pursed her lips. What Sasuke had done happened years ago. He was a mere child tormented and sought out by a villainous man who had been up to now good since the beginning.

Sasuke tilted his head. He took a few steps closer to the heiress. "I talked about you, as well."

Hinata felt her breath hitched. Having the all seeing eye and being able to see from 360 degree's, Sasuke had a smooth way of grasping her left hand, his fingers on the large heirloom ring he had gifted her.

"I informed her of the ring I have given you. Of our marriage agreement. No doubt she would have...been angered that I had not proposed in a more suitable way." Sasuke's fingers, against his better judgment, began to trace the ring on Hinata's finger's. "I've let her know of Shinra's current situation and him residing with the compound. I've questioned if I was somewhat of a role model to the boy."

"Y-You are." Hinata informed, her eyes scanning Sasuke's face with her activated eyes. He remained expressionless.

"I pondered that if I could be a role model to the Shimura...that if I could be a role model to my own children." Sasuke questioned, his Shanringan eye's flickering to her's. Hinata yelped mentally, finding Sasuke's pierced gaze. Could the Uchiha see her in the dark room? "One day."

Hinata felt Sasuke release her hand. She clenched them, wishing for the warmth he radiated to return.

"Let's go. Shinra should be returning soon from training." Sasuke spoke after for what felt like hours.

Hinata nodded. She watched as Sasuke lifted his hand, holding out for her. He knew she could see his gesture due to her dojutsu. With a flushed face that she hoped Sasuke did not witness, she grasped the Uchiha's hand and allowed him to show her the exit of the crypt, both ignoring that she could see her way with the Byakugan.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Alright don't kill me! I haven't been here in so long. Firstly, Happy New Years to you all. I know I have not been here in soooo long but I hope this chapter makes up for it! i've been going through major writers block and didn't know exactly how I wanted to go through with this story. I'm planning on doing one last chapter before I end Shades of Cool and move onto my newest (If you call new) story Cruel Intentions. woth this chapter and the ending, I really hope you come to love it. Please let me know what you think!_**


End file.
